


"Будь моим секс тренером, Виктор!"

by juanqu_ge, Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Rimming, Romance, Social Media, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, pornstar!Victor, skater!Yuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanqu_ge/pseuds/juanqu_ge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Юри Кацуки всегда был лучшим критиком самому себе, и серия неудачных, недолгих отношений убедила его в том, что в спальне он не так горяч, как на льду. Потому особенно смешно, что обаятельный и красивый русский, с которым он начинает общаться в сети, оказывается порнозвездой.Но, возможно, «профессиональное мнение» - именно то, что нужно Юри…





	1. Чмок. Чмок. Чпок. Чпок.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



-И он бросил меня, сказав, что я в постели безнадежен.

-Черт, он был душкой, - пробормотал Пхичит сквозь полный фо[1] рот.

-Кроме того, трахаться с ним было настоящей пыткой, - добавил Юри себе под нос, пытаясь выловить кусочек говядины, плавающий по поверхности его супа, будто это было самым важным делом.

-Слушай, Юри, не обращай на него внимания. Ты говорил, что он не так уж хорош, - рассуждал Пхичит, сверкнув в знак поддержки своей фирменной улыбкой. Той, что сопровождала все разговоры с Пхичитом, например, «он даже не видел, как ты упал, клянусь» или «твоя задница в этих джинсах такая восхитительная, что удивлюсь, если он не позовет тебя снова». У Пхичита был талант говорить о чем-то ёмко, но не к месту. – Так что, как бы там ни  было, брось этого неудачника и найди себе кого-то, кто будет боготворить твое тело, точно храм, каковым оно и является.

-Мы в общественном месте, - простонал Юри, поглубже стекая в свое кресло, готовый натянуть толстовку на голову. Неудачи в его сексуальной жизни – или скорее ее отсутствие – озвучили во время обеда, и ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы семья из четырех человек, что сидели прямо за ними, выслушивали монологи Пхичита о том, что он считает, что бедра Юри могли бы завести себе аккаунт в Instagram самостоятельно.

-Тебе надо чаще соглашаться на свидания, - заявил Пхичит, вылавливая остатки лапши из своей миски. – Или хотя бы просто спать с кем-то.

-Пхичит! – Зашипел Юри, когда мамаша из семьи за соседним столиком взглянула на них. Юри мечтал растаять, просочиться сквозь пол наружу, на улицу, где, возможно, впитаться в землю и никогда не знать больше снова слов «знакомство», «свидание», «бойфренд» и «секс».

-Я имею в виду, если ты этого хочешь, ты должен на это соглашаться! Если ты не считаешь себя достойным, тогда стань таковым. Как остальные, понимаешь? Совершенство дается практикой. Знаешь что, дай мне свой телефон.

Брови Юри скептически изогнулись, он вытащил из кармана толстовки телефон и положил его в загребущие ладошки Пхичита. Смысла протестовать не было, когда были все шансы, что Пхичит уговорит его, так или иначе, как делал это всегда, когда ставил себе такую цель.

Юри отказался от остатков супа и наблюдал, как пальцы Пхичита скользят по экрану телефона. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда Пхичит знает его пароль, хотя он и менял его всего несколько дней назад.

-Если ты напишешь Джей-Джею, клянусь…

-Не, бро, никаких парней из братства[2]. – Пхичит нахмурил носик недовольно, прокручивая некоторые из контактов.

Юри пересел, навалившись на стол, пытаясь понять, что именно делает Пхичит. Не повезло.

-Где у тебя удачные селфи?

-Э… Не знаю? – Неуверенно отозвался Юри. Его дремучее отношение к социальным сетям и прочему было постоянным поводом для конфликтов в их доме. Пхичит недавно отмечал своего десятитысячного подписчика в Instagram. Юри не открывал свой аккаунт месяцев семь, не меньше. Он не мог, даже если бы захотел – напрочь забыл пароль.

-А что насчет того фото с региональных? – Пхичит напирал, не отрываясь от экрана, смуглую кожу озаряло голубое свечение. Юри знал, что Пхичит всегда-всегда носит в сумке не менее двух дополнительных внешних аккумуляторов, не считая шнурка на шее, потому что Господь запретил ему допускать заряд на телефоне ниже 30%. У Юри перед соревнованиями были приступы паники. У Пхичита они были, когда батарейка на экране желтела.

-Это в твоем телефоне, не в моем, - отозвался Юри, потирая шею, но все еще не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от Пхичита, быстро пролистывающего сообщения на стенах соц.сетей.

-О, нашел! – Заявил радостно Пхичит, ткнув пальцем в экран, чтобы скачать фото во внутреннюю память, мгновенно переключаясь на другой сайт.

-Ты что делаешь? – Юри попытался снова, беспомощный, пока Пхичит прокручивал что-то, и ничто не могло бы его остановить.

-Настраиваю тебе доступ, - отозвался Пхичит, улыбка стала шире, во все зубы, очевидно, вдохновленная его блестящим планом.

-Пхичит…

-Никаких «но»! Серьезно, попробуй. И регистрация не означает, что тебе надо встречаться со всеми, кто тебе напишет. Но ты не можешь скулить тут мне о своих проблемах со свиданиями, а потом ничего не делать. Ты отказываешься с кем-то встречаться со школы, так что…

-Я не хотел оказаться с ними в одном классе, если мы вдруг расстанемся…

-А тот бариста[3], который тебе всегда подмигивал…

-Мне нравится то место, и я не хочу искать новую кофейню…

-… не похоже, чтобы твоя раскованная задница порхала бабочкой по городу, снимая горячих парней, поэтому пусть они сами к тебе придут. Кроме того, так ты сможешь немного поболтать с ними, прежде чем встречаться, и не надо будет нервничать, да? Было бы хорошо, если бы ты перепихнулся пару раз, попрактиковался в навыках, на которые жалуешься.

Навыки были слабым местом Юри. Проблема была в том, что у него навыков вообще не было. Последние несколько раз, когда он кого-то находил, и по сей день, этот вопрос становился только болезненнее. Как уже говорилось, Кацуки Юри был ужасен в постели. И, как бы ни старался Пхичит с его заверениями, что первый раз всегда бывает неловко, и что, возможно, Юри просто не нашел кого-то, с кем он был бы совместим, в целом во всех отношениях, какими бы короткими они ни были, проблемой был всегда Юри.

Дело было не в том, что Юри не любил секс. Просто секс, кажется, не любил его.

Юри  терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за тем, как Пхичит вводит данные и заполняет анкету так же легко, как если бы настраивал собственный профиль, пока он, наконец, не дошел до точки, когда появились возможные варианты пары. Не отводя взгляда, Пхичит пролистал их.

-Ты даже выбор мне не доверишь? – Засмеялся Юри, когда Пхичит сделал выбор за него.

-Ты бы все провалил. Плюс, я уже знаю твой тип.

Юри откинулся назад в кресле, опрокинув холодную чашку из-под супа. Вечера среды Пхичит называл «азиатскими вечерами», с тех пор, как два года назад они стали соседями. Привычка была настолько прочной, нарушалась только в периоды стартов и соревнований.

За шесть недель до первого раза Юри с тем козлом как раз среда была. Пхичит тогда сделал исключение, прошипев «если он не любит суши, брось его в задницу прямо там и возвращайся ко мне в ролл-бар» и вытолкнул Юри из квартиры. Юри следовало его послушаться. Избежал бы всего этого хаоса, потому что этот чертов немец действительно не любил суши, изображая всем своим видом отвращение и комментируя всю дорогу «если бы я хотел попробовать сырой рыбы, встречался бы с девушкой». Вот тогда надо было остановиться.

Юри пал еще ниже.

-Видишь, я о том и говорю. Кто в здравом уме захочет со мной знаться?

-Ну спасибо, Юри.

-Ты мой сосед! Я плачу половину аренды, ты вынужден со мной мириться. За свидания я не плачу. Даже, если и так, очевидно, что спать со мной – это равносильно поцелую смерти для отношений.

-Ты платишь за ужин. И перестань себя проклинать. – Пхичит подмигнул и вручил Юри его телефон обратно. – Все сделано. Теперь подождем сообщений от парней, которые хотят отхватить кусочек Юри Кацуки.

-Ты делаешь из меня кусок мяса.

\- Я же упомянул твои бедра в числе особых примет.

Юри застонал и пожелал побыстрее умереть. Или найти нового лучшего друга. Еще вопрос, что будет раньше.

 

Юри не смог больше это видеть. И посмотрел еще.

Он несколько раз моргнул, но текст и фото остались. Настолько же четкие, насколько они были невероятными. В какой-то момент за последние пятьдесят минут Юри выпал из обычного мира, где он падал почти на каждом заходе на Сальхов, в параллельную вселенную, где образец человеческого совершенства начал писать из ниоткуда Юри письма.

Может быть, и не из ниоткуда. Через приложение для знакомств Юри пытался сделать все, но забыл о нем на неделю. Уведомления с него шли плотнее, чем Юри ожидал, но большую часть он проигнорировал. И выражение «из ниоткуда» звучало намного лучше реального пронзительного цвета глаз, пленивших Юри с фото, которое он получил.

Юри чувствовал, что свел себя к японскому стереотипу, поглощенному голубыми глазами, серебристо-светлыми волосами, бледной коже и мягкими розовыми губами, изогнутыми в нереально великолепной улыбке.

>>Привет! Видел у тебя в профиле, что тебе нравятся пудели? Человек, покоривший мое сердце. ~ (/ ^ ♡ ^ )/

Это было нечестно. Потому что в своем селфи мистер «мужское совершенство» лежал на кровати с восхитительно счастливым пуделем рядом, привалившимся к его плечу, вывалив язык. Вместе они смотрелись, как с рекламы зоомагазина, что продает одежду для собак по сто баксов. Разве мироздание не было в курсе, что супер горячий парень + супер милая собака = безграничная слабость Юри? Как он мог бы такое проигнорировать?

>>У тебя тоже щеночек?

Юри чуть не схватился за грудь. Он называет всех собак щеночками. Потому что это добавляло очарования. Собакам. Юри ненавидел Пхичита. Юри обожал Пхичита. Юри собирался прибить Пхичита.

<<Нет, но я хотел бы. Я студент, так что не могу завести собаку прямо сейчас. Но я всегда этого хотел. Я человек, что в гостях находит собаку и не отходит от нее весь вечер, лол.

Юри поморщился, когда отправил сообщение. Почему он так сказал? Что это за порыв – признаться кому-то в таком личном, о чем он никому никогда не говорил? Это было что-то вроде «привет, я немного неловкий и асоциальный, ха-ха, не так уж мило, да?» Отлично, Юри. Именно поэтому он решил, что все эти сетевые знакомства – плохая идея. По крайней мере, лично у него всегда был отличный фильтр, чтобы подобная глупость из него не сыпалась.

>>Я тоже! Неловко говорить о щенках, верно? \\( ^ ♡ ^ )/

Черт. Юрий был в заднице. Очень хреново. Или он так думал. Подбородок на фото был таким точеным, что хоть бриллианты ограняй, а V-образный вырез футболки демонстрировал часть безупречной ключицы. Юри пролистал профиль «Мистера Совершенство». К сожалению, он нашел, что искал.

Мистер Совершенство без рубашки с очаровашкой-пуделем на пляже, резвятся вдоль линии прибоя, усыпанные водяными  брызгами. Грудь у него была, будто выточенная из мрамора самим Микеланджело. Юри был не против с ним встретиться лично. В живую коснуться его. Провести вдоль его точеного пресса языком.

>>Я видел на фото, что ты катаешься на коньках?

<<Да, это так. Иногда участвую в соревнованиях.

>>Вау, удивительно! (^v^) Я на прошлое Рождество пошел кататься на коньках с другом и большую часть времени провел на заднице, а не на ногах.

 _Не думай о его заднице._ Если его идеальное лицо и грудь были поводом встретиться, то и задница у него, наверняка, идеальная. Юри представлял себе ямочки в виде четвертаков. И желательно вот прям под его руки. Но, мистер Совершенство, был стройнее. Вероятно, там были твердые мышцы, чуть округлые вдоль изгибов, дерзкие и идеально подходящие, чтобы впиться в них зубами. Может ли Юри желать большего?

<<Да, это бывает трудно. Я катаюсь на коньках больше десяти лет, и я до сих пор оказываюсь на заднице. И не по разу.

>>Десять лет?! Ты должно быть очень хорош! Тебе придется меня научить.

Да, потому что именно этого и хотел Юри. Чтобы опозориться в глазах мистера Совершенство. Он должен был избегать этой темы. Хотя, он не был тем, кто поднял этот вопрос. Он мог бы держаться от него подальше.

<<Может быть, но, если честно, это не лучшее занятие для свидания.

>>Т.е. ты уже о свидании подумываешь?

О. Зашибись. Черт, черт, черт, черт. Юри не то имел в виду. Он не хотел намекать на такое. Как еще этот комментарий можно понять? Опять же, зачем еще мистер Совершенство с ним связался, если не ради свидания?

Первые несколько дней после того, как Пхичит установил приложение, Юри быстренько заблокировал несколько сообщений, которые пришли через него, с непристойным текстом и соответствующими фото. Несколько других чатов показались милыми, но потом спустились до уровня первых или перешли на темы, которые Юри не устраивали. Но это был первый раз, когда было нормальное общение. До сих пор, по крайней мере.

<<Ты хотел бы?

>>Как насчет пятницы? Около 6? На коньках кататься не обязательно. (^_~)

В принципе, нормально, у Юри создалось впечатление, что мистер Совершенство – эдакий парень с наклеенной на его красивое лицо улыбкой, от чего Юри стало интересно, как будет звучать его смех. Его голос, вероятно, тоже будет удивительным, как и все остальное.

У Юри не было планов на шесть вечера пятницы. У Пхичита были занятия, которые шли до семи, так что он жаловался весь семестр, с тех пор, как оказался на них, чтобы отработать пропуски. Юри мог в пятницу в шесть. Юри мог устроить свидание с мистером Совершенство в пятницу в шесть. Свидание. Иногда что-то происходит и на свиданиях. У Юри было что-то в его последнее свидание – он заставил себя прервать этот ход мыслей. Потому что на этом свидании все и закончилось не очень хорошо. Это не значит, что на этот раз будет то же самое.

<<Я думаю, что мне это подходит.

>>(^w^) Ты когда-нибудь был в магазине керамики? Не так откровенно сексуально, как в «Привидении», а когда ты оказываешься с перемазанными краской руками сильнее, чем то, что тебе предстояло расписать?

Смешок слетел с губ Юри прежде, чем он смог его поймать. Может, идея Пхичита была не такой уж плохой.

Раздался крик, напоминая Юри, что перерыв закончился. Он быстро набрал согласие, что идея хороша, и оставил телефон, вернувшись на лед с легкой улыбкой на губах. По какой-то причине он снова захотел попробовать сделать Сальхов.

Положение тела было не идеальным, и он сильно отклонился, выходя из вращения, но Селестино выдал несколько одобрительных слов через каток. Юри улыбнулся шире и выехал. Улыбка оставалась на его губах в течение всей тренировки и до тех пор, пока он не ушел вечером, подпитываемый косыми взглядами на телефон и обменом сообщениями.

Пока Юри не вернулся в свою квартиру, где улыбка сошла.

>>Есть кое-что, в чем я должен тебе признаться, потому что не хочу вводить в заблуждение, и для некоторых это важно…

Сообщение выглядело жестокой шуткой на фоне того, как Юри вставлял ключ в замочную скважину, драматичная ирония в том, чтобы давать прозвище мистер Совершенство кому-либо.

Одна рука была на дверной ручке, во второй был телефон, в котором Юри ждал сообщения, видя, как его собеседник печатает текст, начинает, потом бросает, потом начинает снова.

О чем речь? Он женат? Он безработный? Он член организованной преступной группировки – нет, это Юри уже переборщил. Наверное, ничего такого. Ничего важного. Его телефон завибрировал.

>>Я порнозвезда.

 

 

-Что?!

-Не заставляй меня это повторять снова, - застонал Юри, рухнув на диван в гостиной их общей квартиры. Подушки были изношенными, цвет вытертым местами. Ткань с одного угла была изрядно погрызена кем-то из хомячков Пхичита в один из побегов.

-Подожди, может быть, он имел в виду, типа, работает в фильмах для взрослых? Часть съемочной группы, а не…

-В производстве?

-Да.

Юри перевернулся и зарылся лицом в диванную подушку. Он продолжил слать сообщения Виктору и после того, как тот рассказал ему о своей странной работе, как о чем-то обыденном, «О-о, я могу это понять, а потом я пообещаю, что со мной все будет круто, по крайней мере, точно можно на свидание?» Хотя на самом деле он был бы не против такого на свидания, и это было бы прекрасно. И поэтому, конечно. Конечно, великолепный, забавный, очаровательный в общении, адски, во всех его сообщениях, и с профессией, что просто издевается над всеми проблемами Юри в постели.

Если бы это было в другой раз, Юри мог бы просто заблокировать его, когда пришло сообщение. Не считая сообщения Виктора, вечером на катке было реально весело. И Юри мог самому себе признаться, что он не чувствовал себя так спокойно насчет первого свидания с тех пор, как невероятный миллион-ватный шквал личности Пхичита не прошел сквозь его сущность, объявив их лучшими друзьями с самого первого дня.

Кроме очевидного факта, что Виктор был порнозвездой, согласиться на свидание не было таким уж страшным делом, учитывая искрометные сообщения с милыми смайлами, приходившие на телефон Юри и заставлявшие его каждый раз улыбнуться.

Провести вечер, краснея от того, насколько Виктор симпатичный, вероятно, было не так плохо, казалось привлекательным, особенно, если разговор продолжился в таком же легком, непринужденном ключе, как их чаты. Самой большой проблемой было просто перешагнуть через все, что было связано с работой Виктора… в основном, тот факт, что он буквально профи секса, а Юри не может даже нормально минет сделать, не раздражая партнера.

-Он сказал, цитирую: «я – порнозвезда.»

-Чувак, это прекрасно!

Нижняя часть ног Юри подскочила, когда Пхичит плюхнулся на другой конец дивана, а потом навис над Юри с наставлением:

-Кто лучше, чем порнозведа, поможет тебе с твоими проблемами в сексе?

Хватит, Юри посмотрел на откровенно возбужденное лицо Пхичита. Темные глаза сверкали, и все лицо заливал румянец, точно так же, как когда он думал, что у него есть гениальная идея для тега. Юри обжигал его собственный ответ:

-Нет.

-Что значит «нет»?! – Пхичит схватил Юри за руки, потянув, будто изменение позы могло его убедить. – Слушай, просто послушай меня, если ты это сделаешь, ты может попросить…

-Нет, Пхичит, я не хочу. – Юри не мог себе представить ничего более устрашающего, чем пытаться заняться сексом с порнозвездой. С кем-то, кто точно знал, как это должно делаться, и точно сразу поймет, насколько Юри в этом плох. Не было никаких сомнений в рассуждениях Юри в том, что Виктор не захочет после работы заниматься снова сексом. Даже, если все фотографии в профиле Виктора заставляли Юри ощущать желание попытаться. – Ты и правда думаешь, что порнозвезда добровольно согласится на плохой секс?

-Да ладно, ты не знаешь, что ты плох!

-По словам всех, с кем я когда-либо спал, это так.

-Чушь собачья, и ты это знаешь. Со сколькими мужчинами ты вообще спал? – Пхичит смотрел с вызовом, скрестив руки на груди.

-С несколькими, - защищался Юри.

-И все сказали, что ты отстой?

-Нет, но…

-Но что?

-Но никто из них не сказал, что я хорош!

Пхичит рассмеялся.

-И это, очевидно, значит, что ты плох. Реальная жизнь – не порно, знаешь ли. Не все станут кричать о том, насколько оно было здорово.

Юри именно в этот момент изучал место на полу, где на ковре был след от бокала с красным вином. Результат драматичной ночи за переживанием расставания. Не Юри, а Пхичита. Однако, почему-то именно Юри оказался пьян в ту ночь, жалуясь на неудачи в отношениях после того, как его попытки утешить Пхичита иссякли.

-Может, стоило.

Пхичит закатил глаза, насколько вообще умел.

-Пойди на свидание с этим парнем, Юри, всего одно свидание, посмотри, не гад ли он, а если гад, то забей! И если нет, то трахни его и получи мнение профессионала! Потому что, если он не знает, как это делать, никто не знает.

Телефон в кармане Юри загудел. Не давая Пхичиту увидеть, Юри открыл сообщение и был вознагражден фото пуделя Виктора с плюшевой игрушкой в зубах. Пухлый белый снеговик.

>> коньков в зоомагазине не оказалось, а это самое похожее, что я смог найти

Юри усмехнулся бы, если бы не Пхичит, вытянувший шею, чтобы заглянуть в экран телефона.

-Боже мой, это пес порно-мальчика? У него пудель?

-Ее зовут Макка, - отозвался Юри, набирая ответ, прежде, чем понял, что делает.

<< отличный вариант, потому что коньки бывают дорогими. Не знаю, захочешь ли так ее баловать.

-Боже мой, - снова проговорил Пхичит, его взгляд сфокусировался на лице Юри, переместившись с экрана телефона. Наблюдая, как блестят глаза Юри и губы изгибаются в уголках, когда пришло новое сообщение. – Боже мой, он тебе нравится. Он тебе уже нравится. Как давно вы общаетесь?

Жар залил щеки Юри.

-Со вчерашнего дня.

-И ты уже так с ним флиртуешь? Блин. Срань господня, Юри, тебе надо встретиться с этим порно-парнем. Пожалуйста, Юри, умоляю, ради любви ко мне, пойди на одно свидание с этим порно-мальчиком. Тебе не надо за него замуж, но на одно свидание сходи, умоляю.

Юри знал, что Пхичит его достанет.

-Хорошо. Я уже сказал ему, что пойду. Завтра, - признался он. Он может пойти на одно свидание. Слишком уже поздно отступать.

>> баловать ее? Да как ты смеешь? Бриллиантовый ошейник, что она носит, был подарком моей матери, а медальоны, что она съест сегодня на ужин, куплены на распродаже!

Юри рассмеялся. Глаза Пхичита расширились до размера обеденных тарелок.

<< лучше пришли доказательства, чтобы я тебе поверил.

Позади него Пхичита потряхивало.

-Не могу поверить, что вижу такое: Кацуки Юри всерьез флиртует с кем-то, кого только встретил. Покажи мне его фото, немедленно.

-Мы пока не встречались, - поправил его Юри, пролистывая сообщения, чтобы найти селфи, что Виктор прислал ему накануне. Румянец стал плотнее, когда Пхичит присвистнул, отметив, насколько много они друг другу накидали сообщений. Он нашел фотографию и передал телефон Пхичиту.

Пхичит уставился в телефон. Потом закрыл сообщения, чтобы посмотреть фото в профиле Виктора, как это уже делал Юри.

-Я соврал. Выходи за этого порно-парня.

-Это слишком.

Пхичит продолжал листать фото, пока не добрался до того, где Виктор был на пляже со своим пуделем. Он остановился, и рот его распахнулся.

-Оооо… О Боже. Юри, Юри, я его знаю!

Это было именно то, чего Юри опасался. Что Пхичит узнает звезду фильмов для взрослых.

-Не говори мне, что ты видел его порно.

-Я видел его порно.

Юри не хотел этого знать. И не хотел делать. Был огромный соблазн открыть поиск google, но было понимание, что это плохая идея, потому что образы будут слишком яркими в его воображении, когда он встретится с настоящим Виктором. Плюс было бы неправильно увидеть его партнеров, тех, с кем Виктор занимался этим профессионально, потому что в итоге он все равно стал бы себя с ними сравнивать.

-Это не странно?

Пхичит рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку кресла, его улыбка была переполнена восторгом, знающая такая ухмылка.

-Мне оно нравится. Сильно. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Юри застонал и рухнул обратно на диван, снова пряча лицо в подушках. Не стоило ему спрашивать.

 

Каждая минута казалась столетием. Юри провел большую часть дня, задаваясь вопросом, хорошая ли это была идея. Он выглядел более уверенным и кокетливым, и не таким беспокойным в своих он-лайн чатах. Виктор придет, ожидая, что Юри будет таким, как на фотографиях в профиле, что были тщательно отобраны Пхичитом, чтобы показать его в лучшем свете, и кто мог бы отпускать дразнящие реплики совершенно непринужденно. А вместо этого он получит Юри, который, как правило, пугается долго смотреть кому-то в глаза и не может сделать первый шаг даже, ради спасения собственной жизни.

Опять же, возможно, Виктор не будет реальным ожившим воплощением совершенства. Возможно, все его фото фильтровались. Или вообще отредактированы. Может быть, у него есть друг, что помогает ему составлять сообщения, кокетливые и забавные, чтобы помочь забраться Юри в штаны. Может, собака вообще не его.

Так что, возможно, Юри вообще не стоит переживать. Может быть, у Виктора плоская задница. Возможно, у него много волос на теле, которые он тщательно убирал с селфи. Может у него голос такой, будто он сделал глоток гелия. Возможно, он не такой уж обаятельный и совершенный…

-Юри!

Но черт, он и вправду был таким. Это было ошибкой. Огромной ошибкой. Самой большой ошибкой, которую когда-либо совершал Юри, включая украшенный розовой сеткой костюм, который он выбрал себе для короткой программы в свой первый год в юриорах. Виктор не был похож на свои фото в сети. Он был лучше.

Кожа безупречная, волосы скорее серебристые, чем блонд, тело сплошь подтянутое, и ослепительно голубые глаза. И он был высоким. Длинные ноги в темных брюках и широкие плечи в рубашке, наполовину с цветочным рисунком, наполовину прозрачно-бордовой, будто из каталога от кутюр. Сердце Юри зачастило.

-Надеюсь, я не заставил себя ждать – меня задержали на парковке. – Виктор улыбнулся, невероятно похоже на те смайлики, которыми он спамил в сообщениях Юри последние два дня.

-Нет, все нормально, я только пришел, - поспешил ответить Юри, хотя все было далеко не нормально. Потому что Виктор не только выглядел так, будто сошел с подиума недели высокой моды, у него еще был акцент. Не очевидный, но безусловный, невероятно русский, проявляющийся в том, как он тянул гласные в имени Юри, когда позвал его, только подойдя, как по его языку прокатилось «р», точно мурлыканье. Юри был не в порядке.

-Отлично, не хочу производить плохое впечатление на первом же свидании, - подмигнул Виктор и схватил Юри за руку, будто это было нормально. Юри споткнулся на полушаге, удивленный контактом и настолько ошеломленный, что его потянули в небольшой открытый дворик в середине торгового центра. Рука Виктора держала крепко и порывисто, и у Юри не было ни единой мысли вырываться.

Магазинчик, в который их встащил Виктор, был маленьким, стены были испещрены цветными полосками. Полки переполняли белые кружки из необожженного фарфора, тарелки и глиняные зверушки, словом, большой ассортимент под роспись на любой вкус.

Невысокий белокурый подросток сидел за прилавком, закинув на него ноги, с телефоном в руках. Виктор подошел и скинул его ноги со стойки. Они со стуком упали.

-Чего?!

-Так ты относишься к клиентам?

-А ты реально что-то собираешься купить? – Огрызнулся подросток, переполненным сомнением тоном.

-У меня свидание. – Виктор указал взглядом на Юри, который из вежливости махнул рукой.

Блондин нахмурился и отложил телефон в сторону, поднимаясь.

-И что. Ты знаешь, как тут все устроено. Я тебе без надобности.

Виктор засветился еще одной ослепительной улыбкой, глянув на Юри.

-Ты раньше когда-нибудь такое делал?

Когда Виктор предложил роспись керамики в качестве свидания, Юри удивился. Возможно, он представлял, что речь пойдет о ночном клубе или  баре, или о чем-то таком, что непременно помогло бы в конце им сбросить одежду. Однако это казалось более уместным, когда Юри присмотрелся к множеству смайликов и знаком препинания, которыми Виктор пользовался в общении с ним.

-Нет, такое со мной впервые.

-Выбери то, что хочешь расписать, - пояснил Виктор, указывая на предметы, отсортированные по категориям на полках вдоль стен, сопровождаемые милыми краткими описаниями и ценами. – Но это итак очевидно. Потом ты хватаешь все подряд краски и кисти, какие захочешь и сходишь с ума.

-Насколько безумно? – Переспросил Юри, изучая коллекцию тарелок и мысленно задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли ему выбрать что-то практичное. – Девочки отдыхают?

Ответа не последовало, поэтому Юри взглянул через плечо, чтобы заметить суровое, нечитаемое выражение на лице Виктора.

-Ух ты, Юри, сначала ты должен угостить меня ужином, прежде чем говорить подобное.

 

Юри уже собрался извиниться, когда заметил, как по лицу Виктора растекается ухмылка. Его собственный румянец был ответом на то, как оба они среагировали на его комментарий, и насколько он сам легко повелся.

Смех Виктора был глубоким и утешающим гулом рядом с ним.

-Если ты собираешься поддразнивать меня с самого начала, тебе стоит дать мне что-то большее, чтобы я захотел продолжить. В противном случае, это слишком несправедливо.

Виктор подмигнул, и Юри машинально отвернулся, когда рука этого парня скользнула вдоль его спины, увлекая его вглубь магазина, чтобы посмотреть другие варианты на витринах.

После подробного рассмотрения Юри выбрал кофейную кружку, пока Виктор достал зефирную собаку с висячими ушами. Они выбрали стол в углу, возле витрин. Виктор принес по одной баночке краски каждого цвета и несколько кистей. Неподдельное волнение исходило от него, когда он открыл банку с маркировкой «светло-коричневый».

-Ты часто этим занимаешься? – Спросил Юри, беря в руки карандаш, которым он начал намечать линии на поверхности своей кружки.

Виктор начал раскрашивать собаку небрежными мазками.

-Впервые. Владелец магазина – друг моей семьи, и я обещал его навещать время от времени. Это его сын за стойкой. Подающий большие надежды, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Юри оглянулся назад, чтобы увидеть, как подросток пялится на них, будто их присутствие было для него оскорбительным само по себе.

-Не похоже, чтобы ему нравилось тут работать.

-Он подросток, чего ты хочешь?

Юри отпустил легкий смешок, заработав еще одну идеальную улыбку от Виктора. Казалось пустой тратой времени сидеть и расписывать кружку, когда рядом было такое произведение искусства, сидящее напротив.

-У тебя приятный смех, - заметил Виктор, как бы случайно, будто и не заигрывал вовсе, а просто болтал. – И ты вживую еще симпатичнее.

Если предыдущий румянец исчез, то новый успел залить его во всю силу.

-Спасибо… - Услышать такое от человека, который выглядит ходячим сексом, должно было сотворить с самооценкой Юри чудо, если он продолжит в том же духе. – Я не ожидал, что у тебя будет акцент.

-Тебе не нравится? – Спросил Виктор, и Юри чуть не выронил карандаш.

-Нет! Что ты… Я не то имел в виду! – На самом деле, Юри очень нравилось. Как некоторые слоги танцевали на языке Виктора с этим иностранным изломом, приковывая внимание Юри и заставляя его удивляться, как этот намек на акцент греет ему слух и заставляет дрожь пробегать вдоль его позвоночника. – Это просто удивительно.

-Мне часто говорят, что это сексуально, - отозвался Виктор, и разум Юри встрепенулся, удержав то, как Виктор произнес слово «сексуально», впечатывая это в его память.

-Как давно ты живешь в Штатах? – Спросил Юри, размышляя, что лучше всего отвлечься от мыслей, которые были бы неуместны на первом свидании. Хотя, учитывая профессию Виктора, этого сложно будет избежать. Ожидать чего-то от свидания не так уж странно, но роспись керамики, как техника соблазнения, Юри не впечатлила.

-Уже лет десять. – Виктор вертел свою собаку, уже полностью расписанную коричневой краской, мазками, удивительно очевидными. Юри не мог судить, но находил это очаровательным.

Отложив кисть, Виктор закатал рукава, чтобы влажная краска не попала на них, когда он наполнил небольшую емкость темно-коричневой краской. Юри подумалось, не смеются ли начинающие художники-студенты над работами посетителей с их неумелым подбором цвета.

-Что насчет тебя? Детройт – твой родной город?

Покачав головой, Юри провел светло-голубым вдоль нижнего края своей кружки широкими, быстрыми мазками.

-Я переехал учиться и тренироваться.

-Коньки?

Юри кивнул, добавив белых бликов поверх голубой линии, имитируя блеск льда.

-Мой тренер живет тут, и я получил стипендию в университете, так что выбор был очевиден.

-Впечатляет.

-Может быть, немного, - тихо сознался Юри, напряжение в плечах ослабевало с каждой сказанной фразой. Разговор с Виктором был таким же непринужденным, как обмен сообщениями, и с каждым взрывом смеха Виктора Юри таял все сильнее.

-Ты говорил, что участвуешь в соревнованиях, скоро будет одно из них?

Обычно Юри не любил говорить о соревнованиях. Среднестатистический человек не знал ничего о фигурном катании, и он всегда чувствовал себя слишком близким к хвастовству, чтобы подробно объяснять, на каком уровне находится. Это было всегда и основной причиной давящего беспокойства, когда Юри в ответ на признание желали завоевать золото.

-Да, через неделю у меня будет выступление…

-Региональное?

-В КНР.

Бутылочка с черной краской оставила на столе четкие пятна, когда Виктор ее опрокинул.

-Китай, тот самый Китай?

-Технически, Пекин, да, Китай, - отозвался Юри, обрадовавшись, когда смех Виктора продолжил его пояснения.

Убрав краску со стола, Виктор поспешно достал телефон, открыл его и передал Юри с загруженной главной страницей YouTube.

-Покажешь? Пожалуйста.

Пожевав зубами нижнюю губу, Юри замялся, потом набрал свое имя в строке поиска. Он нашел видео своей короткой программы с прошлогоднего Skate America. Половину прыжков он сбросил, но короткая программа была, по крайней мере, достойной. Приземление на первом четверном было нечистым, и он лишился очков, но голубые глаза Виктора лишь блестели, когда он смотрел видео Юри, двигающегося в хореографической последовательности в такт музыке.

Когда видео оборвалось громкими аплодисментами, Виктор встретился удивленным взглядом с Юри.

-Не думаю, что стоит продолжать это свидание. Очевидно, ты не в моей лиге.

Юри отмахнулся.

-Это моя фраза. Я был уверен, что ты играешь со мной, когда ты начал меня клеить. Кроме того, я не так хорош. Я занял всего лишь четвертое место на том соревновании.

-Это ведь международное соревнование? Это недостаточно хорошо?

-Во-первый, отлично, - отозвался Юри, чуть улыбнувшись, когда Виктор откинулся назад, и добавил:

-Это так.

Вопросы Виктора были об истории выступлений Юри и о странах, которые он посетил, участвуя в соревнованиях, поражаясь его рассказам. Он дополнил их описанием нескольких мест, где был сам, отправляясь за границу, так что их разговор тек непринужденно и гладко.

К тому времени, когда Юри закончил рисовать фигурку на коньках, стоявшую на льду, на своей кружке, он вынужден был отложить кисть, потому что его ребра ныли от смеха, слишком долгого и сильно, от рассказов Виктора о том, как он и его друг случайно купили живую курицу во время прогулки по маленькой вьятнамской деревеньке в один из отпусков.

На середине истории Виктор пересел поближе, умостившись рядом с Юри, а не напротив него, как раньше. Он пролистывал фото в качестве доказательства, после того, как Юри заявил: «покажи фото, или этого не было!».

Бедро Виктора было очень близко к Юри, и Юри отмечал каждое касание из ляжек, когда кто-то из них двигался. Каждый раз его тянуло на полдюйма вправо, поближе к Виктору.

-Какой твой любимый цвет? – Спросил Виктор, после того, как разговор перетек в обычную светскую беседу, о любимых фильмах, и о том, что, как ни прискорбно, награды Кино Академии не касаются ужастиков эротической направленности.

-Синий, - отозвался Юри, вращая свою законченную кружку, проверяя, не надо ли сделать каких-то финальных штрихов.

Коричневый собачий мех подсох, и Виктор воспользовался небесно-голубым, чтобы раскрасить ошейник на ее шее.

-Ты скажешь, что я беру его под цвет своих глаз? – Дразняще проговорил Виктор, добавляя золотисто-желтого на бирку впереди ошейника.

-Не на первом свидании. – Юри наблюдал, как Виктор наносит последние штрихи на своего пуделя. Он был расписан не профессионально, но более, чем восхитительно. Виктор воспользовался темно-коричневым, чтобы набросать кудряшки на шерсти собаки, черным для влажных глаз и мокрого носа, подчеркнутого розовым. Достойная преданность собственной собаке.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что готов на второе?

Над ответом Юри задумался. Он не подразумевал, что может пойти с Виктором на второе свидание. У него не было представления об этом, кроме неловкости от того, что, возможно, придется встречаться с порнозвездой. Тем не менее, до сих пор не было даже неуместного молчания, никакого неловкого поиска тем для разговора, как у Юри бывало на первых свиданиях раньше.

Вместо этого Юри поймал себя на мыслях о том, что в городе он хотел бы показать Виктору, или как было бы приятно видеть, как эти смайлики с сердечками вместо рта светятся на экране его телефона, сопровождая пожелания удачи на соревнованиях в Китае. Особенно теперь, когда он знал, что эти смайлики были точной копией реальной, великолепной улыбки Виктора.

-Если ты захочешь… я не знаю, чего тебе хочется. Я имею в виду, в отношениях.

Виктор выглядел понимающе, пожимая плечами.

-Ничего особенного. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Из-за этого сложно поддерживать нормальные отношения. Я хотел бы иметь кого-то, по понятным причинам, кроме моих друзей по работе, - он непринужденно рассмеялся. – Что-то невероятно прекрасное, и место, откуда можно было бы начать. Я не жду, что кто-то захочет принять обязательства перед кем-то, кто занимается сексом с другими в качестве работы. Но это было бы невероятно мило. Я рад, что ты пошел со мной, и я не против повторить.

Юри не сложно было бы ответить «я тоже», но потребовалось еще мгновение, чтобы сформулировать:

-Я бы не возражал против второго свидания…

Улыбка Виктора была в два раза шире и в два раза больше, чем раньше.

-Как насчет прямо сейчас? Есть хорошее место за углом, хотя не уверен, насколько правильные у них суши. Если ты голоден. Ты мог бы угостить меня обедом.

-Не настоящие. – Юри отлично знал это место. Они с Пхичитом отправлялись туда каждый раз в конце месяца, если остаток на счету позволял. – Хотя все равно хороши, мне нравятся.

Бедро Виктора вновь скользнуло по бедру Юри, но лишь слегка перед тем, как он встал, осторожно поднимая в обеих руках кружку Юри и собаку.

-Я официально иду с тобой на второе свидание, - заявил он и, когда Юри согласился, отнес раскрашенные работы на стойку магазина.

Юри убрал банки с краской обратно на полку, вытер стол и убрал отмытые кисти, прежде, чем выудил из кармана телефон.  Как и ожидалось, на нем было несколько сообщений от Пхичита.

>> как продвигается? Уже пустил в оборот порно-парня?

>> насколько он хорош?

>> ничего особенного или самый смак?

<< он не хорош, Пхичит, он идеален…

Ответное сообщение пришло тут же.

>> насколько идеален?

<< он любит суши.

>> завали его.

>> трахни его и расскажи мне, настолько же он хорош, как на видео

Юри поспешно выключил экран, когда Виктор вернулся, держа копию квитанции.

-Ты сам заберешь кружку, когда она будет готова? Или ты бы хотел, чтобы я оставил квитанцию у себя, чтобы был повод снова встретиться?

Юри взял копию.

-Давай посмотрим, как пойдет наше второе свидание. – Его телефон неоднократно вибрировал в заднем кармане, без сомнения, переполненный сообщениями от Пхичита, которые Юри точно не захотел бы дать прочитать Виктору.

-Ммм, ты прав, давай не будем забегать вперед.

Юри не возражал бы, если бы они забежали. Несомненно, учитывая, как он вздрогнул, когда Виктор опустил руку на его спину, покидая магазин, другой рукой помахав подростку на прощанье.

В японском ресторанчике за углом Юри касался лодыжкой ноги Виктора под столом. Они заказали пару роллов и бутылку сакэ. Юри кончиками пальцев гладил тыльную сторону ладони Виктора, показав ему, как правильно держать палочки, поддразнивая Виктора, пока тот менял их местами, и получив пару ласковых за это.

Каждый тихий смешок, короткий контакт и глоток молочного сакэ заставляли Юри шевелиться, прежние сомнения смывались теплым взглядом голубых глаз и каплями краски, видневшимися на руках у каждого из них.

Неспешная прогулка до стоянки вместе, в свете оранжевых фонарей, завершилась вставшим на полушаге Виктором, когда Юри заметил, насколько его волосы напоминают свет убывающей луны.

Осмелев от выпитого в ресторане, Юри сплел их пальцы вместе, когда Виктор предложил пройтись до его машины, и теперь резко повернулся.

Рот Виктора хранил аромат сладкого рисового вина, которое они разделили, тепло его тела рядом с Юри в вечернем холодке, когда Юри скользнул руками вверх, чтобы запустить пальцы в серебристые волосы, сияющие лунным светом. Сила рук Виктора вокруг его талии переполняла Юри, заставив выдохнуть сквозь зубы, потянувшись к его губам. Жаждущий, он выпивал жар языка Виктора и одобрительно застонал, когда руки того забрели ниже, обхватив задницу Юри сквозь все более натягивающиеся джинсы.

Когда Виктор решил разорвать поцелуй, Юри потянулся за ним, посасывая нижнюю губу Виктора и улыбнувшись, когда Виктор выдохнул в молчании.

-Моя квартира недалеко отсюда.

-На первом же свидании? – Пробормотал Юри прямо в губы Виктора, руки упали и скользили по плотным изгибам мышц на груди Виктора сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.

-На втором, помнишь? – Поправил Виктор, его руки впивались в зад Юри, заставляя податься вперед и ощутить всю твердость предложения Виктора. Юри едва не захныкал, размышляя сбежать.

-Не стесняйся сказать нет… - Рот Виктора был точно наэлектризован, проходя сквозь каждый нерв, когда он коснулся шеи Юри, выдохнув с жаром в чувствительное местечко за ухом Юри:

-Но, если ты скажешь «да», я обещаю, что смогу быть с тобой очень хорош…

Юри никогда раньше не говорил «да» так стремительно.

 

>> как прошло твое горячее свидание?

<< Крис, я думаю, что влюблен

>> черт, он так хорошо трахается? Чувствую, что просто должен завидовать, но не уверен, чему именно.

<< нет. Я не знаю. Технически… нет…

>> технически нет? Что это должно значить, что ты «технически» спал с ним, но уже признаешься в любви? Как же этот парень так хитро «технически» трахается?

<< тебе стоит притащить сюда свою задницу поскорее, потому что это не телефонный разговор. Иначе ты мне просто не поверишь.

>> поразительно. Черт побери, Вик. Он так хорош?

<< нет. Это была наихудшая попытка секса, что была в моей жизни.

>>…

>> я буду у тебя через 20 минут. Тебе лучше приготовиться мне все рассказать.

 

[1] Фо – вьетнамский суп, в данном случае с говядиной. Так же в состав входит лапша и прочее. Очень напоминает рамен))) – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] В контексте имеется в виду братия фигуристов)))) Если кто не понял;) – прим. Переводчика.

[3] Бари́ста — кофевар, специалист по приготовлению кофе (в основном именно эспрессо), умеющий правильно приготовить кофе (в том числе с использованием искусства латте-арт) или напитки на его основе и подать посетителю


	2. Порно-парень.

  
— Не может быть, чтобы настолько плохо, — напирали Крис и Пхичит в двух разных квартирах на противоположных концах города.  
В ответ Юри спрятал подбородок в ворохе постельного белья. Он похоронил себя с позором под одеялом в ту же секунду, как вернулся домой, игнорируя то, что Пхичит тянул его за рукав и мучил бесконечным множеством вопросов.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, это на самом деле…

— Худший секс в мире. — Виктор вручил Крису бокал с красным вином, из той самой бутылки, что принес с собой его гость в ответ на заявление, что его требование нужно будет дополнить изрядной порцией алкоголя.  
— Он что, кончил, не успев снять штанов? — Крис поднял идеально выщипанную бровь, ухмыляясь, так что усмешка прошла через все черты его прекрасного лица. — …Ты это сделал?  
— Нет, мы…

— … до этого даже не дошли, — вздохнул Юри, переводя взгляд с одной своей подушки на другую. Признаваться в случившимся было еще хуже, чем-то, что он сделал, от чего он все больше хотел исчезнуть с лица Земли. — Все пошло… не так, настолько неправильно…  
— Он тебя из дома выставил, как только ты кончил?  
— Мы до него даже не дошли…

  
— …в машине?! На первом свидании, черт, Вик, не знал, что ты настолько плохо знаешь свое дело. — Раскатистый смех Криса перемежался с его язвительными комментариями.  
— Не так я все это представлял! Но, черт, Крис, он так целовался… — Виктор замолчал, покачивая вино в своем бокале, пока собирался с мыслями, чтобы поточнее описать, каково это, когда рот Юри обжигает его собственный, перемежая с ним дыхание, точно молитву. Юри отдавался поцелую, будто на самом деле пытался выпить весь воздух из легких Виктора. — Помнишь своего таинственного мужчину из клуба «Женева»?  
— Это очень льстивое сравнение, не находишь, — с сомнением отозвался Крис.  
У Виктора нечем было крыть. Не тогда, когда одно воспоминание о поцелуе с Юри прошлось по его нервам. Он мог бы смаковать его у себя на губах несколько дней, не взирая на аромат сакэ, неразрывный со вкусом языка Юри.

— Я не преувеличиваю. Это так. Он был чертовски милым все свидание, умным и чутким, а потом таким… я даже не знаю, как это описать, само воплощение эротизма и…

— Он был таким… — Юри никак не мог собраться с описанием Виктора, в отрыве от него. Как он должен был объяснить, что быть рядом с Виктором так же естественно, как просыпаться по утрам, что его рот точно слабый отблеск рассвета, смех, как благодать летнего солнца.  
— Ты уже сказал «невероятно», найди уже другое слово. — Пхичит влез, утащив единственно верное слово, которое так долго искал Юри.  
— Я не знаю. Это ведь правильно? Я все время забывал, что он порнозвезда. Я не переживал об этом ни разу, и это…  
— Для тебя странно?  
Юри поднял голову с подушки, пристально рассматривая свой телефон на тумбочке. Все свидание было для Юри странным. Чувствуя себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы пошутить насчет порнографии, принимать комплименты Виктора о своем неуверенном катании. Достаточно уверенно флиртовать без раздумий, взять Виктора за руку после ужина, даже то, что Юри не возражал, когда пока разговор плавно струился, и они непринужденно обменивались улыбками.  
Увлечься настолько, чтобы ответить на поцелуй Виктора и погрузиться настолько всерьез в последовавшее за ним приглашение.  
— Немного.  
— Итак, когда он предложил перепихнуться в машине, ты включил «шлюху» и сказал: «о да, конечно, возьми меня, порно-мальчик»?  
— Пожалуйста, не говори так. Больше вообще ничего об этом не говори. Он не просил меня делать это в машине, просто…

— … так получилось. — Виктор не намеревался завершать свидание с Юри приступом горячей и плотной страсти на парковке торгового центра под открытым небом. Когда Юри согласился продолжить в квартире Виктора, он собирался отвезти туда Юри, а потом уже взять. Но это означало бы убрать от Юри руки, отпустить рот Юри пусть на недолгий, но очень разочаровывающий миг дороги. Очевидно, Юри чувствовал то же самое, поскольку продолжал посасывать язык Виктора, погружая пальцы в талию Виктора.  
— Ты случайно не устроил секс на переднем сидении? — Веселье сквозило на лице Криса, не исчезая ни на секунду, ноги его были скрещены, когда он продолжил выуживать детали из своего друга. — Как это могло стать плохим?  
— Думаю, мне нужно еще выпить вина, потому что…

  
— …все нормально начиналось? Я имею в виду, это ведь хорошая тачка, или не в том дело? — Юри знал, что не в том. Он знал, что, возможно, он должен был ощутить какое-то смущение за то, что так бесстыдно отозвался на предложение заняться сексом на первом свидании. По-видимому, мироздание тоже так думало и позаботилось о том, чтобы устроить ему конфуз, раз десять к ряду.  
— Так что? — Напирал Пхичит. Каждый из его вопросов был мягким, давая Юри время, чтобы ответить, если было надо, несмотря на любопытство, скачущее в его глазах.  
— Что? О чем ты?  
— Я имею в виду, ты был под ним или…

— Он был у меня на коленях.  
— Горячий, — добавил Крис.  
— Да, он потрясающий. — Виктор никогда прежде не пытался открыть дверь машины, разрываясь между тем, чтобы аккуратно устроить их внутри, скрыть от посторонних глаз, и борясь с желанием опрокинуть Юри прямо на борт автомобиля, покрывая его прекрасную шею грубыми страстными укусами. — Я упоминал, что он фигурист? У него бедра, как у Божества, и я почти потерял голову, когда оказался между ними. Единственное, о чем я мог думать, это о том, как сильно я хочу сжать свои руки и накрыть его рот своим, поэтому я мог только любоваться его прекрасным лицом, пока он… ну ты понимаешь.  
— О, я понимаю.  
— И он пытался расстегнуть мой ремень, пока я пытался…

— …стянуть мои джинсы достаточно.  
— Срань Господня, Юри, и я тут переживал, как пройдет твое первое свидание, но теперь думаю, что зря.  
— Вот не надо! — Юри восхищения Пхичита не разделял. Без сомнений, Пхичит отдельно восхитится тем, что первый раз, когда Юри согласился на секс на первом свидании, оказался именно с порнозвездой. Обычно нервы Юри не давали ему даже подумать о том, чтобы лечь с кем-то в постель или уж тем более, на переднее сиденье, да еще так скоро. — Но… он мне очень понравился.  
— Эй, не стоит, не переживай об этом, тебе можно полюбить этого парня и хотеть его трахнуть, не важно, на первом свидании или еще когда! — Плечо Пхичита коснулось Юри в успокаивающем жесте. — Итак, вы пытались залезть друг другу в штаны, и что дальше?  
— Ну, поза для этого была неподходящая. Немного неудобно, так что я снял достаточно, чтобы он.  
— Снял твои штаны? — Продолжил Пхичит, получив в ответ короткий кивок Юри.  
— Да, именно. И, ммм, он положил свои ладони на…

— …самую идеальную задницу, которую я когда-либо имел честь держать в руках.  
— Ревную.  
— И правильно. — Наблюдая за тем, как Юри двигается и перемешается над ним, Виктор изо всех сил постарался найти слова, задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли рано петь похвальные дифирамбы, а еще едва мог прошептать самые простые наставления.  
— Как его член? — Крис был прост, как всегда.  
— Красивый. Как и все остальное. — Виктор уже был сражен кокетливым общением с Юри в сообщениях. Тем, как быстро отвечал Юри на мимолетные шутки, сохраняя налет застенчивости всякий раз, когда Виктор отпускал ему комплименты, прежде чем вернуть их с остроумием, которое заставляло Виктора каждый раз смеяться вслух, а временами перечитывать их Маккачину. Юри живой заставил Виктора споткнуться, эти его теплые карие глаза, нерешительная улыбка и манящая личность, увлекающая Виктора, как магнит.  
— О, Боже, ты себя слышишь? Как ты зашел так далеко? Должен ли я искать свадебного консультанта?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил или нет? — Виктор посмотрел на слишком вызывающий взгляд Криса.  
— Да, да, у тебя в руках была идеальная задница, и слюни капали на его идеальный член, и что?  
— Он откинулся назад, представляешь? Прямо мне в руки, издав такой грешный стон, будто это было лучшее, что с ним случалось…

  
— Ты надавил задом на сигнал?! — Юри не мог винить Пхичита за то, что он смеялся так, что чуть с кровати не упал, хватаясь за колени, когда его скрутило от смеха. — О Боже, Юри!  
— Это не смешно! — Жар, от которого пылали щеки Юри, был очевиден даже ему, и он хотел погрузиться лицом в матрас. Он никогда больше не сможет слышать сигналов машин, не умирая при этом от смущения.  
— Это реально забавно. Ты задницей взорвал автостоянку.  
Юри поудобнее переложил подушку, чтобы воспользоваться ею для ответного удара, приложив Пхичита от души.

— Ты ужасный друг, и теперь я отказываюсь рассказывать тебе остальное.  
— Безбожно! — Пхичит продолжил смеяться, казалось, без тени сожаления. — Что же случилось потом, когда ты посигналил ему?  
— Он рассмеялся и двинулся, чтобы сместить сиденье, но…

— Я все еще держал его у себя на коленях, так что не думал, что…  
— …дополнительный вес? — Догадался Крис, будто мог это видеть, точно сам Виктор.  
— Да. Я наконец-то нащупал рычаг, чтобы сдвинуть сиденье назад, и тот тяжело пошел.  
— Я как раз хотел уточнить насчет синяка у тебя на лбу. Даже для грубого секса перелом черепа не слишком ли?  
— Продолжай издеваться надо мной. Я прекращаю.  
— А было еще что-то?! — Крис недоверчиво уставился. — Ты не сдался на том моменте? Итак…

— …ты был в отчаянии? — Пхичит требовательно размахивал руками.  
— Что я должен был сделать, неловко подняться и уйти со словами: «ну, очевидно, у нас нет влечения, почему бы нам не закончить на этом свидании и никогда об этом не вспоминать?». Разумно было бы сделать именно так. Позвонил бы раньше, спас бы меня. Может, спас бы хоть каплю моего достоинства, пока я выходил из машины.  
— Э-э, да?  
— Точно. Полностью слить лучшее свидание в моей жизни, и пусть меня все ненавидят? Я все еще думал, что у нас есть шанс, даже в тот момент. — Несмотря на его проблемы с нервами и беспокойством, Юри никогда не был одним из тех, кто уходит. Он двигался вперед, продолжал идти, пока не становилось слишком поздно, и он получал страданий сполна. Этот раз оказался исключением.  
— Ты не знаешь, что он так поступит, ты говорил, он хороший.  
— Я не хочу рисковать. Плюс, он ведь не расстроился? — Юри погрузился бы в полноценный приступ паники, если бы не добродушный смех Виктора, низкий и нежный, с бормотанием глупых мелочей о том, что две головы лучше, чем одна. Он отмахнулся от боли и нелепости момента, как будто этого всего не было, с сердечной улыбкой и слишком сладким поцелуем губ Юри. Это заставило сердце Юри трепетать, а его член пульсировать. — Рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в лоб, будто ему все равно, что я предупредил полгорода о нашем междусобойчике, собственной задницей нажав на сигнал, а потом ударился головой о его голову… это заставило меня…  
— Хотеть выйти за него замуж?  
— Я тебя забаню, Пхичит, — пригрозил Юри.  
— Ты не можешь меня забанить, мы вместе живем.  
— Я себе другого соседа найду.  
— Убедись, что это будет порно-парень, и я сам вас благословлю лично на долгую жизнь в сети и вне ее.  
— Пошел вон из моей комнаты. — Юри снова ударил Пхичита подушкой и указал на дверь спальни.  
— Хооорошо, только продолжай. — Пхичит выдал свою лучшую надувшуюся моську, что у него была припасена для комментариев в Instagram. — Тебе стыдно, но возбужденному порно-парню ты все еще нравишься, ты понимаешь. Ты…

— Сиденье опустилось и унесло меня вниз. И, черт, Крис, я реально второй раз пребольно приложился головой. — Юри положил плашмя руки на Виктора, пальцы были растопырены, и без предупреждения толкнул Виктора на сиденье. Ухмылка озарила его припухшие от поцелуев губы, в темных глазах горел озорной огонек. Адски горяч и греховен, вот каким он был. Виктор был готов продать душу в ту секунду, если бы Юри попросил. — Он откинул волосы назад и втянул нижнюю губу между зубами. Это было самое эротичное, что я когда-либо видел.  
— И что случилось, он повел невероятно грязный разговор, чтобы отвлечь тебя от отбитого лба? — Спросил Крис, поднося бокал к губам.  
— Нет, он сел на меня.  
Крис подавился вином.  
— Ничего себе нетерпение.  
— Именно, но…

— …угол был все еще неудобным, и, ммм, ну… — Румянец вернулся в полную силу, говоря обо всем лучше самого Юри.  
— Большой член порнозвезды? Да, я в курсе, я видел его порно, помнишь? — Вставил Пхичит, как всегда, к месту.  
— Не напоминай. — Знание, что у Виктора есть подобные видео, которые выложены в интернет, было само по себе соблазнительным. — Но да… и я пытался, знаешь, найти…  
— Вероятно, это был его первый раз? — Предположил неуверенно Виктор. Казалось, уверенность Юри пошатнулась, когда он опустил голову вниз, и его язык коснулся члена Виктора. — Я имею в виду, не считая, что это был ужасный минет, но даже сама попытка была кошмарной.  
— Сложновато для минета, если ты хочешь мое мнение. Ты сжалился над ним?  
— Я сказал ему, что…

— Мне стоило об этом побеспокоиться? — Пальцы Виктора скользнули под его подбородок, поднимая лицо и убирая его рот. Этого было достаточно, чтобы остановиться, даже без слов, что потом услышал Юри.  
— Он сказал, чтобы ты перестал на него дышать? — Юри не желал этого признавать.  
— …да… — Взгляд, обращенный на Пхичита, был недружелюбным, потому что в желании успокоить, он ранил еще сильнее.  
— …ок, Юри, ты знаешь, что это можно назвать минетом, но ты на самом деле его не делаешь? Ты ужасен.  
— Ну, я и вправду ужасен, очевидно же! Достаточно отсосал, чтобы он не желал, чтобы я сосал!  
— О Боже мой. — Пхичит нервно рассмеялся. — Не могу поверить, что ты настолько плох в сексе, что он даже сказал о том, как…

— Он выглядел таким расстроенным. — Виктор почти жалел, что остановил Юри, но он мог сказать, что поза была неидеальной. Он не хотел, чтобы Юри сделал себе больно, особенно, перед выступлением, да еще в попытке заглотать Виктора. — Капельки пота над его губой были такими милыми, что я даже захотел поцеловать его. Я собирался сказать ему, что нам стоит притормозить, что не страшно, если у нас ничего сейчас не получится, но прежде, чем я смог заговорить, он протолкнул мне в горло свой язык, одна рука на моем члене, а вторая проталкивает мои пальцы…  
— Погоди, ты продолжал пытаться залезть на него? — Воскликнул Пхичит, снизив тон, когда Юри зашипел на него в страхе, что их могут услышать соседи. — В машине? Довести все до конца? Почему ты просто не подрочил ему, как все нормальные люди?  
— Я не подумал об этом, ясно? Я думал…  
— …как бы достать презерватив и смазку из бардачка. Я никак не мог добраться до него, поэтому рассказал ему, где что, и он откинулся, вылавливая их…

— … и они выскользнули у меня из рук. Завалились в щель между сиденьем и коробкой передач. Я потратил минуту, пытаясь их достать…

— …он покраснел, бешено, но был таким решительным, и это… восхитительно? Я сижу там, размышляя, что… это, очевидно, самая худшая прелюдия, какую только можно себе представить, и все плохо, и одновременно невероятно смешно, но в то же время… реально? Полностью отличается от того, чего я ожидал? Эти неуклюжие попытки, и мы оба пытаемся не рассмеяться, но мне ведь понравилось?  
Виктор остановился, привалившись к дивану. Каким-то образом среди всей этой неловкости Юри умудрялся очаровывать его каждый раз, своим милым румянцем и непоколебимой решимостью.  
— Я понял, что никогда этого не забуду. И в тот момент я хотел лишь убедиться, что он тоже не захочет этого позабыть.  
— Так ты трахнул его, сильно и жестко?

— Нет, я…

— …он так нежно… ммм…  
— Растягивал?  
Юри только угукнул в ответ, прикрыв глаза. Несмотря на все это, Виктор был неторопливым и заботливым, ища одобрения Юри каждый раз, как добавлял еще один палец, глотая тихие всхлипы Юри, когда целовал его, чтобы отвлечь от возможного дискомфорта.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты пошел на свидание с порнозведой и в самом деле оказался посреди порносцены. Я тобой действительно горжусь.  
— Не стоит, потому что…

— Он не смог надеть презерватив? Черт, Вик, ты реально лишил этого парня невинности в своей машине? Я думал, ты до такого не опускаешься.  
— Он мне не рассказывал! — Виктор предположил, что Юри не девственник, но размышляя обо всем случившемся, приходил к выводу, что такое могло быть. Рвение, смешанное с сомнениями неопытности. И какой ужасный первый раз предоставил бы ему Виктор, если бы это было действительно так. — Я имею в виду, я не знаю, была ли это простая нервозность или дело в том, что презервативы иногда ведут себя по-сучьи, ну ты знаешь.  
— Сколько он на это потратил?  
— Добрые пару минут…  
— Мне очень жаль. — Посочувствовал Крис, принимая пустой бокал Виктора, чтобы наполнить его.  
— А потом он вывернул его наизнанку.  
— Прости.  
— Стало еще хуже. — Виктор потерял счет тому, сколько раз Крис смеялся над ним.  
— Как оно могло стать еще хуже?  
— Потому что, когда он надел его на меня, он…

— …не смог войти… — Прошептал Юри, надеясь, что если будет говорить достаточно тихо, Пхичит не расслышит его и не заставит все это повторять.  
Без шансов.  
— Не вошел?  
— Нет… он, ммм… опять же, неудобный угол, и, может быть, потому что… ну, он больше не был таким уж готовым…  
— Ты прикончил его стояк. — Подтвердил Пхичит.  
— Я не хотел! Дурацкий презерватив не желал надеваться! И да, не важно, что я к тому времени делал, Пхичит, было уже предельно смешно. — Если бы Юри не был так расстроен и зол на себя, он мог бы расплакаться. — Он просто смотрел на меня! Посмотрел на меня и рассмеялся и сказал, что, вероятно, заняться сексом на первом свидании было не такой уж хорошей идеей.  
— Думаю, нет. Но такие вещи случаются, Юри! Похоже, что он профи в своем деле, сосредоточься на этом.  
— Я провалил заход на секс с порнозведой, Пхичит. Насколько плох должен быть человек, чтобы порнозведа отказался от попыток?  
— Ты к себе слишком суров.  
— Кто-то должен быть таким, потому что очевидно, что Виктор со мной суровым быть не намерен!  
— Во-первых: отличный каламбур, я отметил и одобряю. Во-вторых: что ты собираешься делать? Ты сказал, что тебе нравится этот парень, ты собираешься с ним снова встретиться? Может, позволишь в этот раз ему надеть презерватив?  
— Я… Я не знаю, стоит ли, Пхичит. — Юри не был уверен, сможет ли снова встретиться с Виктором после такой катастрофы. Они даже не сказали друг другу и пары слов, понимая, что это пустое. Виктор отбросил ненужный презерватив, пока Юри натягивал штаны, прежде чем выпасть из машины, заикаясь в извинениях, которые Виктор пропустил мимо ушей. — Я не знаю, смогу ли заставить себя пойти с ним снова на свидание после такого…

— Меня не волнует, если он окажется худшим на планете. Это было самое настоящее удовольствие, которое обломилось мне за последнее время, не важно, удачны были попытки секса или нет. Это было отличным напоминанием о том, насколько смешными и фантастическими могут быть отношения. Я хочу пригласить его на новое свидание. Я хочу с ним встречаться.  
— И что ты будешь делать? Если он и вправду сбежал, как только вы выбрались из машины, я не уверен, будет ли он в восторге от нового приглашения или нет.  
— Не знаю, Крис. — Виктор взглянул на свой телефон, лежавший рядом с ним на диване. Он избегал сообщений после того, как Юри ушел, отказавшись от предложения Виктора подбросить его на машине. Он смотрел, как Юри уходит, борясь с желанием догнать его. — Я просто знаю, что мне надо вновь его увидеть…

8 непрочитанных сообщений.  
≫ Привет, Юри. Надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроен тем, что случилось? \ (’_') / Я хотел извиниться, если все дело в том, что я подтолкнул тебя к тому, чего тебе не хотелось. Но я хорошо провел время с тобой и гарантирую, что обычно все не настолько плохо.  
≫ Не ты был плохим! Я о том, что все было плохо.  
≫ Точнее, не все! Я не о том. Свидание было отличным, ситуация была не очень.  
≫ Если ты все еще заинтересован, я хочу пригласить тебя на новое? Хорошо? (/^с^\\)  
≫ Но не ради секса! Просто еще одно свидание, если ты захочешь! Это было лучшее свидание, на котором я был за очень долгое время, и я очень надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, если ты все еще не против.  
≫ … Я пересмотрел, что написал, и чувствую, что делаю все еще хуже, потому остановлюсь. Если ты хочешь повторить попытку, пожалуйста, дай мне знать.  
≫ Удачи на соревнованиях в Китае, кстати! \\(^♡^\\) (/^♡^)/ Я буду болеть за тебя, несмотря ни на что

≫ йо, ты еще не говорил с порно-парнем?  
≪ нет.  
≫ почему нееееееет  
≪ я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на подготовке к соревнованиям. Я все еще не могу приземлить четверной сальхов.  
≫ гонишь, я видел, как ты его вчера приземлял. Все будет отлично. Хватит бегать от порно- мальчика.  
≫ Юююююрррииии, поговори с ним! Может быть, ты сможешь заполучить хорошую мотивацию посредством большого члена порнозвезды.  
≪ не помогаешь.  
≫ твоя правда, после хорошего секса сложно прыгать  
≪ я с тобой больше не разговариваю  
≫ ок, но поговори с ним. ты сказал, что он тебе нравится, не дай ему уйти  
≪ я попытался, ок? я не могу.  
≫ ты моооожеееешь  
≪ я делаю то, что ты мне запретил делать.  
≫ о чем ты?  
≫ подожди

≫ о…  
≫ ты видел его порно?!  
≪ может, хватит?  
≫ (╯°°□）╯︵ ┻━┻

  
На экране телефона Юри сообщения сменились иконкой входящего вызова. Вздохнув, он снял трубку, чтобы ответить, поднося телефон к уху.  
— Привет, Пхичит.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?! — Голос Пхичита был достаточно громким, заставив Юри отодвинуть телефон от уха на сантиметр, рискуя оглохнуть. — Серьезно, Юри, ты не можешь себя сравнивать с таким! Это не по-настоящему, ясно? Это работа, обязанность. Это незаконно, ты не можешь посмотреть его и считать, что делаешь что-то не так.  
Юри прокатился по льду, чтобы облокотиться о бортик катка. Было поздно, юниоры уже уехали, по крайней мере, уже час как, так что Юри должен был уже заметить, но он не обращал внимания на время. Селестино отдал Юри ключ после того, как тот пообещал, что не будет пытаться катать четверные без тренера. Юри слушал в пол уха, потому что убрал их из прогона, как только трижды оказался на льду.  
— Да, я в курсе.  
— Если у них что-то идет не так, они просто это вырезают из конечного продукта! Они могут быть очень плохи, но ты никогда об этом не узнаешь, потому что их работа — вести себя так, будто секс, которым они занимаются, лучший в мире. Люди совершают ошибки, ясно? Кто-то кончает в глаза, и это не сексуально, это чертовски больно, но все равно, ты не можешь позволить всему этому закрыть для тебя мир секса! И что с того, что первая попытка была неудачной? Ни у кого не бывает умопомрачительного секса в первый раз, я продолжаю тебе об этом твердить, прекрати возлагать на себя какие-то надежды. Кроме того, он ведь все еще пишет тебе сообщения, да?  
Юри еще не отвечал и даже не открывал сообщения Виктора. По ряду причин. Ему не нужно было отвлекаться от подготовки к соревнованиям. Он все еще не был уверен, сможет ли он не умереть от смущения, если на самом деле вновь встретиться с Виктором. И если все закончится хорошо, что тогда? Юри сомневался, что сможет отмахнуться от знания о том, что на следующее утро после свидания, независимо от того, насколько оно будет удачным или нет, Виктор, благодаря своей работе, будет заниматься сексом с кем-то другим. Пара дней переписки и одна ночь вместе, и мысли Юри о Викторе прерывались. Встречаться с ним было очень плохой мыслью, которая будет становиться все хуже с каждым днем.  
— Пишет.  
— Итак, если он тебе так понравился, что ты готов был трахнуть его, почему бы не отправить ему сообщение?

— Потому что проблема не в том! — Воскликнул Юри, прижимая телефон и привалившись к бортику. — Мне он нравится. Но я не хочу встречаться с ним и тратить время на все это, переживать о том, что он будет спать с другими, с теми, кто намного лучше меня в постели! И зачем ему это вообще? Это не сработает, так чего переживать?  
— Э-э, потому что он тебе нравится? — Пхичит негодовал, потому что для него ответ был настолько простым, что он не понимал, зачем пришлось его озвучивать. — Я знаю, что говорил тебе выходить за него, но я не всерьез, понял? Тебе не надо делать такого, просто повеселись. Воспользуйся его опытом, пока не подтянешь собственные навыки, которые у тебя, как ты думаешь, хромают, и не переживай об этом. Встречайся с ним или просто трахайся, это не значит, что надо обязательно вступать в брак на всю жизнь.  
Юри описывал бесцельные кривые кончиком своего конька, не осознавая.  
— А что, если я этого и хочу в конце?  
— Да ладно, разве ты не об отношениях переживаешь? Не могу дать тебе все бросить, иначе ты вообще никогда ни с кем встречаться не станешь.  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Юри, глядя через плечо на каток.  
— Я все еще считаю, что тебе стоит его трахнуть. В самом деле. Хотя бы так.  
Лед всегда был холодным, твердым и неумолимым. Юри слишком много раз падал на него, чтобы думать иначе. Но это никогда не останавливало его от новых прыжков.  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
— Слишком много думаешь, мешает.  
Юри рассмеялся, всегда поражаясь тому, как бодро Пхичит выдавал подобные фразы.  
— Я собираюсь заканчивать тренировку.  
— Тебе надо потренироваться с порно-мальчиком.  
— Пока, Пхичит.  
— Увидимся. Поезжай осторожно, хорошо? В холодильнике карри ждет твоего возвращения.  
Юри поблагодарил Пхичита и отложил свой телефон в сторону, вернувшись в центр катка, чтобы откатать последний прогон своей произвольной программы, все его мысли были на льду.

Юри подпевал музыке у себя в наушниках, перебирая шаги, что должны были идеально лечь на музыку. Он мог представить себя со стороны, изящно двигающимся по глади катка, лезвия легко идет по льду, выводя замысловатый рисунок его хореографической последовательности.  
Музыка нарастала, классическая скрипка пела мелодию его короткой программы. Юри  
представлял себя в прыжке, входящим в спираль, как мышцы напрягаются внизу спины и на ногах, как спина идет вверх, раз, два, три, четыре оборота, приземление его конька, скольжение…  
— Готов?  
Юри поднялся, закончив растяжку, когда рука Селестино легла ему на плечо, его глубокий голос выудил Юри из мыслей о прокате. Сняв наушники, он кивнул, потому что больше ничего не мог сделать. Готов или нет, приближался его черед, и он либо выйдет на лед, либо вылетает.  
— Бин почти закончил.  
Опять же, Юри лишь кивнул, последовав за тренером по коридору до катка, покачивая плечами в легкой попытке снять напряжение, охватившее его тело. Его музыка закончилась, аплодисменты обрушились на китайского фигуриста, выступавшего на своем домашнем льду, в отличие от Юри.  
— У тебя все получится. Ты знаешь свою программу, ты отлично тренировался. Сделай все так же, как этим утром, и ты сможешь оказаться на пьедестале.  
Никакого напряжения. Покусывая внутреннюю часть щеки, Юри снова кивнул. Медленно,  
спокойно дыша. Он наполнил свои легкие кислородом, выдыхая углерод, когда его сердце билось быстро и тяжело, рискуя пробить ему грудь.

Юри нарыл телефон в кармане, намотав на него шнурок наушников. Уведомления о сообщениях от Виктора по-прежнему висели на экране блокировки, потому что Юри не убрал их. Первая строка последнего сообщения была видна в превью.

≫ Удачи на соревнованиях в Китае, кстати! \\(^♡^\\)

Огромные экраны отобразили результаты короткой программы Сяо Бина. Баллы были высокими. Юри понадобится вся его удача, какую он только найдет.  
Утром после произвольной Юри сидел на краю кровати номера отеля, уставившись на ковер. Он проснулся с серебром, все еще висевшем у него на шее, с головной болью и болью в заднице, и ни одна из них не проходила.  
Сполохи похмелья служили живым напоминанием о жестком решении вступить в алкогольный батл с итальянским фигуристом. Юри победил в этом соревновании, а потом оказался в постели. Достаточно титулованный своей медалью, довольно пьяный, чтобы наплевать на осторожность, и сексуально разочарован, убеждая себя, что плохой секс лучше, чем вообще никакого.  
Одного взгляда на подушку было достаточно, чтобы отметить след от зубов Юри, который закусил ее, приглушая хныканья от сильных толчков, слишком стремительных и напористых, которые к тому же быстро закончились.  
Потирая поясницу, Юри поморщился от спазма, который прошел через его позвоночник и вниз к ступням его ног, когда он покинул свою грязную, пустую гостиничную кровать и направился в ванную. Он брызнул водой на лицо и проглотил пару штук болеутоляющего.  
Быстрый душ помог смыть оставшиеся доказательства неудачных решений прошлого вечера, и горячая вода смыла напряжение разума, указывая, что плохой секс, вероятно, все же хуже, чем вообще никакого. Юри мог бы смириться с серией свиданий, которые ни к чему не вели. Это было клише, от которого ему не сбежать.  
Решение остаться на одну ночь с фигуристом, который даже не позаботился помочь Юри отмыться после секса. Пойти на вечеринку в общагу и настолько отвлечься на чужую собаку, что его уже и не пытались затащить в постель. Пытаться трахнуть своего первого парня только чтобы получить наставления, что он делает это плохо и должен прекратить.  
И, если быть честным, Юри от этого устал. Секс должен был быть приятным. Он не должен отдаваться каждый раз с опасением, что все плохо кончится, надеясь, что на этот раз, может быть, все будет не так, впервые. Будет тот единственный раз, который покажет ему, докажет, можно сказать, что секс может быть приятным, просто отличным.  
Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы Юри провел остаток своей жизни со своей правой рукой, потому что, по крайней мере, тогда он мог бы получить то, что ему нужно, без каких-либо неловких или неприятных взаимодействий, не боясь все испортить. Не то, чтобы он не пытался… или не хотел пытаться.  
Он устал рассматривать журналы в супермаркетах, расписывающие 101 способ поиметь лучший секс в своей жизни или случайно подслушивать разговоры в кампусе или в поездках о разнообразных, захватывающих приключениях в постели незнакомцев. Пхичит как-то заявил, что сосать член — лучшее, что может быть в мире, тогда, как Юри воспринимал это только как обязанность.  
Выйдя из душа, Юри завернулся в полотенце и, нашарив телефон, небрежно бросил его на тумбочку. Был пропущенный звонок от Селестино, несколько сообщений от Пхичита и несколько от его семьи и друзей, без сомнения, полных поздравлений с медалью. Если бы только они знали, как Юри это отпраздновал.  
Уведомления о сообщениях от Виктора висели с краю его основного экрана. Юри не стал их открывать. Вместо этого он открыл браузер и посмотрел свою историю, выуживая ссылку на видео, что смотрел перед отлетом в Китай.  
По общему признанию, было странно видеть человека, с которым ходил на свидание в магазин керамики, на экране своего телефона. Юри приглушил звук, не уверенный, сможет ли переварить плохо сбитый диалог, который вечно сопровождал подобные видео. Как и любой другой, Юри посматривал он-лайн сервисы, вдохновляющие по ночам. Или днем. Или утром. Он никогда не обращал особого внимания на актеров, не по-настоящему. Однако Виктор был другим…  
Порно всегда немного смущает, игра на камеру с небольшим количеством того, что можно было бы скрыть, где единственная цель — это секс между двумя или более людьми. Тем не менее, Виктор был таким же великолепным, каким он был на их свидании, и на всех селфи, что он отправил Юри, посасывая язык симпатичного блондина, пока тот умелой твердой рукой гладил его член.  
Юри позволил себе посмотреть не больше минуты видео, вспоминая катастрофу, что произошла между ним и Виктором в машине. Этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор наклонился к гранитной кухонной столешнице, пока блондин поедал его зад, точно кацудон. Пальцы Виктора, схватившиеся за край, полуоткрытый рот, стоны, и бесконечные слова поощрения, побелевшие костяшки и выгнутая дугой спина, свидетельствовавшие, что он не просто играет.  
Виктор был прекрасен сверх всякой меры, когда над ним работал профессионал. Между тем, Юри был настолько плох, что Виктор попросил его прекратить, а потом и вовсе обмяк, потому что по какой-то треклятой причине руки Юри дрожали настолько сильно, что он не смог нормально надеть презерватив на своего партнера вовремя.  
Юри восхищался видом рельефной груди Виктора и подтянутого пресса, что был скрыт от глаз Юри рубашкой в машине. Наряду со сменой ракурса камеры, он отметил дорожку, идущую от талии Виктора, которую Юри хотелось бы пройти руками и ртом. Виктор был почти грациозен в том, как утопил свой твердый член во рту своего партнера, который подался на него, оказавшись на переднем плане.  
То, как Виктор двигался, тягуче, покачивая бедрами, когда подавался вперед. Юри крепко закусил нижнюю губу, представляя, как кончики пальцев Виктора будут обхватывать его талию, удерживая, когда он наполнит Юри. Медленно и осторожно, бормоча мелкие комплименты, начиная двигаться, чтобы заставить Юри быстрее застонать.  
Телефон был зажат в одной руке, а второй Юри нащупывал собственный, прижатый к животу член, приглушая стон. В видео Виктор входил и выходил из симпатичного блондина, стоявшего на четвереньках, а Юри мучился вопросом, каково это, быть тем, в кого со стуком врезаются бедра Виктора. Каково быть тем, кто откидывается назад, чтобы встретить каждое резкое, жесткое движение, постанывает тихими «ах», «да» и «еще, пожалуйста, Виктор», без особых усилий получая желаемое, потому что Виктор внутри должен ощущаться именно так, как должен быть при хорошем сексе.  
Юри возбужденно двигался в собственной руке, короткими быстрыми толчками, представляя себя под Виктором, обхватив его талию ногами, выгибаясь, чтобы податься ему навстречу. Обжигающе влажный рот Виктора, неуместные поцелуи, с касанием его языка между жесткими, сильными толчками.  
Юри пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не задохнуться, выкрикивая имя Виктора, когда он кончил, частично в руку, частично на ковер. На его телефоне Виктор продолжал вбиваться в своего партнера, и Юри размышлял о том, какого это — быть трахнутым до оргазма, возбужденным всеми мыслимыми способами и трясущимся, но все еще умоляющим Виктора, чтобы тот продолжал, чтобы заставить его кончить во второй раз, пока он не будет удовлетворенным, потому что ему не хватило одного раза.  
Зазвонил телефон в номере, пронзительно отражаясь от стен, напоминая Юри о том, что ему надо вставать, упаковываться и снова привести себя в порядок. Юри поспешно замер, закрыв в телефоне все окна одновременно. Видео с Виктором исчезло, смытое тревогой, оставив Юри в тишине наедине с его виной.  
Смотреть видео с парнем, с которым встречаешься, который трахается с другими за зарплату… мог ли он пасть ниже? Но видеть Виктора вот так оказалось очень возбуждающим, более, чем Юри ожидал, и сожаление о том, что он упустил свой шанс потрахаться так же классно, как это выглядело, прожигало дыру у него в желудке.  
Юри тщательно застелил простыни, вытер себя и телефон влажным полотенцем, поймав краем глаза значок сообщений, отображенный на иконке приложения знакомств.  
Восемь. От Виктора.  
Юри должен был их удалить. Удалить и забыть обо всем этом, удалить приложение, чтобы не напоминало об очаровательном, смехотворно привлекательном порно-парне. Юри сознавал, что общение с Виктором было плохой идеей. Встреча с Виктором была ужасной идеей. Вступать с ним в отношения было бы самой худшей из идей. Спать с ним, однако…  
У Юри никогда не было хорошего секса. И это было несправедливо. Разве это не должно быть одной из привилегий спортсмена мирового класса? Даже, если он и не был уверен, что именно ему делать, или что он продолжает делать не так, он не был готов принять, что его сексуальный опыт останется неудачным.  
Он хотел подражать Виктору с его партнером, что оставлял на его лице благоговейное выражение, когда русский погружался в него. До сих пор все впечатления Юри были из области неприятных и непривлекательных, заканчиваясь либо отсутствием оргазма, либо завершением на собственный живот после того, как он не смог кончить во время самого секса.  
Если бы кто-то был с Юри таким же добрым, как Виктор. Как он пообещал с самого начала, и Юри был склонен ему верить, учитывая, как мягко он двигал пальцами внутри Юри, шепча комплименты ему в шею, будто Юри уже был его любовником, а не незнакомцем, что уже успел перепортить столько попыток прелюдии.  
Большой палец Юри завис над иконкой сообщений, когда он мысленно воевал внутри себя.  
Не было вариантов, чтобы не ответить Виктору. Если Виктор не забыл о Юри после почти недели молчания, он должен просмотреть сообщения и вежливо отказаться от любого продолжения, если таковое предполагается Виктором. Юри должен поблагодарить его за свидание, извиниться за все нелепости и пожелать Виктору удачи в поиске кого-то, более подходящего, чем Юри. Кого-то, кто не уронил бы смазку между сидениями и не испарился бы в другую страну без единого слова из-за смущения.  
Юри открыл сообщения, пролистав их.  
Смех разобрал его уже на пятом предложении, становясь безудержным, когда он достиг  
последнего смайлика с сердечком. Это было настолько обворожительно, что Юри захотелось ответить тут же на сообщения, вопреки всякой логике.  
Согласиться пойти на новое свидание — навлечь беду. Он это понимал. Не было вариантов, кроме, как расстаться, и Юри уже влюбился в этого забавного Виктора. Еще одно свидание стало бы новым шагом по доске, ведущей в глубины моря разбитого сердца.  
Но Юри хотел снова увидеть Виктора. Хотел, чтобы эти глупые смайлики переполняли его телефон. Может, среда — счастливый день. Пхичит был прав. Юри хотел стать лучше в постели, а это, как и в катании на коньках, было делом практики. Практики и хорошего тренера.  
Юри постучал по клавиатуре.

≪ э, прости, что не отвечал раньше. Я сосредоточился на подготовке к соревнованиям и ни о чем не мог думать. Тебе не надо извиняться передо мной за то, что случилось, все это лишь моя вина.  
≫ Юри! (/^з^)/ без проблем, я все понимаю! Как все прошло, ты ведь все еще там, в Китае?  
≪ ха-ха, смешно. Я сегодня вернусь.  
≫ ты всем надрал задницу или мне надо пойти и потолковать с некоторыми из судей? o (｀□´)○

Юри сел обратно на край кровати, плечи его были расслабленнее, чем когда он проснулся, боль в голове и пониже спины уже исчезла. Легкая улыбка касалась уголков его губ.  
Быстрый поиск в интернете выдал ему приличное его фото, сделанное японскими СМИ, с  
зачесанными назад волосами и сияющим от гордости лицом, когда он держал свою медаль. Он отправил это фото Виктору.  
≫ вау, поразительно! \ (^Փ Փ^\\) ты счастлив?  
≪ я подумал, что к твоим волосам серебро очень походит, а значит, подходит и мне.  
≫ Σ(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) в самом деле? Ты не общался со мной неделю после нашего свидания, а теперь ты возвращаешься ко мне вот так? Что я должен думать?

Юри замялся, игнорируя глухой стук в груди.

≪ на самом деле я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом… я не уверен, готов ли встречаться прямо сейчас. Мне тоже очень понравилось проводить с тобой время, но я занят с учебой и соревнованиями, пытаясь отыскать подобие равновесия, хоть какого-то. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь?  
≫ понимаю. Я знаю, что я не идеальный парень. Тем не менее, я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что мне действительно нравится быть с тобой. И, возможно, если ты будешь в ближайшем будущем свободен, то вспомнишь обо мне?  
≪ я не договорил! Я не хочу сказать, что вообще не хочу тебя видеть, но…  
≫ (^З^) но?

Сделав глубокий вдох, как перед выходом на лед, Юри принял решение. Это было похоже на прыжки. Иди и не возвращайся.  
≪ ты говорил, что тебя устроило бы что-то непринужденное, да?

Ответ пришел не сразу. Юри наблюдал, как приложение подсказывает, что Виктор пишет, а потом удаляет что-то. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем пришел ответ от него.

≫ конечно. Если захочешь.  
≪ у меня есть странная просьба, но, ммм… я не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я не очень хорош в сексе. Вообще не хорош. Однако, ты… ну, ты понимаешь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил свое время с кем-то, кто настолько плох в постели, но я думаю, что ты действительно привлекательный, так что…  
≫ Брось, Юри, это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.  
≪ Нет, дело во мне! Мой бывший бросил меня из-за этого. Я знаю, что это так, но я хочу стать лучше. И я подумал, что ты профессионал, так что, может, если ты не против такой идеи… будь моим тренером по сексу, Виктор?


	3. Сделаем это по-собачьи.

— Не понимаю, почему тебе не пойти голым, — отозвался Пхичит, лениво разбирая ворох одежды, наваленный на кровати Юри. — Ведь цель этого разговора — чтобы ты оказался голым. Или иди в плаще. По классическому сценарию распахни его на пороге, и он скажет: «Ты мне нравишься… а теперь отсоси мне»

 

— Дело как раз в том, что я должен научиться у него это делать, — пробормотал Юри, не заморачиваясь моментом. Он организовал настоящий урок секса у порнозвезды. Ни капли гордости в нем не осталось.

 

— И он и правда будет тренировать тебя в сексе? — Пхичит схватил одну из футболок Юри и бросил ее в исполинскую кучу. — Ты понимаешь, что это точно так же, как смотреть плохое порно, да?

 

— Вся моя жизнь — плохое порно, — отозвался Юри, отбрасывая толстовку на кровать. Почему у него их столько? Это позор. По крайней мере, три из них были университетскими.

 

Что надевает человек на секс-урок? Что-то сексуальное, но строгое? У Юри не было ничего

подобного, если он не собирался надевать что-то из своих старых костюмов для выступлений, но он считал, что множество блесток для дневного свидания неуместно.

 

Возможно, это подошло бы, чтобы быстрее разоблачиться. Слишком уж непринужденно. Он не хотел, чтобы Виктор посчитал, что он не воспринимает все это всерьез. Но и двинутым выглядеть не хотел. Юри не думал, что строгий костюм и галстук тут подойдут. Если только Виктору. Нет ли у него костюмчика? У каждого такой есть.

 

Ему стоило спросить Виктора, что надеть. Это бы сильно облегчило задачу. Если бы Виктор сказал ему явиться в кружевных красных атласных трусиках и ни в чем больше, Юри так и поступил бы. Вместо этого он стоял перед шкафом, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли послушаться Пхичита и отправиться голышом. В этом был смысл. Весь смысл. Его и Виктора обнаженные тела, переплетающиеся между собой. Какая сексуальная мысль. Юри облажался бы. В самом худшем смысле.

 

— Ты собираешься платить ему за обучение или нет? — Допытывался Пхичит с края кровати Юри. — Или гонорар будет выплачен фирменным задом Кацуки?

 

Юри всю дорогу из Китая и последние несколько дней задавался тем же вопросом. Он еще не понял, почему Виктор принял его, Юри, предложение. Он не получал ничего взамен за помощь Юри.

 

Первая мысль была о сексе, но дело было не в нем, ведь Виктору явно хватало иных возможностей. Даже вне работы, Юри был в этом уверен, у Виктора не было недостатка в поклонниках. Кто бы отказался подцепить великолепного, забавного, соблазнительного

платинового блондина с горячим акцентом, который еще и зарабатывает на жизнь оргазмами?

 

Все, что от Виктора требовалось, это открыть приложение для знакомств и недостатка в отличных вариантах не будет.

 

Тем не менее, его сообщения продолжали падать на телефон Юри. Со смайликами и всем

прочим. С приветствием Юри по прибытии в США. Об организации уроков. С пожеланием «удачи (/^o^)/», когда он упомянул о необходимости сдать учебную работу. Каждый диалог болезненно отзывался у Юри в груди.

 

— Не знаю, я спрошу у него. — Юри достал кремовый вязаный свитер, что подарила ему мать на прошлое Рождество. Ему еще предстояло его натянуть. Когда он его достал, Пхичит просиял, подняв большие пальцы. Он быстро натянул его через голову поверх футболки с чувством облегчения.

 

Зеркало в полный рост на двери шкафа не отражало внутреннего смятения, что чувствовал Юри, окунаясь во все это. Оно показывало, что он выглядит относительно неплохо; очки сменились линзами, волосы были уложены назад, как он обычно делал для выступления. Свитер был не так уж плох, создавая контраст с его темными волосами. Он был готов. Он мог бы сделать это. Может быть, с Виктором. Это напоминало выступление. Как выход на лед и подготовка к прокату. Кроме того, что вместо льда была квартира порнозведы, а программу надо было отработать с членом Виктора.

 

— Не можешь же ты прямо так заплатить ему за секс, это уже проституция, — рассуждал Пхичит, поглаживая пальцем голову хомяка, сидевшего у него на ладони.

 

Юри огрызнулся.

 

— Черт, Пхичит, вот что это такое? Ведь так оно и есть? Я попросил его научить меня, как заниматься сексом, и если он захочет, чтобы я ему за это платил, то мне стоит ему позвонить и обсудить…

 

— Юри, выдыхай, подожди секунду. — Пхичит в одно мгновение встал, хомяк счастливо нырнул ему в рукав. Руки легли Юри на плечи, в попытке Пхичита обратить внимание Юри на себя, отвлекая его от переживаний. — Тебе не надо, если ты не хочешь, все в порядке. Я могу ему сказать, что ты занят, только попроси. Но подумай на секунду. Если он действительно предлагает тебя тренировать, и ты хочешь попробовать, ты должен это сделать. Конечно, это немного необычно, но все же. Вообще-то, я немного завидую. Хотел бы я иметь такого горячего секс-тренера. Если все пойдет не так, тебе больше не нужно будет с ним видеться, понимаешь? Ты не готовишься к секс-Олимпиаде, ты просто должен получать удовольствие.

 

Напряжение в плечах Юри ослабло.

 

— Ты прав.

 

— Чертовски прав. — Усмехнулся Пхичит. — Ты хочешь пойти на секс-урок к горячему русскому порно-мальчику?

 

Юри рассмеялся над этим вопросом и над собственным ответом.

 

— Конечно.

 

— Отлично. Я тоже этого хочу. Но только одному из нас повезет.

 

После того, как он удостоверился, что нервы Юри отпустили, Пхичит спас хомяка из рукава. Или рукав от хомяка, потому что тот уже начал жевать ткань рубашки.

— Оставь мне адрес, и если я не получу от тебя весточку до утра, я пойду по сценарию плохого ужастика и вызову полицию к нему домой.

 

— Я вернусь вечером. — Юри не планировал ночевать у Виктора. Он никогда не поступал так, но предполагал, что остаться на ночь, вероятно, понадобиться. Проснуться вместе — вот чего Юри старательно хотел избежать во всей этой затее. Было достаточно того, что возбуждение поднималось в нем каждый раз, когда имя Виктора появлялось на экране его телефона.

 

— Ты уверен?

 

— Да, я не хочу, чтобы все стало запутаннее. — Если все снова пойдет не очень, Юри хотел иметь возможность улизнуть. И сбежать было легче из чужой квартиры, чем покинуть свою.

 

— А сейчас недостаточно запутанно?

 

Юри не знал, что ответить. Конечно, все это было ненормальным. Тем не менее, он хотел бы больше сосредоточиться на идее, что так поразила его в Китае. Может быть, он не получил там золота, но он заслуживал золота в сексе. Хотя бы. Хотя бы несколько раз. Если он смог стать профессиональным спортсменом международного класса, неужели он не мог рассчитывать хотя бы на класс любителя в постели?

 

— Думаю, я как раз собираюсь это выяснить.

 

Улыбка Пхичита озарила комнату ярче светодиодной лампы под потолком.

 

Выходя из квартиры, Юри получил «пять» от Пхичита и кивнул, получив наставление написать потом. Он проглотил все колкие сомнения, убедив себя, что даже если все пойдет не очень гладко, хуже, чем в предыдущий раз, быть уже не может.

 

Поездка по указанному Виктором адресу была не слишком долгой, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Юри снова начал переживать. Он многого не знал о Викторе, в то время как детали биографии Юри можно было легко найти при помощи поиска Google. Место его рождения, его дом, школу, любимое блюдо — все это можно было найти в его превью на английском и японском языках. Что, если каким-то образом занятия Юри с Виктором просочатся в сеть?

 

Юри раньше об этом не задумывался. Он уже поступал безрассудно. Как бы его семья отреагировала на заголовок «фигурист мирового уровня Кацуки Юри подцепил горячего и

популярного работника секс-индустрии на парковке в Детройте». Они сократили бы его до чего-то, более однозначного. Порно на льду! Порно и лед? Порно звезда на фигуристе. Если бы федерация не посчитала это забавным, Юри пришлось бы искать другую работу, например, в секс-индустрии.

 

Хотя, какая может быть секс-индустрия для того, кто в сексе «плавает»?

 

Юри сидел в своей машине добрые пятнадцать минут, колеблясь, заводя ее и снова выключая двигатель, и чувствуя себя все более виноватым с каждой минутой за то, что Виктор будет ждать его сверх оговоренного времени. Действительно. Виктор ждал. Юри уже добрался туда. По верному адресу. Все, что ему оставалось сделать, это открыть дверцу машины и пересечь территорию высококлассного жилого комплекса.

 

Виктор был очень добр к Юри. Опять же, бывшие Юри тоже были такими в начале. Даже тот фигурист-итальянец в Китае, с его красивой улыбкой и обаянием, достойным представления о его стране.

 

К черту того парня.

 

К чертям всех парней.

 

Юри собирался трахнуть порнозвезду и получить от этого удовольствие.

 

Прикусив щеку, Юри вышел из машины и захлопнул дверцу. Он собирался трахнуть Виктора. И научиться делать это правильно.

 

Юри прошел весь свой путь к квартире, номер которой прислал ему Виктор, с плотно сжатыми кулаками, прижатыми к телу даже тогда, когда он постучал, и знакомая решимость загорелась внутри него. Ему нужно было кое-что доказать. Что он может быть хорошим любовником, когда у него отличный партнер.

 

Юри умел быть чувственным на льду. Соблазнять толпу своим танцем и уместным заигрыванием. Очевидно, он уже однажды соблазнил Виктора, не напрягаясь. Он был достаточно хорош, чтобы заполучить порнозвезду тепленьким и переживал так сильно, что они не ушли дальше парковки. Это должно было что-то значить.

 

Дверь в квартиру распахнулась, и Юри сделал шаг, чтобы обнять Виктора. Чтобы потом запустить пальцы в серебристые волосы и перехватить бархатные губы его собственными, потому что он был полностью уверен, что урок секса должен был содержать что-то о том, чтобы поразить своего партнера взрывом страсти. Поглотившем их без предупреждения и без остатка. Только вот…

 

Виктор уже выглядел поглощенным.

 

Идеально уложенные волосы, что были на всех его фото, торчали во все стороны, полосатая сине- белая футболка смялась и промокла. Штаны были подвернуты до колена, но тоже были покрыты влажными темными пятнами, обнаженные участки кожи были красными и воспаленными. Юри мгновенно отметил длинные царапины, пересекавшие его предплечья.

 

Выражение лица Виктора быстро сменилось от раздражения к удивлению, рот сложился в «О», прежде, чем нахмурились брови.

 

— Юри! Ты… ты пришел? — Его слова были отрывистыми, перемежаясь с рваным дыханием. — Разве ты не видел моего сообщения?

 

Телефон Юри был в заднем кармане и молчал. Он не проверял его последние несколько минут, опасаясь, что если взглянет на сообщения Виктора, то передумает.

 

— Нет, неужели я… не вовремя?

 

Он чему-то помещал. Виктор выглядел так, будто оказался вырванным из съемочного процесса, чего-то из серии БДСМ. Пот блестел в вырезе его футболки до линии волос, украшая изящные ключицы.

 

Виктор был в самой середине секса, когда Юри постучал в дверь.

 

Виктор был с кем-то другим. Занимался сексом с кем-то другим. Явно грубым сексом. И он написал Юри, чтобы сказать ему не приходить, а он пришел. Почему он был мокрым… Юри не был уверен, что за секс может быть связан с водой. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать.

 

Нет, вроде как хотел.

 

Виктор был в самой середине траха с кем-то другим, ради работы или нет, и Юри забил на сообщение, где говорилось ему не приходить, и вмешался. Тем не менее, он уже был здесь, снова выставляя себя дураком перед этим невероятным мужчиной, который, Юри должен был это понимать, был для него слишком хорош с самого начала.

 

— Ты не помешал, я… — Невероятные голубые глаза Виктора скользнули взглядом через плечо прежде, чем он снова посмотрел на Юри. Видимо, беспокоился за партнера. На чем они там остановились?

 

На мгновение Виктор выглядел растерянным, в замешательстве. Затем его глаза встретились с глазами Юри, и он рассмеялся, распахнув дверь пошире.

 

— Заходи. Я… я написал тебе, что Маккачин залезла в мусорное ведро, пока я убирался, и теперь она сражается со мной в ванной. — Он указал пальцем на коридор. Сдавленные всхлипы протестующей собаки сопровождались отчетливым скрежетом когтей по дереву.

 

Собака. Мусор. Ванная. Мокрый и расцарапанный, растрепанный Виктор. Юри превратился дурака по собственной инициативе.

 

— …Похоже, она выигрывает.

 

— Думаешь? — Спросил Виктор, глядя, как под ним собирается небольшая лужица, натекающая с его волос и одежды. — Она веселится вовсю. А я нет. — Его улыбка говорила об обратном.

 

Виктор закрыл входную дверь за Юри, который осторожно обошел лужу.

 

Интерьер квартиры Виктора был минималистичным, продуманным, монохромным. Белые стены на контрасте с черной мебелью. Деревянный пол с мягким коричневым пушистым ковром в центре гостиной, который выглядел под стать шерсти его пуделя.

 

Единственное, что нарушало эту чистоту и порядок, сваленные грудой у просторного дивана собачьи игрушки, обрамлявшие роскошную собачью подстилку. Может быть, Виктор не шутил, когда говорил об ужине с медальонами для Маккачин.

 

— Мне надо несколько минут, чтобы закончить с Маккой, подождешь тут? — Спросил Виктор, кивнув в сторону, где, как догадался Юри, была ванная.

 

— Тебе помочь? — Виктор выглядел так, будто помощь ему пригодилась бы. В отчаянии.

 

— Только если ты готов, что станешь таким же, как я. — Звучало, как приглашение.

 

Юри стянул свитер через голову и оставил его на диване, проследовав за Виктором в ванную. Визг Маккачин усилился. Открыв дверь, Виктор потеснил мохнатого, полусухого пуделя настолько, чтобы Юри мог проскользнуть в дверь.

 

В тот момент, когда он вошел, Маккачин вскочила и почти сбила Юри с ног, положив ему лапы на грудь в приветственном жесте. Ее язык вывалился у нее изо рта, в возбужденном приветственном облизывании.

 

— Маккачин, прекрати, — приказал Виктор, схватив ее за ошейник, чтобы оттащить от Юри.

 

— Во что она влезла?! — Коричневый мех пуделя был покрыт черными пятнами, и она оставляла темные отпечатки на футболке Юри.

 

— Ничего страшного для нее, к счастью. В основном, банановая кожура и много кофейной гущи. Тебе надо было увидеть кухню минут десять назад. Будто Старбакс взорвался. — Виктору удалось усадить Маккачин в душевую кабину, всю из матового стекла от пола до потолка. Он переместил ее внутри, пока его взгляд последовательно переместился сначала на Юри, потом на смеситель душа.

 

— Хмм…

 

— Помочь? — Снова предложил Юри, и Виктор с облегчением кивнул.

 

— Можешь придержать ее, пока я буду мыть? Закатай штаны, и я постараюсь не брызгаться.

 

Стянув носки, Юри закатал джинсы и вошел в кабину. Она была просторной. Дорогой кафельный пол и мраморная плитка на стенах, более чем вместительная даже с ними троими внутри. За порно, должно быть, прилично платят.

 

Юри перехватил Маккачин у Виктора, который включил воду. Пудель подскочил, когда теплая струя ударила ее по ногам.

 

— Почему ты дал ей залезть в мусор?

 

— Я не давал, она сама влезла. — Нахмурился Виктор, отмывая кофе с ее задних лап. Юри пришлось вцепиться в нее, чтобы удержать в ее отчаянных попытках вывернуться и броситься под воду. — Я держал ее в гостиной, пока пылесосил. Шум ее пугает, и, я думаю, она решила снять стресс в мусорном ведре.

 

— Зачем ты пылесосил, если это ее пугает? — Спросил Юри, почесывая Маккачин за ухом, чтобы она стояла спокойно, пока вода бежала по ее лапам и к стоку, смывая кофейные крошки.

 

— Потому что ждал гостей, — подмигнул Виктор.

 

Юри почти спросил, кого он такого ждал, но вовремя понял, что речь о нем. Он был гостем. Виктор убирался, готовясь к приходу Юри. Это было так мило. Юри бросил взгляд на Маккачин, опустив лицо вниз, чтобы скрыть легкий румянец, расползавшийся по щекам.

 

Только он мог прийти на заранее спланированный секс-урок и в итоге помогать мыть собаку. Он не был уверен, можно ли это считать драматической иронией или просто мироздание так над ним издевалось.

 

— Подожди секунду, я намылю ее шампунем, — сказал Виктор и передал душ Юри, пока сам выскользнул из кабинки, чтобы взять с полки шампунь.

 

Юри направлял поток воды на Маккачин, отмывая крупинки кофе из завитков ее меха. Она задыхалась, ловя тонкие струйки воды, что попадали на ее морду. Ее хвост вилял из стороны в сторону, словом, она прекрасно вела себя, пока Виктор не вернулся в кабинку и не прикрыл с щелчком стеклянную дверь.

 

Глаза Юри на секунду переместились с собаки. Она воспользовалась шансом быстрее, чем кто-либо смог что-то сделать, яростно отряхнув мех и расплескав по всему душу брызги.

Смеясь, Юри отер лицо, пока Виктор ругал ее, притворявшуюся, что ей жаль, абсолютно не реагируя на всю милость своей питомицы. Маккачин смотрела с восхищением на них обоих, а потом снова встряхнулась вопреки всему. Виктор застонал.

 

— Прости.

 

Футболка Юри была на три четверти мокрой настолько, будто он нырнул в бассейн, прилипая к коже.

 

— Не переживай. Я и не думал выйти отсюда сухим.

 

— Я тебя пытался предупредить. Ты должен чаще проверять сообщения, — заметил Виктор, ставя бутылочку с собачьим шампунем. Смелая надпись на ней обещала невероятный блеск шерсти.

 

— Я знаю, Пхичит говорит мне то же самое, — отшутился Юри, пока Виктор подхватил край своей футболки и стянул ее, бросив в угол.

 

Видеть Виктора на фото или в видео было одно. Лично, в пределах досягаемости руки, блестящего и влажного — совсем другое. Капельки влаги собрались в ямочке над его изящной ключицей, так что Юри захотелось выпить их. Струйки, как капли дождя, тянулись по бледной, безупречной коже, перекатываясь по изгибам его скульптурного пресса. Вода никогда не была такой соблазнительной.

 

Впервые в жизни Юри мечтал, чтобы в помещении не было собаки.

 

— Пхичит? — Переспросил Виктор, выдав Юри ухмылку, без сомнения заметив восхищение Юри. Сердце Юри взлетело у него в груди, и его язык, будто в узел завязался.

 

— Мой сосед, — уточнил он, наблюдая, как двигаются и перекатываются мышцы Виктора, пока он намыливал Маккачин шампунем. Всегда ли мытье собак было таким сексуальным? Юри не был уверен, что это должно быть так сексуально. Виктор мог превратить мытье собаки в настоящий праздник для глаз. Юри уже заранее заказал место в первом ряду. Эксклюзивное место. Возможно, с VIP-встречей и приветствием.

 

— Тогда тебе стоит прислушиваться к соседу.

 

Да, Виктор был прав. Он должен был. Пхичит еще говорил, чтобы он выходил за порно-мальчика. Юри определенно видел себя замужем за порно-парнем.

 

Виктор отключил воду в душе и вырвал Юри из его оцепенения, передав ему бутылку с шампунем. Проглотив вздох, Юри помог намылить шерсть Маккачин, перебирая ее локоны, чтобы добраться до остатков кофе. Кончики его пальцев скользнули по рукам Виктора, когда оба они намыливали ее спину, поэтому Юри сместился к шее.

 

Он аккуратно намылил ей уши и мех на макушке. Виктор рассмеялся, когда Юри сделал ей небольшой афро-парик из мыльных пузырей.

 

— Я так полагаю, что мытье собаки не является частью урока.

 

— О, вот тут ты абсолютно обшибаешься. Первый шаг — соблазнить партнера. Что может быть лучше, чем собака, устроившая нереальный бардак на кухне, покатавшись в остатках кофе, тем самым заставив твоего ничего не подозревающего партнера влезть в душ вместе с тобой. Все это — часть моего коварного плана, — отозвался Виктор все с той же улыбкой, что и Юри, умоляющей о поцелуе, когда они были на парковке в их свидание. Легкой и поощряющей, с обещанием простого счастья.

 

— И что было в твоем коварном сообщении? — Допытывался Юри. Маккачин подняла лапу, когда он намыливал ее, промывая между подушечек пальцев. — Помоги, Юри, моему пуделю и мне, стань мокрым и горячим для нас?

 

— Ну, не знаю, насколько все это горячо, — проговорил Виктор, отмахиваясь от хвоста Маккачин, пока она весело вертелась у его колена. — Я думаю, что это больше похоже на «я в душе с непослушной, грязной девицей. Присоединяйся к нам.»

 

Преувеличенно застонав, Юри прикрыл глаза и откинулся назад с выражением боли на лице.

 

— Это ужасно. Нет.

 

— Получше твоего, — заметил Виктор, сдувая несколько мыльных пузырей в направлении Юри. Юри поймал их руками.

 

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе нужен был этот коварный план, когда я итак шел сюда с намерением заняться с тобой сексом.

 

Виктор тихо вздохнул.

 

— Юри! Это слишком! Тут дети, быстро, Макка, прикрой ушки!

 

Маккачин тут же подняла лапу и закинула ее на голову, прикрывая морду. Смех пролился с губ Юри.

 

— Ты ее специально этому учил?

 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, она просто очень умная. Верно, Макка? — Она залаяла в подтверждение.

 

Юри пришлось наклониться и схватиться за живот, потому что он рассмеялся еще сильнее.

 

— Лучший трюк на свете.

 

Виктор улыбнулся в ответ, сложив губы в это удивительное подобие сердечка.

 

— Она тоже получает высшие баллы. Но не знает, что от мусора надо держаться подальше.

 

— Напротив, она точно знает, насколько там хорошо.

 

Мыльная, игривая, намного белее своего обычного коричневого вида, пуделица переводила взгляд своих темных глаз с Виктора на Юри, казалось, наслаждаясь комплиментами.

 

— Ты выглядишь слишком довольной собой для кого-то, кто крепко влип, юная леди, — сказал ей Виктор и снова включил воду.

 

Юри помогал смыть с нее пену, сумев подобраться к ее голове прежде, чем она снова встряхнулась.

 

— Макка, не надо!

 

Но пуделица не слушала.

 

Вместо этого она начала снова нападать, стряхивая воду и пену, ее хвост бился о колено Виктора. Душевая насадка с грохотом упала на пол, неожиданно, и Маккачин, испугавшись громкого звука, отпрыгнула. С воплем Виктор поскользнулся на остатках шампуня и мыльной воды.

 

Юри отскочил, пойманный Виктором в попытках устоять, чтобы угодить под собственной тяжестью и весом падающего русского на пол. Его зад коснулся плитки с последующим ударом хвоста Маккачин по его лицу. Предательский душ любезно разбрызгивал воду во всю силу, окончательно намочив остальную часть его одежды.

 

Из симпатии или же гордая собой, Маккачин подарила им пару неаккуратных поцелуев. Виктор попытался встать, но поскользнулся и снова упал под радостное одобрение Маккачин. Юри уткнулся в плечо Виктора со смехом.

 

— Я не знаю, как тебя соблазнить, но ты точно сделал меня совершенно мокрым.

 

Посмеиваясь с очередным извинением, Виктор осторожно встал, а потом поднял за руку Юри. Они напоминали скорее не тех, кто мыл собаку, а участников небольшого водного боя.

 

— Тогда миссия выполнена.

 

Еще немного повоевав, и с парой встрясок мехом им удалось заполучить Маккачин, вымытую и очищенную от остатков кофе. Затем была суета с сушкой, под конец которой она казалась гигантским шаром игривого пуха, пока сами Юри и Виктор оставались в мокрой до нитки одежде, с синяками, расцветающими по бедрам.

 

Как только с ней закончили, Виктор выставил ее из ванной, пока Юри стягивал мокрую футболку и вытирал пол запасным полотенцем.

 

Виктор вернулся мгновением позже, совершенно обнаженный, кроме скудного лоскутка черного белья, не оставлявшего ничего воображению. Не то, чтобы Юри такое представлял. Он все это видел. Чувствовал его. Лизал его. Пытался вскочить на него. Его лицо запылало.

 

— Если ты отдашь мне свою одежду, я… — Виктор отвел глаза, остановившись на обнаженной груди Юри.

 

Юри покраснел еще сильнее, понимая, что хоть он и видел Виктора обнаженным, Виктор еще его не видел. Их одежда в машине в основном была на них. Юри тоже был в самом разгаре сезона и на пике физической формы, и он улыбнулся, когда взгляд Виктора скользнул по центру его груди и вдоль талии к поясу джинсов.

 

— Ты чего? Пудель откусил тебе язык?

 

Виктор рассмеялся и показал язык Юри.

 

— Я собирался сказать, раздевайся, и я положу твою одежду в сушилку. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь.

 

Юри не хотел что-то надевать. Он хотел раздеться, с Виктором. Без собаки или неловкости неудобного переднего сиденья. Он хотел, чтобы кожа Виктора была залита водой под его

прикосновениями, хотел в этом раунде получить достойный шанс. Первый шаг — соблазнение, не так ли? Это он умел.

 

— Или ты можешь положить мою одежду в сушилку и пойти со мной в душ.

 

Зрачки Виктора расширились, и Юри бросил ему свою мокрую после душа футболку. Потом намеренно медленно снял остальную одежду. Он был полу готовым под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз Виктора, когда освободился от своих боксеров и положил их в руки Виктору.

 

— Поторопись.

 

Виктор повиновался команде легко и быстро, точно собака, выполняющая трюк, ушел и вернулся к тому времени, как Юри уже вошел под душ.

 

Вода на плечах Юри была горячей. Ощущение губ Виктора, скользивших по ним, еще горячее.

 

Руки Виктора заскользили по линии его бедра, прижимая Юри спиной к груди, его бедра потерлись о зад Юри.

 

Откинувшись назад к плечу Виктора, Юри улыбнулся уголками губ, видя россыпь алмазных капель на длинных серебристых ресницах Виктора. Пальцы прошлись вдоль V-образной линии, ведущей от бедер Юри, спускаясь вниз, пока Юри не выгнулся под этим прикосновением.

 

— Так ты все же клюнул? — Губы Виктора изучали челюсть Юри, руки обнимали его за талию.

 

— Поразительно, но твой нетрадиционный подход оказался эффективным, — пробормотал Юри, покачиваясь. Его губы погрузились в нижнюю губу, сдерживая одобрительный звук от ощущения твердеющего члена Виктора, скользившего в ложбинке на его заднице.

 

Виктор следил за движением рта Юри глазами, сделав тихий вздох, который вырвался, когда его пальцы обернулись вокруг члена Юри. Его движения были твердыми и отработанными, заставляя бедра Юри вздрагивать.

 

Юри поспешил развернуться, чтобы добраться до Виктора и каким-нибудь способом ответить ему взаимностью. Другая рука Виктора нашла его задницу, разминая и привлекая Юри все ближе.

 

Наклонившись вперед, Юри запустил руку между их телами, чтобы обернуть пальцы вокруг

Виктора, копируя его движения, пока они не обменялись тихими стонами, чуть разделившими их губы. Юри вздыхал с каждым движением, пытаясь прижаться все плотнее, несмотря на то, что их тела уже соприкасались почти по всей длине.

 

Он хотел склониться и поймать Виктора в поцелуе, снова разгораясь, как угли, жаром, свернувшимся внизу живота. Выдохи Виктора сладко танцевали по его лицу, сливаясь с его собственными вздохами одобрения, когда Юри, как ему казалось, удачно двинул рукой.

 

— Ммм, Юри…

 

Его имя казалось благословением, слетая с губ Виктора. Юри хотелось знать, настолько же сладким оно будет, если он украдет его с губ Виктора.

 

— Юри, ты… чего бы тебе хотелось…

 

Тут у Юри возник соблазн подразнить Виктора. Порнозвезда не в состоянии ответить на такой простой вопрос. Но в этот же момент Юри был таким беспомощным, под умелыми движениями рук Виктора на его члене, уже сдавшимся, пока Виктор играл пальцами у его входа, обводя и заставляя Юри мечтать, чтобы его наполнили.

 

— Я хочу тебя, — сумел проговорить он, отстраняясь от сводящего с ума прикосновения Виктора. — Трахни меня.

 

Русские слова, прозвучавшие, как проклятье, сорвались с губ Виктора, и его хватка на бедре Юри должна была оставить кучу синяков.

 

— Развернись.

 

Юри повиновался.

 

Виктор заставил его наклониться, рукой плотно удерживая за зад, заставляя изогнуться ему навстречу. Положив руки на мрамор стены, Юри позволил Виктору раздвинуть ему ноги, дрожь от поцелуя прокатилась разошлась от его лопаток.

 

— У тебя в душе есть смазка? — Спросил Юри, наблюдая, как Виктор достает с угловой полки флакон.

 

— Держи смазку везде, где тебе она может пригодиться, так практичнее, чем пытаться убедить себя, что кондиционер для волос — хорошая замена.

 

Юри пришлось согласиться, когда прохладная жидкость полилась ему на ягодицы, скользя между ними под руководством талантливых пальцев Виктора. Его тело до боли желало стать заполненным, пронзенным Виктором, который заставлял его этого желать, скользнув одним пальцем, нерешительно, на одну фалангу.

 

Мгновенно Юри подался назад, умоляя Виктора шепотом, чтобы тот добавил еще один палец. Он хотел того, что видел в фильме Виктора с тем симпатичным блондином, хотел грубого натяжения и реального блаженства в один сильный резкий толчок. Хотел стонать, как будто это лучшее, что есть на Земле. Два пальца Виктора вошли в него ножницами, и Юри захныкал от нетерпения.

 

— Виктор, аххх, пожалуйста.

 

С новым поцелуем в спину Юри Виктор достал пальцы и вытер руку о бедро Юри, прежде, чем выключить воду в душе.

 

— Давай, сделаем это правильно.

 

Матрас кровати Виктора был твердым, как и его тело. Юри подпрыгнул на нем, прежде чем

Виктор навис над ним, помогая забраться подальше на кровать. Они отпихнули одеяла и верхнюю простынь в сторону поспешными движениями, задыхаясь ртами друг друга. Виктор скользнул к тумбочке, бросив рядом еще одну бутылочку со смазкой и презерватив.

 

Юри запустил пальцы во влажные серебристые волосы, переплетая их губы. Нога обнимала Виктора за талию, Юри изо всех сил пытался прильнуть, чтобы их торсы соприкоснулись, скользить вдоль эрекции Виктора, чтобы заставлять стонать их обоих.

 

Пальцы Виктора вернулись в Юри, проталкиваясь глубоко, гладко и заполняя. Юри запротестовал в рот Виктору, выгибаясь в матрас и размыкая кольцо ног, пока не раскинулся под Виктором.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне…

 

— Черт, Юри… — Виктор выпрямился, щеки раскраснелись, грудь тяжело вздымалась с каждым вдохом. — Уже? Ты уверен?

 

— Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя, — снова взмолился Юри, хватаясь за фольгу презерватива и вкладывая его в руку Виктора, — во мне…

 

Виктор чуть не уронил презерватив, перехватив его, прежде чем собрался и сорвал обертку. Он схватил руки Юри, положив их на свой член, направляя Юри, чтобы тот правильно надел презерватив. Румянец, пылавший на щеках Юри, стал намного горячее от этого. У Юри едва хватало времени, чтобы побороть смущение от воспоминаний, как Виктор протолкнулся к его входу.

 

Он поцеловал Юри, посасывая его язык и выпивая его всхлипы. Юри цеплялся за плечи Виктора, ногти оставляли отчетливые полумесяцы, даже, когда он подавался вперед, принимая Виктора глубже.

 

— Ты в порядке? — Спросил Виктор, убирая темную челку с лица Юри, когда тот зажмурился.

 

— Д-да, пожалуйста, — отозвался Юри, сплетая ноги у него на спине, загоняя Виктора еще глубже. — Двигайся…

 

Короткие, медленные толчки заставили Юри захныкать. Член Виктора проталкивался внутрь его, ускоряя его пульс с каждым движением бедер. Освободив одно плечо Виктора, Юри ахнул, прикрывшись тыльной стороной ладони, приглушая стоны, невольно вырывавшиеся из него. Виктор остановился.

 

— Юри, ты и вправду выносливый.

 

Юри приподнял ресницы, сгорая от напряжения вокруг Виктора внутри него. Его голос оказался более болезненным, чем он ожидал.

 

— Это хорошо?

 

— Нет, не хорошо, тебе надо расслабиться, — отозвался Виктор, взглянув между ними.

 

Его дыхание застряло в горле, вырвавшись из легких. Паника мелькнула в его глазах от смены выражения лица Виктора от полного желания до недовольного. Он смотрел, как Виктор откидывается назад и вынимает член, оставляя его пульсирующим и гладким.

 

Что он сделал не так? Что заставило Виктора уйти, привело в замешательство, что читалось у него на лице вместо вожделения, что было на нем раньше? Все ведь шло хорошо, что он сделал, что-то сказал, что-то сделал не так? Угол был не тот? Виктор не хотел его в миссионерской позе, такой скучной, о чем он только думал, конечно, нет…

 

Юри закопошился, переворачиваясь, вставая на четвереньки, разводя бедра, чтобы раскрыть себя.

 

— Что-то такое? — Попытался он, подмигнув в дополнение к полному отчаяния голосу.

 

Это напоминало заход на прокат, все нервы и переживания угрожали утопить, сбить с ног раньше, чем он начнет. Он все еще пытался. Он всегда пытался. Зная, что упадет, все равно прыгал.

 

— Виктор, пожалуйста, трахни меня…

 

Он хотел Виктора, хотел, чтобы он получил удовольствие. Хотел, чтобы он стонал вместе с Юри, как стонал в своих роликах, когда погружался в кого-то, более интересного, более достойного, кого-то, кто мог принять его член без слез, выступавших в уголках глаз.

 

— Пожалуйста…

 

Он вскрикнул, когда Виктор снова вонзился в него, растягивая. Локти Юри соскользнули по матрасу, и он повалился вперед в подушку, чтобы вцепиться в нее зубами и приглушись тихие всхлипы, угрожающие вырваться наружу. Они вырвались, когда после одного единственного толчка Виктор снова остановился.

 

— Юри, тебе это нравится? — Беспокойство, сквозившее в голосе Виктора, ранило его.

 

— Я… Я буду в порядке, продолжай, — прошептал Юри, закрывая глаза. Он пытался считать удары собственного пульса, но это было невозможно, потому что сердце грохотало у него в груди, словно раскаты грома.

 

— Пожалуйста, Юри ответь на мой вопрос.

 

Он не хотел отвечать. Он хотел продолжить, пройти до конца, доказать, что он может быть хорош для кого-то.

 

— Я говорил тебе, что я не очень хорош в этом… я… — Ужасен. Ужасен. Худший секс. Провал еще до самого начала. Он не смог удовлетворить порнозвезду. Почему у Виктора не хватило порядочности поступить профессионально? Притвориться на каких-то жалких десять минут, что Юри не так никчемен в постели, дать ему хоть каплю надежды вместо того, чтобы уничтожить его?

 

— Юри, ты не… — Виктор снова запнулся, и слезы пролились по щекам Юри, когда Виктор снова вышел из него.

 

Затем был поцелуй в затылок, рука скользнула под него, мягко привлекая, пока Юри изо всех сил пытался не разрыдаться в подушку. Виктор говорил в кожу Юри, губы щекотали его с каждым сказанным словом утешения.

 

— Почему ты попросил меня начать, если ты не был готов? Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

 

Утешающий и теплый голос Виктора отдавался импульсами в затылке Юри, вызывая дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

 

— Мне… мне все равно, все в порядке. Всегда было больно, я не хотел, чтобы тебе было скучно. Юри взвизгнул, когда рука вокруг его талии сжалась и потянула его вверх, назад на колени Виктора.

 

— Ты серьезно. — Он услышал, как Виктор тихо бормотал в его волосы, ощутил тяжелый вздох у самого его уха. — Я не думал, что ты это серьезно… ты действительно думаешь, что ты настолько плох?

 

Обернувшись, Юри увидел недоверие, исходившее от Виктора. Он стер слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

 

— Я говорил тебе, мой бывший бросил меня из-за этого…

 

Хмурый взгляд совсем не шел к красивым чертам лица Виктора.

 

— Я не знаю, кто тебе это сказал, но секс не должен причинять боль. И тебе нужно очень сильно постараться, чтобы стать настолько плохим, как ты считаешь.

 

— Ты попросил меня не отсасывать тебе! В машине ты сказал мне остановиться! — Запротестовал Юри. Он погрузился в мягкие объятия рук Виктора, сглатывая вздохи, чтобы постараться не трястись. Виктор не хотел его видеть. Он не мог заставить профессионала хотеть его. Или притвориться, что он ему нужен. Кацуки Юри; фигурист с мировым именем, серебряный призер Кубка Китая в этом году, потенциальный финалист Гран-При и фаворит японской Олимпийской команды; не смог справиться с членом, который буквально был перед его носом.

 

Рот Виктора распахнулся, потом закрылся, брови нахмурились.

 

— Ты говоришь, что у тебя никогда не было хорошего секса?

 

— Я начинаю думать, что это всеобщий заговор, и все лгут о том, что секс хорош, — пробормотал Юри, чувствуя привычную горечь знакомой тупой боли, заставлявшей его ноги неметь. Это было похоже на конец долгого дня тренировок, без особого прогресса.

 

— Конечно, как это может быть хорошо, если ты заставляешь своего партнера трахнуть тебя до того, как должным образом растянуть! — Виктор говорил, сосредоточившись на Юри, который избегал его обеспокоенного взгляда.

 

— Это не имеет значения. Всегда больно, какой в этом смысл, просто покончим с этим… — Прошла минута. Потом еще одна. Юри наклонил голову, увидев, как Виктор смотрит на него, недоверчиво. — Что?

 

— Урок номер один, — твердо заговорил Виктор, взяв одну из рук Юри. Он сжал пальцы Юри в тугой кулак. — Растянуть. — Все еще держа кулак Юри сжатым, он вошел в него пальцем по спирали, чтобы имитировать иной вариант проникновения. Вдвигаясь дальше, он позволил Юри чуть ослабить кулак, чтобы приспособиться и ввести второй палец, повторив жест, затем добавив третий.

 

— Больше смазки, больше времени. И партнеру не будет скучно. Если нет, то он не заслуживает быть рядом с тобой. Партнер должен убедиться, когда входит в тебя, что это ощущается приятно вам обоим. Растяни до того, пока не будет никакого дискомфорта, и ты готов к… — Виктор взял уже ослабший кулак Юри и переместил его, чтобы скользнуть по мягкому члену Юри с легкостью, чуть подтянув руку по пути вниз.

 

Юри рассмеялся от нелепости ситуации.

 

— Не лучше ли было продемонстрировать на натуре?

 

— В следующий раз. Боюсь, сейчас я могу причинить тебе еще больше боли. — Покачал головой Виктор, но Юри улыбнулся. — Расскажи мне, что тебе нравится?

 

— Что мне нравится? — Переспросил Юри, переваривая смысл сказанного Виктором. — В сексе?

 

— Ммм, что тебе нравится?

 

Это был хороший вопрос, и Юри не был уверен, что у него есть ответ. Он знал, что должно быть хорошо, но обычно было не очень. Посредственно. Что же было хорошим…

 

— Я не знаю…

 

Виктор моргнул. Потом еще раз.

 

— Ты этого не знаешь?

 

— Я… — Юри накрыло воспоминаниями о незавершенных половых актах и разочарованных парнях. Что в первый раз, что во все остальные. Даже в последний.

 

— Чем ты занимаешься сам? Когда остаешься один?

 

Память услужливо подсунула Юри воспоминание о том, как он дрочил на порно Виктора в номере отеля в Пекине. Как он кончил быстрее, чем вообще когда-либо делал, с тех пор, как был подростком. Надо было потянуть его за середину, представляя руки Виктора на нем, лаская его неистово, подводя к краю, как…

 

— А, душ! В душе ты касался меня… это было хорошо… хорошо.

 

Пальцы Виктора мастерски управлялись с плотью Юри, даря удовольствие в каждом движении, пока Юри не оказался готов кончить.

 

Его член дернулся от воспоминания, и стон сорвался с его губ, когда Виктор снова взял его в руки.

 

Нежные, осторожные, его пальцы перебирали плоть Юри, словно поклоняясь, возвращая ему полную эрекцию. Юри откинулся на Виктора, веки его трепетали.

 

— Урок второй, есть множество видов секса, — пробормотал Виктор, голосом грубым, в ритме накатывающего на Юри тепла. Он приподнял Юри и притянул ближе, пока не ощутил давление его задницы на своем члене.

 

Его рот скользнул вдоль ушной раковины Юри одновременно с тем, как рука вернулась, чтобы вновь погладить Юри до дрожи.

 

— Ты хочешь мне помочь? — Спросил Виктор, но Юри едва ли мог ответить, тая под

прикосновениями Виктора, пока его зубы и язык изучали шею Юри, заставляя вздрагивать.

 

От прикосновения большого пальца Виктора к головке, Юри чуть не кончил, мяукнув. Юри запрокинул голову Виктору на плечо, отдаваясь волнам удовольствия, расходившимся от каждого движения того.

 

Губы Виктора продолжали шептать, успокаивающе бормотать в шею Юри, покусывая и оставляя на ней следы. Юри двигался, трахая руку Виктора. Волны удовольствия омыли его, заставляя биться на коленях у Виктора.

 

— Ах, Ви-Виктор… — Сорвалось с его губ и, когда Виктор обернул пальцы вокруг головки его члена, Юри оживился.

 

— Лучше? — Промурлыкал Виктор и, Юри захныкал от удовольствия в ответ.

 

— О-очень хорошо… — Эти слова звучали, как исповедь, мольба, произнесенная в изумлении, поскольку Виктор продолжал двигаться, размазывая смазку. Его вторая рука скользнула вниз, пройдясь под яйца Юри и дразня чувствительную линию его промежности.

 

Юри ощущал твердость эрекции Виктора на нижней части свой спины, и он вздрогнул,

ошеломленный жаром, пробегающим через него. Пальцы ног сжались, спина выгнулась, живот втянулся, и он кончил в руку Виктора, проливаясь пульсирующим оргазмом. Виктор продолжал, пока Юри не задрожал от сверхчувствительности.

 

— Не шевелись, — выдохнул Виктор ему в плечо, прижимая Юри к себе. Он заговорил в сгиб шеи Юри, зубы слегка касались кожи, и Юри качнулся назад со стоном, двигаясь вдоль члена Виктора.

 

— Ммм, Юри!

 

Юри ахнул от нежного укуса, и того, как Виктор вцепился в него, растягивая мгновение, сжимая его со стоном. Лоб Виктора покоился между его лопаток, и Юри наслаждался теплотой его дыхания на его коже, прежде чем все случилось. Он развернулся, поймав тень удивления и удовольствия на лице Виктора.

 

— Ты… ты кончил.

 

Виктор выдал слабую улыбку в ответ.

 

— Я же говорил тебе не двигаться.

 

Потрясенный, Юри поднял руку, прикрывая рот, прежде чем из него каскадом посыпались извинения.

 

— О, прости, я не хотел, я просто… мне было очень хорошо, я не думал, что ты… — Он остановился, когда Виктор засмеялся и покачал головой.

 

— Ты удивительный, — пробормотал Виктор, его улыбка была лишь слегка похожа на сердце, украшая изгиб его губ.

 

Комплимент был подобен удару в живот.

 

Юри хотел схватить Виктора, целовать его до потери сознания, украсть его у мира и умолять о новых уроках, пока он не забудет о любом опыте, кроме опыта с ним, чтобы с его губ с дыханием срывалось имя Виктора.

 

Вместо этого именно Виктор наклонился вперед и коснулся губами лба Юри, целуя его, несмотря на пот, цепляясь за его челку, улыбаясь, несмотря на то, что Юри не мог найти слов. Потом Виктор отошел от кровати и оставил Юри остывать на некоторое время, вернувшись с полотенцем в руках, чтобы дочиста вытереть Юри и отбросив презерватив.

 

— Твоя одежда высохла, — сказал Виктор, его взгляд был таким нежным, что Юри ничего не мог по нему прочесть. — Ты хочешь ее или…

 

Юри не понимал, что может входить в «или». Поэтому он кивнул, а потом переоделся, пока

Виктор облачался в свою одежду, теплую после сушилки. Виктор надел пару пижамных брюк, грудь его оставалась голой, и Юри не мог не заметить нескольких свежих царапин чуть выше левого запястья Виктора. Он не понимал, насколько крепко цеплялся за него.

 

— Ммм, я должен идти, — проговорил Юри, не зная, как уйти и что сказать. Он чувствовал слабость в конечностях, тело все еще зудело, разум был в смятении.

 

— Ты мог бы ненадолго остаться, — предложил Виктор, когда Маккачин ворвалась в спальню, протолкнувшись через открытую дверь. — Макка, поужинаем с гостем?

 

— Я пообещал Пхичиту, что буду ночевать сегодня дома, — отозвался Юри на автомате, а потом прикусил нижнюю губу. Ответ неверный? Он должен остаться? Он хотел остаться. Но он не знал, что он скажет или сделает, и будет ли еще один такой же отличный шанс уйти, и тут Виктор кивнул, так что пути назад не было.

 

— Хорошо, конечно, я понимаю. — Улыбка на губах Виктора не была искренней. Намек Юри об уходе. Он позволил Виктору проводить себя до двери.

 

Выйдя за порог, Юри обернулся, готовый что-то сказать, что угодно, чтобы попытаться объяснить сумбурность собственных мыслей, что бушевали внутри него.

 

Виктор был первым, коснувшись его и запечатлев легкий поцелуй на щеке Юри.

 

— Прости, если это не то, чего ты ожидал. Я о том, что я знаю, что это было не то, на что ты надеялся.

 

— Нет, нет, это было хорошо! — Возразил Юри почти неистово и был вознагражден еще одной скромной улыбкой. — Ммм, мне понравилось. Знакомство с собакой и… урок.

 

— Хочешь попробовать снова?

 

Юри посмотрел на Виктора сквозь ресницы, прикусив губу, а потом кивнул.

 

— В третий раз?

 

Смех Виктора перемешался с его собственным.

 

— В следующий раз я обязательно преподам тебе отличный урок. Напиши мне позже, ок? — Кивнув, Юри сделал шаг назад, колеблясь, не желая уходить.

 

— Хорошо. Я обещаю чаще проверять свои сообщения. — В волнении и коротком прощании Юри повернулся спиной, уходя прочь, через территорию к своей машине. Он достал свой телефон, как только сел в нее, чтобы увидеть новое сообщение от Виктора на экране.

 

≫ Спокойной ночи, Юри (^ ♡ ^)ノ

 

От рта-сердечка у Юри внутри все напряглось.

 

≪ Спокойной ночи, тренер.


	4. Не самая глубокая глотка.

— Хочу сказать, я впечатлен. Честно говоря, я думал, что это такой предлог, чтобы залезть к тебе в штаны.

 

— Я тоже так думал. — Виктор откинулся на спинку скамьи, на которой сидел вместе с Крисом, глядя на зеленое поле перед ними. — Он продолжает меня удивлять.

 

— Что собираешься делать?

 

Что же он собирался делать… в его календаре в телефоне уже был назначен день нового _урока для Юри (/^w ^\\)_. Смайлик был, конечно, слишком, и он это понимал. Но трудно было отключить иррациональную свою часть, которая бесстыдно будоражилась мыслью о том, чтобы снова увидеть Юри.

 

Несмотря на здравый смысл, он не мог удержаться от продолжения в их последнюю встречу, и отправил Юри кучу фото. Маккачин посреди кучи мусора, который она разворошила, прежде чем Виктор убрал с нее большую его часть. Ее морда с черными разводами кофе, жующая банановую кожуру прямо с пола.

 

Юри ответил поцелуйчиками, а потом прислал Виктору фотографию кофейной чашки с латте с нарисованной на пенке собачьей мордочкой. Текст, что прилагался к фото: _почти так же мило, как Макка_. Виктор не виноват, что не смог остановить расползающуюся улыбку и подскочивший пульс.

 

— Я собираюсь обучать его.

 

— Дорогуша, это плохая идея.

 

Виктор в ответ только нахмурился на Криса. Он не считал это плохой идеей. Плохой идеей было бы позволить кому-то, вроде Юри, продолжать считать секс чем-то, что всегда заканчивается плохо. У Виктора был свой собственный негативный опыт, но он был более, чем уравновешен опытом положительным. Тем не менее, увидев Юри в слезах, вопящим о том, что все, как всегда, неправильно, как всегда, больно, Виктор почувствовал себя ужасно.

 

Было бы плохой идеей позволить Юри ускользнуть, не показав ему, насколько хорошим может быть секс. Должен быть.

 

— Я не позволю себе стать еще одной страшилкой, что портит его секс-опыт. Он такой милый, Крис, никто этого не заслуживает.

 

Маккачин припрыгала по траве, с теннисным мячиком в зубах. Крис махнул ей, забрал у нее мячик и снова бросил. Она снова бросилась за ним.

 

— Ты говоришь, что он милый, но я вижу кого-то, кто использует тебя ради секса, — заявил Крис. — Не ты ли хотел отношений, в которых тебя бы не использовали ради секса?

 

— Другой случай, — запротестовал Виктор, пытаясь отрицать собственную логику, по которой Крис был прав. Регистрация на сайте знакомств была лишь ради того, чтобы завести постоянные отношения в автономном режиме.

 

Настоящий романтик в нем желал глупых свиданий, наполненных ненавязчивыми фразами и естественным комфортом. Такого человека, который не будет возражать

подержаться за руки на публике, который будет трепать за ушами Маккачин с той же любовью, что и он сам. Кого-то, кто искренне смеялся бы, кто терпел бы кривые попытки Виктора шутить. Кого-то, для кого он мог бы приготовить завтрак, кто заставлял бы его сердце биться быстрее одной только улыбкой.

 

Каким-то образом мир сыграл с ним злую шутку, подсунув ему Юри.

 

Юри, который был несказанно рад свиданию в лавке керамики и оказался именно тем, кто взял Виктора за руку. Того, кто добровольно вызвался, не думая ни мгновения, отмывать собаку, и кто был лишь счастлив это сделать. Того, кто улыбался, словно лучик солнца, и смеялся, точно звезда, сгорающая в атмосфере Виктора. И того, кто сохранил большую часть их сообщений в сети и сказал, что не готов к отношениям.

 

— Так каков твой план? — Спросил Крис, когда Маккачин снова подскочила, тяжело дыша. — Ты собираешься завоевать его сердце?

 

Виктор пожал плечами, вынимая мячик изо рта пуделя и зажимая его между колен, о которые она терлась, ласкаясь и урча. Она игнорировала его захват и пыталась выбить из него мяч.

 

Плана у него не было. Тренировать Юри в сексе, как тот и просил, и надеяться, что Юри раскроется еще немного. Чуть больше, чем в одном направлении.

 

Причина, по которой он принял это предложение, заключалась в том, что он ожидал прямо противоположного. Он думал, что, возможно, нелепая химия их первого свидания была случайной, и что он не будет так взволнован случайным сексом. Он ожидал, что Юри объявится и будет вести себя с Виктором, как любой другой человек, узнавший о его профессии.

 

Это было бы замечательно. Было бы лучше так, потому что тогда Виктору было бы легко сказать _прости, но я не думаю, что это сработает_. Он мог бы покончить со всем этим без каких-либо чувств или сомнений.

 

Вместо этого он стал быстрее, чем раньше, ощущать сердечное томление. Сейчас его основным планом было помочь Юри. Нежному, восхитительному Юри, который так заботился о том, чтобы угодить своим партнерам, что, по-видимому, никогда не задумывался о том, испытывает ли он то же удовольствие, которое пытается доставить. Виктор хотел компенсировать каждый неудачный опыт Юри, хотел утопить его в любви, которой тот заслуживал.

 

— Не поступай так с собой. — Голос Криса прозвучал издалека несмотря на то, что он был рядом. — Посмотри на себя. Фигурист неделю игнорировал тебя, вернулся и попросил секса, даже не встречаясь с тобой. А потом бросил тебе в лицо эту идею с тренерством. Разве этого фигурального красного флага мало или мне начать махать реальным?

 

— Я кончил, — тихо прервал его Виктор, отправив Маккачин снова за теннисным мячиком. Крис закинул руку на спинку скамейки и повернулся к Виктору.

 

— Прости? Ты сказал, что он не…

 

— Технически он тут ни при чем, — пояснил Виктор, понимая, что опустил некоторые из более тонких деталей своего вечера с Юри. Он был занять рассуждениями о том, насколько были невнимательными бывшие Юри, что оставили у него о сексе такие впечатления. — После того, как я его остановил, он все равно продолжил о меня тереться и… я кончил.

 

Крис выгнул бровь и откинулся, забавляясь.

 

— Ты кончил только от того, что его задница терлась о твой член? Черт, что за магия у этого парня?

 

— Магия фигурного катания, — отозвался Виктор с легкой улыбкой. Он старался не быть слишком поверхностным, но задница Юри была тем, что Виктор мечтал использовать вместо подушки.

 

— Не ту профессию я выбрал, — усмехнулся Крис, смягчаясь. — Я предупреждаю тебя, хоть этот виртуоз фигурного катания и захомутал тебя, ты ему это позволил.

 

— Все в порядке, — отмахнулся Виктор. — Мне это на пользу. Помогая кому-то, у кого есть проблемы с сексом, у меня есть шанс вернуться к истокам.

 

— Не так это и хорошо. Ты сильно разобьешься, когда он скажет «спасибо» и свалит с каким-нибудь фигуристом.

 

— По крайней мере, он научится хорошо заниматься сексом, пусть и с этим фигуристом, — пробормотал Виктор, забирая мяч у Маккачин, когда она вернулась, чтобы принести ему его.

 

Крис закатил глаза настолько явно и сильно, насколько только мог.

 

— Это самая глупая идея, которая у тебя когда-либо была.

 

Виктор бросил теннисный мячик как можно дальше для Маккачин.

 

— Я знаю.

 

 

≪ Привет, меня задержали в танц-классе. Я немного опоздаю, хорошо?

≫ Без проблем!

≫ Ты еще и танцуешь? (*ﾟOﾟ*) Что за танцы?

≪ Да, это часть моих тренировок. В основном, балет. Иногда хип-хоп, когда занимаюсь с Пхичитом. Немного того, немного этого.

≫ Вау, невероятно! \\(^ ♡ ^)/

≪ Хорошо, у меня серьезный вопрос.

≫ (*ﾟﾛﾟ) Да?

≪ Откуда ты берешь эти смайлики так быстро?

≫ У меня специальное приложение на клавиатуре (´･♡･`)

≫ Оно переключает между английским, французским и русским, и смайликами

≪ Ты говоришь по-французски?

≫ Oui, mon chéri1 (^ 3 ^)ﾉ⌒♡*: ･。 ( Да, мой дорогой – Прим. Переводчика)

≪ Впечатляет. Я выхожу из студии, буду у тебя минут через 20.

≫ Не могу дождаться（＾＿－）

≪ ♡⌒ヽ(^ ε ^)

 

— Расслабься, Юри.

Расслабься. Виктору легко говорить. Не он был тем, у кого между ног была порнозвезда, размазывая смазку по пальцам. Юри уже чуть не упал, пытаясь высвободиться перед Виктором из своих треников, после того, как ему было сказано отправляться в душ. На этот раз одному. Что прискорбно.

Было более чем неловко устраиваться на кровати Виктора без жаркой прелюдии. Виктор отволок Маккачин в гостиную и быстро закрыл за собой дверь. Вне порыва, с разведенными ногами, он чувствовал, что скорее выполняет задание, чем делает что-то естественное.Кончики пальцев Виктора танцевали по его бедру, скользкие от смазки, заигрывали вокруг его входа. Юри неосознанно сжимался, нервно вздрагивая, и услышал вздох.

Он ожидал разочарования. Вместо этого Виктор улыбнулся и распластался рядом с ним на кровати. Его правая рука все еще оставалась у Юри между ног, но кончики пальцев заигрывали с основанием слегка твердеющего члена Юри.

— Привет, — поприветствовал его Виктор, голубые глаза следили сквозь серебристые ресницы, и Юри рассмеялся.

— Мм, привет. — Попытался подхватить Юри.

— Ты в порядке?

Челка Виктора упала ему на лицо, легкая улыбка, что была на его лице, и та непринужденность, с которой он говорил, заставили Юри по-иному вздрогнуть. Виктор был так несправедливо красив. Он был будто с обложки журнала, или с подиума, распластавшись рядом с Юри. И в этом тоже было что-то приятное.  


Например, бедра Виктора были довольно хороши. Особенно, когда он закидывал ногу на Юри так, что внутренняя часть его берда оказывалась вдоль внешней части бедра Юри. В них была сила, которая была не такой, как сила мышц пика середины сезона, как у Юри, но все равно настолько восхитительная, что Юри наслаждался их видом, пока тот готовил ужин. Бедра Виктора прижимались к бедрам Юри, без намека на простыни между ними, и он не мог не чувствовать каждую частичку Виктора. Юри, возможно, думал об этой части

Виктора или о парочке частей с момента их последней встречи. Возможно, даже обо всем Викторе целиком. С разных ракурсов.

Например, когда он поцеловал Юри так, что это напоминало сцену из фильма. Как под прикосновениями его рук Юри ощущал себя так же комфортно, как в пледе дождливым утром. О том, насколько Юри был потрясен, возвращаясь к милым размышлениям о

Викторе в течение всего дня. Например, о том, что у него самый красивый член, который Юри когда-либо видел, и это при том, что Юри никогда не считал чужие члены такими уж привлекательными.

Юри размышлял о Викторе пугающе часто. Мысли появлялись еще до того, как он успевал сообразить. Он даже не мог перейти к своим обычным занятиям в зале, не задумавшись о том, как Виктору удается держать свой пресс подобным стиральной доске. Юри задавался вопросом, есть ли у Виктора режим регулярных тренировок или диета.

Конечно, зал точно был, судя по рельефным мышцам. Возможно, если Юри увеличит количество своих занятий с Виктором, он мог бы избавиться от части своих скручиваний, заменив их растяжкой, так что мог бы выгнуться и украсть несколько поцелуев, пока Виктор вбивается в него.

Это, безусловно, разнообразило его интервью, когда журналисты задали ему вопрос о его тренировочном графике.

— Юри, если тебе это не нравится, нам не стоит этого делать. — Слова Виктора ворвались в его размышления. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным.

— Обязанным тебе? — Переспросил Юри, возвращаясь сознанием в спальню. — Я тот, кто попросил тебя обо всем этом.

— Секс — не обязанность, — отозвался Виктор. — Ты имеешь право сказать «нет» в любой момент, ясно? До, в начале, в середине, даже в самом конце. Если ты не ощущаешь комфорта или тебе не хорошо, у тебя есть полное право остановиться. Это твое тело. Ты никому ничего не должен, ни в коем случае.

Юри медленно кивнул. Он знал все это. Осознавал. Иногда было трудно напомнить себе об этом.

— Хорошо, тогда… ты хочешь сделать это? Улыбка Виктора захватывала дух.

— Я хотел бы быть твоим тренером в этом. Но только, если ты этого хочешь.

— Я… я хочу, — сознался Юри, расслабляясь от того, как пальцы Виктора перекатывались по его бедрам. Он придвинулся к Виктору, не задумываясь. — Я просто нервничаю. — Он не знал, что будет делать, если все пойдет не так. Виктор хотел показать ему, как правильно подготовиться, и Юри был не новичком в этом, но сейчас гадкое ощущение страха расползалось дыркой у него в желудке.

Что, если будет не хорошо, даже, когда этим займется Виктор? Что, если дискомфорт никогда не исчезнет, несмотря на то, что Виктор рядом? Юри не хотел снова закончить все разочарованием, со стыдом уходя из квартиры Виктора, не дав насладиться процессом ни одному из них.

— Нервничать нормально, — сказал Виктор, подняв вторую руку, чтобы убрать несколько прядей волос за ухо Юри. — Это нормально. Ты нервничаешь, когда катаешься?

— Иногда, — признался Юри, подставляя лицо к прикосновению Виктора. Это было обнадеживающе.

— И что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь сосредоточиться на тех аспектах своей программы, в которых, я точно уверен, что хорош, — на автомате отозвался Юри, обнаружив, что смотрит прямо в синеву глаз

Виктора. Это было чарующе, как Виктор вслед за его словами слегка угукнул, показывая, что слушает, улыбка стала шире, когда он заметил, что Юри стал расслабляться. — И дышу.

— И в чем же ты уверен? — Переспросил Виктор.

Юри замер. Виктор задавал верные вопросы. Кроме того, Юри оставлял их без ответа. Его восприятие собственных способностей в постели все еще было почти нулевым. Он даже не был уверен, как ему удалось заинтересовать Виктора, и еще меньше, почему Виктор добровольно согласился проводить с ним время, утверждая, что он этого хочет сам.

Он не считал, что умеет хорошо флиртовать. Конечно, он был ничтожным, когда доходило до дела. Единственное, что он действительно мог приписать себе, так это жар поцелуя на их первом свидании. Юри не собирался настолько в него погружаться. Но поцелуй Виктора был таким горячим в ноябрьском холоде. Сладость сакэ, перекатывающаяся на его языке, заставила Юри захотеть поглотить эти довольные вздохи, срывающиеся с его губ, захотеть уговорить его на большее.

Откинувшись, Юри поймал взгляд Виктора на долю секунды прежде, чем он встретился с губами Виктора. Тут ждал его сюрприз, мягкий и мимолетный, тающий в сплетении пальцев Виктора в его волосах. Юри всосал пухлую нижнюю губу в рот, прежде чем встретиться с языком Виктора, сомкнув их губы и тяжело дыша, когда поцелуй распался. И вот рот Виктора вернулся, тверже, требовательнее, и Юри жадно отвечал, сгорая в запале. Он гнался за поцелуем, ощущая собственное имя, слетавшее с его губ, и тихо удивляясь.

— Юри…

Он загорелся.

Юри потянулся вниз и взял Виктора за руку, снова направляя его между своих ног. Он позволил ему ввести один палец, предоставив Виктору больше свободы и прошептав «пожалуйста» в их поцелуй.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Виктор сомневался, не отрываясь, но замерев, пока Юри не кивнул. — Хорошо, но говори со мной. Скажи мне, если будет больно или не понравится.

Пальцы Виктора снова трепетали вокруг его входа, размазывая смазку. Юри согнулся в талии, подаваясь всем телом к Виктору. Его пальцы вцепились Виктору в плечо, опираясь.

— Юри, дыши, — напомнил Виктор, и Юри выдохнул воздух, который задерживал. Виктор надавил.

Юри засмеялся.

— Что?

— Мизинец для начала? — Это не было неприятным, нерешительное введение самого маленького пальца. Привычное ощущение легкого давления, но не дискомфорта.

— Не знаю, сколько ты сможешь принять в самом начале, потому хочу быть осторожным после прошлого раза, — пояснил Виктор. — Ты хочешь сказать, что не против большего?

— Да. — Юри снова кивнул и почувствовал, как мизинец заменили. — Немного больше.

Все движения Виктора были осторожными, медленными. Через минуту он переключился с мизинца на средний палец, уставившись на лицо Юри, наблюдая за реакцией. Когда он снова вошел, глаза Юри закрылись.

— Слишком?

— Я-я в порядке, — мгновенно отозвался Юри, а потом поправил. — Нет, подожди секунду…

 Виктор послушался, ждал, пока Юри пробормотал, что он в порядке и готов продолжить.

— Не торопись, ясно? Особенно, если это твой первый раз с новым партнером. Как только определишься с количеством и поймаешь нужный ритм, все равно не стоит спешить. В прошлый раз я должен был помнить об этом. Ты отвлекся… — Пока говорил, Виктор медленно входил и выходил из Юри, каждый раз дожидаясь кивков, которые сказали бы ему, что Юри чувствует себя хорошо.

Юри еще больше погружался в голос Виктора. Низкий, с акцентом. Юри нравилось, как тянутся гласные на его языке, как остро звучат согласные. Он сосредоточился на словах, утопая в них, забывая о неприятном моменте входа каждый раз, как Виктор углублялся в него.

— Немного углубляй пальцы каждый раз. Если становится неприятно, вынь их и подожди, пока какой-либо дискомфорт уйдет. Затем попробуй еще раз, если партнер готов продолжить. С каждым разом будет все легче.

Юри отвечал одобрением на каждое движение, привыкая к ним, как и говорил Виктор.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться круговым движением, чтобы растянуть входное кольцо, вот так. — Виктор сопровождал слова делом, заставляя Юри почувствовать себя более растянутым, пока он не свыкся с этим ощущением. — И когда партнер готов, ты можешь добавить еще. Ты готов, Юри?

— Да, я в порядке, — подтвердил Юри, глядя вниз, когда Виктор убирал руку. Еще больше смазки на его пальцах, и он прошелся по кругу у все еще плотного кольца на входе. Юри хотел продолжить. — Пожалуйста…

— Пожалуйста, что? — Виктор улыбнулся, и Юри покраснел. — Ты обещал, помнишь?

— Пожалуйста, продолжай, — исправился Юри, вознагражденный двумя пальцами Виктора, проталкивающимися внутрь. Он был более растянут, чем раньше, но колкое ощущение все же было, и Юри выдохнул, подавляя возможные проблемы. Он доверял Виктору позаботиться о себе, еще раз расслабившись.

Виктор продолжил двигаться медленно и равномерно, рассказывая Юри, забрасывая его советами и наставлениями, пока Юри не был готов к третьему пальцу. Он вскрикнул

Виктору в плечо, когда они погрузились достаточно глубоко, сжавшись, и Виктор немедленно остановился.

— Больно?

— Немного…

Виктор убрал пальцы, и боль притупилась.

— Легче прочувствовать самому, где лежат твои границы. Хочешь попробовать?

— Сам? — Уточнил Юри, глаза его распахнулись.

— Да. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал делать это сам?

Юри покачал головой. Поскольку его опыт с партнерами не был хорошим, стремление к само исследованию у него никогда не возникало. Не сказать, что он не думал об этом, но страх чего-то неприятного побеждал. Он не хотел пропускать тренировки, объясняя, что неудачно пытался трахнуть самого себя пальцами.

Взгляд, что мелькнул на лице Виктора, сложно было прочесть.

— Хочешь попробовать сейчас?

— Да. — Отозвался Юри, сглатывая начавшую подниматься нервозность. Он чувствовал себя комфортно от прикосновений Виктора, под его чутким руководством. Любой намек на дискомфорт или боль быстро исчезали благодаря осторожности, которую проявлял

Виктор, заставляя его желать большего. Мечтать о большем. Хочу еще немного. — Ты продолжишь мне помогать?

— Конечно, все, что захочешь.

Рука Юри немного дрогнула, когда Виктор вылил на нее щедро смазку. Виктор показал ему, как согреть ее между пальцев, поощряя Юри.

— Ты снова можешь начать с одного, убедиться, что не сделаешь себе больно.

Воспользовавшись предложением, Юри осторожно скользнул в себя пальцем. Он вошел без особого сопротивления. Юри не мог описать это ощущение. Наличие чего-либо внутри всегда ощущалось поначалу странным, инородным, но это было иначе.

— Юри? — Виктор заговорил прямо у него над ухом, снова привлекая к себе его внимание.

— А, я в порядке, — успокоил он, слегка улыбнувшись, желая стереть беспокойство с лица Виктора. — Это просто… странно.

— Ты можешь остановиться.

— Нет, не сейчас, — отозвался Юри и протолкнул еще один палец. Вспоминая слова Виктора, он сделал движение, будто ножницами, растягивая до тех пор, пока не почувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы добавить третий. Когда он протолкнулся глубже, его тело сопротивлялось, и он отступил, дожидаясь ощущения комфорта, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем попытаться снова. — Я не привык к этому ощущению… приятного.

— Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Юри откинул голову назад, чтобы заглянуть Виктору в лицо. На щеках русского угадывался слабый румянец. Его собственный полыхнул при осознании того, что Виктор внимательно за ним наблюдает, глядя, как Юри изучает себя. Пошевелившись, он передвинулся к бедру Виктора, касаясь его полутвердого члена. Юри закусил нижнюю губу и глубже вдвинул в себя пальцы.

— Это… аххх… лучшее, что я когда-либо делал.

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Виктора, и он, оттолкнувшись от матраса, склонился над Юри.

— Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе.

Юри ахнул, когда один из пальцев Виктора вошел в него на ряду с двумя его пальцами, тыльная сторона ладони Юри оказалась в его ладони. Виктор позволил Юри направлять его движения, двигаясь с ним сообща, пока ощущение не начало переходить во что-то, сродни удовольствию.

— Ммм, Виктор…

— Как дела?

Он готов был расплакаться. Вместо этого он спрятал лицо в районе ключицы Виктора, наслаждаясь, потому что это было хорошо. Потому что Виктор обещал ему, что он будет неторопливым и осторожным, чтобы показать ему, как это должно быть, чтобы он ощущал себя хорошо.

Юри был переполнен неверием. Едва коснувшись поцелуем ключицы Виктора, Юри позволил себе издать тихий стон.

— Я… это хорошо. — Он закрыл глаза, подавшись на Виктора, когда они вновь пошли внутрь Юри, немного быстрее.

— Очень?

Кивнув, Юри подался на руки, желая ощутить больше. Приподняв ресницы, он взглянул на себя. Его грудь была бледной, почти выцветшей, поскольку вся краска сместилась к его бедрам. Его член плотно прижимался к его животу, с бисеринками смазки на конце. Юри высвободил стон при виде своих пальцев и пальцев Виктора, что исчезали внутри него.

— Тогда, если ты немного согнешь пальцы, то…

 

Дыхание Юри сбилось от внезапного импульса, что пронзил его. Он полностью замер, пальцы вжались в плечо Виктора. Потом Виктор снова коснулся того места, и Юри выгнулся, его стоны переросли во всхлипы.

— Ах, с-стоп, стой!

Виктор немедленно остановился.

— Прости, слишком сильно?

Юри ощутил дрожь, покалывание на кончиках нервов, дрожь в пальцах ног.

— Ч-что… что это было?..

 

Мгновение, что пронеслось между его вопросом и ответом Виктора, было слишком тихим. Пальцы Виктора коснулись подбородка Юри, разворачивая его лицом вверх, чтобы увидеть расширившиеся глаза и приоткрытые влажные губы.

— Ты… ты не знал об этом?

Само осознание захлестнуло Юри. Он заставил себя встретиться взглядом с Виктором, взглядом, точно глубины океана, покусывая губу, прежде, чем попытался ответить.

— Я… Я знаю, но…

— Это у тебя впервые? — Закончил за него Виктор. Его пальцы выскользнули из Юри и легли вокруг его запястья, заставляя Юри вынуть и его пальцы. Юри не протестовал, несмотря на ясное ощущение выхода, которое на этот раз не было облегчением.

— Мне так кажется…

Глаза Виктора загорелись с новой силой, его рот стал тонкой линией прежде, чем он наклонился и прижался губами ко лбу Юри. Тот же тяжелый вздох, которым закончился их последний урок, пошевелил челку Юри.

— Могу я попробовать еще раз?

Юри позволил своим ногам разойтись в приглашении, прошептав тихое «да», чтобы убедиться, что его верно поняли. На этот раз Виктор ввел два пальца, немного быстрее и грубее, чем раньше, но Юри в ответ сжался, обхватив их вокруг. Это было прекрасно, больше чем хорошо, это было великолепно.

Юри вцепился рукой в плечо Виктора, как можно плотнее, прижимаясь, пока Виктор наполнял его так, что Юри застонал сильнее. Виктору потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы снова нащупать простату, и в этот момент искры полыхнули по всему телу Юри.

Обжигающий жар пробегал волнами вдоль его позвоночника, уходя покалыванием в затылок и шею. Вторая рука и мышцы на бедрах свело спазмом, пальцы ног сжались, когда ощущение прошлось вниз по телу.

Каждый витиеватый удар посылал волны удовольствия, разливающиеся по нему, и Юри мог слышать собственные короткие, тяжелые вздохи на грани удушья. Он выкрикнул имя Виктора, насаживаясь на пальцы Виктора, выдохнув жаром в кожу Виктора.

Еще одно точное нажатие заставило его извиваться.

 

Слова лились бесконтрольно, смесь _Виктор_ и _аххх, хорошо, это так хорошо_ , потому что так оно и было. Это угнетало и было слишком мало, заставляя его умолять о большем, ловить каждую искру, наполнявшую его, пока вторая рука Виктора не обернулась вокруг его члена.

Юри повернул голову к простыням, крича, когда кончал. Его сперма забрызгала оба их живота, плотными, широкими струями, покрывая руку Виктора. Он стряхнул его, стоявшего настолько сильно, как никогда, пока тот не обмяк рядом с Виктором.

 

Сильные руки обхватили его за талию и подтянули ближе, и Юри был счастлив отдаться им. Его сердце билось в груди, разум мгновенно онемел, как и все его вздрагивающее тело.

— Юри? — Его имя было произнесено нежно, пронизанное заботой, и Юри хотелось завернуться в этот звук.

— Это было… так хорошо, — сумел выговорить он, погрузившись в мягкие объятия Виктора, слушая его замедляющееся сердцебиение. Так вот как это должно было быть?

Сокрушительно. Точно вознестись на Небеса и растаять в блаженстве плывущих облаков. Смешок Виктора отдался теплом над его головой.

— Я рад.

 

Вспомнив их договор, Юри переместился, одна его нога осталась между ног Виктора. Он поднял колено, сдвинув его, чтобы оказаться ближе, и тут почувствовал твердость члена Виктора на своем бедре. Его осенило.

Удивленный внезапностью движений, Виктор моргнул на него, но Юри его остановил прежде, чем он смог спросить.

— Ты… тебе все еще хочется. Я хочу… Я хочу позаботиться о тебе.

Виктор улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не переживай, мы тут ради тебя.

Юри не хотел, чтобы ему это спускали.

— Нет. Ты говорил, что секс должен быть приятным для обоих партнеров. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже почувствовал себя хорошо.

Ответом были легкий смешок и кивок. Виктор перевернулся на спину, чтобы видеть Юри.

— Очко в твою пользу. Я рад, что ты обратил внимание. — Он развел бедра, вытянув длинные ноги к Юри. — Как ты хочешь сделать мне приятно?

Юри покраснел, легкая дрожь недавнего оргазма прошла сквозь его тело. Член Виктора был твердым, высоко и гордо прижимаясь к его животу. Капля смазки блестела на потемневшем кончике, вызывая в Юри желание попробовать его.

— Я хочу отсосать у тебя.

Казалось, не этого ответа ждал Виктор, потому что его голубые глаза стали шире от этих слов. Его рот дернулся в улыбке, и он подался вперед, обхватывая пальцами основание собственного члена. Юри не мог глаз отвести, наблюдая, как он томно гладит себя явно на публику, абсолютно подкупая Юри.

— Тогда иди и попробуй.

 

Юри умудрился поскользнуться на простыни, пока устраивался между ног Виктора, его руки легли ему на бедра, только, чтобы не упасть в последний момент.

— Юри…

— Хммм? — Он взглянул на веселую ухмылку. — Что?

— Я польщен. — Маленький фольгированный пакетик замаячил перед его лицом. — Презерватив.

Задавив собственное смущение, Юри сел на пятки и осторожно открыл его, всерьез ощущая бдящий взгляд Виктора.

— Я… Я знаю, как его надевать, — пробормотал он, вынимая латекс из упаковки.

— Я никогда не утверждал обратного, — отозвался Виктор, сидя в изголовье кровати и подкладывая подушку под спину.

— Я просто… очень нервничал в первый раз, — пояснил Юри, зажимая кончик, прежде, чем раскатать презерватив на Викторе плавным движением. Расправил по кругу. Он все проверил. Дважды. — Ты был так горяч, и многое пошло не так. Но…

— Но?

— Ты до сих пор не рассказал мне, почему остановил меня в машине. — Остальное, чем Юри оправдывал провал, было неудачным временем и плохим углом.

— О. — Выдох у Виктора вышел со стоном в конце, потому что Юри опустился вниз, облизнув кончик.

Латекс оказался фруктовым и слегка сладковатым. Юри всегда считал, что ароматизированные презервативы неприятные, липкие. Вместо этого он теперь делал все возможное, чтобы не думать об эрегированном члене Виктора, как о леденце.

Синтетический вкус клубники прокатывался по его языку, когда он пролизал полоску вдоль всей его длины.

— Угол был неудобным… Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.

— Не потому, что я облажался? — Пробормотал Юри, обхватывая пальцами основание члена Виктора. Он усеивал его поцелуями, плечи напряглись в ожидании реакции.

— Это не было хорошо, — признался Виктор через мгновение.

 

Юри спрятал свой румянец за талией Виктора. _Не хорошо_. Он слыхал и похуже. Его выступление на «Чемпионате Четырех Континентов» в прошлом сезоне было неудачным, но он все еще продолжал гордиться своей короткой программой. Причин отступать не было. Так что он не забивал себе голову плохими отзывами. Как сказал Пхичит _: «Практика ведет к совершенству, независимо от того, прыгаешь ты на льду или на члене»_.

— У меня было недостаточно практики, — признался Юри, темные ресницы порхнули, когда он встретился взглядом с Виктором. — Научишь меня, как надо?

У Виктора вырвалось проклятье, и он закусил губу, кивнув. Поднявшись повыше на кровати, он подтянул колени, чтобы Юри мог удобнее расположиться между ними. Юри понял намек, когда Виктор запустил пальцы в его волосы, и снова взялся за него, пройдясь вдоль до самого основания члена Виктора.

Впервые с тех пор, как они начали, казалось, у Виктора не было слов. Его взгляд был томным, колени вздрагивали по обе стороны от Юри. Пройдясь рукой вверх к шее Юри и вдоль его челюсти, Виктор скользнул большим пальцем ко рту Юри и погрузил его внутрь, осторожно повернув Юри.

 

— Возьмешь меня?

 

Юри задумался, не стоило ли ему посмотреть еще видео с Виктором. Изучить технику. Посмотреть, как над членом работает профи, и скопировать его. В браузере на его

компьютере уже была персональная вкладка с именем Виктора, но он не открывал ее после возвращения из Китая.

Он обернул губы вокруг головки, пройдясь по ней языком. Довольный вздох Виктора заставил его двигаться. Юри скользнул дальше, вслушиваясь, как Виктор бормочет ему инструкции _сильнее, Юри, и ты можешь сосать немного интенсивнее и посмотри на меня, когда делаешь это и воспользуйся языком, когда берешь его — ммм, да, именно так._

Пальцы Виктора все больше зарывались в его волосы, разминая кожу головы. Юри обнаружил, что отслеживает моменты, когда они зарывались, тянули за пряди, отслеживал стоны, что смешивались со словами Виктора, когда он что-то делал правильно. Юри прислушивался к каждому замечанию, распираемый гордостью, когда заставлял раскрываться губы Виктора.

Его руки лежали на бедрах Виктора, пока тот держал его голову. Член Виктора был твердым на его языке и чуть слишком большим, чтобы взять его целиком. Он поднялся, обхватив губами кончик, пустив его вдоль языка, и снова почувствовал, как Виктор потянул его за волосы, сделав бедрами легкий толчок. Юри улыбнулся этому и подхватил движение, втягивая щеки, и добился красивого длинного стона…

 

Дверь спальной распахнулась. Юри дернулся, взвизгнув.

Большая коричневая масса бросилась через комнату, запрыгивая на кровать. Виктор вскочил и прокричал что-то, чего Юри не разобрал, потому что Маккачин бросилась на него и начала валять по кровати.

— Макка! — За звонким выкриком Виктора последовал визг и скулеж собаки.

Скользнув на пол, Юри наблюдал, как Виктор пытается согнать своего пуделя подушкой, сталкивая ее с кровати. Она явно имела свое представление о происходящем, потому что вцепилась в угол подушки зубами, затевая игру в перетягивание каната.

— Маккачин, нет! О, Боже мой, брысь!

Юри рассмеялся от раздражения, с которым Виктор перехватил собаку поперек и сбросил с кровати, пытаясь вытолкать Маккачин из комнаты. Он выставил ее за дверь, собираясь отругать, но она ворвалась обратно, направившись прямо к Юри.

— Макка, — вскричал Виктор, оставив дверь открытой.

Юри присел на корточки, потрепав ее за ушами и пряча лицо, чтобы она не дотянулась его облизать. Ее хвост бешено колотился из стороны в сторону.

— Я думаю, она нас не одобряет, — отшутился Юри. Виктор тяжело вздохнул.

— Пришло время ее ужина. Она скоро начнет скулить. Верно, Макка?

Она радостно залаяла, заставляя Юри снова рассмеяться.

— Тогда нам стоит покормить ее. Верно, Макка?

Снова радостный лай. Юри сиял. Это был лучший трюк, который он когда-либо видел у собак.

— Отлично. Тебе невозможно сказать «нет». Давай, пора ужинать. — Виктор свистнул, и Макка бросилась из спальни. Бросив вскользь взгляд на Юри, Виктор последовал за собакой. Юри направился за ними.

В своей безупречной кухне Виктор готовил ужин для пуделя. Чашку сухого корма он смешал с измельченной курицей, которую достал из холодильника. Юри с любопытством наблюдал, прислонившись к обеденному столу.

Если он считал, что Виктор, купающий собаку — это горячо, то Виктор, готовящий для собаки, был уже на совершенно новом уровне. Не потому, что он был полностью голым… лишь от части потому, что он был совершенно голым. Юри не возражал бы, если бы его личный обнаженный повар Виктор приготовил бы ему поесть. Так или приготовить самого Виктора. Его задница была достаточно хороша, чтобы вызывать аппетит.

— Хочешь что-нибудь? — Спросил Виктор, поразив Юри своим вопросом.

Юри хотелось ответить _твою задницу_. Он не был уверен. Не сейчас. Пусть сначала собака уснет. Или нет. Это было проблемой.

— Я о том, если ты хочешь взять в рот что-то еще после всего, — ухмыльнулся Виктор. Юри был горд собой за то, что не подавился.

— Угмм, конечно. Я не ел после тренировки.

Маккачин заскулила, перебирая лапами у ног Виктора. Он шикнул на нее, доставая из холодильника еще один пластиковый контейнер. Юри наклонился и нахмурил брови, когда увидел ярко-оранжевое содержимое контейнера.

Виктор положил ложку в миску Маккачин.

— Тыква. Это полезно для ее желудка, — пояснил он, ставя миску передней. Она тут же принялась за еду. Виктор смотрел, как она набила полный рот, а потом взглянул на Юри. Они оба знали, что ситуацию уже не спасти. — Итак… как ты стал фигуристом?

— Я начинал с балета. Моя учительница рекомендовала мне через пару лет попробовать коньки. Моя подруга каталась к тому времени, и она подумала, что мне будет веселее, если я буду тренироваться с кем-то, кого знаю. Поэтому я попробовал, — ответил Юри, присаживаясь за стол.

Он задавался вопросом, если Виктор так спокойно разгуливал голым, пройдясь через кухню к холодильнику, убирая остатки ужина Маккачин, то он частенько гуляет голым по дому.

 

Нагота была не чужда для Юри, который вырос в онсэне своих родителей, но это разные вещи, быть голым на источниках и быть голым в чужой кухне. Ну, быть прерванным голодной собакой посреди урока минета тоже доставляло.

— Оказалось, что у меня хорошо получается. Мне нравилось выигрывать, поэтому я продолжил.

— Тебе это очень нравится? — Спросил Виктор, хмурясь, кривя губы, пока обыскивал несколько шкафчиков и так ничего и не придумал.

— Да, очень, — отозвался Юри, забавляясь, когда Виктор положил руки на талию. — Что случилось?

— У меня ничего нет, чтобы тебе предложить, — проговорил он, поворачиваясь к Юри.

В какой-то момент Виктор стянул презерватив, и Юри покраснел безмерно, быстро опустив взгляд в пол. Даже в мягком состоянии Виктор был… порнозвездой. И какой бы милашкой не была Маккачин, Юри предпочел бы закончить с ним. Тогда он смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что отсосал порнозвезде и припечатать этим своего бывшего.

Образно, конечно. Он того не стоил.

— Не знаю, придерживаешься ли ты диеты, но как насчет того, чтобы заказать пиццу? — Размышлял Виктор.

Возможно, желудок Юри заурчал.

Отсмеявшись, Виктор сказал Юри подождать и схватился за телефон. Неподалеку Маккачин вылизывала свою миску дочиста.

— Не знаю, специально ты вмешалась или у тебя еще какой-то дьявольский план, но не могу сказать с точностью, сработало оно или нет, — заявил ей Юри. Она не ответила.

— Юююри. — Позвал Виктор из прихожей, войдя в следующий момент. Все еще голый. Юри не возражал. Виктор прикрывал микрофон мобильника. — Говорят, что Гавайская — это нечто. Что скажешь?

Юри наморщил нос. Виктор сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой и закончил свой заказ пепперони. Он положил трубку и подхватил пустую миску Маккачин, погладив ее по голове.

— Когда следующее соревнование?

— На следующей неделе. В Москве, — отозвался Юри, потерев щеки. — Если у меня все получится, то я поеду в Барселону на финал Гран-При.

— Звучит внушительно, — Виктор поставил миску Маккачин в раковину.

— Так и есть. Одно из самых крупных соревнований… — Юри беспокойно прикусил зубами нижнюю губу. Его программа была хорошо отработана за последние несколько дней.

Селестино говорил что-то о прокате, что он откатал в Китае. Тем не менее, он постоянно ощущал давление, нервничал, думая, что от него ожидают чего-то невероятного. — Как ты… как ты попал в порно? Если я могу об этом спросить?

В улыбке Виктора было что-то обнадеживающее. В том, как его губы изогнулись по углам и разошлись над идеально белыми зубами. Насколько она будоражила сердце, когда становилась по-настоящему широкой. Всякий раз, когда Юри видел смайлики Виктора, он вспоминал его улыбку и чувствовал, как учащается пульс в ответ.

— Да, все в порядке, — отозвался Виктор, занимая место в углу стола, поближе к Юри. Он облокотился о поверхность, положив подбородок на ладонь. — Я приехал сюда студентом. Изучал психологию, но я никогда не был тем, кто ладил с учебниками и лекциями. В итоге я делал исследование о том, как порно меняет личную жизнь актеров, но я хотел лучше понять эту индустрию. Я всегда учился лучше, погружаясь, так сказать, — Виктор подмигнул, чтобы убедиться, что Юри понимает его. — Кто-то предложил мне попробовать самому, я так и сделал. И, как ты сказал, оказалось, что у меня хорошо получается. Так что я просто продолжил. Это было веселее, чем писать дипломную работу.

Юри старался скрыть удивление на своем лице. Как бы то ни было, он был не из тех парней.

— Тебе все еще нравится?

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Каждый может получать удовольствие от работы. Но это ведь просто работа, понимаешь? Я хотел бы начать встречаться, потому что устал от секса на работе. Однако, оказывается, сложно найти кого-то, кто принял бы мою работу. Не буду лгать. До сих пор люди, с которыми я пытался встречаться, либо были угнетены этим фактом, либо просто мечтали со мной потрахаться.

Глаза Юри расширились, словно от удара. Каким он был идиотом. По его собственному определению, он встретил идеального парня, что сидел сейчас перед ним, но оказалось, что Юри был полной противоположностью того, кого искал Виктор. Осуждать его работу и использовать Виктора ради секса.

— Прости, я не понимал. Извинения были пресечены.

— Я не говорю о тебе. Ты действительно невероятен. — Юри не мог заставить себя перестать восхищаться улыбкой Виктора. — Ты напоминаешь мне о том, как я оказался в таком положении. Не переживай, Юри. Я наслаждаюсь всем этим больше, чем рассчитывал. Я надеюсь, что и ты тоже.

Чувство вины укоренилось. Юри сделал все возможное, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Виктор, несомненно, заслуживал большего, чем Юри. Это оставляло ему два варианта. Извиниться и дать возможность Виктору найти кого-то, кто могу бы оказаться для него более подходящим партнером. Или же удовлетвориться тем, что как бы долго они не были вместе, Юри сделает все возможное, чтобы секс для Виктора не был обузой. Отбросить переживания в сторону и погрузиться во все это настолько же сильно, насколько он был увлечен льдом. Если бы он смог получить золото на турнире, он смог бы стать лучшим и в постели с Виктором.

Юри оживил разговор, задав Виктору несколько более простых вопросов. В какой части России он бывал, как давно у него Маккачин. В ответ Виктор расспрашивал об учебе, куда он ездил на соревнования, о любимом месте за границей.

Юри был на самой середине рассказа Виктору о победе на Кубке Китая, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Маккачин гавкнула. Виктор встал. Юри чуть не упал со стула.

— Не открывай! — Приказал Юри, когда Виктор направился к двери. Рука Виктора уже была на дверной ручке.

— Почему нет?

— Ты же голый! — Сказал Юри, его взгляд отчаянно заметался по комнате в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы прикрыть нижнюю часть тела Виктора от ничего не подозревающего доставщика пиццы.

— Я думал, это классика: «О, мистер доставщик пиццы, у меня нет денег. Могу ли я как-то иначе расплатиться?» — Он поводил задницей, заставив Юри расхохотаться.

Схватив одну с дивана, Юри бросил ему подушку. Виктор отбил ее на пол.

— Что будешь делать, если он не пошлет тебя? — Напирал Юри. — Это будет еще одно ужасное видео с гей-порно?

— Давай узнаем!

Юри завизжал, когда Виктор отпирал замок, и бросился в спальню. Он схватил первое, что под руку попалось, и это оказались лежавшие на полу штаны, и поспешил обратно, бросив их Виктор.

— Это твои! — Рассмеялся Виктор, когда поймал их.

— Просто надень!

— Юри, тебе не надо просить меня дважды залезть к тебе в штаны. Я только счастлив…

— Это уже второй раз! Залезай в них и открывай дверь!

Посмеиваясь, Виктор натянул тренировочные и открыл дверь, едва дав Юри достаточно времени, чтобы нырнуть за диван, не засветившись голой задницей.

Он вынужден был смеяться в подушку, слушая, как Виктор знойно мурлычет «о, привет» кому-то за дверью. Юри немного подавился тканью, когда Виктор громко похвалил служащего, кокетливо прокомментировав его форму, на что тот отозвался робким

«спасибо».

Дверь захлопнулась.

Юри выпрыгнул из-за дивана, чтобы лицезреть ухмылку веселого Виктора.

— Что, ты не пригласил его на секс втроем?

— Он не в моем вкусе, — легко отозвался Виктор, подхватив на кухне две тарелки и поставив коробку с пиццей перед Юри. Он чуть отодвинул Юри, чтобы освободить дорогу, усевшись рядом с ним. коробка встала на журнальный столик, крышка распахнулась.

— А какой твой тип? — Юри взял себе кусок, положив подушку на колени, чтобы не обжечь пиццей что-нибудь важное.

— Симпатичные голые японские фигуристы, — отозвался Виктор, получив легкий пинок. — Кроме того, секс втроем — это продвинутый уровень обучения. Ты должен до него дорасти. Игра с едой идет намного раньше этого.

Юри чуть не подавился полным ртом, закашлявшись, чтобы не задохнуться.

— Я не думаю, что пицца подходит для подобной игры.

— Конечно, подходит. Пепперони прямо на твоих сосках. — Виктор подхватил круглый кусок колбасы, будто собирался продемонстрировать, что имеет в виду.

— Сделаешь это, и я ухожу, — предупредил Юри, чувствуя выступивший пот. Виктор высунул язык и положил на него пепперони.

— В таком-то виде? — Глаза Виктора скользнули сверху вниз по телу Юри. — Ты вызовешь, по крайней мере, несколько сердечных приступов.

— По крайней мере, они умрут счастливыми, — отозвался Юри, уверенный в том, что его словесные перепалки с Виктором ему отлично удаются. Стоило увидеть, как расширяются зрачки Виктора, как появляются голубые сияющие искры в его глазах, как от веселья подергиваются губы.

— Юри, как вышло, что у тебя ни разу не было нормальных отношений? — Спросил Виктор, с выражением крайнего изумления в голосе. — Мне трудно в это поверить.

— Я не говорил, что все было плохо, — отозвался Юри, стряхивая крошки с рук, доев первый кусок. — Мой первый парень и я… мы встречались около шести месяцев, прежде чем попробовали что-то. Это был первый раз для нас обоих. Еще в средней школе. Трудно было выбрать подходящее время или место, и жили мы в маленьком городке.

Юри мог вспомнить тот летний туманный день. Он пришел домой к своему парню после тренировки в выходной, под предлогом учебы.

— Его родители были в отъезде весь день, так что мы решили, что попробуем. Я не думаю, что мы действительно понимали, что мы делаем. — Никаких презервативов, лосьон для рук в качестве смазки, куча попыток. — Я слышал, что первый раз всегда больно. Несколько недель спустя мы попытались снова, и тоже все было не здорово.

Виктор тихонько слушал, повернувшись к Юри, который изо всех сил старался объяснить.

 

— После этого нам с ним было неловко. Поэтому мы расстались. — Юри не мог сказать, сожалеет ли он об этом. В то время они заканчивали среднюю школу и пытались справиться с давлением в связи с этим. Для Юри это проходило еще сложнее, потому что обсуждалась возможность его отъезда из Японии и продолжения обучения в Америке.

Парень не был во главе списка приоритетов.

 

Его второй парень появился у него в результате первой вечеринке в колледже. Там он узнал о гордой американской традиции красных пластиковых стаканчиков и игре под названием «семь минут на небесах». Семь минут превратились в четырнадцать, и Юри заполучил новый номер в свой телефон. Каким-то образом он начал встречаться с соседом того парня.

Достаточно хорош собой, теннисист, понимающий строгий график Юри и никогда не давивший на него. Вот только в том и была проблема. А Юри хотел секса, пробовать все то, о чем судачили в коридорах универа, а не просто приятеля. Он стоически выносил все, в постели и вне, и конфликт жизни реальной и сексуальной, наконец, заставил Юри позвонить и расстаться с ним. Вроде как.

— Это не твоя вина, Юри, — сочувственно проговорил Виктор. — Так бывает. У людей не всегда есть химия, и не всем нравится одно и то же.

Юри это знал. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за принятого решения. Он слишком долго терпел неприятный, неосторожный, скучный секс. Он провел большую часть своих отношений, переживая, что он не все делает правильно, недостаточно привлекателен, недостаточно завораживающий, чтобы быть геем. Наконец, Пхичит отправил смс о разрыве тому парню, избавив тем самым Юри от проблемы и одновременно заставив паниковать.

Потом были последние отношения Юри. Тот, кого Пхичит называл придурком. Юри должен был отказаться от него еще после первого неудачного свидания. Но парень был таким привлекательным, и Юри, вероятно, был заинтригован сплетнями, что он хорош в постели. Он хотел испытать это на себе, обескураженный своими предыдущими парнями и парой грязных, неуместных ночных попыток.

 

— Ему не нравилось, что я катаюсь на коньках, а не провожу время с ним.

Из воспоминаний всплыло слово собственник. Юри отменил свидание, чтобы остаться на одном из танцевальных занятий с Пхичитом, что привело к драке. В следующий раз, когда они встретились, он был грубым, в результате чего, все закончилось неудачной попыткой секса и расставанием, за которое Юри отказывался извиняться.

Когда Юри закончил рассказ, лицо Виктора напоминало камень.

— Это… Юри, тебе никогда не стоит мириться с такими придурками. — Он был вне себя, будто сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать что-то еще.

— Пхичит тоже так считает, — подтвердил Юри, потирая колени руками. — Все в порядке, все кончено. Я не собираюсь возвращаться к нему.

— Хорошо, — категорично заявил Виктор и встал, собирая тарелки. Он отнес их вместе с коробкой на кухню.

Отлично. Юри испортил весь настрой. Подтащил к обрыву и подтолкнул их обоих к краю без парашюта своими слезливыми историями. Юри присоединился к Виктору на кухне, помогая ему мыть посуду, взявшись споласкивать тарелки и ставить их на сушку.

Когда Виктор выключил воду, Юри чуть толкнул его бедром, желая привлечь внимание Виктора. Только он не рассчитал с движением, увлекшись, так что Виктор оступился.

Юри подхватил его, спасая от падения, и оказался ближе, чем собирался.

Доля дюйма между ними, одна рука Юри держит Виктора за запястье, вторая за плечо. Он опустил взгляд вниз, пряча его на его груди. Если бы Виктор собирался позировать художникам, Юри подписался бы на каждое занятие. Потом выкупил бы и другие места. И точно забыл бы дома все принадлежности.

Он заметил, что Виктор уставился на него.

— Что?

Виктор провел по нижней губе Юри пальцем.

— Может быть, у тебя не было нормальных парней, чтобы хоть один из них удосужился сказать тебе, насколько ты великолепен?

Поцеловать Виктора было плохим решением. Юри все равно это сделал. Никакого протеста. Вместо этого руки Виктора обхватили его пониже талии, кончики пальцев легли на копчик, посылая покалывающие импульсы вдоль позвоночника.

Юри решил, что ему очень нравится, когда его руки касаются волос Виктора. Тонкое серебро, проходившее сквозь пальцы, точно шелк. Рот Виктора шевельнулся и прижался к его собственному. Тепло перешло в жар, и Юри застонал, когда зубы Виктора играли на его губе.

Большие ладони сжимали его задницу, разминая так, что Юри сильнее откинулся. Он взвизгнул, когда Виктор подхватил его, поднимая, чтобы усадить на столешницу.

Разум Юри взвился, и его сердце зашлось, разгоняя кровь, посылая ее вперед. Более высокое положение означало, что он мог склониться к лицу Виктора, потянуть его за волосы, привлекая, погружаясь в поцелуй. Язык Виктора слился с его собственным, и Юри поклялся бы, что рука Виктора вновь легла на его член, превратив его частичную эрекцию в полновесную всего несколькими движениями.

Виктор отстранился, его рот блуждал по груди и животу Юри, сделав паузу, давая нескольким легким отметинам померкнуть. Юри хотел, чтобы они были глубже, сильнее, размышляя, каково это, кататься на коньках с темными синяками, оставленными Виктором, под костюмом.

Зубы погрузились в чувствительное место на бедре, и Юри ахнул, цепляясь за плечи Виктора.

— Подожди, я хочу… я хочу продолжить с того, на чем мы остановились. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Улыбка сердечком снова украсила лицо Виктора.

— Подожди, — сказал он, не давая Юри возможности сбежать.

Обняв Виктора за шею и обхватив его крепко ногами за талию, Юри испустил смешок, когда Виктор поднял его. Отнеся в спальню, уложив Юри на кровать, Виктор, наконец, отступил настолько, чтобы закрыть дверь. На этот раз накрепко. Он запер ее на всякий случай.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Виктор Юри, присоединяясь к нему на кровати и стягивая штаны. — Становись надо мной и развернись. Мы можем помочь друг другу.

В тот момент, когда Виктор бросил в руку Юри презерватив и отрыл второй, предложение было одобрено.

— О-окей.

Виктор поставил его в правильную позу, на четвереньки над собой, так что пах Юри оказался перед лицом Виктора. Юри почувствовал, как презерватив окутал его член, и поспешил повторить. Действительно невероятно, но на этот раз Виктор быстро вырос в ответ на его прикосновения. Юри погладил оба колена Виктора, что стояли по обе стороны от него и завис ртом над членом Виктора.

Руки Виктора ласкали задницу Юри, чуть уводя его вниз, чтобы посасывать кончик члена Юри. Юри не терял времени в ответ, учитывая все, что Виктор ему рассказал ранее. Он обхватил пальцами основание, работая над тем, что не помещалось ему в рот.

То, как Виктор сосал его член, заставило Юри начать стонать через несколько минут. Он пару раз отрывался, нашептывая Юри слова одобрения, прижимаясь поцелуями к его бедрам и покусывая его ягодицы. Юри хныкал от всего этого, пропуская член Виктора по языку, прежде чем опустился на него всего переполненным слюной ртом. Его стоны вибрировали вокруг Виктора, когда он взял его настолько глубоко, насколько только мог, прежде чем он оказался у него в горле.

— Юри, черт, ах… это…

Похвала на выдохе заставила Юри хотеть большего, повторяя движение. Бедра Виктора дернулись. Каждый вздох Виктора отражался гулом вокруг члена Юри, заставляя его желать иного — увидеть лицо Виктора. Он хотел посмотреть, насколько тот стал красивее с румянцем на щеках, распахнутыми губами, судорожно выдыхающими «Юри».

Пальцы Виктора вонзились в его бедра, оставляя синяки, и он пролился в презерватив. В свою очередь Юри вскрикнул, когда Виктор заглотил его, заставляя отодвинуться, чтобы застонать в бедро Виктора, когда он кончал.

Как только Юри отдышался, Виктор шлепнул его по ягодице, призывая повернуться. Осторожно Юри перемахнул ногу над Виктором и отбросил использованный презерватив.

Виктор сделал то же самое, но когда Юри повернулся к нему лицом, Виктор распахнул объятия.

Юри колебался.

— Юри, — позвал Виктор, настолько милый, закидывая ногу на нижнюю часть спины Юри. — Еще один урок. Не сбегай так быстро. От этого твой партнер чувствует, что им просто воспользовались. Ты ведь можешь остаться на минутку.

Возможно, он был счастливее, чем должен был. Юри опустился в объятия Виктора, положив голову на широкое плечо. Он улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как Виктор играет волосами у него на затылке.

— Хорошая работа. Намного лучше. Не идеально, но я не могу найти никаких недочетов или ошибок, — поддразнил его Виктор.

У Юри появился соблазн выяснить, боится ли Виктор щекотки. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, все его тело пело в блаженстве второго оргазма и уютно устроилось в тепле тела Виктора.

— Может, мне нужен тренер получше.

— Да как ты смеешь? Чтобы я так быстро тебя отпустил? — Виктор отлично играл в скандал. Юри пришлось спрятать смех у него на плече.

— Нет… ты действительно, по-настоящему хорош. — Все еще наслаждаясь послевкусием, проговорил он. Насколько же хорошо заставил его себя почувствовать Виктор. Все это сделало его легким и воздушным, точно после удачного проката. Как будто взлетел в центр пьедестала, склонив голову под золото.

— Ты тоже… чувствуешь, что чему-то научился? — Дыхание Виктора терялось у него на макушке, пошевелив волосы.

— Ммм, — согласился Юри. — Ты лучший тренер.

— Тогда ты самый фантастический ученик. С этим комплиментом Юри задремал.

 

Ровный пульс бился о ладонь Юри.

Ему нужно было пошевелиться. Убрать руку с груди Виктора. От его сердца. Разомкнуть ноги, что лежали вокруг Виктора. Перестать удивляться утреннему солнцу, сияющему на его коже. Восторгаться изгибом носа, высокими скулами.

Юри не хотел шевелиться, несмотря на то, что знал, что должен. У него чуть позже утром были занятия, во второй половине дня тренировка. Ему нужно было найти телефон, написать Пхичиту, сказать, что он в порядке. Он просто заснул с порнозвездой. С Виктором.

Юри мог сосчитать каждую серебристую прядь, рассмотреть легкий намек на улыбку в уголках глаз. Его волосы отражали солнце, струившееся через окно, почти белыми бликами. Бледно-розовые губы приоткрылись, демонстрируя кончики жемчужных зубов, и Юри возжелал. Захотел этого утра. Хотел, чтобы это чувство, что возникло у него от пробуждения рядом с Виктором, не было случайным.

Он вытянул ноги, кожа скользнула по чистым хлопковым простыням. Ничто в его теле не болело и не протестовало, не доставляло беспокойства. Только лишь соблазн обернуть себя руками Виктора, прижаться к его груди и пробормотать смазано губами ему в губы «доброе утро». Он сопротивлялся соблазну.

 

Ресницы Виктора поднялись, и Юри ощутил, что тонет в синеве, что открылась ему.

На рассвете они обменялись застенчивыми улыбками, и Виктор протянул руку, ероша челку Юри.

— Могу я приготовить тебе завтрак?


	5. Эрос в бедрах.

 

Сумка с коньками Юри упала на пол с громким стуком. Закрыв дверь квартиры пяткой, он навалился на нее. Глаза закрылись, Юри вздохнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Внутрь и наружу, легкие расширялись внутри его груди, когда он безрезультатно пытался успокоить колотящееся о ребра сердце. Оно билось пульсом, точно мантра, повторяя имя, наполняющее его разум.

Переполняющее.

Проснуться с собакой в ногах и Виктором, практически прижатым к нему, это было слишком. Ощущение тепла от его присутствия, несмотря на холод начала зимы, было слишком ошеломляющим. Вопрос о завтраке, простом и домашнем, предложенном с красивой утренней улыбкой, был уже слишком.

Юри припомнил одно утро, год назад, когда он и Пхичит переехали в общую квартиру. Они добрались до чего-то, максимально напоминающего дом, несмотря на коробки, расставленные кругом, в основном распакованные. Обувь была бесцеремонно отброшена, они свалились на диван, ошалелые и истощенные от соревнования, на котором оба они получили по медали. Впервые они катались, как соперники. Пхичит должен был ощущаться конкурентом, но Юри осыпал его бесконечными комплиментами за серебро в копилке Пхичита.

Два часа ночи, оба после изнурительного перелета назад, а Пхичит вдруг пнул Юри по ногам и завил, внезапно просияв, полный необъяснимой энергии.

-Пойдем праздновать!

Три часа ночи, они сидят на капоте машины Юри на стоянке перед Белым замком, поедая пакет сырных снэков и потягивая шампанское прямо из бутылки, завернутой в бумажный пакет.

Когда взошло солнце, Юри очнулся в своей постели с легкой головной болью, а Пхичит осьминогом обвивал его, бормоча короткие отговорки о том, что утренние тренировки совершенно неприемлемы для двух спортсменов мирового класса. Как бы это не искушало Юри тогда, он опоздал всего на десять минут.

Идея провести утро, закутавшись в простыни Виктора, будучи накормленным завтраком и нежась в комфорте, было настоящим испытанием для решимости Юри. _Бросай тренировку, оставайся с Виктором. Может, еще урок в душе Виктора._

Но потом сработала сигнализация Юри, грубо напомнив ему, что ленивое утро было чем-то таким, чем занимались парочки. И далеко не парни.

В этом не было никакого смысла.

-Стыдобища, какой я никогда еще не видовал! – Голос Пхичита был бодрым, когда он проплыл по квартире.

Юри оттолкнулся от двери, оставив сумку брошенной, и направился в кухню. У Пхичита на плече был хомяк, и он наливал этой же рукой Юри в кружку кофе, не спрашивая.

Юри покачал головой.

-Я уже пил.

Пхичит сделал большой глоток из своей кружки, его лицо скривилось от горечи. Он добавил молока и ложку сахара, пробуя.

-Порно-парень сделал тебе кофе?

-Он… он приготовил мне завтрак, - отозвался Юри, шаркнув ножкой.

Глаза Пхичита расширились обрадованно, поэтому Юри постарался унять любые предположения до того, как будет слишком поздно.

-Ничего особенного! Просто яичница, которую он приготовил, пока я был в душе, потому что у меня совсем не  было времени… - Или он позволил бы Виктору приготовить что-нибудь посерьезнее, если бы тот предложил. Может, даже помог бы. Вернул бы заботу и доброту, приготовив яичный ролл-омлет в японском стиле. Виктор разрешил покормить Маккачин, коротко проинструктировав, когда Юри вышел из душа, переодевшись в одежду, что была на нем накануне. Было стыдно, когда пришлось вскоре извиняться и убегать.

-Итак, как прошел урок? – Спросил Пхичит, растягивая слова, не давая Юри упустить их смысл.

Румянец залил щеки Юри, бедра дернулись от воспоминания, как рот Виктора исследовал их.

-Ммм, хорошо? Да, довольно неплохо. Он дал мне домашнее задание.

Пхичит чуть не подавился кофе.

-Домашнее задание по сексу?

-Сайты и статьи, почитать о некоторых… вещах. – Виктор закидал его ссылками на телефон над тарелкой, возможно, лучшей яичницы, которую когда-либо ел Юри. Страницы, посвященные безопасному сексу, правильным способам растяжки с пошаговыми инструкциями. Информация, рассказывающая об анатомии мужчин и женщин, варианты поз, чтобы получить и доставить максимум удовольствия в любой гендерной комбинации. Сайты с подробным описанием разнообразных типов презервативов и смазочных материалов, с обзорами и перечислением плюсов и минусов каждого. Все было отправлено с подмигивающим смайликом и обещанием «поп-викторины».

-Похоже он всерьез отнесся к тому, чтобы тебя тренировать, - заметил Пхичит, и Юри отметил сотни поддразниваний, что читались за этим темным взглядом. – Так что же такое трахаться с порно звездой? – Спросил Пхичит, подкармливая хомяка, копошащегося у него на плече, нарезанной морковкой.

Когда Юри отмокал в душе тем утром, он прошелся рукой вдоль своего тела. Погладил ягодицы и провел пальцем по собственному входу. Любопытство снедало его после того, как он был настолько раздавлен прикосновениями Виктора. Если бы у него не было расписания, он бы задержался и попытался снова отыскать то самое местечко внутри себя. Или позвал бы Виктора, убедив присоединиться к нему в этих поисках.

В это утро он ощущал, как легко было подниматься с кровати, мышцы были расслабленными, будто все еще под впечатлением от прошедшего вечера. В конце концов, так он и должен был себя чувствовать. Растянувшееся удовольствие заводило его, подталкивая к мысли об очередной попытке краха в объятиях Виктора. Он, наконец, понял, почему некоторые люди становятся зависимыми от секса.

-…Удивительно.

-О Боже мой. – Пхичит отбросил хомяка на столешницу и схватил Юри за руки. – Настолько? Правда, настолько? Ему понравилось…  что ты делал?

-Те вещи? – Юри было странно говорить об этом в открытую. Пхичит редко вспоминал о цензуре, всегда обо всем свободно говорил, когда делился с Юри, который обычно предпочитал упоминать о деталях вскользь и расплывчато, надеясь, что Пхичит сам догадается.

С Виктором нормально было обсуждать что угодно. Слушать, как он поясняет секс и все, что с ним связано, в манере, которая была такой же естественной, как обыденная беседа. Но рассказывая Пхичиту о том, как он кончил с пальцами Виктора в своей заднице и вокруг его члена, ему захотелось поделиться чем-то, что раньше он предпочел бы сохранить в тайне.

-Не… не совсем секс, мм… но он показал мне, как подготовить себя, а потом мы… эээ, закончили позой 69.

Пхичит рассмеялся, хлопая Юри по плечу.

-Ух, ты такой продвинутый! Как чувствуешь себя? Твое мнение о себе стало лучше?

Вопрос был провокационный. Юри не был уверен, но и сказать  иное не мог. Там была еще и вина, что он такой активный только с Виктором. Если бы Виктор сказал ему пойти и попытаться с кем-то еще, Юри быстро вернулся к своему полному сомнений и страхов сценарию. Но с Виктором он проснулся, чувствуя себя удовлетворенным, что было впервые в жизни.

Среди всех ссылок, которые Виктор ему отправил, были несколько на рекомендуемые им игрушки, которые Юри мог бы заказать для себя, если он будет достаточно уверен, что готов попробовать их. Была среди них такая, которую Виктор отрекомендовал, как особенно хорошую для стимуляции простаты. Юри, вероятно, оставит ссылку на нее в закладках. Домашнее задание. Чтобы в следующий раз, когда он встретится с Виктором, он был готов, меньше переживал. Вожделея, чтобы тот оказался внутри него.

Юри провел все утро, размышляя о морщинках вокруг глаз Виктора, когда он улыбается. То, как он подтолкнул Юри, перемещая ее в нужное место, как смеялся над собакой, прервавшей минет на самой середине, и то, как он заставил Юри хихикать над тем, как заигрывал с разносчиком пиццы. О. О нет.

-Мне нравится…

-Хорошо. Возможно, идея секс-уроков с ним была бы не лучшей, если бы ты не получал удовольствия, - прощебетал Пхичит, подхватывая своего хомяка и спасая его от падения вниз головой в раковину.

-Я хочу сказать… он мне действительно нравится.

После того, как его отпустили  с занятий, Юри хотел написать Виктору. Без причины. Начать с того, что просто поблагодарить его за вечер. За то, что позволил переночевать. За завтрак. Извиниться за то, что занял в постели место Маккачин. Умолять ее простить его. Попросить ее фото, которое, он точно знал, Виктор сделает. Пожаловаться на то, как скучно на занятиях и признать, что он был не прав, и лучше бы провел утро вместе, чем на лекции.

Это слишком.

Он сидел в машине, пальцами водя по клавиатуре телефона, пока не стало трудно дышать, и он полностью отказался от затеи.

-Тебе и впрямь нравится порно-парень, - повторил Пхичит. – Так и в чем же проблема?

Это само по себе было проблемой.

-Он сказал, что хочет встречаться.

-А ты?

-В общем, - Юри развернулся, облокотившись спиной о стойку кухни. – Он ищет отношений, а не… случайного секса. – Не то, черт возьми, что ищет Юри. Виктор хочет бойфренда и тратит время на Юри, который ему совершенно не подходит.

-И ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что… Он тебе правда нравится, но ты не хочешь с ним встречаться? – Вопрос Пхичита был неспешным, по мере того, как он догадался, что мучает Юри.

-Я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что все именно так. Но я сказал ему, что не так. – Юри покосился на свои ноги, зная, что в этом нет смысла.

-Звучит так, будто легко решается. Пригласи его и скажи, что готов на это пойти. Он уже познал удовольствие с тобой, я уверен, что порно-мальчик заплатит за твой ужин. – У Пхичита снова все было просто.

Юри решил не говорить ему, что Виктор технически уже покупал ему ужин прошлым вечером, отказавшись принять от Юри деньги, когда тот собирался заплатить вместо Виктора. Пицца и пара оргазмов. Лучшее свидание, чем ужин и кино, если бы спросили Юри. Только это было не свидание. Это было просто… что-то.

-Пригласить его на свидание, а дальше? У меня парень, которого я не могу даже о его работе спросить или о том, как прошел его день, потому что он буквально трахается с другими. Как это должно выглядеть? «Привет, милый, я знаю, ты сегодня жестко отымел несколько парней, хороший был денек?»

Взгляд, которым Пхичит его наградил, был сочувствующим.

-Ты вообще собираешься прекращать? Чего ты в итоге хочешь?

-Я не хочу останавливаться. – Он слишком сильно любил Виктора, чтобы остановиться, но слишком сильно, чтобы продолжать все это. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на уроках. Виктор был его тренером, таким же нетрадиционным и необычным, как и их пара.

-Я… я не знаю.

Хватит забавных моментов, что заставляют его сердце трепетать. Больше никаких помывок собак. Больше никакой голой пиццы. Игнорировать то, что он представлял себе секс с Виктором в миссионерской позе, потому что так он мог бы обнимать Виктора в ответ, целовать во время стонов, которые, как он надеялся, будут слетать с его губ.

-Трахнуть порно-парня и уйти.

-Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь сказать подобное, - заметил Пхичит.

Юри был согласен. Это было на него не похоже. А что еще он должен был сделать? Он хотел продолжать видеть Виктора, но встречаться с ним было равносильно разбитому сердцу. Несмотря на все катастрофы в прошлом, последние два занятия прошли хорошо, и Юри легко бы признался, что секс с Виктором доставляет ему удовольствие, настоящее, и он практически трепетал от идеи сделать его постоянным. Эгоистично, но если бы Виктор снова предложил, Юри согласился бы. Охотно.

-Знаешь, он не будет вечно порно-парнем. – Отметил Пхичит, толкнув его ногой по ноге, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Это не та работа, которой люди занимаются всю жизнь до самой пенсии. Спроси его об этом.

-Что, если он собирается увольняться? – Юри получил одобрительный кивок Пхичита. Юри не мог себе представить, как такое спросить. _Виктор, ты мне очень нравишься, но я не могу с тобой встречаться, пока ты порно-актер, прекрати им быть, если хочешь неуклюжего фигуриста себе в партнеры, который не умеет заниматься сексом до кучи._

Даже, если он превратит этот разговор во что-то адекватное, он не смог бы его начать. Виктор не делал ничего плохого, работая в порно. Проблема лишь в неспособности Юри отделить работу от отношений, и было бы несправедливо этим давить на Виктора.

-Нет, это было бы… - _Манипуляцией_. Если Виктор его любит. А если нет, то _унижением_. Виктор заслуживал лучшего, того, у кого не будет никаких сомнений, как у Юри. – Странно спрашивать его о чем-то подобном. Это его жизнь и его выбор, я не имею права пытаться его менять.

Пхичит вздохнул и прислонился к холодильнику.

-Тогда не знаю, что тебе сказать, Юри. Если ты хочешь продолжать трахаться с порно-парнем, я тебя не останавливаю. Но ты должен рассказать мне все грязные подробности. Он в жизни, как в фильме? А стонет, как в порно?

Плотность румянца Юри заставила Пхичита рассмеяться.

-Приму это, как убедительное «ДА». Ну, наслаждайся им, пока не углубляешься слишком в пучину чувств. А потом бах, и бежать. Обниматься точно не стоит. Ты его обнимал прошлой ночью?

-Никаких объятий, - согласился Юри. Может, чуть-чуть. И немного сожаления, что он очнулся не в объятиях Виктора… Но Пхичит был прав. _Держись подальше от чувств._

-Ты должен выработать принципы, которыми будешь руководствоваться, - сказал Пхичит, развлекаясь. – Руководство по Юри для порно-парня. Никаких объятий, никакого милого дерьма. Потрахался и пошел. Может быть, сделать алтарь и собирать подношения. Хотя, это уже подпадает под категорию милого дерьма. В общем, отказать.

Юри засмеялся и кивнул. Штрафной. Он мог бы так поступить. Как он говорил себе раньше. Он мог бы поиметь Виктора. Поиметь и ничего больше. Получить удовольствие и отдать его, сделать настолько хорошо им обоим, насколько он только мог, пока один из них не найдет кого-нибудь подходящего с точки зрения отношений. Люди постоянно имеют случайный секс. Юри тоже так может. Может случайно трахать Виктора.

-Ты знаешь, как еще можно решить эту проблему? Для вас обоих, довольных на выходе?

-Я не выйду за порно-парня.

-Тогда никак.

 

 

<< Я застрял на катке. Пхичит должен был за мной заехать, но он чем-то занят. Я не думаю, что смогу вырваться.

>> Где твой каток? Если хочешь, могу за тобой заехать. (＾♡＾)

<< Ты уверен? Тебе это не так удобно.

>> Не рассказывай мне, что для меня удобно, Юри ( ^ _ _ ~ ) Могу я прийти и забрать тебя?

Юри отправил в ответ Виктору адрес катка, беспокойно пожевывая нижнюю губу.

Селестино спросил его сегодня, беспокоит ли его что-то. Юри только отмахнулся от него, пробормотав, что просто плохой день, потому что по правде у него была другая тренировка, запланированная после того, как он закончит с этой. Почему-то, ему показалось, что расскажи он, и это плохо закончится.

Вылет в Москву был запланирован на следующий вечер, и Юри дважды откатал программу, чтобы обеспечить себе место в финале Гран-При. Он и Пхичит мотивировали друг друга буквально и фигурально, выстраивая свои тренировки и прокаты так, чтобы взаимно поддерживать друг друга. Тем не менее, среди водоворота энергии Пхичита, Юри умудрялся погружаться в обыденность давления, которое оказывалось на него после выступления на кубке Китая.

Проблема с хорошим результатом была в том, что дальше от тебя ожидали еще большего. Юри уже просматривал японские статьи в интернете, описывающие серебряную медаль и вопрошающие, сможет ли он занять место на пьедестале в России, выражая надежду на золотую медаль.

 _Японский Туз_ , так что ему пришлось напомнить себе, как надо дышать. Глубоко и медленно, размеренно.

Его коньки скользили по льду. Мышцы его бедер и ягодиц протестовали от многочасовых нагрузок. Спина болела, плечи болели. Ноги немели. Разум был близок к тому же.

Он должен был написать Виктору, чтобы тот не беспокоился. Решением стало бы пойти домой, отмочить его бренное тело в горячей ванне и пересчитать травмы. Отдохнуть, расслабиться, может, посмотреть фильм с Пхичитом, прежде чем неизбежно упасть на диван. Это было бы разумным выбором.

Юри оставил свой телефон на бортике катка, сложив руки за спиной, когда покатился к центру. Лед был испещрен воспоминаниями о дорожках шагов, вращениях и прыжках, жестких падениях и разворотах. Руки Юри за этот день несколько раз встречались с поверхностью льда, от чего на его перчатках остались влажные следы.

Он мог катать свои программы только с базовыми элементами, не думая. Они были вбиты в него с самого начала, тело двигалось естественно, даже без музыки, играющей в наушниках или динамиках катка над головой. Он потерял счет тому, сколько раз он слышал мелодию своей произвольной программы, акцентированную, повествующую о любви, которую Юри пытался выразить, но всегда ощущал, что не может поймать.

В моменты разочарования он ощущал все это фарсом, пытаясь передать нематериальное чувство, которое, как он был уверен, он даже не понимал. Не до конца. Любовь семьи, друзей, к катанию на коньках, к победе. К тем, кого он хорошо знал. Тем не менее, его выступление было таким, что казалось, будто он выходит иногда на лед под охраной, вообще без навыков.

Каток был пуст, кроме него, и Юри танцевал, как делал всегда, когда никто не видел. Его кости ныли, когда он вытягивался в элементах и начинал скольжение.

Возможно, он переживет холод, что ждал его в России, и откатается в образе истинной любви. Той, которой обучал его Виктор.

За пару дней до этого у него освободилась середина дня из-за отмененного семинара, так что он ввязался в оживленную переписку с Виктором. Закончили они тем, что Юри стоял на коленях в спальне Виктора у кровати, делая все возможное, чтобы вспомнить все, что Виктор рассказывал ему в прошлый раз, когда они были вместе. Возможно, фигурное катание подходило больше для сравнения с такого рода любовью, ведь Юри давился льдом точно так же, как давился членом Виктора. Постоянно оступаясь и без особого результата.

Юри откатал первый элемент начисто.

Пальцы Виктора поглаживали его волосы и направляли его, оставляя усмешку на губах. Юри не успел вспыхнуть от разочарования, потому что Виктор перехватил его рукой за талию и утащил на кровать с пола, подмигнув, наблюдая, как он чуть не подавился напоследок.

Юри никогда не думал, что можно будет посмеяться в процессе минета. Он задыхался от сожаления, вознагражденный, когда убедился, что смех во время минета может давать определенные приятные ощущения. После мастерки проделанной Виктором презентации они снова переключились, и Юри пришлось хлопнуть Виктора по бедрам, чтобы он  не выдавал плохоньких шуток о фигуристах, пытаясь заставить Юри рассмеяться.

Тот день превратился из урока минета в изучение того, что может сделать порно звезда, пока Юри улыбается с его членом во рту.

Четыре безупречных поворота в спираль, и его ноги, да и позвоночник, взмолились, но его сердце начинало взлетать в заключительном вращении. Идеальная программа, которую никто не увидит.

Когда он развернул руки, будто приглашая новую любовь, Юри задавался вопросом, каково это на самом деле.

Аплодисменты в конечной точке напугали его.

Юри выругался в сторону звука и обернулся.

-Виктор!

-Юри, это потрясающе!

Его запнувшееся сердце и прилив краски к щекам можно было смело списать на исполнение программы, и ничего, что Виктор, Юри был уверен в этом, видел хотя бы часть из нее.

Он добрался до бортика, где стоял Виктор. Не было смысла сдерживать улыбку, широко раскинувшуюся на его лице, не теперь, когда в ответ была светлая улыбка Виктора сердцечком.

-Ты быстро добрался.

-Я ехал со съемок, - пояснил Виктор, небрежно. Улыбка Юри дрогнула. – Тебе еще надо закончить? Я могу подождать.

-Нет, с меня хватит. Давай, я быстро заберу вещи, встретимся на парковке?

Юри снял коньки, ополоснулся в душе и облачился в свежую одежду, уложившись немногим больше, чем в пять минут. С перекинутой через плечо сумкой, он обнаружил машину Виктора, припаркованную перед зданием, и проскользнул на пассажирское сиденье.

Сложно было игнорировать то, что произошло, когда он был в этой машине в прошлый раз. На коленях у Виктора, посасывая его язык и сталкиваясь с ним зубами, пока оба они изо всех сил пытались вытряхнуть Юри из его штанов. Его задница навсегда запечатлелась на руле. Может, он оставит на нем автограф, чтобы Виктор смог продать машину на аукционе какому-нибудь больному коллекционеру. _Видавший виды Кадилак в хорошем состоянии. Ягодицы Юри Кацуки просигналили на нем перед кубком Китая в этом сезоне, у нас есть начальное предложение?_

Виктор, очевидно, размышлял в том же ключе.

-Возможно, нам стоит включить секс в машине в наш учебный план.

-Практической частью выпускного экзамена, - отозвался Юри, и смешок Виктора слился в урчании двигателя, когда они выехали с парковки.

-Ты сегодня готовился к предстоящему выступлению? – Спросил Виктор, легко завязывая разговор, как делал всегда, пока маневрировал по улицам в расслабленном ритме того, кто отлично знаком с городом.

-Да, рейс завтра вечером. – Юри утонул в сидении автомобиля, прикрыв глаза. Вжав в него спину, он снял напряжение и смог вытянуть ноги вперед. Пошевелил пальцами ног, как можно сильнее выгибая стопы в кроссовках. Знакомая боль, что давила ему на плечи. Его разум все еще повторял последовательность прыжков, шагов, разворотов, отсчитывая временные промежутки согласно музыке. Ему хотелось сосредоточиться на чем-то отстраненном.

-Ты упоминал, что работал сегодня?

-Да.

Виктор постучал пальцами по рулю, ожидая светофор. Его глаза изучали дорогу перед ним, но Юри заметил, что у него была привычка забывать включить поворотник, и что он превысил разрешенную скорость на пять миль. Юри оставался расслабленным.

-Как это было?

-Как обычно. Боль в заднице.

Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы предательская улыбка появилась, но шутка удалась. Юри застонал, когда уловил ее, и Виктор нахмурился.

-Что? – Защищался Виктор, пока Юри прятал лицо в ладонях. – Ты можешь отпускать порно-шуточки, а я не могу?

-Если это была боль в заднице, то ты что-то делал не так, - отозвался Юри, уловив косой взгляд Виктора, и дернувшиеся уголки его губ.

-Поп-викторина окончена, - поддразнил Виктор и свернул с главной дороги.

-Почему ты согласился встретиться со мной, раз ты сегодня после работы? – Спросил Юри. Чувство вины прошлось вдоль его усталых ног к основанию позвоночника. Виктор прямо сказал Юри, что он устал от секса на работе, и все же Юри был здесь, чтобы заставить его отработать вторую смену.

-Я не знаю, как ты видишь себе эти съемки, но они ничего общего не имеют с конечным продуктом, - отозвался Виктор, оглянувшись на Юри и увидев, как тот вжался в сиденье. – Примерно час уходит на грим, потом еще час на съемку начальной сцены с доставкой пиццы, потому что я идиот, который продолжал толкать дверь, которую надо было потянуть.

Юри слегка рассмеялся.

-На самом деле ты ведь не клеил разносчика?

-Нет, тогда было бы веселее. Тема дня у нас была выгульщик собак встречает богатого риелтора. Не говори Макке, она взревнует.

-Звучит не так уж плохо, - размышлял Юри. Он мог представить себе сценарий. Виктора разрывает свора собак, во все стороны тянущих поводки, путаясь в них. Звучит скорее мило, чем сексуально. Хотя он предположил, что если Виктор упадет через его порог, обмотанный поводками, у Юри тоже может возникнуть соблазн воспользоваться ситуацией.

-И это при том, что у моего партнера оказалась аллергия на собак, и мне пришлось тратить вдовое больше времени на съемки, потому что он чихал, не переставая.

Юри пожал плечами.

-Так бывает иногда.

-О, я в курсе, - усмехнулся Виктор, осторожно поворачивая направо на красный свет. Юри опознал, что эта улица уже совсем близко к его жилому комплексу. – Я снимался однажды с парнем, пару лет назад. Я страдал от простуды и чихнул, пока он был внутри меня… он кончил. – Виктор так и лучился весельем. – После этого всем было дико любопытно. Целый месяц мне предлагали сценарии, в которых режиссер заставлял всех чихать.

-Мне сложно в это поверить, - проговорил Юри, садясь прямо.

-Во что, что порно настолько серьезно? Я же говорил, это работа. Я стараюсь получать столько удовольствия от своей работы, сколько вообще можно получить от любой работы, но это не всегда возможно. И пытаясь поддерживать эрекцию через четыре разные позы из продвинутой йоги, когда съемочная группа из двадцати ребят вокруг, наблюдающих за тобой, пока ты под кем-то, кто зовет тебя светлой задницей, не самая сексуальная вещь в мире.

У Юри было в голове что-то близкое к викторине в двадцать вопросов после его заявления, но он решил пройтись по самому важному.

-Тогда почему ты продолжаешь этим заниматься?

Выражение лица Виктора было немного напряженным.

-Как я уже говорил, у меня это хорошо получается. Люди наслаждаются моей работой, и иногда я снимаюсь с теми, кто мне действительно нравится. Мы пытаемся представить, насколько банально мы можем разыграть какие-то из сцен прежде, чем кореец за камерой закатит на нас глаза.

Улыбка ворвалась на лицо Юри.

-Хуже, чем спрашивать парня, нравится ли ему дополнительная колбаска на пицце?

-Я снимался в одном фильме, где играл дантиста, и сюжет был примерно такой: «похоже, вам требуется мой бур.»

Юри нахмурился и покачал головой.

-Должно было быть: «я думаю, ваш рот надо наполнить иначе».

Виктор чуть не пропустил поворот, вовремя нажав на тормоз.

-Я думаю, у тебя может сложиться отличная карьера порно-сценариста.

-«Ты уверена, что сад – единственное место, нуждающиеся в плуге, - спросил садовник домохозяйку». – Продолжал Юри, подначивая Виктора.

-«Почтальон. У меня срочная доставка через задних ход», - парировал Виктор. 

-«Рентгеновский техник. Похоже, у тебя в теле недостает кости… моей».

К тому времени, как они добрались до квартиры Виктора, у Юри болели щеки. Заставить улыбнуться было непростой задачей, потому что Виктор продолжал излияния в свою очередь. Каждое было ужаснее предыдущего, намного позже того, как воображение Юри сдало позиции, поставив крест на его возможной профессиональной карьере в порно.

-Я мог бы быть слесарем, найдя ключ к твоему сердцу, - проговорил Виктор, открывая дверь.

Юри вошел вслед за ним без колебаний, мгновенно поваленный на пол в пылу приветствия Маккачин.

-Это больше похоже на валентинку, а не на порно.

-Ммм, правда, - признался Виктор, убирая ключи и закрывая за ними дверь.

-Розы алые, фиалки синие, - задумчиво произнес он, рука, скользнувшая вокруг талии Юри и притянувшая его как можно ближе, когда между их ногами шевельнулся пудель. – Я хотел бы начать так секс с тобой.

Юри откровенно рассмеялся, запуская пальцы в ткань рубашки Виктора.

-Я беру назад все то хорошее, что когда-либо говорил о тебе.

Он должен был убедить себя, что улыбка Виктора в ответ не была самой прекрасной вещью, которую он когда-либо видел. Должно было быть что-то лучше. Золотые медали чемпионов. Сакура в цвету весной. Сто баллов на экзамене. Большая чашка с горячим кацудоном. Тем не менее, ни одно из перечисленного не заставляло Юри забыть, как сильно болят его мышцы и кровоточат ноги после нескольких часов тренировок. А Виктор смог.

-Ты говоришь обо мне хорошие вещи? – Переспросил Виктор, запуская руки под рубашку Юри.

Щеки Юри полыхнули, когда его подловили.

-Только потому, что ты заставляешь меня кончать.

Виктор вел их через гостиную, рука на талии Юри. Ожидая, что его поведут в спальню, Юри издал тихий писк удивления, когда Виктор свернул и положил его на диван.

-Теперь это уже настоящий порно-сюжет, Юри. Что бы ты хотел попрактиковать сегодня?

Точно. Именно поэтому Юри  был там. Чтобы практиковаться в сексуальных навыках с тренером порно-звездой, а не обмениваться шутками и улыбками, пока щеки не заболят. Трахайся и выметайся. Держись подальше от чувств. Если он собирался разработать свод правил, ему нужно было придерживаться их. Возможные сюжетные реплики, что подошли бы для фильма для взрослых, были бы минусом.

-Я на самом деле не думал об этом, но я готов выслушать предложения?

Юри спрятал ноги под себя, когда сел на диване, зубы снова беспокойно теребили нижнюю губу. Виктор сократил пространство между ними, пальцы приблизились, поглаживая линию челюсти Юри. Давление от зубов на губе было сильнее, чем от большого пальца Виктора, и Юри размышлял, если посмотреть еще его фильмы, заметит ли он этот отличительный жест. Такой эффектный, чтобы вызвать дрожь во всем теле.

-Всегда хорошо, когда все идет естественно, - заметил Виктор, сжимая бедра Юри, когда наклонился. Их лбы сошлись, голубые глаза смотрели вниз, глядя, как дрожат губы Юри, когда дыхание проходит между ними.

Виктор мог  бы написать учебник по соблазнению. Сто один способ заставить Юри Кацуки выпрыгнуть из штанов. Шаг первый, быть несправедливо красивым русским с застенчивой улыбкой, которая заставляет логику лететь к чертям, а в животе у Юри все сжиматься.

-К-как естественно начать?

Видимо, именно этим и занимался Виктор. Идя от нуля к шести десятками, отпуская глупые шутки, чтобы заставить Юри оказаться голым с его членом в руке. Его или Виктора. Тут уже не важно. Желательно Виктора. Может быть, так он мог бы притвориться, что у него есть хоть какое-то подобие контроля.

-Обычно хорошо бы начинать с поцелуя, - посоветовал Виктор, только чтобы обойти рот Юри и припасть губами к кривой его шеи. Юри выгнулся, когда руки Виктора вцепились в низ его спины.

Голова запрокинулась назад, глаза Юри закрылись, когда язык Виктора оставил прохладный след вдоль его ключицы. Виктор с легкостью погружался в ощущения прикосновений и поцелуев, отдавался неге от них. Юри нашел низ рубашки Виктора и потянул его вверх, запуская руки по гладкой коже.

Поцелуи Виктора в границах воротника футболки напоминали погружение в горячую ванну. Каждый из них дарил тепло и покалывание, проходившее через все тело Юри. Ласка каждого выдоха на его коже успокаивала, заставляя Юри все глубже падать в заботливые объятия Виктора.

Неочевидный, но он отметил укус по внутренней стороне челюсти, и его голова запрокинулась назад, открывая для Виктора все, чего тот хотел. Виктор всасывал его плоть, а Юри приоткрыл губы, чтобы одобрительно застонать.

Вместо этого он громко зевнул. Юри закрыл рот ладонями, чувствуя гул смеха Виктора.

-Неужели со мной так скучно? – Не удержался Виктор, когда Юри яростно замотал головой.

Он начал было протестовать, но снова зевнул.

-Нет, я… Я думаю, что я устал сильнее, чем считал.

-Ты должен был сказать мне… оставайся здесь, пока я покормлю Макку, - проговорил Виктор, сжав руку Юри прежде, чем уйти.

Юри откинулся на спинку, борясь с волной разочарования. Он должен был. Надо было все отменить и топать домой, как он и хотел, просто вернуться с катка. Он проснулся рано, чтобы потренироваться, провел весь день, мотаясь между катком и универом, поэтому его разум был истощен, как и его тело. Он не стал, хотя бы потому, что хотел увидеться с Виктором.

-Как много времени ты сегодня провел на катке?

-Несколько часов, - отозвался Юри, меняя позу. Ощущение рта Виктора оставалось на его коже, а еще огнем горела коже на бедрах, где Виктор касался их. Вытянув ноги, Юри начал массировать себе икры, разминая окаменевшие мышцы. – Немного дольше, чем обычно, потому что перед соревнованиями. Я хотел убедиться, что настолько хорош, насколько это только возможно.

-Ты нервничаешь?

Барная стойка отделяла гостиную от кухни, позволяя Юри наблюдать за Виктором, пока тот смешивал ужин для пуделя и подавал ей его.

-Я всегда нервничаю. Если ты не боишься облажаться, что-то тут не так.

В то время, пока его пальцы разминали мышцы, смех Виктора омывал его душу. Всегда естественный, не дающий Юри повода для сомнений. Он хотел следовать за ним, извлекая его с губ Виктора снова и снова. Не считая того, что он не должен был так делать.

Юри соскочил с дивана и двинулся на кухню. Он должен был извиниться за то, что отнял у Виктора время и вообще. Пойти домой. Отдохнуть, как должен был сделать раньше. Съесть быстрый легкий ужин, убедиться, что все готово на завтра. Если не будет проблемой уйти, то он должен это сделать, должен…

-Ты ведь еще не обедал, верно? – Спросил Виктор, когда Юри подошел, остановив его на середине размышлений.

Нет, он так не поступит.

-Я собирался поесть, как вернусь домой.

Виктор остановился у холодильника, схватившись за ручку, и Юри дернулся от сурового взгляда Виктора.

-Юри, отчасти, чтобы быть хорошим в сексе, нужно быть хорошим для твоего партнера. Это означает, что надо заботиться друг о друге, чтобы было комфортно и приятно. В спальне и вне ее. Что тебе можно есть? Я знаю, что пицца не входит в твою диету, несмотря на то, что она содержит в себе все необходимое.

Виктор выглядел так же хорошо, стоя на кухне в одежде, как и без нее. Предлагая приготовить ужин Юри так же непринужденно, как предлагал завтрак. Опять же, отказаться было невозможно.

-Постное мясо и зелень?

Виктор изучил свой холодильник.

-Куриная грудка и все для салата. Плюс тыква Маккачин, но она не зеленая, и Макка, вероятно, за нее поборется.

Не  было необходимости упоминать о ней, чтобы она поддержала Юри, давая понять, что она будет бороться с Юри, пока она вылизывала свою плошку.

-Это прекрасно.

-Хочешь помочь?

Юри опасался, что согласится на все, что предложит Виктор. Завтрак после секса. Готовка ужина вместе перед сексом. Роспись по керамике на первом свидании. Виктор мог бы попросить его пойти и сняться с ним в порно, и Юри, вероятно, спотыкаясь, но пошел бы, точно опьяненный этой улыбкой в форме сердца.

-Да.

Было странно находиться рядом с Виктором, и не странно одновременно. Обычно Юри требовалось время и усилия, чтобы находиться рядом с кем-то. Но с Виктором это было так же легко, как дышать. Юри забыл остановиться и подумать, забыл о беспокойстве. Он отвечал на вопросы, когда они возникали, не переживая о выборе слов, смеясь, не думая, что делает это слишком громко.

Разговор, подобно потоку, бежал между ними, пока они готовили ужин, отвлекаясь на Виктора. Его график тренировок, как он проводит свои занятия. Как Юри жонглирует экзаменами и соревнованиями на льду, и какими были эти соревнования. Признание, что Юри когда-то буквально умолял собственные руки и ноги вынести незапланированное интервью, которое оказалось в результате запланированным.

Виктор дополнил свой рассказ о том, как в университете он пропустил лекции из-за Питерского аэропорта. Оправданием была отмена рейса из-за неисправности двигателя. Признание Юри включало в себя тоже пропущенный рейс и похмелье. Они сошлись на том, что обе ситуации абсурдны.

Виктор постоянно стоял рядом с Юри. Поза прямая, линии четкие. Складки на его рубашке не давали увидеть подтянутую мускулатуру под ней, цепляясь, будто хотели, чтобы их выровняли.

Они ни раз сталкивались локтями и не соблюдали дополнительной дистанции.

Это  было так просто, танцевать этот танец с Виктором. Внимать направлению, доставая оливковое масло оттуда или какие-то травы отсюда. Ничем не отлилось о того, как Юри помогал Пхичиту воссоздать тайский рецепт, который тот хотел, или когда Пхичит помогал Юри готовить кацудон, который они, конечно, не заработали.

Юри смешал салат, пока Виктор жарил курицу, и подхватил тарелки из шкафа, на которые указал Виктор, когда все было готово.

-Вот, держи, эти мои грудки, - проговорил Виктор, накладывая ему курицу. Подмигнув вслед, он заставил Юри закатить глаза.

-Не начинай снова.

-Боишься, что не справишься?

Юри усмехнулся, переставляя миску с салатом на обеденный стол. Он сел рядом с Виктором, передавая ему серебряный прибор, что принес по его просьбе.

-Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, что позволил мне бросить твой салат[1].

-О, Юри, кто научил тебя так грязно ругаться? – Рассмеялся Виктор в ответ.

Юри пожал плечами, перекладывая небольшую порцию зелени на тарелку Виктора, а потом и на свою.

-Американский Университет творит чудеса с моими языковыми навыками самыми разными способами.

Виктор удовлетворенно напевал, возясь с курицей. Юри заметил, как его рот чуть искривился, когда он дернул кадыком, проглатывая ее. Виктор даже ел, как произведение искусства, розовый кончик его языка мягко смахивал крошки с его собственных губ. Юри хотел знать, будет ли курица вкуснее в миллион раз, если взять ее с губ Виктора, а не из тарелки.

-Когда ты начал учить английский? – Спросил Виктор, заставляя Юри бросить взгляд на свою еду, чтобы не быть пойманным. Или не подавиться слюной. Он отпил из стакана воды.

-В Японии его изучают со школы, - отозвался Юри, начав расправляться с собственной тарелкой. Смесь специй, что использовал Виктор, покалывала язык Юри, простая, но намного лучше, чем все, что Юри когда-либо пробовал использовать. – Я начал в средней школе, но большинство японских школ концентрируются на грамматике и тестах. Я это ненавидел. Но когда я поступил в старшую школу, у меня появился доступ к интернету, так что я читал статьи и смотрел интервью с другими фигуристами, и тому подобное. Моя учитель балета тоже говорила на английском. Я попросил ее начать обучать меня английскому, чтобы я мог практиковаться.

Юри сделал паузу, чтобы прожевать зелень салата.

-Я помню свое первое интервью, когда пытался говорить без переводчика. Я не спал половину ночи, упражняясь и готовясь к проигрышу, но в итоге получил первое место и был совершенно не готов. Я продолжал говорить «кататься» с японским акцентом и заканчивал все словом «аригато» вместе «благодарю».

Виктор слушал его с интересом, улыбка играла на его губах.

-Почему ты считал, что проиграешь?

-Ах… - Юри протолкнул по тарелке кусок огурца. – Я, как правило, не сильно в себе уверен… я нервничаю перед соревнованиями, как правило, больше, когда готовлюсь к хорошему результату. Прыжки – это не самая моя сильная сторона, поэтому, если я падаю во время разминки, я обычно позволяю этому поглотить меня, и все заканчивается не очень хорошо…

-Разве ты не можешь опустить прыжки во время разминки? Или ты обязан прыгать? – Спросил Виктор.

-Я могу, но… - Подняв взгляд, Юри встретился с глазами Виктора.  Он перекатывал вилку. – Какой смысл быть там, если я не могу себя заставить это сделать?

-Говоришь, как настоящий соперник, - Виктор откинулся на спинку стула, убирая от Маккачин несколько листьев шпината, что она жадно подбирала. – Ну, я не могу говорить за твои навыки в фигурном катании, но это был лучший салат, что я когда-либо пробовал.

Юри рассмеялся, опустошая тарелку.

-Подожди, пока не попробуешь что-нибудь настоящее.

Выражение лица Виктора вспыхнуло, и он наклонился через стол. Его рука легла на запястье Юри, пройдясь по тыльной стороне ладони. Пальцы погладили его пальцы, и Виктор выхватил вилку из руки Юри.

-Тебе повезло, что я  только что поел, Юри, или я бы бросил тебя на этот стол и сделал бы десерт из твоей великолепной задницы.

Юри покраснел, будто слишком много выпил. Виктор выбил воздух из его легких одной ухмылкой, а потом смел их тарелки со столе, отставив их мимо Юри в раковину. Юри ждал, когда его сердце перестанет бешено колотиться в груди.

Он закончил свое путешествие обратно на диван, играя с Маккачин, пока Виктор мыл посуду. Тихий и легкий шелест воды и перезвон тарелок, пока он ополаскивал их, ставя сушиться.

Короткая игра в перетягивание каната с жеванием веревки закончилась оказавшейся на его груди Маккачин. Юри положил подушку обратно, потрепав Маккачин за уши, пока она уткнулась носом ему в подмышку. Он видел Виктора у раковины, улыбающегося им обоим. Юри отвернулся от взгляда голубых глаз, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в мех Маккачин.

Полный живот, теплый вес собаки на груди, ощущение странной радости, переполнявшее его изможденное тело, и ощущение расслабленной непринужденности. Юри даже не заметил, как уснул, пока не проснулся, застав квартиру темной.

Маккачин все еще прижималась к нему боком, задремав. Юри пошевелился и понял, что на него накинули одеяло, теперь спустившееся до середины груди.

На периферии сознания он все еще был полон нечеткой дремоты, нежного импульса перевернуться на бок и предаться снам. Рядом с ним вздохнула Маккачин. Юри скользнул рукой по ее шее, когда повернулся, почесав ее за макушку.

В квартире было свежо, холодом пощипывало Юри лодыжки. По крайней мере, он себя так уговаривал, пока лежал с закрытыми глазами в темноте квартиры Виктора.

Юри было сложно закрыться от мысли о Викторе. Он был там, оставался на втором плане образом в сознании Юри. Восхищенный, когда аплодировал Юри на катке, возбужденный, будто он был свидетелем ценнейшего представления. С его смехом, точно музыка, на любую шутку Юри, кокетливо веселящим. Мягкое воспоминание, как они вместе готовят, Юри, знавший, что ему не надо извиняться, когда он слишком близко к нему. Кстати, Виктор положил руку Юри на поясницу, оплетая его и держа тарелку, точно противовес.

Виктор был очарователен во всем, что он делал, в том, как он заигрывал с Юри. Заставляя его кровь закипать, здравый смысл переставал работать, логика угасала, потому что в те моменты, единственное, что  имело значение, было оставаться рядом с Виктором.

Юри откинулся на диване, чуть жестче, потому что Маккачин взвизгнула рядом с ним, когда он случайно задел ее хвост, и он принялся шептать извинения.

Глубоко вдохнув, Юри отодвинул одеяло и сел. Маккачин подняла голову, получив похлопывание от Юри прежде, чем он помахал ногами над краем дивана. Он сидел, крепко поставив ноги на пол, вслушиваясь в тишину, разбавленную лишь часами, тикающими где-то на стене позади него, и неумолимо вздыхающей Маккачин.

Мгновение прошло. Потом еще. Юри не был уверен, чего он ждал, возможно, чтобы Маккачин сделала свой ход, но вместо этого ее карие глаза закрылись, и голова опустилась на одеяло.

-Ну же, - пробормотал Юри и встал, двигаясь по квартире как можно тише.

Дверь в спальню Виктора была тихо распахнулась, когда Юри толкнул ее. Он сказал себе, что хочет отвести пуделя и вернуться на диван, не смея мешать.

Как всегда, у Маккачин были другие планы, запрыгнуть на кровать и усесться всем весом на ноги Виктора. Юри оцепенел, когда Виктор пошевелился, бормоча что-то собаке в полудреме, прежде чем его ресницы поднялись, и он увидел Юри.

Виктор оставил занавески открытыми. Лунный свет струился вокруг его спутанных волос и намека на улыбку, сверкнувшую зубами.

-Юри? Что-то не так?

Все было не так. Как его сердце билось у него внутри, требуя оправдания, объяснения. Как Виктор ждал, ничего не говоря, не давя на Юри, несмотря на дремоту, исходившую от него, его взгляд замер. Как ноги Юри отказывались выносить его из спальной.

-Мне стало холодно. Могу я… могу я спать здесь?

Виктор ответил, приподняв угол одеяла и указав на место рядом с собой. Юри заполнил его, свернувшись с краю, вжимаясь всем телом в матрас. Одеяло едва прикрывало его, оставляя зад открытым, потому что он стремился занять как можно меньше места на кровати.

В темноте тихий смех Виктора, казалось, оглушал.

-Ты сейчас упадешь. Устраивайся поудобнее, Юри, ты уже спал в моей постели. Помнишь, что я говорил насчет того, чтобы позаботиться о своем партнере? Я не возражаю.

-Я не хочу… - _Вторгаться в твое пространство. Брать больше, чем могу дать. Положим, в конечном счете, кусать руку кормящего и разбивать его сердце._ Опять слишком сильно. Шутки, ужин, одеяло, накинутое на него, пока он спал. Опять же, Юри ворвался к Виктору, в его время и пространство, не давая ничего взамен. – Прости, что украл Маккачин.

-Все в порядке. Я увел ее после того, как ты задремал, но она сбежала на диван к тебе, как только мы вышли. Ты волшебник, заставляешь ее так быстро меня предпочтения. – Когда он говорил, сонно, ресницы Виктора снова трепетали, дыхание было ровным против подушки.

Тихая возня, пока они устраивались, прежде, чем Виктор снова обратился к нему.

-Юри… общайся со своим партнером. Если чего-то хочешь, скажи мне. Не всегда же я буду догадываться.

Юри хотел. Хотел скользнуть ногой по гладкой коже Виктора. Хотел заснуть с дыханием Виктора против своей шеи. Хотел, чтобы то же самое чувство, просыпаться рядом друг с другом, не считая того случая, чтобы он мог проснуться, прижавшись к Виктору.

-Ничего, если ты… в прошлый раз… это было мило.

Виктор повернулся, вытянув руку под одеялом. Его рука двинулась к талии Юри, скользнула по кривой бедра.

-Иди сюда, повернись.

Юри знал, что он не всегда был хорошим слушателем. Он двигался, когда его просили этого не делать, менял элементы в программе в последний момент по собственной прихоти, иногда позволял легкому импульсу уверенности загнать себя на грань риска. Решение за доли секунды последовать за плохо оформившейся идеей, которая, очень вероятно, приведет его к краху. Юри подвинулся на приглашение Виктора.

Объятия раскрылись ему навстречу. Одна рука Виктора скользнула под подушку под головой Юри, вторая обосновалась на талии. Виктор не прижимал его к себе, позволяя Юри устроиться так, как тот хотел. Повернувшись почти на грудь, Юри уперся пяткой в лодыжку Виктора и почувствовал, как скользнуло колено Виктора, встретившись с его.

Юри прикрыл глаза и уснул, ощущая тяжесть виска Виктора между лопаток.

 

Утро всегда наступает несправедливо быстро, ярко и с сиянием, даже на пороге зимы. Юри проснулся с рукой Виктора, лежавшей внизу его живота, его бедра обнимали его задницу, уткнувшуюся в пах Виктора. Самое легкое движение вызвало тихий стон, прокатившийся по его шее к затылку, вместе с бормотанием извинений за четкий плотный контур, что ощущал Юри.

Юри не дал Виктору возможности улизнуть, перехватив его за запястье. Он не мог сформулировать словами, но он мог общаться иначе, например, положив руку Виктора на ту же плотность между своими ногами.

-Ах, черт, Юри… - Голос Виктора с утра был грубым, дыхание горячим, когда он скользнул по открытой части спины Юри. Он ткнулся в Юри через ткань трусов, пока Юри прижимался к нему.

Все еще наполовину сонный, Юри смутно понимал, сколько времени, просчитывая свой график на день: занятия, тренировка, потом домой, чтобы упаковать вещи и найти свой паспорт. Регистрация на рейс, убедиться, что Пхичит не забыл сделать то же самое. Камера, бумажник с обменянными уже рублями, распечатка брони в отеле. Все было смыто танцем пальцев Виктора по поясу его боксеров.

Юри согнулся в талии, потянувшись назад, чтобы взяться за белье Виктора. Он вздохнул в рот Виктору, когда они гладили члены друг друга, заставляя свои пальцы в спешке двигаться.

-Ммм, подожди, - пробормотал Виктор, с неохотой отстраняясь, когда Юри начал издавать тихие звуки более раскованно.

Юри стянул футболку, пока Виктор выставлял из комнаты Маккачин. Он едва избавился от трусов до того, как Виктор вернулся снова на кровать, перехватив рот Юри, когда его руки схватились за бедра Юри. Юри хныкал, когда кончики пальцев коснулись его члена, уже подергивающего от возбуждения.

-Я могу попробовать кое-что? – Пробормотал Виктор в поцелуй.

Юри кивнул, не удосужившись услышать, что именно, глотая стоны, когда рот Виктора отстранился. Перенеся хватку на бедра Юри, Виктор перевернул его, и Юри позволил ему.

Дрожь пробежала по нему большими волнами, когда Виктор поцеловал его между лопаток по пути вдоль его спины. Каждая нежная ласка его губ загоралась на волне исчезающего контакта. Зубы Виктора погрузились в нижнюю часть изгиба задницы Юри, жарко перебирая, перемежаясь с прикосновениями языка.

-У тебя такие красивые бедра, Юри… ты позволишь мне трахнуть их?

Простыни приглушили тихо «да» Юри. Предложение, которое никогда раньше Юри не рассматривалось, но Виктор уговорил его парой вздохов в несколько слов.

Юри пережил достаточно синяков от падения на лед, часами изнуряя себя тренировками. Легкие следы от укусов и посасываний, которые Виктор оставил на его коже, ощущались приятно, а не, как напоминание об ошибках прошедшего дня. Если бы его язык не впивался в рот Юри, возможно, тот застонал бы, чтобы Виктор оставил их побольше, сделал их глубже, чтобы он мог ощущать их в следующий раз, когда разденется, может, даже за границей.

-Лежи ровно. – Ладонь на спине Юри пошла вниз. Его член терся о простыни, пропитанные их общим теплом. Юри подхватил подушку и подложил себе под ключицу, вжавшись в нее лицом. Виктор распределил смазку у него между ног, большой палец водил вдоль нижней части яичек Юри. Он уже остро реагировал, подавая задницей в руки Виктора.

-Держи руки вместе, вот так, крепко. – Виктор мурлыкал в волосы Юри и точно признавался. Сердце билось в горле, Юри закрыл глаза, когда Виктор втолкнулся между его бедер.

Член, скользкий, гладкий и тяжелый, бедра Виктора прижимающиеся к изгибу задницы Юри. Юри плотно сжал ноги, до дрожи в мышцах, так что выбил проклятье из губ Виктора. Он сжимал туго и вытерпел еще один раз, пока член Виктора скользил вдоль его яиц, и ощущения в промежности заставляли его прятать стоны в подушке.

Юри поднялся над матрасом, когда Виктор скользнул рукой под него, прижимая его к себе, чуть замедляя собственные толчки. Юри ощущал вес Виктора над собой, рот Виктора не шее, перемежающий поцелуи с приглушенными комплиментами.

Юри хотелось увидеть лицо Виктора, как он выдыхает каждый раз, произнося его имя и вздрагивая, видеть себя, отраженным в голубых глазах, когда они впивались в него, мечтая от одного до другого толчка Виктора между его бедер.

Пальцы изогнулись под челюстью Юри, запрокидывая его лицо вверх и назад. Виктор поцеловал уголок его рта, и Юри напрягся, чтобы углубить поцелуй, всосать язык Виктора, насколько возможно, настолько хорошо.

-Ты хочешь вот так кончить? – Юри придушенно выдохнул «да», и не никак не раньше этого Виктор обернул руку вокруг его члена, двигая ею, пока трахал бедра Юри.

Юри подавался, возвращая движения Виктора, а потом дернулся вперед в его руку, проливаясь на простыни. Через мгновение Виктор окрасил его бедра белым и развернул Юри. Юри не стал ждать, запуская пальцы в серебристые волосы и похищая слова, что собирались сорваться с губ Виктора.

Виктор, казалось, был доволен бормотанием в поцелуй, но Юри  был глух к нему, сияние все еще заполняло его. Он отстранился только тогда, когда его легкие потребовали воздуха, распахнув глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд и улыбку Виктора, когда Виктор проговорил ему «с добрым утром».

Юри чуть не пропустил вопрос, который Виктор пробормотал в уголок его рта, потерявшийся в поцелуе и этой близости.

-Ты ведь никуда из-за меня не опоздаешь, да?

Юри покачал головой, даже сверившись с часами. Он уже пропустил утреннюю лекцию.

 

 

В Москве было холодно.

Холодная и наполненная жирной кириллицей, с речью, что звучала жестко и загнанно, в отличие от певучего акцента в голосе Виктора.

Селестино посоветовал Юри поспать подольше во время перелета, но Юри нервничал, Пхичит храпел у него на плече совершенно по-свойски. Полностью расслабиться, утром он отлично откатал свои элементы, обе программы, если не запутается в короткой, не сдрейфит, не упадет на сальхове.

Юри позвонил домой перед посадкой и получил обещание, что его семья будет смотреть, от чего гарантировано к моменту, как они добрались до отеля, Юри был в таком раздрае, что едва мог идти по прямой. Какими будут его допинг-тесты в России? Юри их провалит. Если бы культурные различия и стереотипы не объединились в нем, он бы не набрался смелости и не заказал бы рюмку водки какого-то польского бренда, а не ту, что могла бы стать символом своей Великой Родины.

В сочетании с привычным истощением, ожидание короткой программы, что стремительно приближалась, усиливало общее беспокойство Юри, просидевшего в холле отеля всю ночь. Он возился со своим телефоном, рассматривая приложение-переводчик в нем. Английский или японский, обе версии ради вопроса, что он хотел задать, казались слишком страшными, лишая его сна.

Каким-то образом он облажался и в конечном итоге застрял в лобби в попытке очистить совесть со своим знанием русского. Может быть, он мог бы найти кого-то из русских фигуристов или тренеров, бродивших вокруг. Он думал, что видел рыженькую в коридоре, когда выходил из своей комнаты, и она всегда была очень дружелюбной. Конечно, она могла бы оказать ему помощь с русским, чтобы Юри не захотелось себя закопать футов на шесть.

Кроме того, как он должен об этом попросить? Посреди ночи перед соревнованием постучаться в случайную дверь и надеяться не получить то, что было современным эквивалентом КГБ, присматривающимся к нему с подозрением, что он пытается саботировать выступление русской сборной. Юри нервно листал приложения на телефоне и остановился, подождал… потом нашел свои сообщения.

<< Как попросить по-русски еще полотенец в номер? Уже поздно, а человек за стойкой регистрации не говорить по-английски.

Кроме того, она выглядела так, будто собиралась оторвать Юри голову, если бы он попытался жестами объяснить все еще раз. Юри уставился, прикидывая разницу во времени. Половина пятого вечера. Ответа нет.

Юри вздохнул и повесил голову. Может, Виктор работает. Или на свидании с Маккой. Или еще чем занят. Юри задумался вернуться в комнату. Или пойти в бар отеля, поискать кого-нибудь из знакомых русских, двуязычного и достаточно пьяного, чтобы не переполошился от иностранца, задающего странные вопросы.

>> «Можно мне еще несколько полотенец, пожалуйста?»

>> А чем ты занимаешься? (・_・ヾ

Юри вскочил и бросился к стойке регистрации, показывая сообщение женщине за стойкой. Она едва глянула на Юри, прочитав его, а потом молча ушла. Вернулась она через минуту, вручая Юри два сложенных полотенца. Ему удалось с заиканием проговорить «спасибо», которое она, казалось, не расслышала, а потом броситься к лифту.

<< Попытался принять ванну. Затопил ванную комнату немного в отеле.

>> Понимаю, что ничего смешного, но удержаться не могу.

Окаменелость Юри треснула впервые за эти восемнадцать часов. Он держал полотенца, прижимая их к груди левой рукой, с телефоном в правой, когда шел по коридору обратно в номер, который делил с Пхичитом. Он вошел тихонько, расстелив полотенца на полу в ванной, чтобы впитали воду, что пролилась через край, потому что он не обратил внимания, пока ждал, чтобы она наполнилась.

>> Уже поздно, тебе спать не пора? （゜◇゜）

<< Не смог. Сейчас постараюсь. Спасибо за полотенца, я их заполучил.

>> Ты выступаешь завтра?

<< Да, с короткой программой. Я третий по списку.

Третий или в идеальном положении, чтобы переживать за набранные баллы и до, и после него. Хотя, подумалось Юри, не важно, каким по счету он выйдет на лед. Все плохо, это давление, не важно от чего.

>> Не возражаешь, если я посмотрю, как ты будешь кататься по телевизору? Думаю, что я нашел канал с трансляцией. （￣ー￣）

Юри не сразу нашелся ответить. Вместо этого он отложил телефон и вытер оставшуюся теплую воду, отжимая ее в раковину. Ванна все еще была наполнена, но Юри спустил воду в ней, наблюдая за воронкой над сливом. На следующее утро запланирован ранний подъем, завтрак, по крайней мере, одно интервью, тренировка на катке. Селестино делил свое внимание между ним и Пхичитом, который подвергался еще большему давлению перед лицом возможности попасть в финал.

 << Если хочешь.

Виктор ответил не сразу. Юри выключил свет в ванной и опустился на кровать, бросив завистливый взгляд на Пхичита, который отключился ровно в тот момент, когда голова подушки коснулась.

Юри свернулся на боку, сбавляя яркость телефонного экрана, пока ждал, чтобы увидеть сообщение. Он пару раз моргнул, и его глаза закрылись, мгновенно уволакивая его в сон. Он заставил их открыться, уловив момент, чтобы понять, что сообщение, которое он получил, пришло от Виктора.

>> 頑張れ, 勇利[2]( ^ 3 ^)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。

Он уснул с телефоном в руке.

 

 

Юри едва мог дышать. Каждый вдох перехватывал горло, сжимал его.

Слишком.

На экране в подсобке «Московской ледовой арены» в прямом эфире транслировался фигурист номер два, начинавший первые па своей короткой программы. Юри его знал, американца, они встречались несколько раз. Его зрение застилало еще больше, чем обычно, без очков, руки Юри сжимались в кулаки на коленях.

Юри был не там, где должен был быть. Ему нужно было быть у бортика, ждать своей очереди. Ему нужно было найти Пхичита или Селестино, но вместо этого он не мог даже найти силы, чтобы сделать еще один шаг, оцепеневший. Готовый разбиться, разбиться о лед.

Первым был канадец, катался почти безупречно. Юри не приземлил один прыжок на тренировке, прекрасно понимая, какие комментарии пошли на него на камеру, точно на японском, на русском, на английском, размышления и переживания. Комментируя, сможет ли он собраться к моменту своего проката.

Он не мог.

Время пришло, кто-то зашел и коснулся его плеча. Юри не узнал их и сбежал. По крайней мере, он пошел в правильном направлении, к правой двери. Направляясь туда, где он должен  был быть, но не хотел туда идти.

Его руки дрожали. Ноги его тоже дрожали. Сердце колотилось, невероятно, тяжелее, чем если бы он был в конце программы.  Юри пытался глотнуть воздуха, но не мог проглотить.

Он был так близко. Сегодня это не имело значения. Он мог откатать плохо программу и все равно собраться к произвольной, все еще на высоте. Он уже так раньше делал.

Его семья будет смотреть. Его тренерская база в Детройте будет смотреть. И Виктор.

Виктор будет смотреть. Сидя дома, с Маккачин на коленях. Ждать, когда Юри приедет. Возможно, услышав комментарии, которые могли бы даже подвергнуть сомнению, стоит ли ему оставаться с ним. Можно сказать, его тренер будет беспокоиться.

Он не хотел, чтобы Виктор увидел его короткую программу такой. Крах, на грани слез.

Виктор отвез его домой, слушая, как Юри поясняет историю своей короткой программы. Музыка напоминает танго, чувственная. Он хотел бросить вызов себе в этом сезоне, с темой эротичной любви, изображая сексуальность на льду, которой он не имел.

Юри думал, что сможет улучшить ее после Китая, включив сексуальность своих дополнительных занятий с Виктором в свою программу. Новые и смелые, более опытные, с пониманием движения.

Вместо этого Юри был опасно близок к тому, чтобы все вообще слить. Он не хотел, чтобы Виктор смотрел, как он падает, видел, как сильно он ушибется, потому что Юри знал, что если он поскользнется, он не сможет вытянуть себя.

Он думал, что с помощью Виктора сможет переварить то наставление, что было написано для него на его родном языке. Юри сжал телефон в руке и поднял его. На экране были пропущенные звонки, от Селестино и от Пхичита.

Дрожащими пальцами Юри разблокировал экран и постучал по нему. Отображение вызова на экране, тональный набор. Он звонил трижды, нажать.

-Юри, у тебя разве не прокат сейчас?

Юри наконец-то удалось перевести дух.

-Виктор… мне страшно.

 

 

[1] letting me toss your salad – разновидность сленга. Используется для характеристики анального сношения в тюремном сленге. Заключенные используют этот термин, имея в виду «не гейское» сексуальное удовольствие. «Брось мой салат!» может считаться оскорблением, на подобие: «Поцелуй меня в задницу!» - Прим. Переводчика

[2]頑張れ, 勇利 – Так держать, Юри! – Прим. Переводчика.


	6. Позвони мне!

 

\- Юри, ты идешь? Лео написал, что он и ГуанХонг уже в ресторане. Видимо, Джей-Джей тоже подойдет… Юри?

Подушка заглушила ответ Юри. Последний вопль о том, что _я тебя из ванной совсем не слышу_ , заставил Юри поднять голову.

\- Нет, я дума, что я… останусь здесь, - _и продолжу валяться. Жалея себя самого_. Пытаясь убедить себя, что быть роль социального взаимодействия переоценена. Непонятные русские сериалы были не такими мучительными, как позирование для многочисленных фото формата «Джей-Джейстайл». Юри даже не был уверен, что его большие пальцы могут принимать такую форму.

\- Ты тоже должен праздновать, знаешь ли. – Пхичит вышел из ванной, глаза были виртуозно и раскрепощенно подведены. Он улыбался, точно солнечный лучик. Слишком яркий. Юри поморщился и перевернулся.

Ни тени сочувствия, Пхичит приземлился на кровать рядом с Юри.

\- Давай, пожалуйста! Мы оба сделали это, ты должен быть счастлив!

\- Я просто испорчу всем настроение. Иди, наслаждайся вечеринкой.

Вздох Пхичита был тяжелым. Прежде, чем Юри смог запротестовать, сказав, что не придет, Пхичит взял его сзади в медвежий захват.

\- Хорошо, но я уже отправил тебе адрес на случай, если ты передумаешь. Это вниз по улице, ты не заблудишься. Не сдерживайся, если хочешь пойти, ок? Все будут рады тебя видеть.

\- Я повеселился в прошлый раз и проснулся с головной болью и болью в заднице. Мне проще опустить эти две радости. – Юри не хотел оказаться снова под конец ночи под итальянцем, все пять минут вбиваемый в простыни.

\- Верно, тебе стоит хранить себя для своего порно-парня.

Юри ощутил ширину улыбки Пхичита позади себя.

Когда Юри, наконец, подбежал к бортику перед своей короткой программой, его имя уже звучало в контексте последнего предупреждения, Пхичит с облегчением махнул ему и забрал у него из рук телефон. Ни Селестино, ни Пхичит, не успели допросить Юри, едва миновала секунда, сбросив чехлы с коньков и куртку, он оказался на льду. Он встал в начальную позу в центре, сердце стучало так громко, что он не мог думать от этого шума.

Когда программа закончилась восторженными аплодисментами, Пхичит обнаружил, что Юри движется в уголок слез и поцелуев. Он сунул Юри телефон обратно, имя Виктора все еще светилось на экране.

\- Хорошо, дразниться не буду. Но пообещай мне, что потом мы вместе отпразднуем, когда вернемся? Не просто вечеринка, а вечеринка имени Кацуки.

\- Мы можем посмотреть «Король и фигурист» с комментариями режиссера, - отозвался Юри.

Пхичит взвизгнул от восторга, как один из его хомяков, и сжал Юри за талию, прыгая на кровати.

\- Режиссерские комментарии и комментарии Чуланонта.

\- У последних нет кнопки отключения звука. Но не важно. – Юри перевернулся, встретившись с полным экстаза лицом Пхичита.

\- Ты выглядишь счастливее, чем на пьедестале.

Пхичит ухмыльнулся.

\- Как считаешь? Будет слишком, если я надену ее? – Он подхватил свою золотую медаль и повесил на шею, покачивая грудью, чтобы продемонстрировать, как блестит медаль на свету.

\- Джей-Джей может позвать тебя в свои принцы, - предупредил Юри. Приятно было видеть Пхичита в центре пьедестала, особенно после того, как он установил личный рекорд в своей произвольной программе. Золото выглядело блестящим на фоне его смуглой кожи, ярким и ослепительным, точно фирменная улыбка Пхичита в Instagram.

\- Кай определенно бросит его тогда. – Пхичит снова положил медаль на кровать, с гордостью сияя, пока он снова ею восхищался. – Уверен, что не хочешь пойти?

\- Я уверен, наслаждайся. Я напишу, если передумаю, - отозвался Юри.

Пхичит поднял большие пальцы.

\- Если я не вернусь… э-э, например, предположим, меня похитят, уведоми посольство. – Он схватил свой ключ от номера с тумбочки и быстро проверил собственное отражение в зеркале у двери.

\- Которое, Тайское или Американское?

\- Оба, - отозвался Пхичит, обтекая дверь с телефоном в руках. – Увидимся!

Отсмеявшись, Юри снова уткнулся в подушку и позволил себе утонуть в матрасе, пока закрывалась дверь.

Соревнования всегда были изнурительными. Физически, умственно, эмоционально. После получения медали напряжение немного спадало, но отсутствие себя любимого на пьедестале опустошало. Часы и слезы, кровь и синяки, все, чтобы остаться только с заявлением для СМИ _в следующий раз я постараюсь!_ , говоря с убежденностью и энтузиазмом, несмотря на то, что он никогда не бывает уверенным в этом.

Единственное, в чем была уверенность, что посредственное выступление никогда не вызывало высоких ожиданий. Если бы он сделал все плохо и в следующий раз, это было бы сигналом полосы неудач. Или начнут витать слухи об уходе. Он был в том возрасте, когда лучшие фигуристы находятся на пике карьеры.

В Японии в центре внимания были молодые спортсмены. Более свежие лица, более последовательные на льду. Не мучимые тревогами, что переполняют обычно перед прокатом. Имя Кацуки не было национальным, редко упоминалось вне новостных блоков в течение сезона. Входивший в первую дюжину даже без медалей, которые можно было бы отправить родителям в родной онсен.

Возможно, ему стоит хотя бы выбрать открытку. Или одну из этих матрешек. Он видел накануне такую, с ярко написанными щеками и серебристыми волосами, падающими на голубые глаза.

Юри схватил свой телефон с тумбочки, экран засветился, когда он его разблокировал. Его обои уже много лет были неизменными. Милое личико и висячие ушки пуделя, что принадлежал его другу в его родном городе. Юри мечтал, что однажды осядет где-нибудь.

Он уже перестал удивляться собственной ценности в глазах Маккачин. В памяти его телефона были фото, снятые во время его посещений квартиры Виктора, а так же те, которые были сохранены из сообщений, что Виктор отправлял ему. Сложно было устоять. Маккачин на фото была симпатичной. Позировала с высунутым языком, выставив вверх живот. Раскинулась, как королева, на диване. С игрушкой в пасти и самыми огромными, темными щенячьими глазами умоляя поиграть с ней.

Самой любимой у него была та, на которой она прижималась к боку Виктора, ее голова лежала у него на плече, когда оба они смотрели в объектив. Первое селфи Виктора, присланное ему, еще до их первого свидания. Это было бы то фото, которое стало бы обоями и экраном блокировки, если бы они с Виктором встречались.

Юри подумал, если Виктор поставит фото Юри с Маккачин на свой телефон, он тоже это сделает. Он мог бы. Парень, который с гордостью и широкой улыбкой демонстрировал своего партнера, переполненный комплиментами и небольшими трогательными моментами, которыми он готов был бы поделиться с миром. Тот, кто хвастался бы, что его парень – фигурист, прежде, чем кто-то его спросит об этом. Тот, кто делал бы надписи под фото в Instagram с тошнотворно милыми тегами и несколькими сердечками.

Юри прочитал новые сообщения и заметил адрес ресторана, что выслал ему Пхичит. Под ним было сообщение от его семьи, а потом пара сообщений от Виктора. Выделенные. Непрочитанные. Юри коснулся имени Виктора.

>>Юри!\\( ^ ♡ ^ \\) Отличная работа, ты просто потрясающий! В новостях сказали, что ты прошел в финал Гран-При, поздравляю! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Смайлики Виктора всегда вызывали улыбку. Юри прокрутил вверх, чтобы посмотреть, какой он мог бы скопировать.

<< Спасибо. ( ^ ω ^ )Стоило бы поздравлять, если бы я взял медаль.

Не прошло и минуты, как внизу экрана загорелась иконка, что Виктор печатает ответ.

>> Ты оказался в шаге от третьего места, да? Это впечатляет.

<< Это значит, что я мог бы быть на нем, выступи я лучше.

>>( ￣--￣）Кай обошел тебя на этот шаг

<< Этот шаг стал для меня проблемным.

Юри моргнул, поскольку экран сменился от сообщений до входящего вызова Виктора. Прошла два гудка прежде, чем Юри ответил, пульс его взвился.

\- Ну, я считаю, что ты блестяще выступил. – Богатый акцент Виктора наполнял ухо Юри, звук его голоса был приятным сюрпризом. – И они точно подталкивают тебя… к чему-то.

Юри перевернулся, укладываясь на спину, прижимая телефон к лицу.

\- Что ты знаешь о судействе в фигурном катании?

\- Немного. Но я думаю, что канадцу надо было накинуть очков. У него отличная оригинальная песня или я что-то упускаю?

Скандальный тон, которым Виктор это произнес, заставил Юри рассмеяться.

\- Да, он такой. В Канаде у него оглушительная популярность. Он так говорит.

\- Меня это не удивляет. Это до отвращения кричаще. Макка ее напевает весь день.

Юри был почти разочарован, что Виктор не записал для него собачью вариацию темы «Король Джей-Джей». С воплями и подвыванием.

\- А ты уверен, что это Макка напевает, а не ты сам?

\- На что ты намекаешь, думая, что я стану напевать что-то, кроме твоей музыки, Юри?

Разговор с Виктором напоминал горячий напиток в холодную погоду. Пробирало до самых костей. Будто скользнуть холодными от снега руками в карманы с кайро[1]. Комфорт возвращения домой после долгого путешествия. Не имело значения, были ли это легкомысленные шутки или молчаливое поощрение, будто говорившее, _ты сможешь это,  Юри. Ты знаешь, что сможешь. Сегодня ничем не отличалось от любого другого дня. Пойди туда и катайся, как ты всегда это делаешь._ Виктор удерживал Юри, точно воздушного змея за веревочку, окатывая Юри ласковым ветерком, заключая в свои объятия.

\- Спасибо, кстати, перед моей короткой программой… - От слов Виктора о том, чтобы продолжать, Юри катался очень уверенно, только на следующий день ему не хватило собранности, он дрожал от нервов. Стать четвертым – было достаточно, чтобы обеспечить себе место в финале в купе с серебром на Кубке Китая. – Прости, что у меня не получилось лучше. Я не должен был быть таким слабаком. Я знаю, что могу лучше. Я очень хотел, чтобы ты увидел меня в лучшем виде.

\- Я знаю, что ты не доволен тем, как ты это сделал, но ты не потерпел неудачу, Юри, - сказал Виктор, нежный даже через полмира. – У всех бывают плохие дни.  Большинство людей могут сказаться больными на работе, попросить коллегу подменить их или просто перенести встречу. Ты же идешь и катаешься, и все еще один из лучших в мире в этом. Знаешь, что сделал сегодня на работе? Запомнил самый ужасный, кошмарный диалог, который ты только можешь себе представить. Ты выполнил этот прыжок… соль-ков?

Юри рассмеялся так громко, что тот, кто был в соседнем номере, вероятно, услышал его.

\- Сальхов.

\- Он самый. Я хочу сказать, никто не думает, что ты слабак, Юри. Тебе не должно быть стыдно просить о помощи. Это не слабость, это признание того, что тебе что-то нужно, и не бояться делать то, что задумал, может тебе в этом помочь.

Кивнув, несмотря на то, что Виктор не мог его увидеть, Юри напевал, в общем согласный с ним.

\- Я знаю. Говорить, да?

\- Именно.

Юри вздохнул, тихонько. Он мог поверить в себя. Тем не менее, это помогло кому-то еще поверить в него сильнее, чем он сам верил в себя.

\- Спасибо. И прости, что этот разговор совсем не сексуальный.

Виктор усмехнулся, от этого звука напряжение в плечах Юри ослабло.

\- Это зависит.

\- От чего зависит? – Если бы у Юри была тысяча догадок о том, как телефонный разговор с обсуждением его переживаний, может стать сексуальным, он не смог бы придумать такого. Если Виктор возбуждался от разговора о панических атаках перед соревнованиями у человека с почти десятилетним опытом. Ничего нет жарче, чем говорить со случайным секс-партнером о мучающих его сомнениях. Какая изюминка в отношениях.

\- Что на тебе надето? – Поддразнил Виктор.

У Юри было два варианта ответа. Первый: захихикать и промурлыкать Виктору, что на нем только простыня, или вообще отказаться от ответа. Может, он вообще не лечится, но русскому проигрывать не собирался. Ему хватало поражений в карьере фигуриста. Даже, если технически он был на домашнем поле Виктора. Он мог придумать что-нибудь сексуальное. Например, трусы. Что-то связанное с ними, тесное. Стринги. Лосины от Lululemon, облегающие.

\- Мм.. футболка и пижамные штаны?

Ответ Виктора последовал через секунду.

\- Горячо.

\- Это сексуально? – Засмеялся Юри.

\- Потому что под ними ты голый, - рассуждал Виктор.

\- Я всегда ношу на голое тело.

\- И ты всегда очень горяч.

Когда Юри полюбил такие спокойные разговоры? Совсем недавно. За последний месяц. Или с тех пор, как встретил Виктора. Какое совпадение. Его румянец тоже за это время резко усилился. Это не может быть нормальным. Наверное, ему стоит сходить к врачу. Предпочтительно вызвать доктора Никифорова, у которого очень сомнительная мораль, когда дело касается отношений врача и пациента, и который нагнул бы Юри на свой стол… Юри увлекся.

\- Что на тебе надето? – Спросил Юри в ответ, потому что понятия не имел, что еще мог сказать.

\- Каким бы ты хотел меня видеть. Что тебе нравится, Юри?

Юри нравился Виктор. До сих пор в любом виде. Лично, в сообщениях. Дразнящий Юри комплиментами по телефону точно так же, как если бы он шептал их против кожи Юри.

\- Ты лучше всего выглядишь, когда на тебе вообще ничего не надето.

Низкий смешок Виктора проник под кожу Юри, разогревая ее, несмотря на прохладу гостиничного номера.

\- Если я разденусь, тебе тоже придется раздеться,  Юри. Я хочу ощущать тебя рядом с собой.

\- Ладно… - Юри проглотил собственные слова. Как же до этого дошло? Однажды он уже пробовал секс по телефону. Это было натянуто и странно, и его телефон на автомате пытался выключиться, от чего было еще хуже.

\- Где ты сейчас? – Спросил Виктор, голос его стал тише, с легким шорохом помех.

\- В своем номере в отеле… один. Пхичит ушел, но я хотел… - Избежать общения. Постараться не перебрать с водкой. Постараться не встретиться с одним итальянцем, которого он избегал все соревнования.

\- Соблазнить меня в одиночку? – Добавил Виктор, подбрасывая Юри спасительную веревку.

Юри ухватился за нее.

\- А получится? – Нет. Определенно нет. Он сказал Виктору, что он в пижаме, а потом упомянул своего соседа по комнате. Это было прям соблазнительно. Он даже не знал, где сейчас Виктор. Вероятно, гуляет по проходам круглосуточного магазина, выискивая цельное молоко двух процентной жирности, все то время, пока Юри спотыкается, выискивая сексуальный подтекст, чтобы втянуть его в секс по телефону.

\- Я был весь твой, как только ты написал мне. Было бы лучше, если бы ты сейчас был в моей постели.

Юри проснулся прошлым утром с эрекцией, прижатой к животу. Видение Виктора, сосущего его член и яички, до сих пор не исчезло. Проснувшись, вспомнив о Викторе, проталкивающимся между его бедрами, оставляя россыпь поцелуев на его спине, бередя душу, до того, как зазвонил будильник на его телефоне.

Вздохнув, Юри перекатился по кровати.

\- Я… ты мне снился прошлой ночью. – Он поклялся бы, что услышал смятение на том конце. – И я… думал о тебе, пока принимал душ.

Перед ответом Виктора была пауза и какой-то фоновый шум, который Юри не смог полностью определить, но потом голос Виктора, низкий и глубокий, с игривым акцентом, что мог расплавить Юри быстрее, чем лето в зените на Кюсю.

\- О чем ты думал,  Юри?

\- О том, что ты рядом. Я… Я хотел почувствовать твои пальцы внутри меня. – Юри боролся с искушением, давление Виктора внутри него, пока он гладил собственный член под брызгами воды в душе. Заглушая стоны рукой, он закрывал глаза, когда представлял вес Виктора на своей спине. Прижимавшегося к Юри, трахая его между бедер и мастерски обрабатывая рукой его член. – Мне предстоял прокат, но… я так сильно хотел тебя.

\- Юри… - Виктор издал придушенный звук, заставивший Юри выскочить из штанов. Он был на полпути к оргазму, просто представляя, как Виктор может выглядеть, когда слышит признания Юри. – Как насчет сейчас? Ты пробовал дрочить себе, как я тебя учил?

\- Я хотел, но… - Времени не было, не было возможности. С уроками Виктора, добавившимися в его график, Юри едва успевал подумать об этом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попытаться подрочить самому себе. – Ты можешь мне помочь сейчас? – Нет сцены, еще не значит, что нет представления. Но Юри мог бы достичь оргазма, если бы Виктор просто бормотал ему что-то горячее в микрофон.

\- Ты все еще одет?

Разум Юри выдвинул на передний план мысль о возвращении в Детройт, в постель к Виктору. Его вопрос лишил его боксеров. Юри подцепил пальцами ткань, избавляясь от ее давления.

\- Я…

\- Ты не такой. Ты не хочешь присоединиться ко мне?

Юри никогда еще так быстро не раздевался, скидывая футболку, пока запирал дверь. Его сердце быстро билось в груди, когда он спешил обратно на постель, схватив небольшую бутылочку смазки, которую прятал в чемодане. На всякий случай.

Когда он поднес свой телефон снова к уху, Юри услышал низкий стон, перемешанный с его именем, и тихий звук кожи, двигающейся по коже. Тогда точно не в супермаркете. Виктор уже начал, параллельно разговору с Юри. Может быть, Юри не смог взять медаль в соревновании, но он мог быть уверен, что порно звезда был адским соблазнительным. По телефону все не так уж отличалось. Ему не пришлось бы скрывать собственный румянец, и Виктор не смог бы увидеть, как дрожат его руки в сомнениях.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты в России, и я не могу согреть тебя.

\- Ты уже разогрел меня для себя, - отозвался Юри, а потом хлопнул ладонью себя по лицу. А он-то полагал, что нет ничего хуже обмена порно шутками, как было в их последнюю встречу. Во время их последнего урока. Это было определенно хуже.

Смех Виктора на том конце означал, что Юри не повезло, и его  спалили.

\- Ты нервничаешь, Юри? Когда-нибудь занимался сексом по телефону?

\- С тобой первый раз. – И, вероятно, последний, если Юри умрет от смущения. Он мог бы сделать это лучше. Он через столько прошел вместе с Виктором до этого момента. Он научился сосать член, не давясь. Большой член порнозвезды. За неимением иного, ему полагалась медаль.

\- Ложись и закрой глаза, - наставлял Виктор. – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Он хотел, чтобы Виктор был рядом с ним. Оставляя засос на его плече, в комплект к тем, что пестрели по бедрам и ногам. Хотел, чтобы их тела прижимались друг к другу, и твердый член Виктора врезался между его ягодиц. Дразнящее обещание большего, как пальцы Виктора, обернуты вокруг него.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне…

Прикосновение Виктора могло довести его до состояния инстинктов всего за несколько мгновений, направляя по нервам искры удовольствия. Он жадно вожделел этого, как руки Виктора глядят его по бокам, губы выпивают его, язык пролизывает линию его горла. Шелк кожи Виктора в этих прикосновениях, его изгибы и углы, то, как он произносил имя Юри, звучавшее, точно молитва.

\- Сделай это для меня, Юри. Прикоснись ко мне, будто ты рядом.

Юри мяукнул, обхватывая пальцами собственный член. Он медленно гладил, от основания до кончика. Воображая, как Виктор твердо и неуклонно обхватывает его, распространяя влагу с конца, чтобы пойти вниз.

\- Аххх… Виктор…

Он мог слышать выдох Виктора на том конце, получая подтверждение собственной уверенности в том, что он не единственный участник.

\- Ч-что ты делаешь? – Спросил Юри, желая знать, что Виктор так же преуспел, как и он. Вспыхнув и потяжелев в собственной руке.

\- Поглаживаю себя, представляя, что это твой язык. – Виктор затаил дыхание, и Юри мог представить, как он бьется в кулак, серебристые волосы рассыпались по подушке.

\- П-правда?

\- Да, ты так хорош, Юри, я хочу, чтобы твой рот сомкнулся на мне.

Юри хотел этого. Чтобы утонуть между длинных и великолепных ног Виктора, наполняя свой рот весом и вкусом члена Виктора вдоль его языка. Посмотреть, как бледная кожа Виктора в ответ вспыхнет, как разойдутся его губы, пока Юри сосет так хорошо, как его учили.

\- Я хочу видеть тебя, - пробормотал он, опустив руки за член, чтобы подобраться пальцами ко входу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.

Виктор испустил мягкий, дрожащий звук.

\- Может, видеозвонок?

 -Однозначно. – Он не принял бы иного ответа. – У меня… у меня есть ноутбук, я могу позвонить тебе по скайпу.

\- Сделаем это.

Юри отбросил телефон и ухватился за свой маленький ноутбук, лежавший на столе на том конце комнаты, водружая его на кровать. Виктор сказал Юри, как его найти, но пришлось вбивать дважды, руки дрожали. Вызов был отвечен еще до первого гудка.

Виктор выглядел немного неряшливым, голым и твердым. Его волосы были немного растрепаны, губы влажные и полуоткрытые, но он улыбался настолько великолепно, как Юри никогда не видел.

\- Прошло всего несколько дней, ты настолько по мне соскучился?

Если у Юри и был какой-то стыд, он выбросился из окна, когда явился Виктор, чтобы скрасить его жизнь. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться сформулировать ответ,  Юри развернул экран так, чтобы камера захватывала всю сцену, как он раздвигал ноги для Виктора, поглаживая член на публику.

\- Пожалуйста, не дразни меня.

\- Не тогда, когда ты вот так просишь. – Виктор выслушал приговор, чертыхнувшись тихонько, взгляд его  был темным, когда он пожирал глазами увиденное представление Юри.

\- У тебя есть что-то, чем ты мог бы воспользоваться?

\- Да, я… я прихватил это. –Юри подобрал маленькую бутылочку со смазкой, колпачок с щелчок открылся. Он немного налил на пальцы, стараясь не переборщить, и посмотрел сквозь очки, желая убедиться, что все внимание Виктора на нем. Кончики его пальцев кружили вокруг входа, отдаваясь импульсами удовольствия, которое они провоцировали, и это заставило Виктора облизнуть губы, пока он наблюдал. – Не отводи глаз от меня.

Юри вспомнил, как Виктор говорил ему на ухо, когда сначала объяснял, как это делается, а потом снова, когда они практиковались вместе, помогая Юри разобраться, насколько хорошо он сможет прочувствовать себя. Он просунул один палец внутрь, задыхаясь в растяжке, пока мягко втолкнулся в собственную руку, слушая голос Виктора, пока тот бормотал что-то о том, каким красивым выглядит Юри.

Юри растянул себя до второго пальца, приподнимая ресницы, чтобы увидеть на экране Виктора, поглаживающего собственный член. Смазка хлюпнула, когда Юри углубился внутрь себя, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Ах, Виктор…

 -Сверни пальцы, сюда, - прошептал Виктор, и Юри повиновался, мгновенно найдя то самое место. Он выгнулся в простыни с вздохом и продолжил движения, заставляя себя сочиться влагой прямо на собственный живот с каждым небольшим толчком.

Комната наполнилась хором звуков, его и Виктора, приглушенных, потому что Юри повернул голову, чтобы скрыть стоны подушкой.

\- Юри, позволь мне услышать тебя, пожалуйста… мне нравится слышать тебя.

Юри сделал бы все, о чем просил Виктор, пока он был таким, и он выпустил свой следующий стон на свободу, запрокинув голову к спину. Он мог слышать, как дыхание Виктора стало прерывистым, и видеть, как его рука выбилась из ритма, настолько он был близок, и Юри больше всего хотелось, чтобы они оказались на пике вместе.

\- Черт, Юри, ты великолепен… Ах, ты настолько хорош.

Похвала прошла импульсом сквозь него, и Юри добрался пальцами до себя, и как только он обернул их, позвоночник вдавился в матрас. Виктор тоже кончил, Юри видел белые следы, что лентами распластались по мышцам живота Виктора.

Настала тишина, когда оба они отдышались, и Юри выскользнул из себя, вытирая пальцы о простынь. Он встретил взгляд Виктора, застенчиво улыбнувшись, не зная, что сказать.

\- Юри, позволь спросить… тебе понравилось, когда я сделал тебе комплимент?

Если  бы большая часть крови в теле Юри не сконцентрировалась в паху, он бы непременно покраснел.

\- Да… очень. Что в этом странного?

\- Ничего, - с уверенностью ответил Виктор, подавшись на камеру. – Приятно это знать.

Юри заметил, что румянец расходился не только по щекам Виктора, окрашивая кожу почти до середины груди. Такой же красивый, как и все остальное. Его грудь поднималась и опадала с каждым вздохом, мышцы на животе пульсировали. Юри мог бы восхищаться вечно.

-Есть что-нибудь, что тебе по-настоящему нравится?

\- Мне нравится знать, что мой тренер чувствует себя хорошо. Вот почему мне нравится слышать, как стонешь ты. И ты всегда великолепен, когда делаешь это.

Юри хотелось быть рядом с ним, снова целовать его губы. Слушать шепот Виктора в перерывах между украденными вдохами, о том, как ему хорошо. Едва найдя минутку, чтобы сказать, потому что он предпочел бы продолжить настойчиво сплетать их рты. Теряя дыхание, объяснять Виктору, что он поглотил его, сокрушил, заставил вспоминать каждое движение, каждое прикосновение пальцев, каждый обжигающий поцелуй, настолько это было хорошо. Быть уничтоженным и воскресшим.

\- Мне нравится пользоваться милыми прозвищами с партнером. Дорогуша, милый, что-то такое. В России их так много. – Когда Виктор продолжил, их взгляды с Юри встретились посредством камер, будто он смотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Милый, солнышко, мой золотой…

\- Пупсик.

Виктор остановился на полуслове, рот распахнулся, челюсть отвисла, он уставился прямо на Юри. Румянец сошел с его лица, и вдруг он ушел из кадра. Свалился и зарылся лицом в одеяла. Юри видел, как дрожали его плечи, когда он сдерживал смех.

-О Боже, Юри, нет, где ты… кто тебя этому научил?!

Тысячи наихудших сценариев пронеслись через Юри. Он сказал что-то не то. Его обманули. Быстрый он-лайн перевод не поддерживал сленг, так что Виктор теперь на него обидится. Он облажался, как никогда. Только не с Виктором. Так что каждый прежний сомнительный случай припомнился, и он уничтожил все попытки завоевать симпатию русского.

\- Я спрашивал одну русскую фигуристку. Я вроде проверял, я не прав? Она сказала, что это означает что-то вроде малыша, я...

Виктор застонал, громко и сильно, словно услышал что-то ужасающее.

\- Да, Юри, но… - Виктор открыл глаза, они полыхнули с краю, и в них было веселье и смущенье вместе взятые. – Моя мама называла меня так. Наверняка так можно, но я бы не хотел такого услышать во время секса.

Юри хотелось упасть с кровати и полежать на полу, уставившись в потолок. Втянуться в ковер. Как обычно. Он выбрал один из вариантов, который было дико неуместным в данной ситуации. Какое точное отображение его личной жизни. Виктор все еще смеялся.

Упав в подушки с раздражением, Юри начал извиняться. Хорошо еще, что он не воспользовался этим словом в процессе, а то убил все на корню. Возможно, это было хорошим знаком. Даже его навыки постепенно улучшались.

\- Юри, почему ты спрашивал о таком? – Голос Виктора разносился из ноутбука, полный любопытства.

\- Не знаю, - пробормотал Юри к своему стыду. – Я подумал…  Ты отправлял мне сообщения на японском, желая удачи. Я хотел сказать что-то по-русски. Я попросил одну из девушек, но в итоге она вывалила на меня столько слов и фраз… они все так мило звучали.

Ответа от Виктора не было, поэтому Юри снова сел. На экране Виктор широко улыбался. Он заулыбался еще сильнее, когда увидел Юри.

\- Что? – Спросил Юри с вызовом. Он должен был знать.

\- Ты пробовал учить русский? Ради меня?

Юри захотелось умереть. Смерть была бы легче, чем признаться, что да, он был прав. Хотя Виктор выглядел так, будто  он никогда не был счастливее, и это заставило сжаться что-то в груди у Юри.

\- Ты ведь использовал японский ради меня, - возразил он, скрестив ноги, чтобы  было удобнее сидеть на кровати. Это заставило его позвоночник напомнить о себе. – Я хотел сказать что-то вроде «спасибо», но… подумал, что это не то.

Голубые глаза Виктора сияли, точно солнце, отраженное от поверхности южного моря, бликующее даже в фильтрах камеры.

\- Ты можешь сказать спасибо, проведя со мной новый урок, когда вернешься.

Юри кивнул в знак согласия, как только Виктор закончил говорить.

\- Да, я хотел бы этого.

Он не должен был показаться нетерпеливым, но его тело все еще зудело, желало. Он хотел услышать смех Виктора не через WI-FI отеля. Встать на колени в знак благодарности.

\- Я возвращаюсь в четверг днем и… у меня не будет занятий или еще чего. – День на отдых. Возможно, вечерние уроки были не самой лучшей идеей, потому что заканчивались ночью в постели Виктора. Вероятно, заход в обед был бы более безопасным вариантом.

\- Все должно получиться, - отозвался Виктор. – У меня проверка около трех, но я могу встретиться сразу после.

Юри задумался, есть ли у Пхичита планы на день по возвращению в Детройт, и насколько сложно ему будет от них отказаться. Он справится.

\- Проверка?

\- По работе, - пояснил Виктор.

Юри нахмурился. В Японии компании часто требовали от работников проходить ежегодную медкомиссию. Но он считал, что в Америке такое не практикуют. Хотя для секс-индустрии, возможно, правила были другими, потому что…

\- О, ты говоришь… о ЗППП? Из-за…

\- Из-за того, что оно связано с сексом, да, - закончил за него Виктор.

Это было нечто, чего Юри никак не предполагал в профессии Виктора. Еще одно напоминание о реальности.

\- Это… проблемно?

\- Что, проверка? Или риск? Не особенно. – Виктор пожал плечами. – Когда зарабатываешь этим на жизнь, каждый старается гарантировать, что он чист. Я прохожу ее раз в месяц. И до сих пор у меня никогда не было проблем. Порнозвезды проделывают огромную работу по поддержанию собственного здоровья, в сравнении с обычными актерами. Или простыми людьми.

Юри пошевелился, вставая на колени.

\- Я… я никогда…

\- Никогда не проверялся?

По логике Юри понимал, что должен был это делать. Хотя он в действительности не знал о подобном до своего переезда в Штаты. Секс-воспитание в средней школе в Японии у него отсутствовало, потому что секса не было. Главным источником информации были интернет: скандалы и сплетни. Первая покупка презервативов была тем еще опытом. Он был убежден, что кассир по волшебству поймет, что он собирается использовать их с другим парнем.

\- Я не часто занимаюсь сексом, и всегда использовал презервативы. У меня никогда не было… проблем…

Виктор бросил на него суровый взгляд, так что Юри не мог скрыться от него, не выдав себя.

\- Симптомы не всегда очевидны, Юри.

\- Я знаю.

\- Презервативы рвутся.

\- Я знаю.

\- И ты дважды пытался отсосать мне без него.

Юри вздрогнул и сжался.

\- Я знаю…

Виктор усмехнулся, задумавшись.

\- Пойдем со мной.

Это заставило его сосредоточиться.

\- Да?

\- Я знаю, что это пугает, идти одному. Особенно, в первый раз, - пояснил Виктор. – Ты не обязан, если тебе неудобно идти со мной. Но ты должен сходить один. Или с кем-то еще. С твоим соседом, например. Я могу дать тебе адрес или…

\- Я пойду с тобой. – Порывисто ответил Юри, вызвав новую улыбку у Виктора. – Я лучше пойду с тобой.

\- Я подержу тебя за ручку, если ты боишься, - игриво предложил Виктор.

Юри рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Думаю, со мной все будет в порядке. – Конечно, это был бы уникальный способ отпраздновать. Что может быть лучшим подарком, чем секс-здоровье. А потом будет свидание с Виктором. Возвращение домой было огромной наградой.

\- Хорошо, Юри, мне надо идти, но напиши мне потом, если захочешь? – Сложно было понять что-то по виду Виктора. Довольный. Чувственный.

\- Ок. – Кивнул Юри. – Думаю, я немного отдохну… ты вымотал меня.

\- С другого континента, - ухмыльнулся Виктор. – Кажется, я тоже учусь чему-то новому. Хорошо, найду тебя после, Юри.

\- Виктор, подожди, не так быстро, - крикнул Юри, прежде, чем смог собраться. – Какое лучше слово использовать, как прозвище?

\- Для меня? – Спросил Виктор, склонив голову в сторону в раздумьях. Он постучал пальцем по губам, потом улыбнулся. – Можешь звать меня Витей. Остальное для меня слишком миленькое.

Юри подумалось, что рядом с ним Виктор слишком мил.

\- Хорошо… спокойной ночи.

Виктор отключился, подмигнув, оставив Юри сидеть в тишине гостиничного номера. Он несколько минут равнодушно сидел, прежде чем, наконец, поднялся с матраса, разминая спину.

Юри прибрался и уселся за ноутбук, подобрав пижаму. Он рассматривал ее пару мгновений, а потом схватил джинсы и куртку вместо нее, строча сообщение Пхичиту. Можно было бы посмотреть, что еще может предложить ему Россия.

Ключ от номера был в заднем кармане, и Юри еще написал сообщение Виктору. Ответ пришел мгновенно.

<< Не знаю, странно ли это говорить, но… спасибо за секс по скайпу. Это было действительно хорошо.

>> Не странно. Тебе не надо меня благодарить, Юри, мне тоже было весело, как и тебе(＾♡＾)

<< Ты настаиваешь на общении с партнером. Никто никогда не говорил мне, что я хорош, и это всегда было тем, что я хотел бы услышать. Я пытаюсь быть хорошим учеником.

>> Ок. Ты прав. Добро пожаловать. И спасибо тебе. Ты удивительный. ((o〃∇〃))o

<< Хорошего дня, Витя.

>> (〃⌒∇⌒)ノ♡ спокойной ночи, золотце.

 

До того, как Юри встретился с Виктором, он думал, что никто не может быть настолько свободным и комфортным в общении о сексе, чем Пхичит. Тем не менее, смысл в том, что с Виктором это было основной темой для разговоров. Просто и комфортно, как любая часть жизни. Как и должно быть, в понимании Юри. И хотелось, чтобы это было так. Даже, если это означало отбиваться от поддразниваний Пхичита весь полет назад.

После их возвращения с ужина с другими фигуристами, Юри с ужасом заметил, что забыл убрать одну важную вещь. Смазку. Пхичит был неумолим, постоянно ухмыляясь, как только Юри признался, что, возможно, созванивался с Виктором.

Тем не менее, вопросы о его сексуальной активности, что были в анкете, отличались от того, что Юри ожидал от клиники сексуального здоровья. Его уставший от перелета мозг уже с трудом держался, но медсестра, что была рядом с ним, остановилась лишь тогда, когда ее наманикюренный ноготь постучал по вопросу номер двадцать на листке, что он заполнял в приемной.

\- Здесь говорится, что у вас был секс с кем-то, кто занимается сексом за наркотики или деньги?

Ладно, он вроде бы ожидал, что так все и будет. Необходимые варианты объяснения: «я не настолько хорош в постели, потому попросил кое-кого, кто снимается в фильмах для взрослых, потренировать меня в сексе, пока я не перестану лажать, так что теперь я стал лучше, потому мы в последнее время перешли на такие игры, как секс по скайпу». Но удалось ему выдать только:

\- Ммм, мой партнер порно-звезда. Я не уверен, что это считается.

\- Ваш партнер в порядке, верно?

Что еще можно сказать о секс-тренере.

Медсестра среагировала, даже не взглянув в анкету.

\- Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, сложен, как модель, был с вами в приемной?

Потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что ее ступор касается Виктора.

\- Да?

\- Повезло вам. Как раз вовремя. – Она отложила планшет и передала Юри пластиковый стаканчик, отправив его в туалет по коридору. Когда он вернулся, с только что вымытыми руками, она уколола ему палец, беря образец крови, и наклеила пластырь, не успел он и глазом моргнуть или ощутить боль.

Пятнадцать минут спустя она вернулась в холл, с комплектом бесплатных презервативов и пробников смазки. Она смотрела на него до тех пор, пока он не принял пакет.

Виктор ждал его с улыбкой на лице.

\- Ты выглядишь растерянным.

\- Я думаю, медсестра надо мной прикололась. – Смущенно отозвался Юри. Его рейс прибыл поздно, с задержкой на пару часов перед вылетом из Москвы. Он едва отвез багаж домой, когда приехал Виктор, чтобы забрать его, как и планировалось, еще до его отъезда из России.

\- На тему «приятно впервые получить минус за тест»? – Со знанием дела спросил Виктор.

Юри кивнул и решил больше ни о чем не спрашивать. Он не спал в самолете, несмотря на все усилия, и боролся с желанием вздремнуть на плече Виктора. Единственным оправданием ему была частая смена поясов за последнюю неделю. Борьба, в которой он проиграл, потому что после того, как они покинули клинику, с обещанием связаться с Юри через две недели, когда будут результаты анализов, Юри оказался в машине Виктора и никак не мог припомнить, как садился в нее.

Застонав, он потер лицо и глаза.

\- Мне нужны сто чашек кофе. – Он надеялся, что его первый поход в клинику сексуального здоровья даст ему достаточно адреналина, чтобы не уснуть. Вместо этого он получил скучный поход, как в обычную клинику, на любой другой прием. В тысячу раз лучше, чем визит к стоматологу. Без ватных тампонов во рту и неприятных разговоров.

\- Я могу отвезти тебя домой, - предложил Виктор, явно веселившийся от состояния Юри.

\- Если я отправлюсь домой, то лягу спать, и я готов проспать здоровую дозу.

\- Часов девять?

\- Восемь. Я себя ненавижу.

Виктор рассмеялся, коснувшись пальцами руля. Юри боролся с соблазном спросить его показать ему чисто русские варианты вождения, чтобы не уснуть. Виктор предложил вариант получше.

\- Как насчет заглянуть в Старбакс и погулять с собакой?

У Юри не хватило остатков мозга, чтобы понять, насколько это плохая идея. Кофе и пудель. Звучит совершенно.

Полчаса спустя Юри сидел на скамейке в парке, потягивая мокко с двойным эспрессо в основе, пока Виктор бросал теннисный мячик, играя с Маккачин.

Поддороге на собачью площадку недалеко от дома Виктора, Юри держал поводок. Она счастливо скакала между ними, иногда наклоняясь, очевидно почуяв интересный запах. Юри почти подавился своим кофе дважды, пока Виктор рассказывал на ходу свои варианты собачьих мыслей, типа «Боже, вот мой любимый кустик» или «и вот тоже кустик ничего так», а следом «это тоже мой любимый кустик, нет, подожди, вот же он».

Деланная возбужденность была заразительной, заставляя Юри реагировать, пока они с Виктором не засмеялись, в то время, как Маккачин выдавала им новую причину для веселья.

Маккачин фыркала с мячиком во рту, виляя хвостом. После коротких уговоров и приторных слов, она отдала мячик Виктору, чтобы он снова мог его бросить. Она смотрела на него с восторженным вниманием, пока он замахивался, уши у нее подрагивали. В ту секунду, когда рука бросила мяч вперед, она ринулась за ним.

В парке было довольно пусто. Еще несколько человек прогуливались собаками, но надолго не задерживались. Юри только вспомнил, что обещал Пхичиту праздник, когда тот упомянул, что собирается на вечеринку, устроенную кем-то из его одногруппников.

Трава была зеленой и пышной, несмотря на межсезонье, и Юри представлял, что летом здесь можно устроить отличный пикник. Долгие, ленивые послеобеденные часы они проводили бы, играя с Маккачин и в дремоте под солнцем на расстеленном покрывале. Кончики пальцев поглаживали бы Виктора… сон смаривал.

Юри отставил кофе, когда Маккачин вернулась, помахав ей. Она быстро отклонилась от обычного маршрута, ведущего к Виктору, прыгнув от своего хозяина и направляясь к Юри.

\- Дай мне мячик, - подсказал он, потормошив ее за голову. Она положила мяч ему в ладони, с нетерпением дожидаясь броска. Юри бросил его, насколько мог, и наблюдал, как она бросилась за ним.

 -Я начиню подозревать, что если мы будем делить опеку, она выберет тебя, - заметил Виктор, усаживаясь рядом с Юри. – Ты же не подкармливаешь ее украдкой?

\- Проштрафился. Все это сложный план по похищению у тебя собаки, - отозвался Юри, наблюдая, как Маккачин подпрыгивает, чтобы поймать зубами мяч после того, как тот отскочил от земли. – Я тайно заправляю продажей очаровательных пуделей на черном рынке.

\- Я знал это, - Виктор тяжело вздохнул. – Все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Кошмарный опыт в машине и поход на анализы на ЗППП слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой? – С недоверием спросил Юри, поглядывая на Виктора. – У тебя крайне низкие стандарты.

\- Прости? Разве не ты у нас Олимпиец? Насколько же высоки могут быть твои стандарты? – С недоверием отозвался Виктор.

Юри раскраснелся, хотя щеки покусывало послеобеденной прохладой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Комментаторы на ТВ упоминали об этом, пока ты катался.

\- Они рассказали об этом? – Спросил Юри, уже зная, что ответом будет «да». Клеймо, что сопровождало его во всех новостях. Больше всего в этом преуспели японские СМИ. Весь год с последней зимней Олимпиады его сестру дразнили Олимпийка Кацуки при любой возможности.

\- Рассказали, - отозвался Виктор, прежде, чем сообразил.

Юри минуту подождал, а потом оглянулся и увидел, что Виктор смотрит на него. Тем не менее, он не чувствовал смущения от внимательного взгляда голубых глаз. Он точно знал, какой возникнет вопрос. Всегда было одно и то же.

\- Ну давай, спрашивай.

\- Можно мне посмотреть?

Юри покачал головой, засмеявшись.

\- Я не ношу медаль с собой!

\- Это же Олимпийская медаль, я бы ни за что ее не снял! – Отозвался Виктор, размахивая руками и напугав Маккачин. Он быстро прошептал ей извинения и снова отправил гоняться за мячиком. – Да ладно, я всегда хотел посмотреть на олимпийскую медаль, ну пожалуйста! Она тяжелая? Принеси в следующий раз.

\- Это всего лишь серебро. У русских в тот год было золото, - отозвался Юри. – И у меня ее нет. Я отправил ее в Японию, в гостиницу моей семьи. – На полку к остальным наградам.

\- Похоже, придется мне съездить в Японию.

\- Я думаю, маме ты понравишься, если приедешь. Она бы хвасталась каждой наградой, которую я когда-либо получал, если бы ей позволили. – Он представил свою мать, осыпающую Виктора фотографиями и рассказами о выигранных соревнованиях, в которых участвовал Юри, пока Виктор не захлебнулся всем этим.

\- Мы бы поладили с матушкой Кацуки, - усмехнулся Виктор, откинувшись спиной на скамейку. У Юри было дикое желание прижаться к нему и положить голову на плечо Виктора.

Маккачин вернулась, тяжело дыша. Она бросила мяч к ногам Виктора, пыхтя. Виктор взялся за ее морду, когда она пыталась заигрывать.

Недалеко от  них прогуливался парень со светлыми короткими волосами. Хаски трусил перед ним, высоко поднимая голову. Маккачин бросилась к ним прежде, чем Виктор смог что-то сделать, чтобы остановить ее.

Юри пришлось погоняться за ней, но потом он заметил, как Виктор машет этим двоим.

\- Крис, привет! Кто это с тобой? – Виктор встал, когда мужчина подошел, Маккачин обнюхивалась с его псом.

\- Это Макс. Он принадлежит Сынгылю. Я слежу за ним по выходным. Я подумал, что стоит пойти посмотреть, может вы тут, потому что ты на мои сообщения не отвечал, так что мне повезло, - отозвался блондин, но взгляд его скользнул от Виктора к Юри. Выражение на лице было нейтральным, когда он осмотрел Юри, сверху до низу, прежде, чем его губы сложились в ухмылку.

-О, дорогуша, это ведь он?

Юри выступил вперед, протягивая руку, чтобы представиться.

\- Я Юри.

\- А я знаю. – Крис принял его руку, но не пожал. Вместо этого он потянул Юри к себе и оглянулся через плечо. Юри замер, пока мужчина не рассмеялся.

\- Виктор, ты не преувеличивал, он – редкая птица.

Он отпустил, когда Юри ничего не ответил.

\- Меня зовут Кристоф, но ты можешь звать меня, как пожелаешь, милое сердечко. И в любое время. – Он подмигнул, когда отпускал Юри.

Юри не нашелся даже покраснеть или что-то ответить, не зная, что значит и половина из всего этого. Его собственные глаза уставились на лицо Криса и на изгиб его длинных ресниц.

\- Крис, веди себя прилично, - бросил Виктор, взглянув на Юри, который все еще был слегка ошеломлен. – Юри, не обращай на него внимания.

\- О, нет, я просто… - Юри нахмурился, собирая мозг в кучку, чтобы понять причину своего состояния. – Я чувствую, что… откуда я могу тебя знать? – У Юри была плохая привычка терять самообладание при знакомстве с новыми людьми. Неоднократно он представлялся еще до того, как понимал, что уже знаком с человеком. Обычно после этого он уходил в себя. Крис выглядел удивительно знакомым.

\- Возможно, ты знаешь меня из-за моей работы, - Крис откровенно выделывался, проведя пальцем по губам. Поверх всех фамильярностей, сказанных им Юри, ощущалось веселье.

\- А чем вы занимаетесь? – Юри спросил и тут же вспомнил. Мгновенно его лицо зарделось настолько, что он боялся, что воздух вокруг может закипеть. Он точно знал, чем занимался Крис. И с кем. Он определенно видел эту дерзкую ухмылку раньше. Самоуверенную и вокруг члена. Юри срочно нужна была подмога.

\- Ну, иногда я работаю с Виктором, - отозвался Крис без пафоса и намека на стыд. На заднем плане Виктор закрылся ладонью. – Хотя, к разочарованию моего сердца и моего члена, не так часто.

И что предписывает этикет в таком случае? Предписание. Диктатура. Надо срочно найти что-то менее сексуальное. Теперь Юри думал о сексе. Неисправимо. Его память наполнилась собственными образами. Теми, в которых Виктор его явно хвалил. Как минимум в двух разных позах.

Юри по-королевски трахнули. Или нет. Криса отымели точно по-королевски. Виктор. Юри еще такой привилегии не получил, несмотря на его олимпийскую медаль. Возможно, он мог бы попросить семью отправить ее обратно, чтобы он мог показать ее Виктору, будто ему нужно было что-то доказывать. Или заработать золото.

\- Мы с Крисом иногда работаем вместе. – Объяснение Виктора было куда  более осторожным.

Это не остановило Юри от опрометчивого «я знаю», и было уже слишком поздно.

Брови Виктора взлетели под самую линию волос, а Крис разразился добродушным лающим смехом.

\- Твой вкус безупречен, Юри. Я не могу винить Виктора за то, что он перенес нашу съемку, чтобы посмотреть, как ты катаешься. Но я предупреждаю тебя, не увлекайся записями Виктора. Или увлекись уже. И позвони мне, если решишь, что устал от русского и хочешь попробовать швейцарскую кухню. За счет заведения, конечно.

Мысленно Юри начал планировать собственные похороны. Скромная церемония. Друзья, семья. Достаточное количество цветов. _Надеюсь, кто-то всплакнет_ , и никто не уронит его прах, пока его будут пересыпать в урну. И никто бы не упомянул, что Юри только что признался вслух, что смотрел порно Виктора. Прямо ему в глаза. Потому что тогда душа или дух или что там еще точно умрет второй смертью.

Юри был спасен от потерявшего дар речи Виктора, который бросился на Криса с тирадой на французском. Слова плавно лились из него, русский акцент, такой ощутимый в английской речи, исчез. Слоги были мягкими, и каждый звук казался даже романтичным, как бывает в фильмах на этом языке.

Крис ответил коротко и томно, смысл полностью дошел до мозга Юри. Через минуту Крис пренебрежительно махнул Виктору рукой, повернувшись к Юри.

\- Мне дали понять, что я мешаю и должен откланяться. Что я, как джентльмен, и сделаю, пока Макс и Макка не решили заделать тут щенков. Хотя метисы, как водится, могут быть симпатичными. – Он ухмыльнулся и потянул хаски за поводок, оттаскивая его от Маккачин. – Надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, Юри. Твоя попка слишком хороша, чтобы оставаться чужой.

\- Спасибо? – Вероятно, Юри угодил в порно-сценарий. Прелюдия к сексу втроем. В следующей сцене Крис должен будет стать доставщиком пиццы, который бесплатно выдаст им гарнир из презервативов. Не надо истории со смыслом, это ведь порно.

Крис откланялся, помахав через плечо. Юри с Виктором ждали, пока он не исчезнет из виду, чтобы смущенно взглянуть друг на друга. Они заговорили одновременно.

\- Ты обсуждал меня.

\- Ты видел мое порно.

Юри был рад видеть, что покраснел не только он. Кроме того, у Виктора было очень несправедливое преимущество, и Юри не был уверен, сможет ли его гордость пережить, если он поведает о тех обстоятельствах, что заставили его посмотреть порно Виктора.

\- Да, - подтвердили они хором и рассмеялись, атмосфера налаживалась.

От любопытного взгляда Виктора невозможно было укрыться, Юри знал, что ему некуда деваться. Но чего ожидал Виктор? Юри уже получил больше, чем в том порно, уже испытал столько его прикосновений.

-Всего лишь раз, - признался он. – Я хотел посмотреть, кого я нанимаю в качестве секс-тренера.

-Это значит, что тебе понравилось увиденное. – Виктор не мог бы выглядеть более довольным. – Я отлично выполняю свою работу, не согласен?

Очень качественно. Вполне достаточно, чтобы подрочить и напроситься на секс-уроки. Юри нечем было защищаться. Возможно, ему стоило посмотреть еще разок с включенным звуком. Процитировать нелепый диалог Виктора было бы отличным выходом из любой неудобной ситуации.

\- Даже в самых первых?

Лукавая улыбка Виктора дрогнула.

\- И не спрашивай. Они из темной эпохи в моей жизни.

Юри вдруг привиделось подземелье и красные свечи. Медвежья шкура в качестве ковра. И чучело медведя.

\- Что-то вроде… БДСМ? – Мысль о связанном по рукам и ногам Викторе все еще представлялось заманчивой. Если бы так сложилось, Юри мог бы пошалить. Что-то из продвинутого курса. Курса повышения квалификации.

\- Нет… - Впервые Виктор был сбит с толку. Отведя взгляд, смутился. Он приладил поводок на ошейник Маккачин. Юри подхватил свой пустой стаканчик от кофе и бросил его в соседнюю урну, зашагав в ногу с Виктором, пока они шли обратно к жилому комплексу. – Я начинал с пародий в порно.

Юри уставился на него.

\- Порно-пародии?

\- Да. На известные фильмы. Порно-версии, - пояснил Виктор. – У меня были длинные волосы, и мне сказали, что я мог бы сыграть… полагаю, ты знаешь, кто такой Гарри Поттер?

Юри кивнул, удивляясь, как это связано. Когда Виктор не сказал больше ничего, он прищелкнул.

\- О. А! Ты снимался в порно-версии Гарри Поттера?!

\- Они сказали, что я мог бы сыграть взрослого Драко или еще кого-то такого! – Воскликнул Виктор, его щеки полыхали смущенным румянцем. Когда порозовела шея, Юри рассмеялся.

\- О Боже… они… они давали им порно-названия? – Должны же были. Юри не был экспертом, но в порно редко встречалось что-то «стильное и со вкусом». – Гарри Поттер и…

\- …Член колдуна, - продолжил Виктор. – Ни одно из них не было изысканным.

\- Ты снялся  больше, чем в одном?! – Юри должен был это увидеть. Порно-диалог из видео с Крисом был ужасен, Юри чувствовал, что тут ему светит золотая жила. Кроме того, теперь невозможно было воспринимать Виктора всерьез. Сексуальный образ был разрушен плохими каламбурами. По-настоящему плохими каламбурами.

\- Я снялся в шести.

Юри гордился тем, что не свалился с тротуара и не запутался в собственных ногах.

\- Шесть? И какими были остальные? Гарри Поттер и комната… Сексуальных тайн?

\- Просто секс-комната. Никаких тайн, - поправил Виктор. – И уже не Гарри Поттер. Они использовали мой псевдоним в названиях.

Юри запнулся. Он считал, что Виктор использовал настоящее имя в порно. Когда он смотрел видео, он не обращал внимания на имена или на что-то такое, кроме основного сюжета. Нарушив клятву, что дал Пхичиту, чтобы не мучить себя просмотром. Нарушенное обещание. Просто, ему было невтерпеж. На всякий случай.

\- И как тебя называют в порно?

\- Ничего я тебе не скажу.

Юри нахмурился, но Виктор продолжал стоять на своем. Маккачин тоже не отвечала, несмотря на все усилия Юри вытянуть из нее что-нибудь. Он достал свой телефон, набрав название первого порно Виктора и имя Виктора. Он нашел то, что искал, достаточно быстро.

\- Виктор Тикифоров и Узник Азкабана. О, Боже.

\- Не гугли мое порно! – Вскричал Виктор в ужасе и ухватился за Юри, который легко увернулся.

\- «Турнир трех волшебников-затейников». Виктор, это же классика!

\- Юри, не смей этого делать. – Виктор потянулся к нему, пытаясь стащить телефон Юри.

\- Ты не можешь рассказать мне и ждать, что я не буду смотреть! – Рассмеялся Юри, просматривая результаты поиска, чтобы найти другие. – Виктор Тикифоров и заказ пениса! Полутвердый принц! О, они все лучше и лучше. – Ребра Юри болели от долгого смеха. – Здесь и видео есть, я должен это увидеть.

\- Нет, ты этого не сделаешь.

Юри открыл видео, нажав на ссылку, взвизгнув, когда Виктор схватил его поперек талии. Он, наконец, выхватил телефон из рук Юри и позакрывал все окна, широко улыбаясь, когда Юри пошевелился, пытаясь вырваться из цепких объятий, и запротестовал:

\- Виктор, это несправедливо!

\- Это не санкционировано в нашей программе обучения.

\- У нас нет никакой особой программы, дай мне посмотреть твое порно!

\- Опять? Тебе так понравилось в первый раз?

Юри завертелся в объятиях Виктора, разинув рот, и готовый возражать, когда понял, насколько они близко. Грудь к груди, бедра к бедрам. Рука Виктора обнимала его, крепко прижимая. Голубые глаза смотрели на него сквозь серебро волос, а дыхание Виктора казалось крошечным облачком в холодном воздухе. Юри потерялся, что хотел сказать, на полпути, сосредоточившись на Викторе. Он задавался вопросом, был ли это аромат бальзама для губ, которым пользовался Виктор.

Вторая рука Виктора легла Юри на бедро, прижав к нему ребром телефон Юри. Юри быстро выхватил аппарат из его рук.

\- Подожди, а что с последним фильмом?

\- Этот был последним. Студия прекратила производство из-за каких-то юридических формальностей. Они так и не досняли седьмой.

\- Что, из-за оригинала? – Юриэто было интересно меньше, чем наблюдать, как двигаются губы Виктора. Они всегда ощущались такими приятными на его губах. Мягкими и сладкими, с самого первого раза. Юри мог целовать их часами, без всякого секса. Лежа в кровати, наслаждаясь контактом без давления или каких-то ожиданий большего. Юри не был уверен, от истощения ли, но мысли его были такими туманными и мечтательными.

\- Нет, из-за другой студии, что тоже снимала пародии. – Виктор, наконец, выпустил его, позволив Юри мыслить ясно.

Они дошли до ворот, и, хоть и было тихо, Юри понимал, что кричать названия порно-фильмов не стоит. Тем не менее, у него теперь был целый арсенал информации, собранной против Виктора, на случай, если Виктор посмотрит интервью Юри или странные нарезки Пхичита из социальных сетей. Ему не надо было, чтобы Виктор увидел его рассуждения о том, что « _целая неделя экзаменов поцелует меня в задницу»,_ а потом громкое пьяное восклицание, _что «лучше бы она реально поцеловала меня в задницу, так хоть приятно было бы»._

\- Давай отведем Макку, и я отвезу тебя домой. Тебе надо отдохнуть этим вечером.

Юри кивнул, аргументы иссякли. Несмотря на кофе, его тело не выдерживало недостатка сна в сочетании с шестнадцатичасовым перелетом. Зевнуть перед Виктором второй раз подряд будет самым худшим унижением, чем любое пародийное порно или признание того, что он таковое видел. Юри засыпал посреди секс-сеансов, и это означало только то, что таким отношениям конец.

Его предположение оказалось верным, когда он снова задремал в машине Виктора на обратном пути до его и Пхичита квартиры. Рука Виктора легла ему на спину, как только они добрались до квартиры Юри, с комментарием о «спящей красавице».

Юри зазвенел ключами от квартиры, когда они добрались до двери.

\- Прости, если это был впустую пропущенный урок. Но я ценю все это. Отвезти меня в клинику и позволить поиграть с Маккой. То, что ты меня поддерживал.

\- Не в пустую. Ты узнал что-то новое. И ты все равно подпортил настроение, с твоими зевками и насмешками над скромным началом моей карьеры, - отозвался Виктор, красиво улыбаясь, складывая губы. Не точно сердечком, но похоже.

\- Я не портил настроения, разве разговор о порно не настраивает на секс? – С сомнением спросил Юри, будто обиделся. – Если ты позволишь мне взглянуть, определенно настроит.

\- Зависит от настроения, на которое ты рассчитываешь. Чтобы было смешно или еще на что. Большинству людей на свидании будет не настолько приятно обсуждать порно, - предупредил Виктор, посмеиваясь.

\- Тогда какого настроения ты хотел бы? – Спросил Юри. В их первую ночь вместе настроение было схожим. Светлым. С обменом колкостями, простым, точно с идеальным партнером. Идеальным для попытки.

\- Мне нравится ощущение идеального свидания, - признался Виктор после минутного размышления. – Ощущение, что не хочется прощаться… Не уверенность в следующем шаге, будет ли он вперед или назад. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Юри шагнул вперед. Схватил Виктора за воротник и притянул его, поднявшись на носочки, чтобы перехватить губы Виктора. Искра была мгновенной. Руки Виктора легли ему на спину, пока губы его двигались,  отвечая Юри.

Он тонул в аромате его губ, потому что Юри даже не заметил, как встретился спиной с дверью квартиры. Он застонал от губ Виктора, от твердости давления тела Виктора.

В сумерках заходящего солнца Юри хотел позволить Виктору пригвоздить его прямо там. Обернуть ноги вокруг талии Виктора, удерживая его силой. Сгорая, кожа к коже, вдавливаясь головой в дверь, пока Виктор вонзается в него, наконец, насадив Юри на себя. Стон одобрения был всем, что нужно было Юри, когда он прошептал: «я хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня».

Юри открыл дверь, точно пьяный, сумев отпереть ее только после того, как дважды ронял ключи.

Пальто Виктора упало еще в подъезде под нетерпеливыми руками Юри. Виктор вернул должок, стянув с Юри куртку, пока оба сбрасывали обувь.

Юри толкнул Виктора на диван в гостиной и оседлал его, пальцы прошли сквозь серебристые волосы, когда он жадно поцелуями похищал дыхание Виктора с его губ. Виктор схватил его за бедра, разминая их. Отдых полностью покинул разум Юри, на смену ему пришла нужда прижаться к Виктору как можно ближе.

Поерзав на нем, Юри с гордостью ощутил жесткость члена Виктора против его задницы, отлично заметную даже через ткань его штанов. Виктор быстро помог ему избавиться от них, приподняв Юри. Он оставил целую россыпь поцелуев в вороте Юри и по центру его груди, разминая его задницу, обнаженную в его руках.

Заскулив в шею Виктора, Юри боролся с ремнем его брюк, запустив пальцы под них, доставая член Виктора.

\- Аххх, Юри, у тебя есть… - Его слова закончились низким стоном, когда Юри провел рукой вокруг влажной головки члена.

\- Да… - Ему пришлось оттолкнуться от Виктора.

Юри пробормотал, чтобы он подождал. Он схватил презервативы и смазку, что получил в клинике, вытряхивая их из карманов куртки, возвращаясь к отвлекающему взгляду Виктора, снимающего брюки и нижнее белье.

Юри опустился на колени, перемежая стоны, когда член Виктора скользнул между полушарий его задницы. Он потерся об него, уже вожделея, как он будет ощущаться внутри него. Наполняя его глубоко, двигаясь вдоль его простаты каждый раз, когда Юри будет опускаться вниз, чтобы податься на жесткие движения Виктора. Их руки сплелись, их губы похищали друг у друга кислород.

Выдавливая смазку на руки Виктора, Юри подался вперед. Он подставил свою задницу, чтобы Виктор смог дотянуться, переместившись вдоль кривой позвоночника Юри. Юри пробормотал «пожалуйста» в сгиб плеча Виктора, когда Виктор прошелся вдоль его входа, выгнувшись, когда он вошел внутрь.

Хорошо растянутый, Юри качнулся на него, быстро приспосабливаясь. Со вторым пальцем Юри обнял Виктора за плечи, пальцами играя мягкими волосами на затылке Виктора. Он раскованно застонал, когда Виктор прошелся по тому самому месту, проталкиваясь, чтобы поймать то ощущение, после которого Юри начинал умолять о большем, « _пожалуйста, Виктор»._

Виктор обратил свое лицо к Юри, легко поцеловав его в щеку, когда скользнул третьим пальцем, осторожными движениями, умело и слишком медленно, будто он был за рулем, каждый раз, когда касался едва ощутимо простаты Юри. Умоляющий стон вырвался из Юри вместе с очередным толчком пальцев Виктора, заставив его рассмеяться вдоль кожи Юри.

\- Я думал, что речь шла об отдыхе.

Юри бросил ему игривый взгляд и разорвал обертку презерватива, раскатывая латекс по члену Виктора. Он разгладил его вдоль всей длины, наслаждаясь стонами, которые спровоцировал.

\- Я смогу отдохнуть после того, как ты трахнешь меня, Витя.

\- Черт, Юри, это против правил, так говорить, - застонал Виктор, его руки скользнули, придерживая Юри за бедра и помогая ему переместиться в нужное положение.

Сердце Юри безумно колотилось у него в груди, когда кончик коснулся его входа. Он встретил взгляд глаз Виктора, пальцы вцепились ему в волосы и сжались, направляя его для нового поцелуя в тот момент, как щелкнул дверной замок, и дверь распахнулась.

Юри не мог с уверенность сказать, что случилось первым. Крик, огромные глаза Пхичита или то, как он в шоке свалился на диван, подхваченный в последний момент руками Виктора.

Дверь захлопнулась в тот же момент, когда Юри спрыгнул с коленей Виктора, глаза широко распахнуты от ужаса. Виктор выглядел неуверенным, что делать, но и не было возможности среагировать, потому что Пхичит прокричал через дверь.

\- О, мой гребанный Бог, Юри, ты трахаешь порно-парня на нашем диване?

\- Я… - Ну на данный момент он этого не делал. И в обозримом будущем уже не сделает. Или вообще никогда.

\- Господи Иисусе, надевай этот чертов галстук на дверь или еще что-нибудь! Я знаю, что видел оба ваших члена раньше, но мне реально не надо видеть оба ваших члена вместе, ох, мои невинные, девственные глаза!

Юри предположил, что, возможно, через годик это может стать забавнейшей историей. _Эй, а помнишь, как ты застукал меня за сексом на диване?_ Но сейчас забавного ничего не было. Он был уверен, что его сердце вот-вот пробьет грудь насквозь и ринется на улицу. Вместе с его достоинством. И рамками приличия. Скорее всего, вместе со способностью смотреть в глаза Пхичиту всю оставшуюся вечность.

\- Он видел мой член раньше? – Уточнил Виктор, и это был тот вопрос, который был совершенно не нужен Юри. Юри мучился вопросом, насколько быстро он сможет добраться до Канады. До самого крайнего севера Канады. Где ему не нужен  будет каток, потому что земля промерзает круглый год.

\- Чувак, я бы дал вам потрахаться, но мне надо написать отчет до завтра, а потом мне надо выспаться! – Продолжал кричать Пхичит с той стороны двери. Достаточно громко, чтобы весь дом слышал, узнавая подробности сексуальной жизни Юри. – Так, например, если вы собираетесь трахаться, вы можете любезно свалить в свою комнату и делать это достаточно тихо, чтобы я смог отгородиться от вас достаточно громким К-попом?! И под этим я имею в виду, настолько громким, чтобы я не слышал, как дерут твою задницу!

Виктор рассмеялся, и это не помогло. Возможно, Юри сильнее, чем стоило, бросил в него одеждой, подбирая собственную. Он проверил трижды, чтобы убедиться, что они с Виктором одеты должным образом, а потом еще дважды, прежде чем открыл дверь к разъяренному Пхичиту.

\- Обиделся? Я думал, тебя не будет?

\- И меня не было! Я вернулся! Я тут живу! – Прокричал Пхичит, отказываясь замолкать, несмотря на то, что Юри усердно хмурился на него. Он проскочил мимо Юри, бросаясь на Виктора. – Эй, порно-парень! Может быть, этот идиот не знает, но ты-то должен обучать его? Добавь в список занятий секс-этикет! Какое-то предупреждение было бы кстати. У меня Снапчат есть, он не только, чтобы фотками членов обмениваться!

\- Прошу прощения, - отозвался Виктор, застенчиво улыбаясь.

Юри схватил его и поволок к двери прежде, чем он и Пхичит могли бы обменяться еще какими-нибудь деталями, которые погубят остаток жизни Юри. Уголком глаза он заметил, как Пхичит все еще двигается.

Нежный смех Виктора снял ужас напряжения, пробегавшего сквозь него, и Юри посмотрел вверх, встретившись с Виктором взглядом.

\- Тебе надо уйти.

\- Ты знаешь, что за облом в последнюю минуту с тебя причитается? – Спросил Виктор, голубые глаза искрились азартом. Вопрос в том, какого откупа хотели ловкие пальцы Виктора, пройдясь под его подбородком и запрокидывая его лицо вверх. Виктор прижался мягким поцелуем к губам Юри, отодвинувшись прежде, чем Юри смог среагировать. – Накопительно.

Решение поцеловать Виктора во второй раз было принято неосознанно. Но улыбка сердечком, которую он заработал, заставила разрывающее грудь сердце Юри остановиться.

Когда Виктор ушел, Юри поднял руку, касаясь пальцами губ. Обалденный. Он повернулся, чтобы понять, что Пхичит все еще стоит позади него, замерзший и усталый. Он выглядел таким же потерянным, как Юри.

\- Юри. Этот парень…

\- Ничего не говори.

\- …Могу я сказать всего одну вещь?

Пхичит, вероятно, более, чем заслужил это.

\- Что?

\- Если я не буду твоим шафером, ты поплатишься.

Улыбка была настолько широкой, что заболели щеки, когда Юри повалил Пхичита на диван.

\- Кстати, братец, если ты занимаешься тут сексом, с первого же гонорара покупаешь новый диван!

Юри приглушил Пхичита, прижав подушку к лицу.

 

 

[1]懐炉/カイロ( kairo ) карманная грелка. Небольшая грелка, которую носят в холодную погоду в карманах, чтобы согреть руки. – Прим. Переводчика.


	7. Еда внутрь, еда наружу.

 

<< Мне жаль, что явился Пхичит. Я, правда, думал, что он вернется позже…

>> Я уже свыкся с публикой во время секса. \ (^ω^) / Хотя, признаться, предпочел бы, чтобы наши уроки оставались частными.

<< Я не отправлял ему приглашения, не беспокойся. Но я все равно хотел извиниться.

<< Мне действительно хотелось сделать это с тобой.

>> Все в порядке, Юри. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. В следующий раз мы будем лучше выбирать место для встречи （＾＿－）без собак, без соседей по квартире. А пока что иди спать ( ^ 3 ^)ﾉ⌒♡

<< Не могу. По крайней мере, еще пятнадцать минут. Я поставил перед собой цель и должен ее достичь.

>> Чем же ты занят? (´･♡･)

 

При всех догадках Виктор никак не ожидал, что Юри отправит ему в ответ фото. Под углом сверху темные глаза Юри смотрели на Виктора из-за синей оправы очков. Щеки покраснели, губы греховно приоткрыты. Изображение  было неподвижным, но запечатленные в движении голая грудь Юри и мышцы его скульптурного пресса говорили сами за себя. Как и напряжение в его раздвинутых бедрах, в его твердом члене, плотно прижатом к животу.

Пальцы Юри обхватывали основание той самой розовой игрушки для стимуляции простаты, которую Виктор рекомендовал ему пару недель назад.

Второе фото пришло еще до того, как Виктор смог осмыслить первое. Голова Юри запрокинута на подушки, глаза закрыты. Изображение было немного размытым в движении, но Виктор ясно видел игрушку, глубоко утопленную в него.

Виктор уронил телефон, подхватил его, а потом сбросил штаны.

Это были лучшие пятнадцать минут в его жизни.

 

 

<< Можешь прислать мне фотографию Макки?

>> Ок, дай мне секунду.

>> А зачем?

<< Мне хочется взбодриться, а она – первое средство, что пришло мне в голову.

Через несколько минут на телефон Юри пришла фотография. Маккачин сидела в ворохе елочных украшений. Ее лапы и морда запутались в мишуре, но у нее была сама счастливая ухмылка на ее пушистой мордочке, язык свисал из открытой пасти. На одном из ее ушей был зеленый бант, на втором красный с блестящей пластиковой снежинкой в центре.

<< Ты развешиваешь украшения к Рождеству?

>> Это делается обычно после Дня Благодарения, как мне сказали. Мы помогаем Крису, он устаивает вечеринку в следующие выходные.

<< Ты сейчас такой же милый, как Макка?

Виктор вместо ответа прислал селфи. Широко улыбается с прижатой к нему Маккачин, уже распутанной от мишуры. Колпак Санты поверх серебристых волос Виктора. Юри хотелось, чтобы на Викторе тоже был бант, чтобы он смог развернуть Виктора, точно настоящий подарок.

>> Каковы мои очки, судья?

<< Очаровательно / 10

>> Принимаю. Достаточно ободряюще?

<< Идеально.

 

 

<< Я надеялся, что ты заслизеринишь меня в свою комнату.

<< Это Василиск у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?

<< Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поработал над моей палочкой.

>> Юри… Юри, не поступай так со мной. Не могу поверить, что ты их нашел.

<< Ты можешь продолжить седлать эту метлу. Или можешь оседлать… мой член.

>> Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что на самом деле ты их не видел.

<< Ты Дементор? Потому что у меня есть кое-что, что ты можешь пососать.

>> Я отказываюсь терпеть такого рода неподчинение. Как твой тренер, я приказываю тебе прекратить это.

<<……………….

<< Ты «крикун»? Потому что я уверен, что если возьмусь за тебя, смогу заставить тебя кричать.

>> (#｀ﾛ＾;)

>> Я ненавижу тебя

 

 

>> Знаешь ли ты, что у тебя, как минимум, два сайта твоих фан-клубов?

<< Я знаю. Они не официальные.

<< Зачем ты на них пошел?

>> Они на японском, Юри. (*ﾟOﾟ*) Как мне в них вступить? Как присоединиться?

<< О Боже мой, Виктор, нет.

>> О Боже мой, Виктор, да

>>  Google translate – это нечто! (￣▽￣)ノ

<< Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

>> Прошу тебя, почитай нашу переписку за вчера, золотце

<<… Хватит, пожалуйста, не делай этого…

>> Штрафной. Я не буду. Потому что я собираюсь остаться хорошим человеком. (︶▽︶)

>> Кроме того, я уже вступил в группу в Facebook. Прямо сейчас в России вплотную обсуждают, насколько твердая у тебя попка.

<< Не надо мне этого знать.

>> Кто-то написал _«такая у него попка аппетитная! От одного взгляда диета летит к чертям.»_

<< Хочу ли я знать, что это означает?

>> Грубо говоря, твоя задница настолько аппетитная, что рушит диету одним своим видом.

>> Сказать им, что они абсолютно правы?

<< Обещаю больше не смотреть твои видео по ГП.

>> Тогда я больше не буду раскапывать твои фан-сайты d(´▽｀)b

<< Несмотря на то, что «они называют тебя старостой не просто так»?

Виктор прислал ему скриншот экрана с Инстаграмом Пхичита. Это было фото, которое его сосед по квартире загрузил пару месяцев назад, на котором Юри склонился в растяжке, ладони лежали на полу, а задница задрана вверх. Первый же комментарий был на японском и читался, как «Gochisousama»[1], а потом еще сложенные в мольбе ладони в качестве смайлика.

 

 

-Ты снова вернулся с порно-парнем к переписке?

Через четыре дня Юри наконец-то заставил Пхичита перестать извиняться за то, что он помешал им с Виктором. Как только Пхичит узнал, что это должен был стать первый их раз, когда они собирались «встретиться костями», как он выразился, наигранные слезы и драматичные вздохи сожаления сыпались из него при каждом удобном случае.

 _«Напиши мне в следующий раз и сообщи, что ты собираешься заполучить порно-член в свою задницу, и я сделаю все, чтобы не оказаться тут, поддержки ради_ ». Заявил Пхичит за утренним смузи.

-Я ему не пишу, - отмахнулся Юри, оттолкнувшись от бортика катка с телефоном в руке, когда у них был короткий перерыв.

-А почему нет? – Спросил Пхичит, заглядывая Юри через плечо. Он хмыкнул, когда прочитал сообщения, которые перечитывал Юри.

>> Юри, прости меня.

>> Пожалуйста, ответь на мои сообщения

>> Ты заставляешь меня грустить.

>> Я знаю, что ты меня не забанил, я вижу, как сообщения становятся прочитанными.

>> Ты все еще хочешь прийти завтра?

>> Макка говорит, что хочет тебя видеть.

>> Я хочу тебя видеть.

>>  ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡

>> ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 

-Ты такой жестокий, Юри. Разве ты не видишь, как страдает твой порно-мальчик? – Пхичит легонько прошелся ему по ребрам. – Ты действительно ничего ему не сказал со вчерашнего дня? Он начнет думать, что ты и правда расстроился.

С легкой улыбкой Юри сжалился над ним и напечатал ответ. Пхичит наблюдал за каждым сообщением, что появлялось на экране.

<< Ты перестанешь искать фотки моей задницы?

>> Я не даю обещаний, которые не смогу выполнить. ( ￣▽￣)

 

-Я его не виню. У тебя отличная задница, - отметил Пхичит. Юри поддал его бедрами, запуская Пхичита подальше от себя по льду.

<< Ты прекратишь присылать мне фото моей задницы?

>> Однозначно.

<< Я приду после того, как закончится тренировка.

>> \\(＾♡＾\\) (/＾♡＾)/

-Ты собираешься увидеться с ним завтра? – Спросил Пхичит, как только Юри убрал свой телефон, легкая улыбка все еще играла на его лице. – А что насчет нас?

-Я думал, мы договорились пообедать? – Отозвался Юри, проверив и поняв, что шнурки достаточно затянуты. – Я собираюсь встретиться с ним вечером.

-Планируешь вернуться до утра на этот раз? – Пхичит ехал задом наперед, руки за спиной, глаза устремлены на Юри.

-Да, - заявил Юри, но уверенность в его тоне исчезла, пока Пхиичит выгибал бровь. – Я планирую. – Так же, как он планировал и раньше. Если бы он был полон решимости, он попросил бы Пхичита спамить ему на телефон звонками и сообщениями, напоминая ему о правилах и договоренностях.

Вместо этого он подумал, что это, вероятно, слишком рано, брать с собой чистую пижаму и зубную щетку. Может, только зубную щетку. Виктор был бы не против, если бы он спал голышом. Юри не возражал спать голым, если только с Виктором. Особенно, если это значило проснуться с членом Виктора, прижатым к его заднице.

-О чем будет урок на этот раз?

Юри хотелось, чтобы на этом уроке твердый член Виктора оказался в его заднице, но рано утром у него намечалась тренировка на катке.

-Как создать правильное настроение… ну ты понимаешь.

-Со свечами и лепестками роз, что-то вроде того? – Уточнил Пхичит. Он и Юри прокатились пару кругов под заботливым присмотром Селестино, наблюдавшего за работой двух своих юных фигуристов.

-Я не знаю. Он сказал одеться, как на свидание. – Виктор не дал ему никаких подробностей, просто подмигивающий смайлик, отправленный после того, как Юри согласился. Он задавался вопросом, что задумал Виктор. В конце концов, они могли бы куда-нибудь пойти вместе. Его разум предоставил ему целый ряд вариантов. Как прийти в настроение…

Ему хотелось привести Виктора на каток. Держась с ним за руки, пока Виктор делает первые шаги на льду, покачиваясь, как любой новичок. Катать на коньках простые круги, пока операторы ставят им разные попсовые мелодии, которые звучали, когда на катке были посетители. Показать Виктору, как выглядит «соль-хоф».

-Юри, не хочу говорить, но до боли очевидно, что… порно-парень влюблен в тебя. Он тебя любит, любит.

Юри поднял взгляд, заметив, как погасла улыбка Пхичита. Вместо этого, его лицо побелело. Как и после сообщений Виктора, Юри почувствовал вину.

-Я знаю. – Он не мог отрицать, даже, если бы пытался. Не тогда, когда Виктор отвечал на его сообщения и днем,  и ночью, никогда не оставляя их безответными надолго. Особенно не теперь, когда Виктор закончил свой разговор с ним двумя вечерами раннее, сказав « _Oyasumi_ »[2], от которого Юри подскочил, ответив тщательно проверенным « _спокойной ночи_ ».

-Тогда перестань путаться в чувствах к нему.

Иногда проведение Пхичита переходило в жесткие рамки абсолютной решимости. Перед прокатами, например. Перед тем, как выйти из квартиры в день первого экзамена. Когда он пытался найти наилучший ракурс для фото кого-то из своих хомяков, жующих вкусняшки, с набитыми щеками, вызывающими умиление. Юри никогда не обращал на это особого внимания.

Он знал, что хотел сказать, о чем хотел спросить Виктора. Однако на самом деле сделать это было бы совершенно другим уровнем. Найти правильные слова, подходящее время _. Потом мы будем разбираться с тем, что произойдет потом._ Будет ли ответ таким, какой рассчитывал услышать Юри или нет.

Юри не мог попросить Виктора бросить работу, чтобы ему, Юри, было комфортнее встречаться с ним. Как бы хорошо ни было проводить время с Виктором, как бы легко ни было с ним разговаривать или утонуть в череде домашних обедов и собаке, которая вечно спала в ногах кровати.

Тем не менее, Юри не мог заставить себя преодолеть препятствие в виде работы Виктора. Теперь все было иначе. Виктор не был его, он не имел права расстраиваться из-за того, как свободно Виктор воспринимал свою работу или представлять его с коллегой во время случайной ссоры. Только не он. Несмотря на множество грязных заигрываний и непристойных подмигиваний Криса, Юри на него не напрягался. Почти шокировало, насколько сильно не напрягался. Конечно, Крис называл его мистером Премиальная Попка, но Пхичит называл Виктора порно-парнем прямо в лицо, поэтому Юри действительно не стоило критиковать его выбор друзей. По крайней мере, данное ему Крисом прозвище звучало, как комплимент.

Юри не хотел рисковать, если начнет встречаться с Виктором. Как бы он себя чувствовал, встречаясь с Виктором и зная, что его парень спал с кем-то еще прямо перед ним? Даже, если это было только по работе. Скользнуть пальцами внутрь Виктора и точно знать, почему он так податлив.

Невозможно было это уравновесить. Юри хотел встречаться с Виктором. Но знакомые порно-парня будут доводить до инфаркта их обоих.

-И перестань носиться с собственными чувствами, - подытожил Пхичит.

Юри ничего не ответил, потому что сказать было нечего. Он сосредоточился на царапинах своих коньков, делая себе в уме пометку, наточить их. Когда Селестино позвал их, Юри поспешил, разрезая лед, все еще не ответив Пхичиту.

У него не было ответа.

 

Когда Юри въехал на парковку жилого комплекса, Виктор уже ждал его снаружи. Он помахал рукой в тот момент, когда увидел Юри, скользнув на пассажирское сиденье, будто делал это уже сотни раз. Он улыбнулся, и Юри пришлось собрать себя воедино, чтобы не наклониться и не поцеловать его в знак приветствия. Тем не менее, он не мог ничего поделать с расползающейся улыбкой, от которой внутри у него все сжалось, пока Виктор пристегивался и снова повернулся к Юри.

-Привет.

Абсолютно несправедливо для Виктора было выглядеть так хорошо. Пальто накинуто на плечи, серебристые волосы, губы блестят, голубые глаза, весь танцующий. У него был шарф, обернутый вокруг шеи, манящий схватить за него или же, возможно, связать им.

-Привет.

-Готов к своей первой поездке? – Спросил Виктор, отмечая, что Юри сменил машину.

-Мы и, правда, куда-то едем? – Юри строил столько предположений, но ни в одном не был уверен. Сознательное согласие пойти куда-нибудь с Виктором было настолько близко к тому, чего так старательно пытался избежать Юри. Если бы он спросил, он был в этом уверен, Виктор рассказал бы ему о своих планах. В более сознательном состоянии, когда он не был сбит с толку присутствием Виктора, Юри, вероятно, отказался бы.

Не обязательно было куда-то выходить, чтобы научиться радовать член. Собственный или чужой. Тем не менее, свидание, казалось, радовало Виктора. А Юри хотелось порадовать Виктора. Он не переставал гоняться за этой улыбкой в форме сердечка. Даже близко нет.

-Я собираюсь научить тебя, как создать настроение на свидании, - пояснил Виктор, предоставляя Юри самому выбирать, куда ехать, не уточняя направление. Где бы это ни было, Юри доверился мнению Виктора.

-Хочешь сказать, что в наше свидание настрой был неверный? – Юри считал, что он достаточно потрудился тогда. Достаточно хорошо, что даже забрался языком в рот Виктору и запустил руки в его штаны. Настолько хорошо, что Виктор согласился тренировать его посредством половых актов, несмотря на всю катастрофу их первой попытки и то, что Юри игнорировал его неделю после этого. Настолько хорошо, что Виктор сидел сейчас рядом с ним, выглядел таким счастливым, каким ощущал себя Юри, видя его.

Они переписывались каждый день с момента, как их прервали на диване в гостиной Юри, но Юри все еще смотрел на Виктора так, будто нереально скучал по нему.

-Ты хотел затащить меня в постель тем вечером?

Юри солгал бы, если бы сказал, что эта мысль не посещала его голову. Направляясь на встречу с Виктором, Юри был больше озабочен тем, как он сможет вести разговор с потрясающе красивым порно-парнем. Тогда Виктор уже в первую минуту, когда схватил Юри за руку, чтобы затащить в магазин керамики, зачаровал все его тревоги и сомнения.

-Не явно. Я просто хотел сходить с тобой на свидание. – Юри не ожидал, что он так хорош, как оказалось. Он, конечно, не представлял себя на коленях Виктора в конце вечера.

Казалось, ответ был правильным, потому что улыбка Виктора не угасала. Только стала намного шире.

-Ну, твоей целью будет именно это.

-Вот прямо так? У меня уже есть ты в моей машине, - отозвался Юри, повернув туда, куда указал Виктор. – Если бы ты сейчас залез ко мне на колени, это бы сильно отвлекало. – И было бы непрактично. Даже опасно. Не то, чтобы Юри не представлял, каково это, когда Виктор оседлает его. Только не в машине, пока он за рулем. Более классическая фантазия была в этом сценарии. В первую очередь, ему хотелось всосаться в этот довольный рот Виктора, так что Юри изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы удерживать машину в направлении прямо. Он был мастак держать что-то «прямо», потому что Юри несомненно был геем, очень-очень. Вдвое или втрое больше, если дело касалось Виктора. Юри был супер-геем с Виктором.

-Я польщен, что ты так считаешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на своем задании на сегодняшний вечер.

-Создать настроение?

-Соблазни меня, - ухмыльнулся Виктор.

Юри сглотнул пересохшим горлом. Как он должен это проделать? Он ничего не знал о соблазнении. Соблазнить Виктора, который буквально является секс-символом и заставляет кровь в венах Юри закипать, терять контроль, и это всего одним подмигиванием и кокетством. Конечно, он может попытаться. Потому что Юри был хорош. Не отказывался от брошенного вызова. Он мог нервничать, как черт, перед прыжком, уже зная, что упадет, но все равно пытаться его выполнить. Падать было так же больно, но иногда он удивлял результатами даже самого себя. У него ничего не было  бы, если бы он не пытался.

-Разве не я должен был тогда выбирать, куда пойти? – Спросил Юри. – Если я должен тебя соблазнить?

-Тебе должно быть комфортно с твоим милым на вашем свидании, куда бы вы ни пошли. Он предложил ли или ты, - отозвался Виктор, прислонившись локтем к двери.

-Что, если выяснится, что мне не нравится мое свидание? – Спросил Юри. Так бывало раз или два. Жесткий и неловкий ужин, полный чуши.

-Тогда ты свернешь его настолько быстро, как сможешь, и поблагодаришь за потраченное на тебя время. Если тебе не нравится свидание, вероятно, человеку оно тоже не по душе. Если он не видит, что тебе некомфортно, тогда почему ты думаешь, что он заметит, что тебе плохо в постели?

Юри беспокойно жевал зубами нижнюю губу, формулируя следующий вопрос.

-Что, если мне мое свидание по-настоящему нравится?

Юри задавался вопросом, перестанет ли улыбка Виктора быть такой, если они перейдут границу чувств. Вероятно, нет. Юри мог бы позволить ему разрушить ту стену, сломать ее, даже штамп поставить. Позволить ему построить дом. Поселиться там вместе со сто и одним пуделем и прожить остаток жизни в безграничном блаженстве.

-В этом случае, твоя пара, вероятнее всего, тоже тебя обожает.

Юри завис на этом ответе, пока Виктор не отправил его к небольшому пятачку с несколькими магазинами. Прачечная, магазинчик комиксов, парикмахерская и несколько этнических ресторанов. Юри как-то не ожидал настолько среднего класса.

-Что тут происходит? – Солнце катилось за горизонт за их спинами. Это была та часть города, где Юри дважды проверял, запер ли он автомобиль и не оставил ли в нем чего ценного, на сидении или на приборной панели.

-Я подумал, что у тебя было не так много времени, чтобы изучить Россию, пока ты был там. Поэтому я решил показать тебе самое настоящее русское гостеприимство, которое ты только сможешь найти в Детройте. – Виктор помахал в конец ряда магазинов, где была вывеска, сделанная шрифтом, имитирующим кириллицу.

-Откуда тебе знать, что я этого не делал? – Спросил Юри, стараясь не отвлекаться. Он должен был быть соблазнительным. А это бы вряд ли получилось, если бы он, словно тропический шторм, внезапно растянулся, споткнувшись о собственные шнурки.

-А ты делал?

-Нет. – Во время соревнований он редко осматривал достопримечательности, а его нервозность на «Ростелекоме» убила даже его привычку пробовать хотя бы одно местное блюдо.

Виктор ухмыльнулся собственной правоте. Юри принял это, как вызов на следующий раунд. Когда он присоединился к Виктору на подходе к ресторану, Юри слегка коснулся спины Виктора, провожая его через дверь. Прикоснуться к партнеру, как у Виктора, когда они вместе готовили ужин в его квартире. Виктор оглянулся.

Интерьер был немного вызывающим, с узорчатыми обоями и парой дешевых люстр. Полки с ассортиментом импортных продуктов для продажи выстроились вдоль передней части. Маленькие квадратные столики были задрапированы белыми скатертями, а незажженные подсвечники стояли по стойке смирно вместе с солонкой и перечницей. Песня, напоминающая евро-поп, разносилась по залу, и Юри предположил, что она на русском, потому что слова звучали похоже на те, которыми перекидывался Виктор в разговоре с хозяйкой.

Проследовав за ними к столику, Юри занял место напротив Виктора. Остальная часть ресторана была пустой, и это было хорошо. Юри не пришлось бы беспокоиться о том, чтобы снова копаться в русском языке. Последние два раза, когда он пытался говорить на этом языке, у него не получалось.

Меню никак не улучшило ситуацию с этим страхом, поскольку было напечатано на русском и английском. Пояснения ингредиентов, написанные под блюдами, были еще загадочнее. Юри смотрел на романтизированную версию названий, напечатанную витиеватыми буквами. Не может быть, чтобы попытка их произнести была хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Он мог бы воспользоваться этим в качестве тренировки.

-Что такое « _селедка под шубой_ »? – Юри склонился над меню, поднимая взгляд вверх, чтобы увидеть, что Виктор смотрит на него.

-Это означает селедка под шубой, - с радостной улыбкой пояснил Виктор. – Это очень популярное блюдо на вечеринках. Но она очень калорийная, так что может помешать твоей диете. И в нее кладут маринованную селедку, которую я бы не рекомендовал, если ты не пытаешься сорвать свое свидание. Если, конечно, ты не собираешься раскидываться рыбными поцелуями после. – Подмигнул Виктор. Юри покраснел.

Определенно нет. У него было достаточно проблем с уроками Виктора. Оказаться отвергнутым, напробовавшись рыбы, не входило в планы Юри на этот вечер. Он скорее надеялся, что отличное выступление на свидании продвинет его до почти буквального броска на сеновал после. Точнее, в простыни. Или поверх диванных подушек, в отсутствии соседа по квартире, который мог бы прийти и помешать.

-Тогда, что ты порекомендуешь?

-Я думаю, тебе понравятся « _голубцы_ », - отозвался Виктор, не глядя в меню. – « _Пирожки_ » тут тоже хорошие.

Юри нашел нужные блюда в меню и скосился на описание, кивнув.

Виктор развязал шарф, и Юри подумал, что, вероятно, было бы проявлением собственнического инстинкта проследить вдоль этой полоски бледной кожи, оказавшейся под ним. Это было фактом, что бы Виктор ни снял дальше. Даже, если бы Виктор спрятал ее под гримом, Юри все равно знал бы, что она там.

К счастью, Юри был спасен от слишком странных мыслей приходом хозяйки, выступавшей в роли официантки. Она была довольно высокой, внушительной, с ярким румянцем на высоких скулах, и ее черные волосы настолько плотно прилегали к голове, что Юри подумал, что ей должно было быть больно. Она посмотрела на него поверх кончика своего европейского носа, а потом обратила свое внимание на Виктора, повернувшись к нему со скороговоркой гласных и согласных.

Короткий вопрос, чего смешного во всем этом нашел Виктор, и она обернулась к Юри, постучав кончиком карандаша.

-А вам? – Ее акцент был сильнее, чем у Виктора, а требовательность тона заставила Юри сесть прямо на его месте.

-Оххх, _голубцы_? – Юри не утруждал себя попыткой выговаривать слова, как они должны были звучать, достаточно гордый собой, что не спотыкался на слогах.

-Их уже нет. Закончились, - отозвалась она, говоря более резко. Она смотрела на него с нетерпением.

-О… Эм, тогда _Строганов_? – Он знал, что это такое, не рискнув заказать что-то случайное, содержащее маринованную селедку.

-Его нет, - повторила она, в ожидании.

Юри едва остановился, чтобы не бросить меню.

- _Борщ_?

-Нет.

На том конце стола Виктор хмыкнул. Юри сдерживал желание посмотреть на него.

-А что у вас есть? – Уточнил он, готовый бросить меню, из которого все равно ничего не было в наличии, к тому же он продолжал неверно произносить названия. Карьера окончена, гордость растоптана русской официанткой, не имеющей терпения для студентов колледжа.

-Вы употребляете глютен? – С сомнением уточнила она, пристально взирая на него. Юри решил не напоминать, что косвенно ответил на этот вопрос, заказывая Строганов, и просто кивнул. – Тогда для вас будут пирожки. – Она сделала отметки, не дожидаясь ответа, и уволокла меню, ее высокие каблуки цокали по полу, когда она уходила.

Юри повернулся к Виктору, наконец, понимая восторг, излучаемый им, когда Виктор начал смеяться.

-Я думал, ты говорил, что это лучшее место?! – Строго спросил Юри, сверкая глазами, стараясь убедиться, что их требовательная официантка не притаилась за углом, чтобы утащить его в гулаг.

-Я сказал, что самое аутентичное, - поправил Виктор, ухмыляясь, как ребенок в магазине игрушек с неограниченным лимитом по деньгам. – Чувствую себя, как дома. Не заказать себе еду, а сказать спасибо за то, что тебе принесут.

-Разве так не со всеми детьми поступают? – Удивился Юри. У него не было выбора в большинстве из того, что навязывалось ему в процессе взросления, кроме дней рождения и обедов в честь побед. – Я редко ел любимую еду. После того, как я закончил среднюю школу, я отправился в Токио на неделю с другом и ел кацудон на обед каждый день, пока был там. Когда я вернулся домой, моя мама спросила, хочу ли я его на ужин, и мне чуть плохо не стало. Моя семья была убеждена, что я умираю, когда я сказал, что нет.

-Что такое кацудон? – Японское слово было слишком милым в исполнении Виктора.

Юри представил, как кормит Виктора палочками из чашки.

-Это свиная котлета. В панировке и обжаренная, с яйцом поверх. Мой отец готовит ее в гостинице, которой управляют мои родители. – Он просил сестру прислать рецепт, но она отказалась. Сказала, что он останется в гостинице, как приманка для Юри, чтобы он возвращался. Он обошелся вариациями от Google, но он никогда не получался похоже, не таким на вкус, как дома.

-Звучит неплохо.

-Не прошло и недели, - отозвался Юри, ответив на смешок Виктора. Если смех и улыбки засчитывались в копилку обольщения, то у Юри все шло хорошо. Он мог бы с этим справиться. Восхождение на колени Виктора, скорее всего, заставит их шевелиться быстрее, чуть ли не забравшись под скатерть в поисках иного русского деликатеса под столом.

Вероятно, это было частью продвинутого курса, наряду с пиццей на троих. Юри пока было рановато. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь захочет его пройти. Он был бы более, чем доволен ленивой утренней любовью, объятиями Виктора, пока они начинают день, медленно потягиваясь рядом друг с другом на смятых простынях и подушках.

Юри спрятал лицо, чтобы скрыть румянец, когда официантка вернулась, поставив перед Юри тарелку, а перед Виктором миску. Удовольствие казалось неестественной запоздалой мыслью, но Юри на автомате поблагодарил.

Наклонившись над столом, он заглянул в тарелку Виктора. Там было полно мелких пельменей, посыпанных укропом, и порция сметаны сбоку.

-Пельмени, - пояснил Виктор без вопросов. – Хочешь попробовать?

Качество обслуживания осталось в стороне, еда была превосходной. Юри мог это подтвердить даже по запаху. Его пирожки оказались набором из трех штук, один с говядиной и грибами, второй с капустой и измельченной морковью, последний с картофельным пюре. В середине трапезы Виктор украл половину того, что был с капустой, заменив его несколькими пельменями.

Юри вытянулся на своем месте и обнаружил, что его нога касается лодыжки Виктора под столом. Вместо того, чтобы извиниться, он позволил ей остаться там, улыбаясь поверх пирожка, пока Виктор рассказывал ему историю о том, как он впервые готовил их сам.

-Я вернулся домой и понял, что забыл муку. Поэтому я оставил все на столе, а когда я вернулся десять минут спустя, Макка влезла в сумку с продуктами и съела фунт мяса. Половину капусты тоже!

Юри рассмеялся, собрав остатки сметаны со своей тарелки последним пельменем.

-Она выглядела виноватой?

-Нисколько. Она пожалела об этом позже, как только у нее начал болеть живот, - отозвался Виктор, качая головой. – Она все еще выпрашивала ужин. Вот ведь!

-Тебе пришлось вернуться в магазин в третий раз?

-Да. Тот же кассир был все еще там.

-Он что-то сказал?

-Я положил продукты и сказал: «собака», и он сразу все понял.

Юри засмеялся в салфетку, чувствуя, как носок ботинка Виктора игриво касается его ляжки. Он ответил.

Тарелки были пусты, официантка вернулась, чтобы убрать их, предложив десерт. Юри собирался отказаться, когда Виктор хлопнул в ладоши.

-Юри, мы должны отпраздновать твое выступление! Ты ведь на это надеялся, верно?

Не стоило и отрицать. Возможно, его выступление в Москве не дотягивало, но Юри был полон решимости занять место на пьедестале в Барселоне. Компенсировав те бедствия, что преследовали его в прошлом сезоне. Пхичит сказал, что Юри не мог бы выступить хуже шестого места, и это каким-то образом помогло.

Это в сочетании со смайликами Виктора, с помпонами и звездами, и ротиками сердечком, что присутствовали во всех сообщениях с тех пор.

-Ты не против выпить бокал шампанского?

-Полбокала? – Отозвался Юри. Если коротко, его последние несколько свиданий с алкоголем заканчивались не самым лучшим образом. С утра ему надо было оказаться на катке. Кроме того, он не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Виктор видел «решения, принятые пьяным Юри». Воспоминания о последнем банкете на Гран-При преследовали его достаточно долго.

Виктор передал заказ официантке, которая взглянула на Юри.

-У вас есть при себе удостоверение личности?

Юри вытащил свои водительские права и передал ей. Она проверила их и вернула ему вместе с фразой на русском, сказанной поверх его головы.

Однако, глаза Виктора расширились.

-Сегодня твой день рождения? Вот прямо сегодня?

-Может быть? Да? – Проговорил Юри, встретившись взглядом с Виктором.

-Почему не сказал об этом?

-Что я должен был сказать? Хей, а угадай, стал ли я сегодня старше? – Юри пожал плечами. С его днем рождения, проходившим в самом разгаре сезона, он обычно праздников не устраивал. С тех пор, как Пхичит стал его соседом по квартире, последние два года, они отмечали  кексом, добавленным к завтраку, иначе он просто проходу Юри не давал.

-Это один из вариантов, да, - отозвался Виктор и заговорил с официанткой, которая исчезла и вернулась через минуту с двумя кусками торта Наполеон, за который, Юри знал это, Селестино его обругает, не важно, день рождения или нет. Торт сопровождался двумя бокалами шампанского, наполненными наполовину, как и просил Юри.

-Пожалуйста, только не тост за меня. – Юри поднял бокал, когда Виктор попытался что-то сказать, но все равно оценил жест.

-Будто бы я хотел, Юри, ну и самомнение. – Поддразнил его Виктор, поймав улыбку и ответив на нее. – Мы можем выпить друг за друга. Чего бы тебе хотелось в ближайшем будущем?

Юри наблюдал, как меняется цвет пузырьков, танцующих в его бокале.

-Золото, - ответил он честно. – Что насчет тебя?

-Любовь, - отозвался Виктор, и его нога снова коснулась Юри, будто в подтверждение.

-Это моя тема в этом году.

-Ну, я бы от золота тоже не отказался.

Юри улыбнулся ему снова.

-За любовь и золото.

Виктор повторил тост, соединив их бокалы. Шампанское было таким же сладким, как торт на языке Юри. Возможно, оно было бы еще слаще, оторвись он от Виктора.

В последний раз, когда Юри пробовал алкоголь, это было в порыве поцелуев с Виктором, под конец их первого свидания. В японском ресторане. Могло бы быть отличное воспоминание, если бы Юри так не переживал. Может, он попробует это повторить? Затолкает Виктора на заднее сиденье своей машины на этот раз, где они не будут спотыкаться о рычаги и руль, ни о чем не переживая. Начать все сначала, сделать все правильно в этот раз. Наконец, попросить Виктора о втором свидании, не прикрываясь этими их уроками. Юри убрал ногу под себя, выпрямляясь в кресле.

Их счет принесли сразу, как они прикончили десерт. Виктор перехватил его раньше, чем Юри успел запротестовать.

-Ты хочешь оплатить ужин в свой собственный день рождения?

-Так не должно было случиться. – Это должен был быть урок, но он прошел без наставлений и поддразниваний Виктора. – Я думал, что соблазняю тебя. И что, оплата счета тобой входит в стандартный сценарий?

Виктор усмехнулся.

-Хммм, ты прав. Дай мне свою карту.

Удивленный, что так легко выиграл, Юри отдал Виктору свою карту из бумажника. Вместо того, чтобы вложить ее в счет, Виктор положил свою рядом и встал.

-Мы его разделим. Так лучше?

Юри согласился, что да, наблюдая, как Виктор уходит, чтобы отыскать официантку. Возможно, дело бы в акценте, но брюки Виктора так красиво облегали его задницу. Если и были комплименты, которые Юри воспринимал нормально, они касались его тела. Фигурное катание сделало его совершенным. Виктор был ничуть не хуже. Юри предпочел бы его, вместо десерта.

Прекрасно, потому что через пять минут он вернулся на свою дорожку в соблазнении. Как сходятся люди через пару дней после ссоры. Хотя Виктор все равно будет рад, что попытался. Зная себя, Юри все бы испортил и назвал бы задницу Виктора как-нибудь несуразно, ошибившись со словами.

Когда Виктор вернулся, Юри просмотрел чек. Он оставил отличные чаевые лишь по той причине, что боялся, что официантка его выследит, если он этого не сделает.

-Ты просто обязан подписать для меня салфетку.

Юри нахмурился в замешательстве.

-С чего бы?

-Тогда у меня  будет твой автограф.

Юри поднял взгляд от чека, не найдя ответа, когда вместо Виктора увидел пакет, наполненный какими-то конфетами. Маленькие прямоугольники с заостренными краями, обертка с русским названием, написанным золотыми буквами под рисунком маленькой девочки с большими голубыми глазами. Юри принял пакет, потому что он, очевидно, предназначался ему.

-Спасибо. Что это такое?

-Если бы я знал, что сегодня у тебя день рождения, я бы и цветы прихватил, но ты обойдешься шоколадом. – Проговорил Виктор, пока Юри доставал одну из конфет, разглядывая ее. – Это самый известный в России шоколад. В детстве я любил такие.

-Сейчас они тебе не нравятся? – Они вышли из ресторана, небо снаружи хмурилось, но машина Юри была в целости и сохранности там, где он ее оставил. Отлично.

-Можешь лишиться нескольких, если не спрячешь, - предупредил Виктор, забирая у Юри пакет, как только они сели в машину.

Юри в целом помнил дорогу, не без помощи Виктора. Поездка назад прошла тише, чем в ресторан, хотя и не была такой уж неприятной. Радио тихо шептало, пока они не остановились на светофоре возле жилого комплекса Виктора.

-Могу я кое-что спросить?

-Конечно. – Ответ был мгновенным, не думая, что дело может быть в чем-то личном или нескромном.

Нога Юри сильнее надавила на педаль тормоза.

-Это странный вопрос, но ты все еще ищешь себе пару онлайн? С тех пор, как ты сказал, что ищешь отношений.

-Почему ты думаешь, что я с кем-то встречаюсь? – Непринужденно спросил Виктор, качая головой. – Я не встречаюсь ни с кем на данный момент. Решил, что возьму перерыв, потому что мне не везло. И ты отнимаешь у меня много свободного времени.

Юри извиняться не собирался, ослабив давление на тормоз, когда свет сменился зеленым.

-Что ты будешь делать, когда… если сменишь работу?

-Это хороший вопрос. Я спрашивал себя об этом сам, но я еще не думал об этом.

Вот оно что. Не совсем то, что хотел услышать Юри. Опять же, было бы слишком, надеяться на конкретные сроки, вбитые в приложение PowerPoint на мобильном Виктора. Конечная точка, отмеченная сердечком, «свидание с Юри». Если Пхичит добьется своего, то будут еще даты, например, «Сделать Юри предложение» и «Жениться на Юри». Хотя это было не обязательно. Первого Юри вполне хватило бы. Либо просто было бы хорошо. Или все же обе. Две такие даты точно были бы хороши.

-Что насчет тебя?

Юри моргнул, выходя из видения Виктора в свадебном национальном костюме. Неуместно… ужасно неуместно. Где выключается его мозг?

-Я не знаю. Я, наверное, вернулся бы в фигурное катание в Японии. Но я тоже на самом деле пока не думал об этом.

Еще на год старше, еще ближе к выходу на пенсию и к моменту, когда его тело постареет настолько, что не сможет выдержать конкуренции. Было несколько возможных вариантов, которые он мог бы выбрать, но он пока затягивал с принятием этого решения. _По одной проблеме за раз._ Его нынешней целью было стать победителем, и, безусловно, она была в досягаемости.

Юри припарковался на гостевом месте на парковке жилого комплекса Виктора, отключив двигатель.

-Итак, какова моя оценка за задание?

-Ты его пока не закончил, - отозвался Виктор, расстегнув ремень безопасности и поворачиваясь к Юри. – Ты забыл о последнем шаге.

-Последнем шаге… - Каким должно было быть свидание? Выйти, хорошо провести время. Поделиться каким-то историями, узнать друг друга. Флиртовать и смеяться, заигрывать под столом, если партнер готов поддержать игру. Может быть, немного влюбиться в его улыбку. Оплатить ужин или разделить счет. Высадить его у дома, если дальше ничего не значится, и… - Точно. – То, о чем он уже думал несколько раз за этот вечер.

Юри наклонился к креслу Виктора и поцеловал эту расцветающую улыбку на его губах. _Сладко_. Как русское шампанское и сливочный крем. Пластик пакета с конфетами зашуршал у Виктора на коленях, когда они целовались.

Юри не хотелось отпускать его, глаза оставались закрытыми, когда Виктор пробормотал ему в самые губы.

-«А» с плюсом.

-Я на самом деле ничего не сделал. – Большую часть времени обольщение, как цель, было позабыто, только временами прокрадываясь между ними. Он был обычным старым добрым Юри.

-Это твое мнение. Тебе не нужно ничего менять или делать. Ты уже соблазнил меня, просто будучи рядом.

Юри не смог сдержать смешок, выпрямляясь.

-Ужасный вариант.

-Не смейся надо мной, потому что я говорю правду, Юри. Я собираюсь снять баллы. – Нахмурился Виктор.

Юри хотелось зацеловать эту нелепую ссору, никогда уж не останавливаясь.

-Ты не можешь. Уже слишком поздно. Я забираю их себе.

-В таком случае… Кацуки Юри, Олимпийский фигурист и соблазнитель уровня «А с плюсом», не хотели бы вы присоединиться ко мне на втором этапе десерта?

Если бы не подмигивание Виктора, Юри мог бы отказаться. Смысл доходил, и Юри быстро вытащил ключи из машины.

-Да, охотно. Точно да. – А как иначе.

Чувства были взаимными. Виктор не урони конфеты на пути к себе в квартиру, когда Юри перехватил его за руку, ловя его губы в быстром поцелуе. Юри покраснел, когда Виктор ответил на его усилия, сплетя их пальцы и впившись в его рот на всем оставшемся пути до его двери.

Небольшая перепалка стоила давления рта Виктора на его губах, жара его кожи, когда Юри проскользнул сквозь складки пальто Виктора и под его рубашку. Он почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по телу Виктора, от прохлады пальцев Юри, от касания к ремню Виктора, забираясь под него.

Замок щелкнул, но Виктор не открывал дверь. Вместо этого он проталкивал язык в рот Юри, в котором таяли следы Наполеона. Юри добавил поцелуи перед дверью в список вещей, которые, как он знал, доставляли наслаждение. Целоваться с Виктором однозначно было в нем. Может быть, он мог бы попросить несколько уроков, посвященных только этому. Провести весь день, не отрываясь от губ Виктора.

Зубы Юри перехватили нижнюю губу Виктора, затягивая в рот. Он уже точно знал, что нравится Виктору, потому горячие поцелуи Юри переполняли его. Это было лучшим топливом. Виктор застонал в поцелуе, и они ввалились в дверь вместе.

Впервые ни один из них не остановился, чтобы поприветствовать Маккачин. Виктор прогнал ее нежно, игнорируя ее скулеж, потому что был полностью сосредоточен на Юри. Их ботинки, пальто, шарф Виктора, все осталось в гостиной, шоколад был брошен на обеденный стол.

Юри стянул рубашку с Виктора, прежде чем оба они оказались в спальной, целуя его шею и плечи. Не было такого места в зоне видимости, где Юри не оставил бы следа на Викторе. Ремень расстегнулся, он прильнул к выпуклости на штанах Виктора, снова вцепившись руками в Виктора, когда тот сжал задницу Юри.

-Это и есть твой второй этап десерта? – Спросил Юри, заставляя Виктора застонать и крепче хватая его за изгиб плоти, вдавливая его в бедра Юри.

-Раздевайся.

Юри был более, чем счастлив, это сделать. Его джинсы все равно были слишком узкими, потому слетели на пол у кровати Виктора. Склонившись, чтобы стянуть носки, Юри замер, когда Виктор сжал его бедра. Поцелуи усеяли основание позвоночника, спускаясь все ниже с каждым разом. Юри напрягся, когда зубы и язык Виктора прошлись по ложбинке между его ягодиц.

-Виктор, подожди…

-Ты ведь ни с кем не спал после нашего визита в клинику, да? – Рот Виктора был горячим против его кожи.

-Н-нет. – Думать под прикосновениями Виктора к нему было невыполнимой задачей. – Я вообще не… с тех пор, как мы начали…

-Хорошо.

Юри не понимал, что именно хорошо, но сложно было вдаваться в детали, когда Виктор бросил его на кровать. На кровать с Виктором сверху. Он понял, что Виктор задумал, в тот момент, когда это случилось.

Виктор поднял Юри к голове кровати, поставив лицом к стене и раздвинув ему ноги, раздвигая ягодицы Юри руками. Первое движение языком отдалось импульсом в позвоночнике Юри и ему под кожу черепа. Задыхаясь, Юри схватился за изголовье кровати, чтобы не упасть. Перенеся весь вес на колени, Юри застонал, пока язык Виктора делал круги все быстрее.

-Аааа, ч-черт….

Юри качнулся, ногти вцепились в древесину, а Виктор поглощал его, вылизывал и сосал, пока стоны Юри не переросли в мяуканье, перемежающееся с неровными стонами имени Виктора.

-Я хотел, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо с тех пор, как встретил тебя, у тебя такая великолепная задница. Настолько чертовски идеальная, - пробормотал над ним Виктор. Юри хныкал, закусывая нижнюю губу, пока он покачивался, прокатываясь по языку Виктора, будто это было что-то другое.

Каждый сильный влажный удар и нежное покусывание зубов заставляли Юри стонать, призывая Виктора похоронить себя в заднице Юри. Виктор обрабатывал его, пока Юри едва мог держать себя в вертикальном положении, спрятав лоб в сгибе руки, пытаясь отдышаться в изголовье. Он двигался короткими толчками, когда Виктор вылизывал его промежность, проскальзывая внутрь податливого кольца входа Юри, выдавливая из него стон наслаждения.

Юри был твердым и напряженным, смазка сочилась по его животу вдоль кривой его тела. Виктор скользнул рукой под одно из бедер Юри, сжимая дрожащие мышцы, когда Юри уже не мог бы хотеть сильнее, просто умоляя.

-П-подожди, Виктор, подожди, подожди! – Юри хватал Виктора за пальцы, останавливая их, потому что он знал, что он кончит, как только Виктор коснется его.

Дрожа, Юри поднялся, вздрагивая от ощущения рта Виктора, передвигавшегося вдоль внутренней части бедра.

-Я хочу… я хочу сделать это вместе.

Что-то по-русски, напоминающее проклятье, сорвалось с уст Виктора, и он прикусил бедро Юри в ответ, посасывая достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк. Юри почти кончил в одиночку, быстро отодвинувшись от лица Виктора и ложась вдоль его тела.

Одна рука погрузилась в волосы Виктора, направляя Виктора к Юри и ловя его в грязном поцелуе. Вторая обернулась вокруг их членов, мягко распределяя смазку, сочившуюся из их кончиков. Виктор застонал ему в рот, и Юри двинулся еще, двигая рукой по ним быстрыми толчками. Виктор оторвался от поцелуя, вместо этого переместившись на шею Юри.

Голова запрокинулась назад, глаза Юри закрылись, когда Виктор двинулся ему в руку, увлекая в движении и его член.

-Ммм, черт, Юри, Юри, черт, я… - Виктор рухнул, отдавшись рукам Юри, направляющим и движущимся вокруг их членов.

Еще один удар и вздох с комплиментов Юри, и Юри кончил на обе руки. Сперма Виктора перемешалась с его мгновение спустя, покрывая их кожу перламутровыми капельками.

Юри с чувством выдохнул, опустив голову. Его нос зарылся в волосы Виктора, влажные от пота у корней. Юри вздохнул рядом с его головой, упиваясь поцелуем, который Виктор оставил у него на ключице. Он бы не останавливался ни на минуту, ни на час. Всю ночь. Виктор рядом с ним, теплое дыхание по коже Юри.

Когда Виктор взглянул сквозь серебристые ресницы, ночи показалось мало.

-Я думаю, что можно с уверенностью сказать, что тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться о нехватке навыков в постели, Юри.

Улыбка Юри погасла, когда он осознал, насколько липкая между ними сперма. Виктор отстранился, передавая Юри несколько салфеток, чтобы почиститься. Его пальцы коснулись запястья Юри, когда он забирал их обратно, бросая использованные салфетки в мусор.

-Нам стоит отмыться… вообще-то, у меня кое-что есть для тебя.

Юри обратился во внимание, сползая с постели и надевая белье, а потом и джинсы, когда заметил, что Виктор достал пару штанов из своего комода. В комнате было достаточно прохладно без тепла тела, окутывающего его.

-Что?

-Какой же это будет сюрприз, если я расскажу тебе? – Виктор протянул руку, чтобы добраться до Юри.

Секундное колебание, но Юри принял ее.

-Это ведь не книга, типа «секс для чайников»? Ты ведь только что сказал, что мне это больше не нужно.

Смех Виктора пронесся по небольшому коридору, когда он выходил из спальни, открыв дверь.

-Быстро иди в душ. Я сделаю чай и посмотрю, не найдешь ли ты подарок сам…

Юри почувствовал, что что-то не так, прежде чем Виктор среагировал. Осознание пришло к нему тогда же, когда и к Виктору. Его рука отпустила Юри, и мир стал ледяным по причине, не связанной с зимней ночью снаружи.

Несколько цветных оберток, разбросанных по полу, порванных и изжеванных. Шорох пластика был оглушительным, когда Виктор наступил на него, вместе с хриплым и прерывистым дыханием, наполнявшим воздух. Виктор отбросил пустой пакет от конфет, который был сброшен со стола.

-Юри!

Прежде, чем он смог подумать, Юри уже стоял на коленях на полу в гостиной, прижимая голову Маккачин, слушая указания Виктора. Его пальцы приоткрыли ей челюсть, вызвав изможденные вздохи, когда Виктор потянулся к ней в рот, извлекая одну из конфет из него, целую. Маккачин кашлянула, дернувшись в его объятиях.

Пульс Юри бился у него в ушах, когда Виктор чертыхался, мягко поглаживая ее по горлу.

-Юри, они застряли…

-Я поведу.

Юри схватил ключи и бумажник с пола спальни, натягивая рубашку, пока выбегал. Виктор уже был за открытой дверью, пальто наброшено, и Маккачин плотно прижата к груди.

Они оставили дверь незапертой. Юри впервые в жизни целенаправленно нарушал скоростной режим. Зеркало заднего вида отражало Виктора на заднем сиденье, Маккачин растянулась и едва дышала, пока Виктор держал ее.

Юри припарковался на два места. Виктор не стал ждать, подхватив пуделя на руки, вышел из машины и бросился через центральный вход скорой. Юри бросился за ним, к водовороту голосов, самым громким из которых был голос с акцентом и ноткой паники.

-Я знаю, Виктор, я знаю, но ты должен остаться тут, хорошо?

Юри стоял прямо у входа, наблюдая, как Виктор спорит с другим мужчиной, который сдерживал его, не давая пройти двойные двери, ведущие в заднюю часть ветклиники. Маккачин исчезла из его рук, от чего на его лице было потерянное выражение.

Юри не знал, что делать, сердце билось, нервы были на взводе. Он знал тот ужас, что проходил свозь Виктора, делая его слепым ко всему вокруг. Проигрывая худшие сценарии, отчаянно хватаясь за любую возможность, чтобы выйти из кажущейся бездонной бездны.

Протянув руку, Юри коснулся руки Виктора, переключая его внимание.

-Виктор, пусть они делают свою работу…

Напряжение в плече Виктора спало, отступило. С еще одним заверением от медсестры, он позволил увести его в заднюю комнату, Юри сел рядом с Виктором, ничего не говоря.

Виктор смотрел прямо вперед, его все еще покусанные после поцелуев губы сжались в линию. Синева его глаз потускнела, неизменная, пока Юри не склонился, положив руку на его колено.

И тут Виктор сломался. Его плечи вздрогнули, первая слеза упала на тыльную сторону ладони Юри. Схватив Виктора за руку, Юри позволил Виктору скрыть его тихие рыдания в ткани куртки Юри, на плече, пока слезы не высохли, и зал ожидания не погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую только тиканьем часов. Виктор оставался так, спрятав лицо, пока Юри наблюдал, как длинная стрелка часов отсчитывает цифру за цифрой.

Прошли минуты, будто растянувшиеся на часы. Виктор не шевельнулся, когда женщина вышла из задней части здания и села за стойку регистрации. Она что-то вводила в компьютер, прежде чем Юри встретился взглядом с ее глазами, тут же вернувшимися к компьютеру.

-Виктор?

Виктор дернулся от звука собственного имени, оказавшись на ногах и у стойки в считанные секунды.

-Макка…

-Она дышит, мы ее спасли. Она в порядке.

Юри почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Виктор выглядел готовым подпрыгивать от облечения.

-Это был молочный или темный шоколад?

-Молочный.

-Вы знаете, сколько она проглотила?

Виктор покачал головой, потому Юри встал, осторожно подойдя.

-Я насчитал около пяти оберток на полу, но мы не видели, сколько из них она съела.

-Там осталась еще половина, не могло быть намного больше, - пробормотал Виктор, поднимая руку, чтобы положить ее на спину Юри. Юри позволил ему этот успокаивающий контакт.

-Ок. Я хочу оставить ее здесь на ночь. Мне нужно будет осмотреть позже ее горло, убедиться, что оно не повреждено. И я хочу проверить, не будет ли признаков отравления шоколадом, но если она съела только эти, все будет в порядке. Она крупная девочка. – Доктор улыбнулась, но Виктор не ответил на улыбку. – Если все будет хорошо утром, она будет в порядке, к полудню ее можно будет забрать. Я буду здесь всю ночь, мы позвоним, если что-нибудь случится.

Информацию сверили и просьбу Виктора увидеть Маккачин отклонили, потому что она отдыхала, так что потребовалось время, пока ветеринар уговаривала Виктора уйти. Они сидели в темноте на парковке клиники, уже час, прежде чем Виктор пробормотал просьбу, чтобы Юри отвез его домой.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Юри помог Виктору собрать обертки и конфеты в полной тишине, выбросив их в мусор. Как только глаза Виктора встретились с глазами Юри, Юри проглотил свои извинения.

-Виктор, мне так жаль…

-Не смей винить себя.

-Ты купил их для меня.

-И я оставил их там. – Виктор пересек гостиную, рухнув на диван. – После того, как я рассказал тебе историю о том, как она ворует вещи со стола, какой же я идиот.

-Я…

-Ты ничего не сделал,  Юри. Это был несчастный случай. Дерьмо случается, ясно? – Виктор вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладони, глубоко дыша и целенаправленно стараясь держать себя в руках. – С ней все будет в порядке… Ветеринар так сказала. Чтоб ее.

Юри остался стоять там, где был, замерев. В квартире было холодно и неуютно. Постель Маккачин и игрушки, разбросанные у дивана, точно лодки в гавани. Время текло медленно, и в первые с момента встречи с Виктором, Юри не знал, что делать.

-… Должен ли я уйти?

-Пожалуйста, не надо. – Виктор не посмотрел вверх, но признание вины врезалось в Юри остро. – Просто говори. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Юри так и сделал. Остался и говорил. О том, что он знал лучше всего.

Он присел рядом с Виктором и рассказал ему о своем первом воспоминании, о том, как он попал на лед. О видеокассетах, которые были у его матери, о том, как он начал кататься на коньках в пять лет и сделал свой первый прыжок в шесть. О том, как получил свой первый костюм, и о своей первой медали в соревновании юниоров в тринадцать. Только бронзовой, но это был первый год, когда он получил квалификацию. Он рассказал о решении переехать в США учиться и тренироваться, объяснил систему оценок. Он говорил о том, как встретился с Пхичитом, когда собирался вернуться в Японию, получив своего первого друга среди фигуристов, и как он удержал его.

Ночь перетекла в раннее утро к тому времени, когда они перебрались с дивана в кровать. Виктор привалился плечом к Юри, хвастаясь щенячьими фотографиями Маккачин на своем телефоне. Каждая из них была симпатичнее предыдущей, с ее взрослением на каждом новом фото. К тому времени, когда они добрались до фото в полный рост, в сообщениях Юри уже была куча очаровательных фото пуделя, которые Виктор отправлял всякий раз, когда Юри говорил, что ему она нравится. Его обои поменялись на одну из этих фотографий, за что Виктор отчитал его, потому что он спрашивал разрешения это сделать.

Через некоторое время Виктор умолк, и Юри оглянулся, когда понял, что Виктор вздрагивает рядом с ним. Подняв руку, он убрал серебристую челку Виктора с обзора, слегка улыбнувшись.

-Ты все еще плачешь?

-Не будь таким жестоким. – Виктор шлепнул его по руке. – Мне можно. Она – мой ребенок. И ты перестал говорить.

Юри искал, что еще рассказать, но больше было нечего. Усталость одолевала его. Ему нужно было был через несколько часов на катке, но он не был уверен, что сможет кататься с таким загруженным разумом, даже, если отдохнет.

-О. Ты говорил, что у тебя что-то есть для меня?

-Я и не думал, что ты такой эгоистичный человек, - заметил Виктор, без тени злобы в голосе. – Это ничего, это глупость…

-Позволь мне судить об этом, - отозвался Юри, подавшись к коленям Виктора. – Технически у меня еще нет подарка на день рождения от тебя. – Он надеялся, что это его отвлечет.

Улыбка растянула губы Виктора, и он тихонько усмехнулся.

-Ты просто ужасен. Хотя мой подарок теперь еще ужаснее… - Вздохнул Виктор, закрывая глаза. – Я принес тебе запасную зубную щетку, на случай, если ты снова останешься на ночь. Хотя это и не те обстоятельства, на которые я надеялся.

Юри закусил щеку. Он хотел расколоться. Наклонившись, он прижал губы к волосам Виктора.

-Спасибо тебе…

-Всегда пожалуйста.

Сигнал на телефоне Юри сработал до того, как взошло солнце, разбудив его и Виктора, залитых светом, в неудобных позах, в которых оба уснули. Юри встал, сменил рубашку, которую ему одолжил Виктор. Свободную, но теплу. Они ели завтрак, приготовленный Виктором в относительной тишине, наблюдая, как уходит время.

Юри замер в дверях. Он опаздывал на тренировку, но уже написал Селестино извинения. От рассвета прошел лишь час, а дальше был долгий день.

-Виктор…

-Да? – Улыбка Виктора даже близко не напоминала сердечко.

-Хочешь взглянуть, как я катаюсь?

 

 

[1] Это слово означает «вкусно покушал», но японцы частенько употребляют его, чтобы обозначить что-то «сладенько-горячее» в неприличном плане, например, при просмотре фото  или порно. – Прим. Автора.

Эдакий «деликатесик» - Прим. Переводчика ;)

[2] Oyasumi – спокойной ночи (по-японски) – прим. Автора.


	8. Когда я открываюсь.

≫ Может, прозвучит заезжено, но почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним?

 

≪ И что сказать?

 

≫ Как насчет «я очень тебя люблю, пожалуйста, давай встречаться?»

 

≫ Как тебе нечего ответить?

 

≫ Хорошо, Вик, я понимаю. Мистер Премиальная Попка лишил тебя возможности думать. Не то, чтобы ты вообще когда-нибудь думал. Но тебе нужно поймать своего красавчика и спросить у него. Если он скажет «да», аллилуйя. Поздравляю и все прочее. Если скажет «нет», ты просто переживешь это и перестанешь мучить себя. Я рад быть другом с привилегиями, но однажды это перестает работать. И я знаю, что ты не этого хочешь. Ты получаешь чью-то задницу ежедневно, но все равно зависаешь со своим фигуристом.

 

≪ Разница в том, что его задницу я по-настоящему хочу.

 

≫ Само очарование. Это так романтично. Я понимаю, почему ты ему нравишься. Расскажи ему о своих планах и спроси. О. ЕГО.

 

≪ Это будет манипуляцией. Я не собираюсь заставлять его встречаться со мной через вину.

 

≫ А что насчет свиданий, замаскированных под уроки секса?

 

≪ (・-・。)

 

≫ Почему бы тебе не спросить его, чего он хочет? Ты ждешь его, а он, возможно, ждет этого от тебя. И пять лет спустя, когда вы уже будете жить вместе, притворяясь, что ты продолжаешь его тренировать, даже спустя его миллионный оргазм. Ты знаешь, какой дубиной ты будешь себя чувствовать?

 

≪ Отлично знаю.

 

≪ Я поговорю с ним.

 

≫ Ты уверен?

 

≪ Точно. Я сам этого хочу.

 

≫ Сделай это быстро. Или ты закончишь тем, что тебя бросят, даже не получив шанса.

 

≪ У него крупное соревнование на следующей неделе. Сделаю это после.

 

≫ Хорошо. А пока закончи с бумагами, если ты серьезно настроен. Ты успеешь.

 

≪ Сделаю. Я решил, что сделаю это, независимо ни от чего.

 

≫ Ты разбиваешь сердца, в том числе мое, но это к лучшему.

 

≪ Спасибо, Крис. Я ценю это.

 

≫ Слишком рано благодарить, chéri1

 

— Виктор!

 

Юри подкатился к бортику катка, прижимаясь к нему. Он поймал взгляд Виктора, наблюдая, как тот отложил телефон и слегка улыбнулся Юри, но улыбка так и не дошла до глаз. Виктор выглядел уставшим и измотанным, истощенным до предела, пробирая своим видом Юри до костей.

 

Сосредоточиться на программе и комментариях Селестино оказалось настолько трудно, как и предполагал Юри. Менее, чем два часа сна и навязчивое знание о том, что Маккачин провела ночь в одиночестве в клетке в ветклинике, совершенно не поднимали настрой.

 

Его мысли постоянно бурлили, и вовсе не на выполнении программы. Вместо этого его разум заполняли Маккачин и Виктор, и Юри не мог заставить себя отодвинуть их в сторону. Только не с Виктором, сидевшим у бортика, выдавая Юри слабые улыбки каждый раз, когда их глаза встречались.

 

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — заметил Виктор, но в его комплименте недоставало обычной убедительности.

 

— Ты даже не смотрел. — Не то, чтобы Юри обвинял его. Смотреть, как Юри катается по кругу и отрабатывает прыжки, не самое большое развлечение. Целью Юри было отвлечь Виктора, и он не преуспел с нею, приземляя свои каскады.

 

Было несколько вещей, которые Юри по-настоящему ненавидел. Интервью сразу после проката, когда он еще не успевал даже переварить свои оценки или турнирную таблицу. Паническая атака накануне проката. Вопросы в викторинах, на которые нужно было ответить, рассуждая, что «это может быть «В» или «Д», но точно не «А». Дни, когда казалось, что он ничего не может сделать правильно, что на льду, что вне его. Оказалось, что одной из таких вещей были поникшие плечи Виктора, и полное отсутствие его привычного блеска.

 

— Надевай, — Юри кивнул на пару коньков, что они взяли на прокат, и которые теперь лежали у ног Виктора.

 

— Разве ты не должен сконцентрироваться на своей работе? — Виктор снимал ботинки, когда спрашивал, переобуваясь в коньки.

 

— У меня небольшой перерыв, — отозвался Юри, оглядываясь через плечо. Селестино выдал Юри очень сомнительный взгляд, когда Юри, наконец, явился в компании красивого незнакомца. Юри не стал объяснять, только сказав, что гость не станет его отвлекать. Легче было сказать, чем сделать.

 

Виктор отвлекал Юри большую часть его тренировок за последнее время, посредством сообщений и тем, как переполнял мысли Юри, даже если и не сидел в нескольких футах.

 

Неуверенно Виктор подобрался к выходу на каток, ступив на лед. Он поскользнулся, обходя бортик, схватившись за предплечья Юри, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Застывший, едва удерживая равновесие, Виктор поднял свой взгляд, заметив, что Юри смеется над ним.

  
1 Chéri (фр.) – милый.

 

— Ты еще и смеешься надо мной?

 

— Если только немного, — отозвался Юри, помогая Виктору стоять ровно. — Я думал, что все русские природой одарены умением кататься на коньках.

 

— Я из других русских, — ответил Виктор, цепляясь за Юри, когда делал медленный шаг вперед, а потом еще один, поскольку не упал в процессе первого. — Думаю, что я катался от силы дважды в своей жизни, и оба раза заканчивалось это множеством синяков, где только можно.

 

— Ты просто не знаешь, как нужно падать. — Юри подтолкнул ноги Виктора поближе друг к другу, так что он перестал выглядеть новорожденным олененком, пытающимся встать.

 

— Ты научишь меня падать? — Спросил Виктор, позволяя Юри вести его по небольшому кругу вдоль катка. — Потому что я не прочь упасть в твои объятия.

 

— Научись стоять прямо, прежде чем браться за хореографию парного катания. — Юри отпустил Виктора. Тот чудом не упал. Он стоял, замерев, как мраморная статуя. — Вау, потрясающе. Ты вообще можешь двигаться?

 

— Нет. — Виктор окаменел, не смея позволить ни единой мышце на лице дернуться. Пот подобрался к его нижней губе. — Я думал, ты будешь держать меня за руку и станешь добрым тренером, Юри.

 

— Ты именно этого хочешь? — Юри сделал пару поддразнивающих кругов вокруг Виктора, один лицом вперед, второй — назад. Виктор нахмурился сильнее. Юри засмеялся. — Я не смогу помочь тебе, если ты не будешь двигаться. Наклонись и сделай шаг.

 

Вместо того, чтобы слушать наставления Юри, Виктор подался вперед, перенеся весь свой вес в небольшое покачивание, пока не подобрался достаточно близко к Юри, чтобы схватиться за него.

 

— Почему ты не можешь просто взять меня за руку и катить?

 

Забавно, но Юри переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Виктора и сделал именно это.

 

— Так ты умеешь давать наставления, но не умеешь им следовать?

 

— Секс — естественная вещь, — отозвался Виктор, глядя на их ноги, когда пытался повторить легкие скользящие шаги Юри. — Привязать тупые ножи для масла к ботинкам, чтобы топать глыбу льда, увольте.

 

— Ты только что посмеялся над моей профессией?

 

— Напротив. Каждый может делать то, что делаю я, — пояснил Виктор, неуклюжий и сбивчивый в своих движениях, но сумевший сохранить равновесие. — Но то, что делаешь ты, удивительно.

 

— Все, что нужно, это немного практики, — пояснил Юри.

 

— Немного?

 

— Хорошо, много. — Юри не хотел знать, сколько часов он посвящает катанию на коньках, пренебрегая другими аспектами собственной жизни, потому что лед был тем местом, где он чувствовал себя, как дома. На коньках от восхода и до заката. Были времена, когда лед ощущался тверже под его ногами, чем сама земля.

 

— Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось уйти? — Виктор больше не смотрел на лед, он смотрел на Юри.

 

— Конечно, — признался Юри. Такая мысль, сама вероятность, постоянно была рядом. Он видел, как фигуристы приходят и уходят регулярно, не исключая курсов для новичков, что предлагали на катке. То же самое было с профессионалами, которые держались сезон или два, а потом исчезали до того, как Юри успевал запомнить их имена.

 

На его уровне всегда был вопрос, кто будет следующим, кто уйдет и освободит место для новичков. Возраст, травмы, жизнь в целом. Все это противоречило цели получения золота.

Некоторые люди просто решали, что с них хватит. То, что они потратили слишком много времени, вычерчивая узоры на льду, только ради того, чтобы вновь и вновь биться об него. Для Юри каждое падение было таким, и падения происходили чаще, чем победы.

 

— Что удерживает тебя?

 

— Нет ничего другого, что мне хотелось бы делать. — Улыбнулся Юри. — Кроме того, я еще не получил золото Гран-При. Я не хочу упустить шанс.

 

Кивнув, Виктор выскользнул из рук Юри, поехал самостоятельно. Юри следовал рядом, страхуя ужасающее, но вместе с тем очаровательное катание Виктора. Колени были согнуты слишком сильно, руки подняты, чтобы держать равновесие, что бы ни случилось. Виктор почему-то продолжал ехать прямо, немного более плавно с каждым шагом, набирая темп.

 

Немного слишком, потому что после того, как он отъехал, он бросил на Юри взгляд, полный отчаяния.

 

— Я не знаю, как остановиться.

 

У Юри был о несколько вариантов ответа на мольбу Виктора. Напомнить ему о существовании физики и силы трения. Позволить Виктору продолжать скользить, пока он не встретиться с бортиком. Подсечь его и научить по-быстрому тому самому навыку падать, отомстив за все те разы, когда Виктор поддразнивал Юри с его менее совершенными навыками в постели. Кроме того, было невыносимо позволить синякам появиться на этом теле, если только не от самого Юри.

 

Юри выбрал окончательный вариант. Он позволил Виктору подъехать, перехватил его за руки и остановил.

 

— Определенно, полное отсутствие природного дара.

 

— Я же говорил, — отозвался Виктор, впервые за это утро искренне улыбнувшись уголками своих губ.

 

— Приглашай меня почаще. Я буду учиться. Может, к следующему твоему дню рождения я начну делать сальто.

 

— Хотелось бы на это посмотреть. — Ответил Юри без задней мысли. Потом Виктор, наконец, улыбнулся в полную силу, и эта улыбка врезалась в Юри, повергнув его в шок. Где же граница чувств? Разрушена. Не существует. Любовь свободна для всех, переполняющая, надсмехающаяся над мыслью Юри, что через год рядом с ним еще может быть рука Виктора, поглаживающая большим пальцем указательный палец Юри, пока они едут вместе. _«Как бы ты себя чувствовал?»_

 

Отлично, наверное. Юри нравилось держать Виктора за руку. Нравилось видеть эту улыбку рядом с ним, нравилось погружаться в меланхолию Виктора. _«Мне это очень нравится. Слишком. Определенно слишком сильно»._ И, судя по тому, как Виктор сжимал руку Юри, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Виктору это тоже очень нравилось.

 

Тем утром Юри почистил зубы в квартире Виктора, после завтрака, который Виктор приготовил в соответствии с диетой Юри. Юри бросил пакет от зубной щетки в мусор, стараясь не думать слишком сильно обо всем этом.

 

Уютный образ двух зубных щеток, примостившихся рядом в стакане на раковине, был похож на атаку. Синяя для Юри прислонилась к фиолетовой щетке Виктора. Это было мило. Романтично. Чувство вины заставило желудок Юри сжаться.

 

На другом конце катка Селестино делал знаки, и Юри взглянул, заметив Пхичита. Цунами его друга дрогнуло, когда Пхичит увидел Виктора, выражение лица стало напряженным. Пхичит не крикнул Юри, как обычно, обращаясь только к Селестино без видимых на то причин. Юри стал будто вдвое тяжелее.

 

— Перерыв окончен. Юри. Убирай своего парня со льда! — Крикнул Селестино, и у Юри не было возможности его поправить. Если бы только в этом был смысл. Что бы он сказал? _«Это не мой парень, а мой секс-тренер»_. Кажется, это не совсем то, да?

 

Определенно не парень. С парнем ходят на свидания. Делятся самым сокровенным. Постоянно переписываются, без цели. Пользуются собственным языком. Разговаривают о семье и амбициях. Бросают занятия или работу, просто чтобы провести немного больше времени вместе. Готовят ужин и обнимаются, когда становится холодно. Проводят день и ночь с мыслями друг о друге, реагируя на самые легкие ласки. Парни дразнятся, смеются, влюбляются. Или они должны делать все это.

Юри вывел Виктора со льда.

 

— Прости.

 

— Я не против, — ответил Виктор, и нежная улыбка на его лице, разрывала Юри на части. — Я бы не возражал.

 

Не надо было спрашивать, что он имел в виду. Юри знал. Не мог не обращать внимания, как бы сильно он ни хотел этого. Не обращать внимания было бы легче. Он не мог игнорировать, как Виктор смотрит на него, как его рука задержалась на долю секунды на руке Юри. Юри оставил Виктора, сидящим за бортиком, чуть более сияющего, чем раньше. Пхичит догнал его до того, как Юри смог вернуться к Селестино.

 

— Порно-парень тут.

 

Надо ли было это уточнять?

 

— Я в курсе. — Юри отправил Пхичиту короткое сообщение прошлым вечером, сказав ему, что он останется у Виктора, не объясняя, почему. У него не было сил на это и сейчас.

 

— Ты… — Пхичит проследил взглядом вдоль Юри. — Это ведь его рубашка?

 

— Да. — Юри не переодевался, когда добрался до катка, потому что у него в шкафчике не было запасной рубашки. Он заправил ткань в тренировочные, но в остальном она лежала свободно.

 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

 

— Нет.

 

— Потом? — Переспросил Пхичит, не давая Юри сбежать.

 

— Потом.

 

— Я тебе припомню.

 

У Юри не было сомнений, что Пхичит так и поступит. Это было достаточно справедливым обменом. Ему проще было сосредоточиться на тренировке с бодрым щебетом Пхичита, удерживающего его на земле, не дающего потеряться в вихре мыслей внутри головы.

Юри прекратил отвлекаться на голубые глаза Виктора, отрабатывая по частям свою программу, сфокусировавшись на ней. Настолько, что когда тренировка Юри закончилась, он обнаружил, что Виктор больше не наблюдает за ним со скамейки. Он встал и расхаживал вдоль бортика, разговаривая по телефону.

 

Облегчение было на его лице, когда он обернулся к Юри, что легко объяснялось. Юри улыбнулся и жестом пригласил его подойти. Перед тем, как Виктор упал, Юри успел быстро поцеловать его.

 

Это было все, что Юри мог придумать, чтобы поймать его.

 

≪ Как Макка?

 

≫ Посмотри сам! (＾♡＾)/

 

Телефон Юри скачал ворох фотографий. Все с Маккачин, выдающей широченный оскал во всю морду. Она лежала на спине, выставив живот на плюшевой подушке своей подстилки. Вокруг было разбросано несколько игрушек — показателей собачьего рая.

 

≪ Это все новые?

 

≫ Возможно, я увлекся, позволив ей сегодня порезвиться в зоомагазине. Она на пару недель на жидкой диете, но я не думаю, что она пожалуется.

 

Сообщения пели в сердце Юри арфой.

 

Занятия и вечерняя тренировка затянулись. Когда Юри вернулся домой, он заперся в своей комнате с учебником и ложным убеждением, что он собирается заниматься. Он не добился ничего даже близкого. Вместо этого Юри спрятался от мира в наушниках, закольцевав любимую музыку.

 

Он потерял счет тому, сколько раз он катался на коньках, на тренировках или на соревнованиях, но все еще ощущал себя неполным. Как будто часть его всегда была в недосягаемости. Он катался под фортепиано и скрипки, не имея возможности увидеть, как они выглядят.

 

Сам по себе на льду оставлял ощущение, что танцует дуэт без партнера. Тянулся к золоту, зная, что не заслужит его, если не сможет осознать посыл, что пытался передать в собственном выступлении.

 

Какой был смысл бросать вызов самому себе, когда он не знал, что именно он пытался

преодолеть. Если это была только его собственная паника, он должен был выбрать в качестве своей темы амбиции. Вместо этого, когда он пытался думать о влиянии любви на его жизнь, все, что он мог видеть перед собой, это украденного Виктора.

 

В конце концов, ему нужно было это признать.

 

Первого декабря Пхичит повесил Рождественские гирлянды по периметру гостиной. На тренировке Юри падал на каждом четверном, который пытался выполнить.

 

Второго Юри устроил себе викторину из автопилота в танцевальном классе. Если там и была музыка, он ее не слышал.

 

Третьего он проигнорировал сообщение Виктора на своем телефоне и проигнорировал необычно жесткие взгляды Пхичита каждый раз, как вибрировал телефон.

 

Четвертого он отправил Виктору сообщение, в котором оправдывался, говоря, что он занят тренировками в Барселоне. Он удалил смайлик сердечком, который вернулся к нему. Юри провел весь день на катке, катаясь на коньках, пока его конечности не онемели, и Селестино не приказал ему проваливать со льда.

 

Пятого Юри ответил на звонок с неизвестного номера.

 

Обычно Юри с осторожностью наблюдал, как идет звонок с неизвестного номера, дожидаясь, когда он уйдет в голосовую почту, как и большинство здравомыслящих людей его возраста.

 

Звонки, связанные с прессой и тому подобное, шли через Селестино, и Юри принадлежал к

поколению любителей текстового общения, когда дело доходило до общения с несколькими людьми, с которыми он контактировал регулярно.

 

Однако, его телефон дважды прогудел звонком накануне и еще утром. Одно голосовое сообщение, но оно было настолько коротким и неразборчивым, что Юри не смог его расшифровать.

 

— Привет? — У Юри были мешки под глазами. Сразу после Гран При у Юри намечались экзамены, и участие в соревновании было оправданием лишь для части профессоров. Сообщения Виктора и сладкий вопрос о том, может ли он пожелать удачи Юри лично, были сложнее всего этого, вместе взятого.

 

Коньки, перекинутые через руку, сумка, во второй руке телефон, зажатый между щекой и плечом, — Юри остановился, когда юный голос пробормотал очень официальное приветствие. Юри потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы осознать его.

 

— Вы собираетесь забирать свою кружку или хотите, чтобы мы ее подарили?

 

— Простите?

 

— Ваша кружка. Которую вы расписали и оставили у нас. Еще в октябре. Вы все еще хотите ее забрать или нет?

 

Расписанная кружка. Октябрь. Он вспомнил.

 

— О! Хорошо, простите, я забыл. — Первое и единственное свидание с русским порно-звездой, которое вылетело из головы Юри. Не то, чтобы Юри пытался забыть. Он был с Виктором таким же мягким, как пуховые подушки на постели Виктора. Совершенно не державшие шею. Юри предпочел бы тверже. В добавок ко всему, синяя зубная щетка казалась ужасно заманчивой идеей.

 

Юри не помнил, как погружался, но был уже по грудь. Рябь расходилась кругом от ударов его сердца. В какой-то момент он оказался слишком глубоко в Викторе.

 

— Я приду за ней прямо сейчас.

 

Большие карие глаза Маккачин засияли на Юри, как только он закончил разговор, до смешного очаровательная морда на обоях. Он не сменил ее.

 

Юри с утра ходил по магазинам с Пхичитом, подбирая еду и подстилку для его хомяков. Юри большую часть времени провел, подбирая среди костюмов для собак подходящую под размер Маккачин, задаваясь вопросом, как она будет лучше смотреться, снежным ангелом или эльфом. Он почти спросил у Пхичита, какой из двух, по его мнению, предпочел бы Виктор. Почти.

 

С таким же успехом можно было испечь рождественский пирог или купить пару обручальных колец, если Юри продолжит быть настолько глухим к тому, что любит Виктора. Возиться с чувствами было не намного хуже.

 

Когда Юри вошел, лавка керамики оказалась намного оживленнее, чем в прошлый раз. Внутри была вечеринка по случаю дня рождения, маленькая девочка сидела в центре с праздничным колпаком на голове. Остальные столы тоже занимали дети ее возраста и их родители, радужные переливы были на руках у многих.

 

Тот же белокурый подросток нахмурился на Юри за стойкой, когда тот подошел.

 

— Мм, привет, мне звонили час назад, насчет того, чтобы забрать… мою вещь. Меня зовут Ю…

 

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — отозвался блондин и развернулся, перехватив бумажный пакет с логотипом магазина. Он положил его перед Юри с небольшим дребезжанием. — Пожалуйста, проверьте, чтобы убедиться, что это ваше. — Просьба была сказана с шипением.

 

Юри не очень нравилось помогать в гостинице его семьи, когда он был подростком. Он избегал ответственности, насколько это было возможно, убегая на каток, позволяя своей сестре ему в угоду помогать с делами родителям. Он хорошо понимал его чувства.

 

Внутри пакета было два предмета. Кружка Юри и пудель Виктора. Маккачин из керамики.

 

— Это не мое, это Виктора.

 

— Он сказал, что это для тебя. Что-то насчет, чтобы у тебя был собственный пудель. — Подросток пренебрежительно махнул рукой, выдавая Юри квитанцию. — Если не хочешь забирать, скажи ему. В противном случае, хорошего дня.

 

Юри сунул квитанцию в карман, все еще разглядывая два обожженных керамических предмета, лежавшие в пакете рядом друг с другом. Тщательно расписанная кружка Юри с фигуристом и в свободном стиле разрисованная собака Виктора. Они действительно не похожи, но ему нравилось, как они смотрелись вместе.

 

— Благодарю.

 

Уже в машине Юри достал собаку, любуясь навыками росписи Виктора. Он не мог сказать многого о качестве и наличии художественного таланта, но она выглядела милым пуделем, вне сомнений. Плотные коричневые кудряшки и розовый язычок, выглядывающий из уголка рта. Юри раньше не замечал надписи на бирке кириллицей. Он только предположил, что там написано ее имя.

 

Юри перевернул мини-Маккачина, увидев, что Виктор подписал дату и нарисовал сердечко на донышке. Если бы Юри добавил пару скобок, он мог бы сделать его похожим на один из смайликов Виктора, имитирующих его улыбку.

 

Поставив расписного пуделя на колени, Юри сделал фото, чтобы отправить его Виктору вместе с благодарностью. Сердце у него сжалось в груди. Он удалил сообщение.

У Юри дома все еще лежала рубашка Виктора. Свободная и теплая. Он обнимал ее перед сном, не думая, позволяя себе завернуться в мягкую ткань, точно в объятия Виктора. Импульс осознания настиг его, когда Пхичит, поджав губы, увидел, как у Юри утонули пальцы в слишком длинных рукавах, когда он потягивал утренний кофе. Юри не надо было, чтобы Пхичит ему это озвучивал, все отлично читалось у него на лице в холодной декабрьской тишине их кухни.

 

 _«Слишком. Слишком глубоко.»_ Юри нужно выбираться до того, как прилив унесет его.

 

Или он может дать заполнить легкие и утопить его. Унести на глубину и надеяться, что ему никогда не придется подниматься на поверхность. Рискнуть уплыть, несмотря на шторм на горизонте. Утонуть в Викторе.

 

Юри хотел бы, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось учиться плавать.

 

≪ Привет. У меня освободилось немного времени. Можно я приду завтра?

 

На шестой день Юри купил билеты на рейс онлайн. Он провел пару часов на катке, не совсем довольный тем, как выглядит его программа, несмотря на похвалы Селестино. Дома он пробежался по своему обычному списку и оставил свой багаж у двери в качестве напоминания Пхичиту, чтобы тоже упаковался.

 

Его паспорт был почти полон, страницы испещрены множеством пометок и иностранных виз. Ему нужно будет получить новый в ближайшее время.

 

Юри не был в Испании с юниорских дней, и это была его первая поездка в Барселону. Пхичит уже настаивал, что они должны выделить время для сэлфи у La Sagrada Familia и с ящерицей в парке Гуэля.

 

Оставив все, что нужно было для их вечернего вылета, Юри поехал домой к Виктору, под музыку из своей короткой программы, игравшую в плеере. Так что он мог отлично прорабатывать ее в уме. Он удивил себя этим в Москве, едва не подобравшись по очкам к Джей Джею. Сексуальный прокат, решимость от слов Виктора, проходивших сквозь него. Соткать историю на льду и знать, что на расстоянии в полмира Виктор безраздельно следил за ним.

 

Когда чувственные гитарные переливы прошлись по залу, Юри облизал губы и бросил кокетливый поцелуй в камеры. Разыгрывая свой образ, он хотел, чтобы Виктор видел именно то представление, которое он должен был видеть. Хотел, чтобы увидел весь мир.

 

Виктор был прав. Юри всегда выходил на лед и катался на коньках. Он никогда не позволял никому раньше его останавливать, даже самому себе. Независимо от того, насколько нервничал и был не уверен. Юри не сдавался.

 

Его произвольная программа была не настолько хороша, как короткая, но она была достаточно хороша, чтобы продвинуть его в финал. Все, что ему было нужно сейчас, это выяснить, где последний недостающий компонент его темы.

 

Виктор открыл дверь со своей улыбкой сердечком, и Юри мгновенно захотелось скользнуть прямо в его объятия. Он проснулся в тот день с подушкой, прижатой к груди, удивляясь, почему те несколько дней, которые он провел с Виктором, были намного более приятными.

 

— Я думал, ты летишь в Барселону, — проговорил Виктор, когда Юри вошел. Он вернулся назад, к своему привычному «я», кожа свежая и стильно спутанные серебристые волосы. Глаза сияли в тот момент, когда они остановились на Юри.

 

Все жалюзи были открыты, свет зимнего солнца мягко освещал убранную квартиру. Все было аккуратно, как всегда, когда бы Юри ни пришел. Юри сложно было поверить, что Маккачин разгромила квартиру перед его первым визитом, пока он не увидел фотографии. У Виктора всегда все было безупречно.

 

— Да. Мой рейс через пару часов. Я хотел увидеть тебя перед отъездом. — Юри не хотел уходить улетать со своим решением, лежавшим грузом на плечах. Он не мог ждать еще неделю в Барселоне, зная, что она будет переполнена сообщениями от Виктора, появляющимися на экране его телефона. Все время возиться с чувствами. Юри точно знал, чего он хочет. Он хотел этого с первого свидания с Виктором.

 

— Где Макка, как она?

 

— Она в порядке, — ответил Виктор, указав на Маккачин, спящую в своей новой роскошной кровати за диваном. Ее лапы подергивались во сне. — Я отвез ее в парк, и она набегалась без поводка. Рухнула, как только мы вернулись домой. Ну, после того, как получила немного угощения.

 

Юри улыбнулся и прошелся, садясь на диван. Он не пытался погладить ее, не желая мешать ей спать. Было заманчиво потрепать ее, хотя Виктор проделал неплохую работу, фотографируя ее и отправляя результат Юри.

 

— Юри… Ты в порядке? — Подушки рядом с Юри шевельнулись. Его прочесть проще, чем детскую книгу.

 

— Я хотел поговорить о… — Юри остановился и глубоко вздохнул. «Спокойно, соберись.» Он обходил некоторые темы с самого начала, и это его ни к чему не привело. Хотя не совсем так. Это привело его сюда. В постель Виктора уже несколько раз. Туда, где Юри хотелось быть. Только он хотел большего. Ему хотелось оказаться там, зная, что ему никуда не надо ехать. Чтобы он мог отдать себя в руки Виктора и излить ему свою душу, протанцевать по губам Виктора и выпить его смех прямо из них. Юри балансировал на краю безнадежности, и он был достаточно безрассудным, чтобы хотеть спрыгнуть. — О нас.

 

— Что насчет нас?

 

Виктор был слишком близко. Его бедро упиралось в Юри, колени сжаты. Юри мог легко

представить себя заползающим на колени Виктора, когда они вместе отдыхают на этом диване за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма на большом экране телевизора. Виктор казался любителем романтических комедий. Определенно типа «поплакать над мертвой собакой». Наверное, он и мюзиклы любит тоже. Юри пересмотрел бы все мюзиклы с Виктором. Включая «Короля и фигуриста», на случай, если Виктор его не видел раньше.

 

— Я продолжаю думать, что… — Юри никогда не считал себя хорошим оратором. Свободное

владение двумя языками должно было в этом помочь, но это только заставляло его еще дольше подбирать нужные слова. Разговор с Виктором всегда был таким естественным, таким легким.

 

Юри никогда не переживал о том, чтобы подбирать слова или, что скажет что-то не то. Он мог шутить с Виктором, слушать его истории, смеяться каждый раз, когда он спотыкался, говоря по- английски, потому что иногда Виктор тоже так делал.

 

Быть честным и открытым с Виктором было не сложно. На этот раз все было иначе.

 

— Ты мне нравишься. Сильно. И я продолжаю думать о тебе, о нашем соглашении или чем бы оно там ни было… это несправедливо. Когда я просил тебя… тренировать меня, я вел себя эгоистично. Я не подумал о твоих чувствах. У меня была тупая идя, потому что я так устал жалеть себя. Я подумал, может быть, мы пару раз займемся сексом, и я бы точно понял, действительно ли я так плох, но я не думал о том, о чем я на самом деле просил. — Юри перевел взгляд в пол, сжимая кулаки у себя на коленях.

 

Как и раньше, Виктор сидел рядом с ним и слушал. Никак не прерывая, никак не возражая. Юри давал интервью, вместе с Селестино и Пхичитом. Тогда вопросы и шутки выстреливали из него раньше, чем он мог о них подумать. Но не с Виктором.

 

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Виктор. Продолжая в том же духе… я больше не хочу этого делать. — Никто из них этого не хотел. Это перестало быть случайной связью. Может быть, вместе с такой простой мелочью, как зубная щетка, или когда Юри провел здесь ночь. Может быть, с самого первого урока, когда они отмывали Маккачин от остатков кофе вместе, вместо того, чтобы прямо сразу прыгнуть в постель.

 

— Что ты думаешь делать? — Спросил Виктор, и Юри захотелось рассказать ему. О каждой вещи, которую Юри мечтал сделать с Виктором.

 

Юри хотел взять расписанную кружку с фигуристом и поставить ее в шкаф на кухне Виктора. Он хотел уехать в Альпы и бросаться снежками в Маккачин, гоняя ее, выпить горячего шоколада и согревать от мороза друг другу пальцы. Он хотел купить рождественскую елку и украсить ее с Виктором, опутывая друг друга гирляндами и мишурой. Он хотел, чтобы Виктор показал ему, как делать «пирожки», когда Маккачин не ворует фунт говядины со стола, хотел вместе приготовить кацудон.

 

Он хотел позвонить Виктору из Барселоны и заснуть с включенным вызовом, проснуться от сообщения с приветствием «Доброе утро» со смайликом в виде сердечка и виртуальными поцелуями. Хотел привезти домой золото, одеть его, пока Виктор отмечает его ягодицы и

заставляет Юри чувствовать себя настолько хорошо, что тот забыл, что стоит молчать, чтобы не беспокоить соседей. Юри хотел слишком многого.

 

— Давай покончим с этим.

 

Тишина была оглушительной. Так было перед короткой программой Юри в Москве,

оглушительно, когда Юри лежал на этом диване и боролся с желанием проскользнуть в кровать к Виктору глубокой ночью, оглушительно в вестибюле ветеринарной клиники. Теперь было еще громче.

 

— …что ты имеешь в виду?

 

Было несколько вещей, которые Юри ненавидел. То, как прозвучал надломленный вопрос Виктора, было худшим из них.

 

— Ты сказал… ты говорил, что хочешь встречаться, — пробормотал Юри. — Ты сказал, что больше не хочешь, чтобы секс был для тебя рутиной. Но я превращаю его для тебя в работу. И в прошлый раз ты сказал, что мне больше не нужны эти уроки. Ты хочешь встречаться с кем-то, а я не даю тебе этого сделать, так что давай покончим с этим.

 

Юри всю жизнь был эгоистом. Катание на коньках было профессией, в которой можно было сосредоточиться на себе. Он провел много лет сосредоточенным на своей цели, на собственных достижениях. Стремясь подтолкнуть себя к вершине, стать выше остальных. Победа не была чем-то, что он мог передать своей семье, тренеру или своей стране. Он гнался за ней сам, как гнался за Виктором.

 

Тем не менее, не такими должны быть отношения. Виктор говорил ему это снова и снова. Речь шла о работе со своим партнером, общении, о том, чтобы им было комфортно и приятно то, что они дают и получают. Взаимовыгодно.

 

— Юри… Юри это не так. — По крайней мере, Юри был не единственным, кто изо всех сил подбирал правильные слова. — Юри, я хочу встречаться с тобой.

 

— Я знаю. — Юри был бы более удивлен, не услышав этого. В любой другой ситуации это могло бы дать надежду, насколько он мог представить. — Я же говорил тебе об этом. Я эгоист. Я ждал до последней минуты, чтобы сказать тебе, потому что боялся поговорить с тобой. Теперь я могу сесть в самолет и улететь в Европу и сбежать от всего этого… Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, это попадает в твой график. Я нахожусь в другой части мира каждую неделю, и это не кончится. Я посвящаю все свое время себе. Даже проводить время с тобой — значит давать мне то, что хочу я! Это… это несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Ты такой хороший, Виктор. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто не… — Не что? Кто-то, кто может принять каждую часть Виктора, включая его чертову работу.

 

Виктор с самого начала сказал Юри, что это то, за что его часто осуждали и использовали, и Юри сделал то же самое. Было множество порнозвезд, которые состояли в нормальных отношениях, которые были женаты, у которых были партнеры, которые признавали, что это всего лишь работа, и что она не навредит их лояльности или преданности, или любви. Виктору нужен был именно такой человек.

 

— Кого-то, но не тебя? — Переспросил Виктор, смех казался горьким в его устах.

 

— Да. — Кивнул Юри, посмотрев вверх снова. В последний раз, когда они были вместе, Юри хотел сделать все возможное, чтобы вернуть Виктору сияние. Так вот, теперь он был там, полностью лишая Виктора этого сияния. — Я имею в виду, что ты не можешь быть счастливым, если все продолжится так!

 

— Конечно, нет!

 

— Так почему же тогда? — Легче не становилось. Каждое слово, каждая минута добавляли удар по разбитому сердцу, которого они не хотели. — Ты знаешь, чего хочешь, Виктор. Я знаю, чего хочу. Ничего не изменить. Я просил тебя тренировать меня, пока я не буду достаточно хорош, чтобы спать с кем-то еще. Я думаю, что теперь все именно так. На этом все. На этом все и закончится. Я больше не хочу этим заниматься.

 

— Вот и все? Без обсуждения?

 

— Я не знаю, что тут обсуждать…

 

— Как насчет того, что ты начал все это, сказав, что я тебе нравлюсь?

 

— В том и проблема! — Если бы он этого не сделал, то все было бы так легко. Тот факт, что он любил Виктора, был тем, что все усложняло. Потому что каждая часть Юри протестовала, пытаясь ухватиться за соломинку, чтобы начти причины развивать то, что было между ними. Но что потом? Взять и прыгнуть в надежду и веру, что по чистой случайности и из упрямства все сложится? Жизнь никогда не будет такой. — Ты мне нравишься, но ничего не получится.

 

— Почему? — Выражение лица Виктора полыхнуло, и он сел прямее.

 

— Я говорил тебе… — Юри жевал внутреннюю часть щеки. Быть честным с Виктором было легко, в любой другой ситуации. Сказать Виктору правду, хорошо, не всю правду. Он видел только два выхода, и ни один из них не был тем, что Юри был готов принять. Он не мог ждать, что Виктор пообещает бросить свою работу, чтобы попытаться наладить отношения, и он не мог ожидать, что сам пообещает смириться с тем, что делает Виктор, пока он это делает. — Этого не будет.

 

— Ты даже не собираешься попытаться?

 

— Нет.

 

Виктор осел. Он посмотрел на Юри, изучая его лицо. Был момент, когда он, казалось, был готов запротестовать, поспорить и что-то сказать, но потом он закусил нижнюю губу, и момент прошел.

 

— Ты тоже мне очень нравишься, Юри.

 

— Это не помогает ни одному из нас.

 

За их спинами тикали часы. Машины проезжали под окнами. Лапы Маккачин снова дернулись во сне. Поправив очки, Юри провел рукой по собственным волосам и поднялся с дивана.

 

— …Мне нужно идти. Я не могу опоздать на свой рейс.

 

Виктор схватил Юри, когда тот отошел, прямо перед тем, как он оказался вне досягаемости. Юри не отступал. Снова тишина была оглушительной. Оглушительной, когда Виктор сжал пальцы вокруг запястья Юри, удерживая его.

 

— Виктор…

 

— Ты правда думаешь, что можешь уйти отсюда, не позволив пожелать мне тебе удачи?

 

Кожа Виктора была бледной на фоне более смуглой кожи Юри. Розовые тона на приглушенном золоте. Контраст был таким приятным. Юри мог провести остаток своей жизни, любуясь им.

 

— Ты… что?

 

— Удачи тебе, Юри. Счастливого полета. Я буду болеть за твои прокаты в Барселоне, если ты не против… Я знаю, что ты будешь невероятным. Ты всегда такой.

 

Виктор никогда бы не перестал быть хорошим. И Юри сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет перестать быть эгоистом. Он пришел в фигурное катание, чтобы быть спортсменом мирового класса в индивидуальном виде спорта. Он никогда не был силен при игре в команде.

 

Руки Юри опустились на плечи Виктора в тот самый момент, когда руки Виктора обхватили талию Юри.

 

Поцелуи Виктора были тем, что пленило Юри с самого начала. В прохладном октябрьском воздухе, под гудящими фонарями парковки. Блаженство рта Виктора стерло все рациональные решения. Или, возможно, в этом и был весь Виктор. Все в нем, казалось, было предназначено, чтобы раскрыть слабости Юри, о которых он никогда не подозревал в полной мере.

 

Юри был очарован хаотичными мазками коричневой краски на фарфоровом пуделе, слабостью к чрезмерному использованию смайликов, множеству комплиментов, сказанных шепотом в изгибы его ключицы или международным звонком по скайпу. Он утонул, даже не подозревая, что погрузился уже слишком глубоко.

 

Юри пропускал пальцы сквозь серебристые волосы, когда Виктор приподнял его, заставляя обнять ногами его талию. Он заскулил, когда его спина встретилась со стеной позади него,

расплавленный под жаром языка Виктора. Он цеплялся, поддерживаемый силой Виктора и необходимостью сблизиться с ним, возвращая поцелуи, пока он не потерял дыхание и не мог больше душить свою нужду.

 

Имя Виктора слетало с его губ, умоляя его не уходить, потому что Юри не хотел его отпускать. Он повторил свою мольбу, когда его колени коснулись каркаса кровати Виктора, их одежда потерялась где-то в коридоре.

 

Кожа горела под пальцами Юри, и он чувствовал, что может порезаться об острые линии бедер Виктора, погрузиться в центр его груди. Простыни были холодными, но становились горячими, касаясь тела Виктора, так, как и от его рта, оставлявшего синяки.

 

Юри уже ничего не помнил о том, чему учил его Виктор, выгибаясь без раздумий в ответ на каждый поцелуй, каждый вздох, каждый тихий шум. Он корчился над Виктором, загораясь искрами от его прикосновений, нервы полыхали, когда он приземлился на колени Виктора, задыхаясь ему в шею, когда Виктор вошел в него, знакомые пальцы приветственно ощущались внутри Юри.

 

Фольга и флакон были брошены на скомканное одеяло, а потом гладкие пальцы Виктора вцепились в бедра Юри, удерживая их на месте. Юри украл вопрос с его губ, отвечая на него «пожалуйста» и прижимая пальцы к лопаткам Виктора. Снаружи садилось солнце, оставляя облака цветными.

 

Виктор перед Юри тоже светился красками. Серебристый хаос его волос, трепетание длинных бледных ресниц. Голубые глаза, припухшие красные губы. Румянец со щек проливался на грудь, к начавшим розоветь соскам. Пурпур расцветал на его плечах, где Юри, наконец, оставил четкий отпечаток своих белых зубов. Член Виктора, переполненный красками, темный в руке Юри под прозрачным презервативом.

 

Юри ощущал себя расцветающим теми же красками, что и он, медленно цепляясь за Виктора, когда погружался в то, что должно было быть любовью. Виктор выдохнул его имя, точно мантру, когда Юри ахнул, открыв рот над частым пульсом сердца Виктора.

 

Тело выгнулось, руки Виктора удерживали Юри, пока они не стали единым целым, будто обернувшись друг другом.

 

Ничего из этого Юри не планировал. Он утонул в чувствах, в лепестках мягких ласк губ Виктора на челке, веках, носу, щеках, губах и челюсти.

 

Подушечки пальцев Виктора разминали тренированные мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер Юри, прежде чем скользнуть вокруг, чтобы направить их в мягком раскачивании. Они вздохнули на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, лоб ко лбу, пока Юри не пришлось оторваться, поднявшись перед тем, как снова уйти вниз. Виктор каждый раз поднимался, встречая его на полпути.

 

Как и в первый раз, и каждый раз после, Виктор был ошеломлен. Он заставлял Юри сгибаться, точно лук, с каждым импульсом удовольствия, который он пропускал через Юри, заставляя Юри плакать с каждым поцелуем, с каждым толчком. Стоны, перемешанные с музыкой, дрожь Юри с каждым разом, когда член Виктора терся о его простату, каждое движение жидкостей между ними.

 

Слишком много и недостаточно, совсем недостаточно, потому что Юри умолял о большем, а Виктор слушал, как слушал всегда.

 

Юри кончил с именем Виктора на губах и пронзительным звоном телефона из гостиной. Он не уходил, зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи Виктора, прокатываясь сквозь оргазм, пока движения Виктора не запнулись под ним. Юри остался, задыхаясь от кожи Виктора, пока его телефон не перестал звонить.

 

Солнце уже зашло.

 

Руки Виктора опали с него, но они все еще должны были шевелиться. Осторожно, Виктор

передвинул Юри с колен и выбросил презерватив. Услышав, как он ударился о дно мусорной корзины рядом с кроватью Виктора, Юри очнулся.

 

— Я… Мне нужно идти…

 

Юри не мог встретиться взглядом с глазами Виктора. Когда Виктор наклонился, Юри отпрянул. Пустота заменила тепло, и Юри едва мог разобрать извинения, что сам же и произносил.

 

Его телефон снова зазвонил. Время обрушилось на Юри. Постель в беспорядке, запах секса против его кожи. Молчание Виктора. Одежда на полу, в спальне, какие-то вещи в коридоре.

 

— Виктор, я…

 

— Иди на свой рейс, Юри. Выиграй золото.

 

Виктор не последовал за Юри из спальни. Юри увидел, как он рухнул на матрас, опускаясь и зарываясь лицом в подушку.

 

Юри оделся в гостиной, отклонив входящий вызов на телефоне, не глядя, кто это был. Маккачин подняла голову, забив хвостом, когда заметила его. Юри вышел за дверь, прежде чем она смогла подняться, чтобы поприветствовать его.

 

Когда Юри включил двигатель своего автомобиля, радио включилось вместе с ним. Дорога перед взором Юри была размытой.

 

Через час он уже летел своим рейсом, отмечая, что на его телефоне не было новых сообщений.


	9. Юри на льду.

 

— Ты что сделал? — Пхичит прошипел вопрос с недоверием. — Ты бросил его, а потом прокатился на его члене? Черт, это…

 

Юри вжался в самолетное кресло, насколько вообще мог. Он не мог сказать ни слова, чтобы отбиться от Пхичита, не представляя, что могло бы объяснить его абсурдное решение. Ему нечего было сказать, чтобы оправдать себя.

 

— …лучше ведь, чем наоборот?

 

— Чтобы он бросил меня? — Переспросил Юри, натягивая одеяло к самому подбородку, будто пытался спрятаться под ним. Он молчал все время полета из Детройта в Нью-Йорк, вглядываясь в темноту за окном. Пхичит оставил его в покое за час до транзитного рейса в Барселону. Потом Юри вцепился в подушку, что подала ему стюардесса, плечи его дрожали, дыхание сбилось. После этого Пхичита уже невозможно было сдержать.

 

— Я говорю о том, чтобы поиметь его и затем сразу бросить.

 

— Я не хотел… — Пробормотал Юри. Он не знал, как пройдет их разговор с Виктором, но такого точно не ожидал. — Так получилось…

 

— Я не знаю никого, кто, только что переспав с кем-то, мог бы сразу с ним расстаться.

 

Юри не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Пхичита. Ботинки были сброшены, колени подтянуты к груди, пятки опасно балансировали на краю сидения. Это было неудобно, но ничто не могло заставить Юри почувствовать комфорт в этот момент.

 

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

 

— Сказать «я же тебе говорил»? — Пробормотал Пхичит, выдав Юри вялую улыбку.

 

— Нет, ты мне говорил выходить за него замуж. Неоднократно. — Это было последнее, о чем хотелось думать Юри. Насколько хорошо Виктор выглядел бы в свадебном смокинге. Стройный и собранный. С приколотым к лацкану цветком. Воображение Юри надо было укрощать. Тем более, что он сам разрушил все шансы на то, чтобы сбылась подобная фантазия. Не то, чтобы он этого хотел. Пхичит был прав.

 

— Так было бы лучше, чем расставаться с ним.

 

— Невозможно расстаться с тем, с кем не встречаешься, — пробормотал Юри, рассматривая нитки тонкого одеяла экономкласса. Это был конец договоренности, которая с самого начала была плохой идеей. Рано или поздно им пришлось бы положить этому конец. Ведь не мог же Виктор тренировать его в сексе вечно. Юри решил разобраться с этим побыстрее.

 

Просто он не думал, что его будет так сложно отпустить. Он не ожидал, что Виктор будет

цепляться за него, как Юри самому хотелось цепляться за него. Решение Юри воспользоваться временем перед вылетом было даже слишком хорошим. Если бы не это, он мог остаться в объятиях Виктора до рассвета, как бывало прежде. И, возможно, до еще одного рассвета, а потом еще.

 

— Юри, ты знаешь, что ты мой лучший друг, и что я тебя люблю. Но ты просто идиот.

 

— Спасибо, я в курсе.

 

— Тот факт, что ты знаешь это, ничего не меняет. Потому что ты все равно им остаешься. Надеюсь, это того стоило, по крайней мере.

Юри ничего не ответит. На этот раз было бы лучше, чтобы секс был ужасен, как он привык до Виктора. Возможно, было бы легче убедить себя, что не о чем сожалеть, что у Виктора есть хоть одна не настолько совершенная черта. И по-быстрее забыть его.

 

— Ты хотя бы сказал ему о истинной причине, по которой не желал с ним встречаться?

 

— Нет.

 

— Ну, ты даешь.

 

В ответ Юри зарылся лицом в колени. Он мог бы еще привыкнуть к постоянному чувству стыда, потому что он сомневался, что оно со временем пройдет.

— Почему ты сделал это перед самым финалом? — Спросил Пхичит, чуть мягче.

 

— Я думал, что буду слишком занять, чтобы думать о том, чтобы бросить его после, так что не смогу сосредоточиться на программе, если не сделаю этого до. — Вина наслаивалась каждый день, пока ее вес не был настолько тяжел на плечах Юри, что он мешал ему прыгать. Как он пойдет за золотом, зная, что если он его возьмет, не будет никакой любви Виктора, которой он желал.

Неравноценный обмен.

 

— А так лучше?

 

— Я не думал, что будет настолько плохо, ясно? Я не планировал спать с ним. — Какое грандиозное резюме его долгих отношений с Виктором. Не собираясь с ним спать, но все же сделав это напоследок. На их первом свидании кульбиты в машине были чертовски неправильными. Ночь, которую он провел в постели Виктора, несмотря на обещание себе и Пхичиту, что не будет.

 

Столько разнообразных предлогов для секса и в конце, по иронии этого мира, обретение того самого совершенного секса, которого, как он был убежден, не существовало.

 

Хотя, Юри предполагал, что идеальный секс не должен заканчиваться ненавистью к себе за прыжки на члене порнозвезды, без мысли о том, что он делает. Он просто хотел растянуть

момент, блаженство поцелуя Виктора. Чувствовать тепло и соблазн, которым была пропитана его короткая программа. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, каково это чувствовать.

 

— Это не значит, что надо было ему лгать.

 

Сказать Виктору правду было еще хуже. Объяснив, что Юри не может с ним встречаться из-за работы Виктора, он только разжег бы конфликт. Учитывая то, что у Юри действительно не было последнее время проблем с этим, так почему бы не начать с ним встречаться иначе? Юри говорил с Виктором о его работе, смеялся над ней, дразнил. Познакомился с коллегой, с которым Виктор регулярно спал, совершенно без проблем запрыгнув Виктору на колени на диване в его гостиной. Почему вдруг это должно было измениться, если бы они начали встречаться на самом деле…

 

На протяжении долгих лет, Юри отвечал во многих интервью на вопросы в отношении его личной жизни. У Пхичита было то же самое. Все спортсмены это делали. В Японии любили посплетничать об их отношениях, как и в любой стране. Была причина, по которой стандартным ответом было все отрицать.

 

Найти того, кто примет его спорт, его расписание, его преданность тренировкам невозможно. Дополнительные тренировки приоритетнее свиданий. Даже межсезонье не означало, что он будет свободен ото льда. Были ледовые шоу и спонсорские выступления. Планы на сезон, тренировки на катке, чтобы убедиться, что его техника не потеряна. Юри жил и дышал фигурным катанием. Найти кого-то, кто поощрял бы это, поддерживал его, несмотря ни на что, как это делал Виктор… О. Юри был таким лицемером.

 

— Пхичит… — Юри взглянул вверх. Самолет был где-то над Атлантическим океаном. В кармане сидения перед ним был телефон Юри, прямо поверх толстого журнала о беспошлинной торговле. Выключен, но последним было сообщение от Виктора. Восторженный милый смайлик в ответ на просьбу Юри встретиться. Он не мог заставить себя удалить его. — Пхичит, я совершил ошибку.

 

Не в первый раз Юри совершал ошибки, переспав с кем-то. Кроме того, Юри оказался по другую сторону. Он превратился в придурка-бывшего. Это не тот образ, к которому он стремился.

 

Его друг удивленно моргнул.

 

— Это произошло быстрее, чем я думал.

 

На полпути к Барселоне, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Юри едва ли мог развернуться и нажать кнопку «отменить». Может быть, он мог бы угнать самолет и воспользоваться им, чтобы принести извинения в небе над квартирой Виктора. Сложновато будет их увидеть в темноте, хотя и сейчас-то Виктор, несомненно, не стал бы ждать выхода Юри из федеральной тюрьмы. Он мог предположить, что никакое нереальное количество сообщений не спасет его из этого положения.

 

Юри скулил и задавался вопросом, не поздно ли заплатить за переход в первый класс. Может быть, они поймут, что это нужно для восстановления отношений с секс-тренером. Смехотворная сумма, которую они брали за билет, несомненно, должна была это предусматривать.

 

— Я не могу это исправить, да?

 

— Тут есть и хорошая сторона, — заметил Пхичит, подняв палец, готовый высказать свою точку зрения.

 

— И в чем она?

 

— Почти уверен, что место на пьедестале в самом крупном соревновании в моей карьере у меня в кармане.

 

Юри не смог найти в себе сил, даже, чтобы ударить Пхичита подушку.

 

Четвертый. Юри был четвертым. Он думал, что может быть лучше, чем четвертым.

 

Выступление было прекрасным. Только много ошибок. Юри заставил свой разум отрешиться от всего, кроме музыки, сосредоточившись на элементах своей программы, и в этом была проблема. Вращение, прыжок, шаг, изгиб. И больше ничего. Тускло, как тупое лезвие.

 

Барселона была яркой и красивой. На побережье искрилась океаническая вода, а улицы засияли праздничными украшениями. Телефон Юри переполнялся уведомлениями из соц.сетей, сэлфи и сообщениями от других фигуристов, которые на самом деле воспользовались шансом проверить испанское гостеприимство.

 

Пхичит отказался от попыток затащить Юри с собой, чтобы полюбоваться видом с башен La Sagrada Familia или отведать опрометчиво паэльи в одном из уличных кафе на La Rambla.

 

Юри выпал из отеля самостоятельно, надвинув шапку на самую челку. Середина турнира была не лучшим временем, чтобы уходить в себя.

 

Он бродил в одиночестве, пока кончик его носа не стал розовым, руки были глубоко спрятаны в карманы. Огни витрин магазинов мерцали. Юри проходил мимо магазинов, уклоняясь от людей, державшихся за руки, и от сумок. Он бродил без цели, не зная, о чем ему нужно думать.

 

Так он мог избежать пресс-конференции, что была после короткой программы, но это не значило, что он мог вообще уклониться от интервью. Он прорывался сквозь вопросы о его прокате, маневрируя, как только мог. Не то, чтобы он оправдывался, что воплотил весь свой эрос, запрыгнув на порнозвезду. Как бы ни была хороша подобная новость.

Уличный базар попался ему на пути, но Юри прошел через него без остановок. Не похоже, чтобы тут был какой-то сувенир или талисман на удачу, который смог бы ему помочь сейчас. Ему нужно было выбраться из того бардака, который он сам себе устроил. Означает ли это попытаться сделать невозможное или же надо сдаться. Двигаться дальше.

 

Пара стояла перед ярко освещенным ювелирным магазином, вглядываясь в витрину. Лица раскраснелись от намека на клятвы. Так и выглядит любовь и золото. Юри пошел дальше.

 

Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на своей произвольной программе, на том, чтобы вытянуть ее. Виктор сказал ему выиграть золото. Призывал Юри стремиться к поставленной цели, несмотря на то, что Виктор только что отказался от собственных. Так вот что нужно было сделать Юри. Пойти за золотом. Иначе в чем тогда был весь смысл? Он вернется домой с пустыми руками и разбитым сердцем. Лучше быть разочарованным в чем-то одном, чем во всем сразу. Легче сказать, чем сделать.

 

Юри остановился перед церковью, уловив мелодичное пение хора. В карманах остывали кончики его пальцев, и с ним рядом не было никого, кто мог бы прогнать этот холод. Не зная, куда он направляется, Юри повернулся и пошел, не оглядываясь назад.

 

— Юри Кацуки, Япония!

 

Юри Кацуки, Япония, 24 года. Названный Тузом на родине, но каждый комментатор по всему миру в этом году будет вспоминать ему прошлогоднее выступление на этапе Гран-При.

 

Убийственное, без единого оправдания, которое могло бы последовать. Нервы, ожидания. Страх, что он недостаточно хорош — все это превратилось в пророчество. Не значит ли это, что ему некуда идти, кроме, как подняться наверх?

 

Разговоры будут продолжаться, сплетни и дискуссии. Слова используют вне контекста. Статья, которую он читал перед тем, как Пхичит выхватил у него телефон из рук, называла его короткую программу тусклой. Он вынужден был согласиться. Именно так он себя и чувствовал. Тускло.

 

Никакое количество блесток на его костюме не могло бы это поправить.

 

—  Последний совет, тренер? — Тренировка настолько увлекла Юри, что чуть не сбил канадского фигуриста с ног. Пхичит предупредил его, что его могут обвинить в саботаже, если он не будет осторожнее.

 

«Рассеянный и непоследовательный.» Вот что должно было быть темой Юри. Он провел полночи без сна, вслушиваясь в музыку своей произвольной, но продолжал думать о другом.

 

— Подумай о любви.

 

Юри мог бы рассмеяться. Он попытается.

 

Кивнув на пожелание удачи от Селестино, Юри занял начальную точку в центре катка. «Подумай о любви». Что он знал о любви?

 

Когда он выбрал ее в качестве своей темы, она казалась ему чем-то универсальным. Попытка передать посредством катания ее, хотя это было похоже на попытку физически воплотить нематериальное. Не то, что касаться пальцами Виктора. Он был настоящим, тепло твердого тела над холодом льда.

 

Фортепианные переливы заполнили арену, и Юри вздохнул. Протягивая руки, он думал о любви.

 

В финале, и он до сих пор не знает, каким должен был быть тот образ, который он создал в своей программе. Точно в фильме про любовь, он бежал в аэропорт от кого-то важного, кого-то, кто не видел, что они уже в прошлом. Юри всегда задавался вопросом, сколько раз такое происходило в реальности. Из песен о любви, где говорится о признаниях в записках. Танцах в темноте. Гитара и скрипка. Любовь была чередой великолепных пейзажей. Тем не менее, первым, что приходило в голову Юри, был смайлик сердечком.

 

Крошечные кристаллики льда сыпались из-под ног Юри при непринужденном приземлении его первой комбинации.

 

«Подумай о любви.» Юри вспомнил онсен, свою семью. Он не был в Хасецу пять лет, с тех пор, как переехал в Штаты. Он возвращался в Японию, на соревнования, ради съемок для рекламы, выступлений в ледовых шоу. Тем не менее, он не нашел лишних двадцать четыре часа, чтобы поехать на юг и провести день в онсене. На прошлой неделе его семья отправила ему поздравления с Днем Рождения. Юри ответил несколькими стикерами и спрятал телефон в карман, проведя ту ночь с Виктором.

 

Чистый четверной Сальхов.

 

«Подумай о любви». Юри думал о своей любви к товарищам по катку. Юные фигуристы, которые тренировались у Селестино и смотрели на Юри с искрами в глазах. Юри подумал о Пхичите, кого не успел поздравить с успешной произвольной программой, потому что вышел катать собственную. Хотя, честно говоря, это была вина Пхичита, что Юри с самого начала оказался с таким бардаком в отношениях с Виктором.

 

Юри забыл сосчитать обороты в прыжке, но он услышал аплодисменты, что означало, он его докрутил.

 

Лед ощущался гладким под ним, когда он скользил, выгибаясь. Ина Бауэр. Где-то в сети было сообщество его фанатов, которые любили собирать фото его в этой позе. Он задавался вопросом, были ли они из той группы, на которую наткнулся Виктор в поисках компромата.

 

Тройной аксель. У Юри никогда не было проблем с ним. Когда они начали тренироваться вместе, Пхичит упомянул это с завистью.

 

«Подумай о любви». Когда он вернется в Японию, его семья устроит вечеринку. Юри подумал о парах, которых видел на улице накануне. Рождество было частью романтики в Японии. Пары наводняли магазины, разыскивая подарки друг для друга. Экраны ювелирных магазинов демонстрировали парные кольца, которые сопровождали обещания и клятвы. Санта стал Купидоном.

 

Юри думал о фото, что прислал ему Виктор, Маккачин в зеленых и красных бантиках среди ее меха. «Определенно не самый лучший эльф», — как сказал потом о ней Виктор. Юри размышлял, понравились бы Виктору парные кольца. Юри не был уверен, какой рождественский подарок был бы уместен для порнозведы.

 

Четыре оборота со сплетенными ногами, и Юри вышел из вращения, будто это было легко.

 

«Подумай о любви». Активная попытка найти любовь напоминала охоту за сказкой. Юри никогда не гонялся за любовью. Часы, напряжение, решимость, что требовали, чтобы подняться на его уровень, не оставляли места для любви. «Люблю кататься на коньках, да». Любовь к соревнованиям. Любовь к победе. Любовь к золоту. Юри всегда ставил все это на первое место.

 

Тройной каскад. Аксель, риттбергер, Сальхов.

 

«Соль-ков». Юри улыбнулся.

 

Любовь и золото. На самом деле они не были вместе, да? Золото было лишь для одного. Тренер, семья, друзья — Юри все равно придется дойти до него в одиночку. Золото — это эгоизм. Вершина стремления к победе, к самому себе. Любовь в данном случае полная противоположность. Золото завоевывают. Любовь дарят.

 

Тройной лутц, тройной тулуп.

 

Юри должен был уметь кататься в Эросе, потому что он выучил Эрос. Он не мог научиться любить. Даже на его уроках с Виктором Юри всегда брал. Что он давал взамен? Свое общество? Несколько шуток? Неплохой минет? Это была не та любовь, о которой ему стоило думать. Он произвел на первом свидании такое впечатление на Виктора, что это не должно было сработать. По какой-то причине, Юри представил красивую улыбку Виктора.

 

«Подумай о любви». Что раньше ответил бы Юри, если бы его спросили, что он любит? Кацудон. Свежезаточенные коньки. Танцы. Отмененный в последнюю минуту экзамен. Пуделей. Разница теперь была в том, что Маккачин заменяла в этом списке всех пуделей со своими хитроумными выходками и ужасными манерами за столом.

 

Когда Юри выполнял дорожку шагов, он думал о любви. Любовь не была тем, что он искал, не тогда, когда выбирал тему на сезон, не тогда, когда согласился пойти на свидание с Виктором. Однако, с самого начала было очевидно, что для Виктора было именно так. Юри должен был это понять. Виктору было сложно устоять.

 

То, как он улыбался, как подшучивал над самим собой. Как его акцент скользил сквозь слова, когда он говорил, теплое дыхание против уха Юри. Как он флиртовал, как старался помочь Юри поддерживать или нарушать его диету. Как он писал. Как его сильная рука облегала талию Юри, как ощущался его рот на коже Юри. Как серебро его ресниц убедило Юри в том, что цвет его волос натуральный. Как он расписывал керамическую собаку. Как он не покидал мыслей Юри с тех пор, как на телефон Юри пришло первое сообщение от него.

«Подумай о любви.»

Юри подумал о Викторе и прыгнул.

Никогда никто не гарантировал приземления. Юри провел большую часть своей жизни, падая на прыжках, чем чисто их приземляя. Это никогда его не останавливало. Ни нервы, ни сомнения. Ни навязанные убеждения, что на этот раз прокат будет его самым худшим. Каждый сезон, каждая тренировка имели наихудший момент. Тем не менее, он продолжал подниматься.

Никогда никто не гарантировал золото. Устойчиво занимая четвертое место, он продолжал кататься. Золото ускользало от Юри так много раз, но он всегда прыгал за ним. Никто никогда не гарантирует любовь.

Юри приземлился. Его лезвие ударилось о лед, и он продолжил прокат.

Его легкие горели. Ноги горели. Сердце горело. Боже Милосердный, Юри замедлился, выходя из вращения, и вытянул руку. Он должен был последовать за любовью. Как он может завоевать золото, если не прыгнет?

Пульс Юри подскочил к горлу, и мир вокруг него взорвался.

Его улыбка горела, когда Юри ахнул, пытаясь отдышаться, он не понял, что теряет. Букеты и мягкие игрушки летели шквалом над катком, зрители вокруг него размахивали бело-красными флагами, толпа ревела.

Охрана соревнований едва сдерживала их, когда Юри чуть ли не упал в объятия Пхичита, когда ступил на твердую землю. Он улыбнулся, смутно осознавая, что Селестино протягивает ему бутылку с водой и указывает на уголок слез и поцелуев. Его разум все еще был на льду, когда он ждал, наблюдая за повтором собственного проката на мониторах. Был слышен гомон, обратная связь. Селестино сказал что-то о технике исполнения элементов.

— Очки Кацуки Юри…

Цифры потонули в громких аплодисментах. Отойдя в сторону, Юри увидел, как Пхичит прыгает от радости, сжимая кулак над головой, когда кричит. Селестино обхватил рукой плечо Юри, сияя.

Юри наклонился ближе к экрану и прищурился.

— …побит мировой рекорд произвольной программы в мужском одиночном катании. Результаты и таблица вспыхнули, выстрелив его именем в верхнюю часть таблицы. Юри Кацуки. Произвольная программа: 221.58. Итог: 319.41. Первое место.

Аплодисменты не прекращались. Рядом с ним Селестино смеялся над удивлением Юри.

— Юри, вставай.

Он поспешил повиноваться, кланяясь и маша, пока улыбка была до боли натянута на его лице. Потребовалось больше времени, чем когда-либо, чтобы покинуть уголок слез и поцелуев, оказавшись в объятиях Пхичита и Селестино. Репортеры уже выкрикивали вопросы. Волнение, окружавшее Юри, не угасало, даже когда соревнование продолжилось, поток вопросов и поздравлений продолжался вокруг него.

Когда последний фигурист покинул лед, они уже все знали. Позиция Юри во главе списка осталась неизменной.

 

Вспыхнули камеры.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать о своем сегодняшнем выступлении?

— Опишите ваши чувства относительно того, что сегодня вы заняли место на пьедестале, по сравнению с прошлогодними результатами Гран-При.

— Переходя во вторую половину сезона, какой опыт и мысли вы приходят вам в первую очередь?

— Каковы ваши планы на будущее? Планируете ли вы оставаться среди лучших до следующей Олимпиады?

— Можете ли вы что-то сказать болельщикам?

— О чем вы думали перед сегодняшним прокатом?

Юри отвечал на вопросы прессы, пока те сыпались на него, все еще чувствуя зуд по поверхности кожи. Он едва успел вымыться и переодеться, вкратце ответив тем, кто задавал ему вопросы перед пресс-конференцией.

Он выкроил момент, чтобы позвонить семье, и еще мгновение принадлежало Пхичиту. Юри смеялся над тем, как Пхичит радуется, потому что со стороны его друг был более взволнован золотом, чем Юри. После церемонии награждения Пхичит выложил собственное сэлфи в Instagram, где его улыбка сияла на миллион ватт. С кучей фильтров и хэштегов.

Это была не первая пресс-конференция Юри. Отнюдь нет. Тем не менее, это был первый раз, когда Юри добрался до такого высокого места. Он выдал стандартные ответы, о том, что разочарован своей короткой программой и о том, что может развиваться и дальше, чтобы оказаться на вершине и на Чемпионате Мира. В прошлом году Юри был расстроен по- настоящему. Вес золота на шее радовал его больше. Когда его спросили о его выборе музыки, Юри пошутил, что лучше бы катался под тему Джей-Джея.

Впереди было позирование и банкет. Юри снова не переживал. Единственное, что его беспокоило, это его телефон, спрятанный внутри кармана его кофты с символикой сборной Японии. Там было лишь одно поздравление с победой, что утонуло в массе других, нахлынувших на него после его произвольной программы. Юри не мог понять, стоит ли считать смайлики.

— Вопрос к фигуристу Кацуки… — Юри знал японского репортера, от которого пришел этот вопрос. — Вашей темой для Гран-При в этом сезоне стала любовь. Вы установили рекорд в произвольной программе, думая о ком-то конкретном?

Юри услышал, как японский переводчик от ассоциации посмеивается, переводя этот вопрос на английский для остальной части прессы.

Аналогичный вопрос он получил в начале сезона, когда только озвучил свою тему. Был ли кто-то в его жизни, кто повлиял на его решение взять такую тему. Тогда Юри ответил «нет». Юри всегда говорил нет. Его предыдущие отношения никогда не пришли бы ему в голову, когда он отвечал на вопросы о любви. Часть его хотела сказать, что он выбрал в качестве темы любовь только потому, что секс в качестве темы никто не одобрил бы.

Юри подался вперед на стуле, опустив взгляд к поверхности стола, когда начал говорить в микрофон.

— До начала этого сезона я никогда не думал о любви. Несмотря на то, что я был благословлен огромной поддержкой, я всегда чувствовал, что сражаюсь в одиночку… были в моей жизни сферы, где я чувствовал себя безнадежным, когда дело касалось любви. Недавно я обнаружил нечто иное. Я нашел кое-кого, кто занял в моей жизни место, которое я менее всего от него ожидал. До сегодняшнего дня я никогда не был доволен собственной произвольной программой. Возможно, это потому, что я не знал, ради чего катаюсь. Я всегда катался сам по себе. Сегодня я катался ради кого-то. Я пока не уверен, могу ли я назвать это любовью, но я наконец-то нашел кого-то, за кого хочу держаться. Этот человек поддерживал меня, хотя я и не уверен, почему. И я подумал, что сколько бы он не дал мне, я хотел бы попытаться вернуть ему, сколько смогу. Катаясь сегодня на коньках, я старался думать о своей теме и о том, что она для меня значит. И каждый раз мои мысли возвращались к нему… я думаю, что, возможно, это и есть любовь. Итак, возвращаясь к вашему вопросу. Да. У меня был кое-кто в моих мыслях сегодня, впервые. И, если я могу, то я хотел бы думать об этом человеке и дальше.

Юри наклонил голову.

Последовавший перевод вызвал шквал эмоций еще до того, как был завершен.

 

≫ Юри

≫ Юри, мать твою

≫ ты невероятен

≫ исповедаться

≫ в середине пресс-конференции

≫ чувак

≫ сеть взорвалась

≫ уже миллион сплетен

≫ с гордостью могу сказать, что знаком с номером один

≫ подожди

≫ пожалуйста, скажи, что ты говорил о порно-парне

≫ ты ведь, ты не

≫ ты просто

≫ сделал это

≫ омг

≫ ОМГ

≫ вот тупица

≫ я люблю тебя

≫ ты должен сделать ему предложение, когда вернешься, в противном случае это будет ох как странно

≫ #выходи за порно-парня

≪ Твитнешь с этим хэштегом, и никто никогда не найдет твой труп, Чуланонт.

≫, а твой порно-мальчик знает?

≫ скажи мне, что он знает

≪ Нет.

≫ вау

≪ Да.

≫ ты сам ему расскажешь или мне видео отправить?

≪ Сделаешь это, и я расскажу хозяину квартиры о хомяках.

≫ ты монстр

≫ напиши своему порно-парню, монстр

≪ я думаю, этот разговор не стоит вести в переписке.

≫ и то верно

≫ подумай, что будешь делать

≫ и ступай к нему

≫ беги к нему, Юри

≫ или лети к нему

≫ ты понял, что я имею в виду

≪ я понял, что ты имеешь в виду.

≫ увидимся на банкете, да?

≫ поцелуй свое золото за меня

≫, а потом поцелуй своего порно-парня

 

Юри хотелось больше, чем просто поцеловать своего порно-парня. Он хотел отдать ему золото. Любовь и золото.

Детройт был холодным и становился все холоднее, пока приземлялся самолет.

Юри не стал отдыхать в самолете, ерзая на своем месте, пока Пхичит не пнул его ногой несколько раз, чтобы заставить успокоиться. Они получили замечание от стюардессы.

В аэропорту Юри попросил Пхичита об услуге. Тот ответил без колебаний.

— Иди и не возвращайся.

И Юри ушел, не забрав даже багажа.

Явиться в квартиру Виктора было даже страшнее, чем прокат на Гран-При. Юри делал это раньше. Он потерпел неудачу, зная, что окажется на дне списка. Он никогда не попадал туда.

Юри позвонил в дверь и вздрогнул, когда послышалась возня Маккачин из-за двери. Спустя девять часов после транзита через Амстердам Юри успел передумать каждый вариант того, что хотел бы сказать или сделать. И ни один из них не был достаточно хорошим. Извиниться.

Извиниться для начала. Юри сомневался, что всех извинений мира хватит, чтобы загладить его вину.

Как он должен это объяснить хотя бы самому себе? Все, что он предлагал, подошло бы ему самому? С чего бы ему начать? «Привет, Виктор. Прости, что трахнул тебя и смылся. Я получил свою золоту медаль, возьмешь меня обратно?» За это стоило побороться.

«Прости, что попросил тебя стать моим секс-тренером.» А вот это было неправдой. Юри совершенно не сожалел об этом. Иметь Виктора в качестве тренера по сексу было, возможно, лучшим, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Демонстрация того, что глупые решения не всегда плохо заканчиваются. За исключением того, что произошло. Если бы все пошло по хорошему сценарию, он уже разглядывал бы Виктора на заднем сидении такси по пути из аэропорта. Он, наверное, дал бы водителю отличный совет. Что больше напоминает взятку, чем чаевые, если бы такое вообще произошло.

«Прости, что опередил тебя». Он сделал это не намеренно. Он никогда не приходил к Виктору с целью получить что-то большее, чем секс-урок. Остальное просто происходило, когда они оказывались вместе. Мытье собаки. Доставка пиццы. Ночевки и ужин в день рождения. Катание на коньках на свидании под видом попытки отвлечь от мрачных мыслей. Секс по телефону. Секс по скайпу. Секс в переписке. Секстинг, это называется секстинг. Юри все это очень понравилось.

Как бы прошло их свидание, пойди они на него на самом деле? Лучше или хуже? Юри не думал, что может быть лучше. Что может быть лучше совершенства?

Никто не мог бы ответить. Юри снова позвонил в звонок. Маккачин гавкнула. Дверь осталась запертой.

Взглянув на парковку, Юри заметил, что место, которое обычно занимала машина Виктора, было пустым. Точно. Не сейчас. Это то, что он заслужил. Ему следовало лучше знать. Конечно, Виктора нет дома. Не было никаких причин, чтобы все пошло по хорошему сценарию. Отступил и сел на лестницу. Ждать. Или жалеть самого себя.

Следуя за удачей Юри, Виктор не искал любви в своей жизни. Взять хотя бы их роспись по

керамике, или что-то, настолько же очаровательное. Достаточно сильно его очаровали трусы и улыбка в форме сердца и смех, от которого появлялись морщинки вокруг глаз. Обмен фотографиями пуделя и обучение пользоваться смайликами в приложениях. Кто бы это ни был, Юри готов был поспорить, он не смог бы так шутить насчет порно.

\- Юри?

 

Юри вскинул лицо вверх и увидел голубоглазый сюрприз. Вскочив на ноги, Юри взглянул на Виктора, чтобы убедиться, что рядом не маячит несуществующий парень. Нет. Виктор был один. Один, но великолепный в своем облегающем пальто, с перевязанной шарфом шеей. Юри хотелось знать, сможет ли он увидеть доказательства их последней встречи, если снимет его. Не важно. Не стоит думать об этом. Ему нужно было придерживаться выбранного пути.

Внезапно Юри понял, что он, вероятно, выглядел растрепанным. Никто никогда не будет выглядеть хорошо после международного рейса в эконом-классе. За исключением, может быть, Виктора. Виктор определенно мог бы.

В руках у Виктора была стопка папок и файлов, несколько толстых книг в плотном переплете. В целом, все они выглядели массивными. Из квартиры захныкала Макка, царапая дверь.

Виктор открыл рот, но Юри опередил его. Сейчас или никогда.

— Я солгал тебе. — Совсем не это он собирался ему сказать. Слишком уж поздно. — Когда ты спросил меня, нормально ли я отношусь к тому, что ты порнозвезда. До нашего первого свидания. Я сказал, что да, но это было не так. Я совсем не понимаю, почему так поступил. Ты мне уже тогда нравился, я думаю, и я хотел встретиться с тобой, посмотреть на тебя. Потом я солгал тебе, когда сказал, что не ищу отношений. Я хочу сказать, что не искал тогда. Но я сказал это, потому что… потому что думал, что встречаться с тобой не выйдет. Я думал, тебе будет не интересно после того, как все пошло не так в машине. Хотя, теперь, когда я вспоминаю все, в этом действительно было не смысла, потому что я все равно попросил тебя тренировать меня в сексе, и я не понимаю, почему ты сказал «да», несмотря ни на что, но…

Юри запинался. Он знал это, видел веселое выражение на лице Виктора. Это было хорошо. Отличное развлечение, не то, что остальное. Если сделать из себя дурака было тем, что нужно, Юри готов был так поступить.

\- Я лгал тебе в прошлый раз. Когда я сказал, что хочу покончить со всем этим… делом. Вроде. Я сказал, что не хочу встречаться с тобой, но… я хотел. До сих пор хочу. Я сказал, что нет, потому что думал о твоей работе, нет, погоди, дай мне закончить. Я все думал, каково это — встречаться с тобой, и каждый раз, когда я об этом думал, я боялся. Я думал, что не смогу, потому что мне будет некомфортно признавать твою работу, и это будет не честно по отношению к тебе. Ты мне очень нравился, но я думал, что не смогу конкурировать с людьми, с которыми ты работаешь. Я не хотел тебе говорить, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал, что тебе нужно сделать выбор. Или чувствовал вину за мои чувства. У меня было двое отношений, в которых я выбрал фигурное катание. Я боялся, что ты выберешь работу вместо меня. Или что ты выберешь меня вместо работы. Или, я не знаю, каким мог бы быть третий вариант, но что бы там ни было, это тоже было не хорошо. Потом я понял… что этого не произошло бы. Пока мы занимались своими делами, я имею в виду. Мы не встречались, но ты никогда не расстраивался, если я выбирал тренировку вместо твоих уроков. Даже после… после последнего раза, ты меня не остановил. Ты был лучше, чем я заслужил. Тогда я подумал, что это несправедливо, понимаешь? Мы провели так много времени вместе, и твоя работа никогда меня не трогала. Я все думал, что так и будет, но это было не так. Но я не был готов дать ей шанс, потому что я больше беспокоился о том, что может произойти, чем о том, что происходило на самом деле. И то, что произошло на самом деле, было действительно хорошо… от этого я не выгляжу лучше, да?

Виктор покачал головой.

Юри вздохнул, потер щеки и продолжил.

— Ты дал мне шанс. Когда я попросил тебя меня тренировать. Я не знаю, почему, но ты это сделал. Я подумал, что должен был сделать то же самое для тебя. Возможно, это не сработало бы, но использовать это, как оправдание — так себе причина. Я был так поглощен мыслью, что все будет

иначе, что я не переставал думать… с чего бы оно было так? Почему не может быть шанса, что все получится? Потому что все всегда хорошо складывалось, когда я был с тобой… в этом есть смысл?

— Едва ли. Ты все еще хочешь?

— Я просто хотел сказать… Прости. За все. Вот и все. — Не то, чтобы он мог просить о чем-то большем.

— Вот и все? — Брови Виктора сошлись на переносице. Юри хотел разгладить эти мелкие морщинки.

— Да. Прости. Вот и все.

— Хорошо. Подержи это для меня.

Книги и документы перешли в руки Юри. Он пошатнулся. Они были тяжелее, чем на вид. Юри удержался, наблюдая, как Виктор ищет ключи и открывает дверь.

Виктор перехватил Маккачин до того, как она успела вцепиться в Юри, взяв за ошейник и надев поводок. Ее хвост бешено колотился.

— О, нет, Макка. Мы все еще злимся на Юри. Верно?

Она проигнорировала команду, радостно задыхаясь в своих яростных попытках вырваться из рук хозяина.

— Макка! Ведь верно?

На этот раз она залаяла, хотя ее большая собачья ухмылка говорила обратное. Юри потянулся бы вниз, чтобы погладить ее, если бы не книги, что были у него в руках.

Виктор не дал ему возможности оставить все внутри, закрыв дверь, и потянул за поводок Маккачин, направляя ее по лестнице. Юри проследил за ними, пока Виктор не позвал его снизу.

\- Ты идешь?

Юри споткнулся на верхней ступеньке в спешке, стараясь идти следом.

Виктор вывел Маккачин на зеленый газон позади здания, позволяя ей сделать свои вечерние дела. Он молчал, а Юри просто ждал. Он итак уже выговорился.

— Пять из десяти, — наконец, сообщил Виктор.

— Пять из десяти?

— Твои извинения. На пять из десяти, — твердо заявил Виктор, не гладя на Юри, когда говорил.

— Почему пять?

— Ты не можешь извиняться за то, что был нечестен, потому что тогда не скажешь то, ради чего пришел. Пять из десяти.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я не за этим пришел?

— Как ты сюда попал, Юри? Я не видел твоей машины. Нахмурившись, Юри бросил взгляд через плечо на газон.

— Я взял такси.

— Из аэропорта?

— Да.

— Как ты планировал вернуться домой?

 

Юри об этом не думал. Начиная с пересадки во второй самолет, его разум ему отказывал. Найти Виктора. Извиниться. Или что-то в этом духе. — О… Ммм, я всегда могу вызвать еще одно.

— Общение включает в себя честность с самим собой, Юри. Что ты на самом деле хотел сказать?

— Ок. Ты прав. — Юри перехватил ношу поудобнее и вздохнул. Должно было быть смешно. Виктор был самым простым и самым сложным человеком для общения. — Дело не в этом. Прости. Я был задницей, но я надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня простить, потому что я хочу начать все сначала. На этом все.

— В жизни это не работает, Юри, — сказал Виктор, наконец, посмотрев на него. — Нельзя притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Это все только усложнит, а не упростит.

Юри поник, кончики пальцев играли краями бумаги.

— Тогда как?

— Ты пришел сюда, думая, что все будет легко?

— Нет, но я думал, что смогу придумать слова для извинения получше.

Улыбка на губах Виктора надломилась. Он повернулся обратно к Маккачин, направляя ее к дому.

— Разве это не так? Ты думал, что я приду и снова упаду в твои объятия?

— Ты мне сказал пойти за золотом. Я так и сделал. Не знал, что Серебро будет взять сложнее. Виктор рассмеялся.

— Ты хочешь еще один шанс? Я не знаю, Юри. Ты разбил мне сердце. Мне нужно немного времени. Может, цветы, SPA-сертификат. Романтический отпуск. Что-то, что будет по-настоящему кричать

«Виктор, мне так жаль.» Десять из десяти. Что-то вроде публичного заявления, в котором ты говоришь о своей победе на международных соревнованиях перед десятком видеокамер на пресс-конференции, которую транслируют в прямом эфире.

— Я… — Юри остановился, рот распахнулся на полпути, забыв, что собирался сказать. Он чувствовал, как пылают щеки. — Ты это видел.

— Я немного завидую, правда. Понятия не имел, что у тебя такие преданные отношения с соседом по комнате.

— О, Боже, ты и комментарии читаешь. — Юри спрятал лицо, чтобы скрыть смущение, пронизывающее его. Он слишком устал сейчас.

— Конечно, читаю. Ты знаешь, что все твои фан-клубы пришли в нереальное оживление. Я смог прочесть комментарии на трех языках. Французский вариант звучит очень романтично, даже Крис оценил. У великого Юри Кацуки есть возлюбленный. Если бы они только знали. Это настоящий скандал.

Юри застонал. Он пытался избегать соц.сетей после конференции, но сложно было это сделать с Пхичитом, который счастливо зачитывал ему цитаты. Его сестра тоже спамила на его телефон статьями. Спрашивала, когда свадьба. Юри пришлось умолять Пхичита не делиться хэштегом «порно-парень».

— Мне все равно. Я буду кататься под ужасную порно-музыку на Чемпионате Мира, только ради тебя, если ты захочешь.

Звук смеха Виктора, в любом случае, был лучше, чем любая музыка, которую мог бы выбрать Юри.

— Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь сдержать, Юри.

— Если смогу обойти дисциплинарную комиссию. Я думаю, что у пародий на Гарри Поттера были музыкальные темы, которые могли бы подойти.

— Это продолжение твоих десяти из десяти извинений?

Юри кивнул. Улыбка Виктора стала мгновенно ярче любого рекорда. Что было не сложно, учитывая, что его произвольная программа длилась всего четыре минуты.

— Как насчет чего-то более практичного? — Спросил Виктор. — Помоги мне попрактиковаться в собеседовании.

Юри моргнул.

— Что? Какое собеседование?

— Ты обычно более наблюдательный. Думаю, что длительные перелеты сделали свое дело.

— О. — Юри взглянул на то, что нес для Виктора. Книги были учебными. Он не мог понять файлов, но он смог прочесть страницу, что была наверху. Фото-копия исследований студента. — О. Ты…

— Если тебе хочется кататься под музыку из порно, я могу тебе помочь подобрать получше. Я останусь на связи со своими продюсерами, потому что легче будет связаться с первоисточником, если мою диссертацию примут, но мой прежний куратор замолвит за меня словечко, я надеюсь.

— Ты уходишь? — Скорее утвердительно заметил Юри, взглянув еще раз на книги в своих руках. На обложке одной из них было написано имя Виктора. Его настоящее имя. А не его Псевдоним из порно. К счастью.

— Я уволился. Прошла неделя. Я подумал, что если я хочу получить степень, мне нужно сосредоточиться на этом. Вместо того, чтобы разрываться между исследованиями и съемками, как я пытался делать раньше. Кроме того, я думал, что мне придется вписать в график спортсмена, который мне очень нравился в моем расписании.

Если бы он не держал вещи Виктора, Юри прыгнул бы ему в объятия. Наверное, хорошо, что он этого не сделал. Им не нужно было скандалов с соседями. Тем не менее, он не мог перестать улыбаться, когда проследовал за Виктором обратно наверх по лестнице кондоминиума, дожидаясь у дверей, пока Виктор спустит с поводка Маккачин и протолкнет ее внутрь.

Юри передал Виктору через порог книги и документы, заполняя его руки. Когда Виктор вернулся к двери, Юри хотел, чтобы у него было что-то хорошее, что можно было бы сказать, но ничего в голову не приходило и не казалось правильным. Вместо этого он откинулся назад, спрятав зевок в плечо.

— Я думаю, что должен перестать приходить к тебе после долгих перелетов. Виктор улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вызвал такси? Или ты надеешься, что я приглашу тебя войти?

— Если мы за честное общение, то я на самом деле надеюсь, что ты пригласишь меня войти, — отозвался Юри. — Не так, на самом деле. Я хочу сказать, если ты хочешь… не будем торопиться.

— Пхичит знает, что ты тут?

 

— Он сказал мне не возвращаться. В нашу квартиру. Отсюда.

— Я приглашу тебя войти только при одном условии, — сказал Виктор, скрестив руки на груди. — Тебе нужно будет извиниться перед Маккой. Она была очень расстроена, когда ты ушел. Возможно, даже пожевала твою зубную щетку.

Маккачин не показалась очень уж грустной, когда Юри опустился на колени на пол и окликнул ее по имени. Вместо этого она бросилась на него, поставив лапы на грудь и облизав все лицо. Виктор не был настолько добрым, чтобы оттащить ее. Юри пришлось выбираться самостоятельно, вытирая лицо рукавом свитера.

— Ты можешь начать извиняться перед ней, приготовив ей ужин, — крикнул Виктор. — А потом можешь продолжить и приготовить ужин мне.

Юри взъерошил уши Маккачин и так и поступил. Дома у Виктора было чисто, как всегда. Когда Юри открыл холодильник, тот был почти заполнен. Юри притворился, что не заметил бутылку белого вина с запиской «К рыданиям над Премиальной Попкой. Крис»

В самой середине обжаривания овощной смеси, которую он нашел в холодильнике и шкафах, Виктор выгнал Юри из кухни, отправив в ванную, выдав комплект чистой одежды. Горячая вода душа смыла дискомфорт от перелета с его кожи, но оставила неприятное ощущение усталости в костях. Юри прошел путь от последнего места до первого всего за несколько дней, а теперь завис где-то посередине.

На раковине в чашке все еще была синяя зубная щетка. Без единого следа собачьих зубов.

Ужин с Виктором был странным. Не настолько беспечным, как раньше. Юри спросил о диссертации Виктора. Виктор расспрашивал о Барселоне. Маккачин улеглась между их ног, изредка пыхтя в паузах разговора.

Когда Юри начал клевать носом, Виктор взял его за руку и отвел в постель. Он оставил Юри в спальне, уложив его на подушки и спрятав под одеялом, вернувшись на кухню, чтобы убрать после ужина. Юри погрузился в аромат свежих простыней.

Он оставил Виктора там одного, почти ничего не сказав. После расставания с Виктором, а потом переспав с ним. И все, с чем он вернулся, это с плохо сбитыми извинениями.

Юри слушал, как течет вода, приглушенный голос Виктора, разговаривавшего с Маккачин о том, о сем. Закрылась и открылась дверь ванной. Босые ноги мягко ступают по ковру, а потом шелест простыней, когда Виктор скользнул в кровать рядом с ним.

Не дожидаясь, Юри повернулся в Виктору, прижимаясь к его груди. Прошло немного времени, но руки Виктора обвились вокруг его талии, обнимая. Юри закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание.

— Почему ты согласился? Когда я попросил меня тренировать?

— Потому что ты мне понравился. Свидание, которое у нас было, было лучшим в моей жизни. — Виктор говорил ему в волосы, голос был низким в темноте спальни. — Может у меня был шанс, что ты передумаешь до обычных отношений. Не совсем то, на что я надеялся.

— Прости, — пробормотал Юри в кожу Виктора. — Я… я даже не знаю, что могу сказать. Я все думал о тех неудачах, что были у меня с мужчинами, и я…. Я превратился в одного из них. Я этого не хотел.

— Не хотел спать со мной?

— Да. Нет. Я… Я не знаю, почему я это сделал. Я не хотел расставаться с тобой, не хотел уезжать, так что я… Я знаю, что это не оправдание.

— Плохие решения принимают двое, Юри. Я тебя не остановил.

Виктор тоже не пытался помешать ему уйти. Юри вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу, прижимаясь к Виктору. Он боялся его отпустить.

— Ты думаешь… ты думаешь, что это хорошая идея?

Какое-то время была тишина. Голова Юри покоилась на груди Виктора, он считал удары собственного сердца.

— Наверное, нет. Пытаться заняться сексом в моей машине после нашего первого свидания — не самая лучшая идея. Заняться преподаванием секса не самая лучшая идея. Притвориться, что я даю тебе эти уроки, чтобы я мог таскать тебя на свидания и заставить безнадежно влюбиться в меня, определенно не самая лучшая идея, — говорил Виктор, и Юри почувствовал, как в его волосах раскрывается улыбка.

— Ты назовешь это плохим концом? — Спросил Юри, поднимая лицо.

— Могло быть и хуже. Мы оба получили то, что хотели, верно?

Любой намек на решимость, что оставался в Юри, треснул. Он протянул руку, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Виктора. Вероятно, он этого не заслуживал, но Юри научился отбрасывать сомнения на удачу, когда начал прыгать. Прыжок на Виктора был самым сложным из всех. Юри оказался не из тех, кто встает, даже упав.

Юри всхлипнул в поцелуе, когда Виктор ответил на него, ощущая соль его слез на губах, пока Виктор не отстранился и не вытер их.

— О, Юри, я не очень хорошо умею обращаться с теми, кто плачет передо мной. Это не честно, я ведь не знаю, что делать. Я должен тебя поцеловать?

Юри вместо ответа притянул Виктора, сливаясь с его губами, пока его слезы не перестали стекать по щекам. Он уснул, пока губы Виктора ласкали его волосы, сжавшись в его объятиях.

 

Утром Юри проснулся в одиночестве. Простыни рядом с ним были еще теплыми, но в квартире было тихо. Перед глазами все было размыто, очки лежали на прикроватной тумбочке со стороны Виктора. По другую сторону кровати. Вся кровать была кроватью Виктора. Юри пока не заслужил собственную сторону, даже, если каждый раз спал на одном и том же месте.

Через минуту Юри услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, потом коготки Маккачин зацокали по кухонной плитке. Еще минута, и Виктор вернулся в спальню. Его прикосновение было ледяным, заставляя Юри сжаться и отпрянуть, только лишь, чтобы рассмеяться с извинениями.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — Спросил Юри, передвинувшись, чтобы Виктор смог сесть на край кровати рядом с ним.

— Чуть больше семи, — отозвался Виктор, наклонившись, чтобы подхватить очки Юри.

Юри покачал головой, отвергая их, никак не готовый вставать. За занавесками было еще темно. Если ему разрешили остаться, Юри собирался этим воспользоваться.

— Еще слишком рано. И для тебя тоже. — Обернув пальцы вокруг запястья Виктора, Юри потащил его на постель, завозившись, чтобы накрыть одеялом Виктора.

Кожа Виктора была прохладной после прогулки с Маккачин. Юри согрел его, запустив руки под рубашку Виктора, сцеловывая холод с его губ. Виктор легко таял рядом с ним, принимая каждое движение губ Юри, приветствуя вкус его языка.

Юри вцепился в ткань, что скрывала грудь Виктора, переходя в рукава, продвигаясь дальше. Они переплелись настолько, что сняли друг с друга рубашки и прижались нижней частью тел, делясь теплом.

Дрожь стекала по позвоночнику Юри, когда кончики пальцев Виктора прошлись по его бедрам.

Он обхватил ногой ногу Виктора, так что пятка оказалась под коленом Виктора. Используя импульс, он перекатил Виктора на себя, выгибаясь в твердые линии его тела.

— Ты уверен? — Возник между ними вопрос.

— На самом деле, мне стоило спросить у тебя, — ответил Юри в разгоряченный рот Виктора, дыша между поцелуями. — Ты не считаешь это плохой идеей?

— Ты успел на все самолеты и разбил все сердца? — Виктор щекотал челкой Юри, прежде чем перейти с ласками вдоль его лица, поглаживая большими пальцами дорожки, что оставили слезы прошлой ночью на его щеках.

— Ты ведь и мое сердце разбил, знаешь ли, — возразил Юри.

— И как же?

— Ты мог бы отправить мне сообщение с поздравлениями, я думаю. — Звучало неправдоподобно, но это не помешало Юри надеяться. — Конечно, это было до поцелуев и всего прочего.

— Я набрал с десяток. Но я думал, что это будет выглядеть, как отчаяние… поздравляю, Юри. — Поздравление было намного приятнее, чем должно было бы быть. Юри был готов принять его тысячу раз.

— Спасибо. — Улыбаясь, он прошелся пальцами по серебристым прядям. Он скучал по их виду. — Я мог бы выступить лучше.

Виктор рассмеялся.

— Лучше мирового рекорда? Ты невероятен.

— Если бы я не облажался с короткой программой, я мог бы побить три рекорда. Оба проката и по сумме баллов. Гораздо эффектнее.

— Я уверен, что ты может сделать это в следующем сезоне.

— Я собираюсь попробовать уже на Чемпионате Мира.

— Вы будете думать о ком-то особенном, фигурист Кацуки?

Произнеся имя, Виктор заставил Юри всхлипнуть, потому что во время вопроса обвил пальцами его наполовину твердый член, мягко касаясь одновременно второй рукой между его ног.

— Ммм, хороший ответ.

Юри уронил руку из волос Виктора, хватаясь за его плечи. Он схватился, тихо постанывая от натяжения внутри, от поддразнивания кончиками пальцев, заигрывания с тем самым местом, которое Виктор всегда так легко находил.

Не было такого отчаянного желания, как раньше. Они двигались в ответ на действия друг друга. Виктор принимал каждый поцелуй, с которым Юри прижимался к его губам, запрокидывал голову, когда Юри переместился к его шее. Юри отпрянул, когда Виктор перевернул его на бок, прежде чем вернулся назад, плотнее прижавшись к телу Виктора.

Одна рука Виктора скользнула под талию Юри, прижимая его. Вторая рука поглаживала задницу Юри, приподняв ему ногу под нужным углом, пока его член скользил между бархатистых ягодиц Юри.

Юри качнулся, привалившись к Виктору. Он потянулся, едва ли преуспев в своей неуклюжей попытке помочь Виктору надеть презерватив. Легкие вздохи щекотали основание шеи Юри, и он едва закончил посмеиваться, когда Виктор мягко протолкнулся внутрь.

Лежа бок о бок на краю кровати, Юри позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Вес Виктора позади него обнадеживал, руки дарили комфорт, удерживая Юри так близко, как ему и хотелось быть. Юри сместился, реагируя на каждое плавное движение, ища более чувственного наполнения, завернувшись в Виктора.

Поцелуи рассыпались по его лопаткам, окутывая Юри теплом и мягко прокатываясь удовольствием каждый раз, когда Виктор погружался в него. Медленно и лениво, словно лучи солнца, пробивавшиеся через занавески, освещая спальню.

Юри схватился за левую руку Виктора, сжимая его пальцы своими, пока они двигались. Он был так близко к его плечу, переполняемый счастьем.

— Виктор… Виктор, я хочу видеть тебя.

Заняло не так уж много времени оказаться в объятиях Виктора. Теперь Юри был на спине, над ним витала улыбка Виктора. Именно этого он и хотел. Юри всегда этого хотел, чего-то такого. С Виктором или с кем-то другим. Юри запустил пальцы на затылок Виктора, выгнувшись, чтобы поцеловать его, когда Виктор вонзился в него и заставил выгнуть позвоночник.

Юри свободно принимал комплименты. Ту настоящую похвалу, о которой он всегда мечтал, и ту, что была так прекрасна, когда звучала от Виктора. Его «аххх», перемешанное с едва слышным «так хорошо» и «еще», перекликаясь с его именем, что проливалось на него сверху.

Он был близок к оргазму, настолько близок, что мог бы кончить просто от удивления, насколько ему было хорошо. Виктор всегда был хорош в этом. Юри должен был держаться за него с самого начала.

Когда он кончил, Юри погрузил пальцы в волосы Виктора, втянув его в глубокий поцелуй в то же самое время, когда он подтолкнул весь свой вес, чтобы податься на Виктора. Он перевернул их и, не специально, уронил с кровати. Со стороны Юри.

Они приземлились на пол в хитросплетении конечностей, простыней и с визгом удивления. Руки Юри оказались на затылке Виктора, не давая ему удариться об пол. Их глаза встретились после минутного ошеломленного молчания. Юри не был уверен, кто из них засмеялся первым.

Подавшись вперед, Юри спрятал свое лицо в сгибе шеи Виктора.

 

— Знаешь, однажды нам придется сделать все правильно.

 

— Это звучит, как завуалированная просьба о новом сексе, — отозвался Виктор, сияя глазами на Юри, когда тот чуть откинулся, чтобы взглянуть на него.

 

— Ну, я… — Юри остановился, посмотрев вниз. — Подожди, ты… Виктор покраснел. Сильно.

— Этот последний рывок был очень действенным и очень горячим. В следующий раз постарайся двигаться к центру кровати, а не к краю.

— Я не знаю, будет ли удобно это для меня или для тебя, — отозвался Юри, наклоняясь, чтобы игриво поцеловать Виктора в губы. За этим поцелуем последовал поцелуй Виктора.

— Определенно для меня да. Ты даже не заметил. — Виктор нахмурился, от чего стал очень милым.

Юри закусил нижнюю губу, не в силах остановить расплывающуюся улыбку. Когда он попытался пошевелиться, Виктор не отпустил его. Вместо этого он протянул руку и достал подушку, чтобы положить под голову. Юри не протестовал, довольный тем, чтобы оставаться так в ворохе простыней на полу.

— Думаю, это отличное начало, как и любое другое, — отметил Виктор, рисуя круги на спине Юри кончиками пальцев, пока Юри скользил пальцами по его груди.

— Десять из десяти? — Поддразнил Юри, ловя улыбку, предназначенную ему. Великолепную и искреннюю. Еще не совсем в форме сердца, но он подумал, что смог бы ее довести до подобного.

— Очень даже может быть. Ты можешь закрепить результат, пригласив меня на свидание сегодня.

— На самом деле я размышлял попросить о несколько большем, — сказал Юри, карие глаза встретились с голубыми. — Будь моим парнем, Виктор?

Теперь Юри одарили настоящей улыбкой в форме сердечка.


	10. Любовь и Золото.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Спасибо всем, кто поддерживал этот фик с самого его начала. Не могу поверить, что сначала я думала, что это будет одна глава, ах-ха-ха-ха, кого я обманывала?
> 
> Так сильно люблю всех вас, кто прокомментировал, поставил лайк, поделился, сделал какую-либо фан-работу и прочел эту историю вместе со мной. Мне грустно наблюдать, как она заканчивается."
> 
>  

 

 

— Ты  уже готов? – Пхичит свесил ноги с кровати Юри, качая ими от волнения. Над головой он держал свой телефон, прокручивая ленту ответов на свой последний твит. – Или ты заставишь его ждать?

— Почти. – Ответил Юри из своего шкафа, разглаживая ткань рубашки. Его сердце быстро билось в груди, независимо от того, насколько тщательно он старался его успокоить.

— Дорогуша. Ты видел статью, что я тебе отправил? – Спросил Пхичит, нажимая на ссылку, которая выскочила в ретвитах его ленты. – И, если ты ее видел, могу ли я поделиться ею?

— Не уверен, что если скажу «нет», ты послушаешься, а не притворишься, что не слышал. – Выдохнул раздраженно Юри. Он проверил взглядом комнату, ни на чем не остановившись. Не укладывалось, что нужно взять с собой. Меньше было лучше. Намного лучше в его ситуации.

Ему не надо было волноваться. Он был профессионалом. Он делал это тысячи раз. Годы практики. Хоть и в студии. Просто ради развития. Никогда не выходя перед реальной аудиторией. Не в счет прокаты перед многотысячной публикой, ведь сейчас было намного нервознее. Он мог упасть на льду и почти без проблем подняться, потому что падений все ожидают. Но не здесь. Почему же он решился на это? Потому что он любит Виктора. Верно, на этом все. Потому что он любит и хочет увидеть Виктора.

— Это чертовски мило, Юри, - настаивал Пхичит, совсем не обращая внимания на крошечный эмоциональный кризис Юри. – Послушай, хорошо? Скажи мне, если ты не против. «Олимпийский золотой медалист Юри Кацуки и бывший порно-актер доктор наук Виктор Никифоров, наконец, собираются связать себя узами брака в эти выходные. Эти двое взорвали соц.сети на протяжении всех своих отношений, в основном, благодаря размещенным на официальном аккаунте Никифорова в Instagram фотографиям  #relationshipgoals» - Все так, ты ведь знаешь? Его планы о вас сводились с того дня только к одному? Кажется, я расплачусь.

— Если тебе так сильно хочется воспользоваться этой статьей, почему бы не распечатать ее и не раздавать всем у стойки регистрации? – Буркнул Юри, быстро проверяя себя перед зеркалом. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Виктор всегда настаивал, что он великолепен. На самом деле, он и его заставил в это поверить.

— Ты уверен? Потому что… «предполагается, что пара начала встречаться до финала Гран-При 2016 года в Барселоне. Страстное заявление Кацуки на пресс-конференции, касающееся его темы о любви, удивительным образом связывают с Никифоровым, который не случайно ушел из индустрии развлечений для взрослых на той же неделе. Слух не подтвержден.»

— Все не настолько плохо, как все думают, - отозвался Юри.

Улыбка Пхичита продолжила расплываться, пока он читал дальше.

— «За последние два с половиной года отношения Кацуки и Никифорова были в центре нескольких горячих новостей, включая видео их предложения и споров, вызванных интервью, в котором Кацуки объявил о своем участии. После того, как его спросили, знает ли он о фильмах Никифорова, Кацуки ответил напрямую: «Вы имеете в виду, кроме нашего с ним?» Последовало невероятное онлайн безумие, когда люди пытались найти или купить предполагаемый фильм. Кацуки после извинился и отказался от комментариев, настаивая на том, что никакого фильма не существует.»

Лицо Юри сравнялось по цвету со свеклой, и Пхичиту пришлось броситься прочь, чтобы уберечь собственный телефон от похищения.

— Пожалуйста, никогда больше не упоминай об этом.

-Но Ююююррррриииии, это же твое самое лучшее выступление! – Заспорил Пхичит, просматривая остальную часть статьи, подробно описывающей романтическую историю отношений Юри с Виктором. Ему едва удалось спрятаться от повторного нападения.

— Я не хотел бы напоминать моей семье и всем, что я признался в своем участии в подобном фильме.

— Ты встречался с порнозвездой, это вполне ожидаемо. – Засмеялся Пхичит, спрятав свой телефон после того, как Юри добрался до него. – Хорошо, обещаю, что не буду добавлять ее. Клянусь, весь сегодняшний день не буду. Все готово? Крис написал и сказал, что у них все готово.

— Не могу поверить, что делаю это, - пробормотал Юри и глубоко вздохнул. – Хорошо, ничего, если ты тут один побудешь?

— Да, Крис вернется, и мы пробежимся по тому, что заготовлено на завтра. Минако поможет нам проверить надписи, не смотри на меня так, я уже сбил у тебя настрой? Тебе понравится.

— Я должен был отговорить тебя от печати этих футболок, - помнил Юри. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы Пхичит показывал гостям футболки с хэштегом «ВыходиЗаПорноПарня», независимо от того, насколько хорошим был дизайн. Япония не обрадуется странным английским надписям на одежде.

— Прямо трагедия, - сокрушался Пхичит, драматично качая головой. – Ладно, пойду.

Юри вытолкали за дверь, по коридору и к лестнице, в конце которой Виктор ждал его в холле. Улыбался и ждал. Во рту у Юри внезапно пересохло. К счастью, у него был Пхичит, чтобы бесцеремонно толкнуть его прямо в объятия Виктора, не дав Юри шанса к отступлению.

— Веселитесь, детки! – Ухмылка Пхичита была слишком откровенной, чтобы не казаться подозрительной.

Виктор, казалось, не заметил.

— Привет, Золотце.

Рука Виктора скользнула вокруг его талии, что придало Юри немного уверенности. Он сможет это сделать. Завершить этот цикл. Он сделал все остальное и уже завел их так далеко.

Прежде, чем Виктор смог начать задавать вопросы или приедет его семья, чтобы сделать то же самое, Юри потащил Виктора из гостиницы к машине, которую они арендовали в этот раз. Он молчал, пока ехал, пытаясь психовать про себя и одновременно успокоиться. Отлично видя терпеливый взгляд Виктора на него. Терпеливый и ласковый, как безошибочно понимал Юри.

Юри сосредоточился на руле и улыбнулся.

 

 

— Ты должен мне сказать.

— Это все испортит, - отозвался Юри, сосредоточив внимание на дороге, пока продвигался по узким городским улочкам. Огни зданий и уличных фонарей отражались в стеклах его очков. Их краски полыхали по коже Юри, расписывая его в шедевр. – Ты не можешь подождать несколько минут?

— Я ждал весь день, Юри, - запротестовал Виктор, глядя в окна в надежде увидеть подсказку. Не повезло – спустя несколько дней город все равно оставался для него незнакомым. Всякий бы догадался по отговоркам Юри, по его отказам или невниманию. И даже, если бы указатель оказался перед его лицом, вряд ли Виктор смог бы его прочитать.

-И как ты выживал до сих пор, - пробормотал Юри, закусив нижнюю губу зубами. Он был особенно взвинченным в то утро, хотя Виктор прекрасно понимал, откуда столько нервов.

Целая неделя прошла, захлестнув их шквалом телефонных звонков и писем, в последнюю минуту менявших их график. Виктор тоже переживал и предвкушал, начиная с визита в офис местного чиновника в Детройте и заканчивая их прибытием в родной город Юри. Не помогло то, что рейс задержали, потому график весь поплыл. Как будто стресса им не хватало.

Виктор никогда раньше не видел Юри таким взволнованным и очаровательным. Они проверили свои планы, минимум четыре раза, еще до отъезда, Юри сделал несколько звонков своей семье, в то время, как Виктор обзванивал своих друзей. К тому времени, как они сели на свой рейс, истощенный Юри сразу же задремал на плече у Виктора. Не то, чтобы тот возражал.

Он обернул свое одеяло вокруг их коленей и сделал сэлфи, подмигнув в камеру. Под одеялом рука Юри оставалась в его руке почти весь полет, иногда поглаживая костяшки его пальцев.

Юри припарковал машину в переулке рядом со старым зданием, его щеки порозовели. Он сделал медленный вдох и выключил двигатель.

— Уже близко.

Виктор все еще не знал, куда же он попадает, но он следовал за Юри. Он всегда следовал за Юри. Тем более этим вечером, когда черные джинсы, что были на Юри, настолько греховно плотно сидели на нем. Он создал замечательный образ, которому стоило следовать. Особенно, если Виктор потом сможет взяться за него по-иному.

Юри взял его за руку и провел небольшое расстояние до входа в скромный бар. Виктор собрался задать вопрос, потому что табличка на двери была прикрыта, но Юри обернулся к Виктору, все еще теребя свою губу.

— Мм, закрой глаза.

— Закрыть глаза? – Повторил Виктор, исполняя, когда Юри кивнул. – И держать их закрытыми?

— Да. Ты поймешь, когда надо будет их открыть, - ответил Юри, отпуская руки Виктора.

Виктор не слышал звона ключей, пока Юри открывал дверь. Он следовал за его нежными руками, закрыв глаза, как и обещал. За его спиной подвинули стул, на который его посадили. Было тихо, но не абсолютно, Виктор слышал несколько разных шагов. Приглушенные голоса. Виктор услышал женский смешок и знакомую глубокую интонацию.

Как и любой нормальный человек, он открыл глаза. Деревянные полы, тусклое освещение, ряд барный стульев слева от него. Он взглянул на носки женских туфель на высоком каблуке, что оказались в поле его зрения, и снова закрыл глаза. Юри пробормотал на английском слова благодарности тому, кто был там, а потом дверь бара открылась и закрылась.

Виктор думал, что вечер пройдет спокойно. Несколько праздных бокалов с родителями Юри, тепло алкоголя, чтобы помочь преодолеть языковой барьер. Юри зарделся от первых же их слов, щеки красиво покраснели от местного сакэ, глаза блестели от того, насколько легко Виктора приняла его мать.

Погружение в горячие источники было настоящим благословением, жар, пробирающий до костей, и, наконец, пришедшее к нему понимание, почему Юри таял каждый раз от одного только упоминания о них. Виктор влюбился в гостиницу и семью Юри с первого шага в раздвижные входные двери.

Виктор подпрыгнул, когда рука легла на его плечо, через мгновение исчезнув. Где-то со стороны бара начала играть музыка. Он раньше не слышал эту версию мелодии, но соблазнительные испанские гитарные переливы угадывались безошибочно.

Первый вопрос, который посетил Виктора, когда он открыл глаза, был: почему в конце очень крошечного бара, в котором они были, был установлен золотой шест для стриптиза. Он подозревал, что это будет иметь отношение к Крису, как обычно бывало. Поверьте, он способен был устроить что-то в городе, в котором никогда раньше не был, где даже договориться на языке местных не мог.

Тем не менее, этот вопрос рассеялся спустя секунду, когда Виктор увидел улыбку на губах Юри. На блестящих губах. Шанель в качестве спонсора давала о себе знать. В какой-то момент Юри начал раздеваться. На нем была пара танцевальных шорт, которые Виктор сразу же окрестил развратными. Они обнимали его бедра и вырисовывали великолепную кривую его задницы, как раз так, как хотелось бы сделать Виктору.

Белая рубашка на пуговицах была расстегнута, дразня проступающим временами торсом. Виктор твердо был согласен с большой частью фанатов Юри, что не могло быть ничего, что не было бы в Юри совершенным. Юри был идеален на своих утренних прогулках с Маккачин, в том, как он улыбался, даже когда он ругался с Виктором, потому что отстаивал собственную точку зрения. Когда он катался на коньках и когда падал, решительно поднимаясь. Он был совершенным в то, как неправильно произносил русские слова, в том, как его язык тянул японские слоги. Даже в спорах, когда надувал щеки, поняв, что был неправ и, выдавливая из себя извинения с придыханием.

Затем Юри подмигнул, обернув пальцы вокруг шеста, и Виктор пропал, ведомый острыми перепадами музыки. Виктор был в восторге от того, что впервые увидел танец Юри, мелькавший на экране его телефона. Быть свидетелем этого искусного танца Юри в живую никогда не перестанет быть его привилегией.

Юри качнулся в музыкальном переходе, легко оторвавшись от пола. Виктор видел, как напрягаются мышцы его бедер, как выгибаются бицепсы, как пульсирует от движений пресс. Плавность, с которой он выгнул позвоночник, изогнувшись ту же в другую сторону, удерживая себя лишь силой собственных ног, обнимавших шест. Виктор отчаянно хотел заменить шест собою.

Виктор узнал музыку Юри. Не было никакого спасения от сияния глаз Юри каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядом с его глазами.

— Поразительно. – Так оно и было. Другой вид танца, в знании которого Юри никогда не сознавался. Конечно, это объясняло некоторые позы в программах Юри, которые он видел. – Ты потрясающий. – Как будто Виктор еще не был до безумия влюбленным в него.

Юри засмеялся и на сантиметр соскользнул, тут же усилив хватку.

— Заткнись, ты меня сбиваешь.

— Как можно подумать, что я буду молчать, я в восторге, - отозвался Виктор, любуясь, как улыбка освещает лицо Юри. Он проследил линию ног Юри, когда тот раздвинул их в воздухе, гладкость кожи и подтянутые бедра умоляли о преклонении. Идеально, от двигавшихся бедер до самых лодыжек и пальцев.

— Наслаждайся молча, — поддразнил Юри, поднимаясь выше на одной руке. Виктору захотелось сделать ему предложение, снова и снова.

Это было абсолютно, нелепо несправедливо со стороны Юри хранить такой секрет так долго, и у Виктора не было иного выбора. Не теперь, когда Юри был абсолютным чудом, двигаясь под аккорды гитары и переливы скрипок. Ноги распахнулись, капелька пота прокатилась вдоль живота. Виктору хотелось, чтобы Юри обернулся вокруг его талии.

Когда музыка достигла апогея, его желание было исполнено. Юри с изяществом скользнул прямо на колени Виктора. Его грудь поднялась и опала с ритмом его прерывистых вдохов, но улыбка от исполненного долга была абсолютной. Чего бы Виктор ни ожидал от этого вечера, это точно был не танец на шесте в исполнении Юри, теперь уверенно скользнувшего пальцами по его волосам, увлекая в удушающий поцелуй.

Примерно в тот момент, когда Юри лизнул его в губы и почти заставил Виктора опрокинуться со стула, качнувшись на его коленях, Виктор осознал, что они были одни.

— Вау, — снова выдохнул Виктор, обнимая руками бедра Юри, позволяя пальцам скользнуть под ткань шортов Юри. – Когда же ты перестанешь удивлять меня?

— Надеюсь, что никогда, — отозвался Юри, еще раз поерзав на коленях Виктора и издав радостный стон. – Тебе понравилось шоу?

— Эксклюзив от Кацуки Юри? Да. Ты слишком талантливый, Золотце. Есть ли шанс, что ты будешь включать некоторые элементы в свои программы в новом сезоне?

— Думаю, меня дисквалифицируют, как только я выйду в этих шортах. – Юри смеясь прошелся взглядом вдоль собственного тела.

— Если бы ты это сделал, ты бы, конечно, снова оставил бы след в истории. – Улыбнулся Виктор, поднимаясь пальцами по разведенным бедрам Юри, только, чтобы получить по рукам еще до того, как они доберутся до цели.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел это. Только для тебя.

— Я и тот, кто тебя обучал, - поправил Виктор, скользнув руками под рубашку на спине Юри. Его пальцы прошлись вдоль каждого позвонка, лаская каждый дюйм кожи, до которого дотянулись.

— Ммм, и Пхичит. Занятия были его идеей. Он – основной двигатель, - пояснил Юри, пошевелившись, когда прикосновения Виктора стали щекотными на боках. – Хотя шоу ставилось только для тебя. Я никогда не пытался проделывать подобного раньше.

— Можно мне еще разок увидеть? – Виктор сомневался, но просиял, когда получил утвердительный кивок в ответ.

Юри поставил трек сначала, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться для выступления к шесту, он развернулся к Виктору. Бедра покачивались, глаза были полуприкрыты, рубашка скользила вниз, обнажая плечи.

Поглощенный зрелищем, Виктор наблюдал, как Юри перебирает пальцами под своей рубашкой, а потом прошелся по ткани рубашки Виктора. Пуговицы цеплялись за его ногти, галстук обернулся вокруг руки Юри. Он потянул за него, когда наклонился в подобии поцелуя, дыша над самыми губами Виктора прежде, чем отпрянуть, развернувшись на пятках. Юри отвернулся, раздвинув ноги, опускаясь задницей на пах Виктора, ерзая на нем.

Виктор больше не мог ждать, схватив Юри и потащив его вниз. Это не возымело желаемого эффекта. Юри выгнулся, продолжая двигаться вдоль паха Виктора, запрокинув голову ему на плечо. Раскачиваясь под музыку, Юри потянулся назад, ладонью касаясь затылка Виктора. Он выгнулся, словно лук, продолжая игру, плотно прижатый Виктором, останавливаясь только тогда, когда касался случайно губ Виктора.

Поцелуй на губах Виктора был сладким, томным, пока его руки обнимали талию Юри, чтобы держать его поближе. Музыка закончилась, а его руки скользнули по бедрам Юри, проходя под них, пока он не почувствовал, как Юри задрожал. Смех Юри разрастался, когда Виктор поднял его и развернул к себе.

Виктор опустил Юри на ближайший табурет, скользя между его ног, чтобы добраться поцелуем до губ, шеи, вдоль горла. Юри опрокинулся назад, доверяя себя рукам Виктора, пока не перегнулся через барную стойку, расслабляясь под давлением каждого поцелуя.

— Подожди-подожди, — пробормотал Юри, цепляясь за Виктора прежде, чем его пальцы смогли опуститься ниже пояса его шортов. – Это  бар Минако, и она шкуру с меня спустит, если узнает.

— Ты устроил танец на шесте в баре своей преподавательницы балета? – Перепросил Виктор с недоверием.

Юри ухмыльнулся в невероятном сочетании застенчивости, с беспорядком в волосах от того, что он только что проделал.

— Это было единственное место, что пришло мне в голову, и она мне разрешила.

Виктор отпустил Юри, поймав его до того, как тот мог бы споткнуться, вернув его на твердую землю. Но упал в результате не Юри. Это был Виктор. Прямо в объятия Юри, когда его руки опустились ему на плечи, Юри тут потянулся, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй, затем второй и третий. Он никогда не прекращал своего падения. С первого свидания, падая все дальше и дальше с каждым мгновением. Юри не разрывал поцелуя.

Виктор пропал в губах Юри, выпадая из бара, который Юри запер за ними, опьяненный любовью. Юри целовал его всю дорогу обратно к машине, которую Виктор почти не желал открывать, пока его не толкнули на пассажирское сиденье, и он не оказался буквально обвит Юри.

— Юри… — Поток воспоминаний, предупреждающих, что это плохая идея, был сметен руками Юри, расстегивающими его ремень, глотая протесты. Спинка кресла опустилась плавно назад, Юри не дал им рухнуть с точностью эксперта, обольстительно улыбаясь, переполненный гордостью до краев. Виктор не мог сказать, был ли он ангелом или дьяволом, решив под конец, что и тем, и другим.

— Я не думаю, что ты когда-либо принимал у меня этот последний экзамен, тренер. –Выдохнул Юри в самое ухо Виктору, и Виктор почувствовал, что умирает. Ведь  что может быть лучше? Ничего. Юри направил свои бедра вверх, спуская брюки Виктора достаточно, снимая собственные шорты, чтобы ничего не скрывать. Жизнь была блаженством.

Рубашка Юри осталась, а на Викторе оказалась расстегнута. Поцелуи усеивали шею и грудь, в то время, как руки Виктора разминали твердость задницы Юри, в восторге, когда Юри снова сел.

— Что это? – Виктор потянулся за губами Юри для очередного поцелуя. Его вопрос превратился во вздох, когда пальцы Юри обернулись вокруг его члена, обхватив это тепло и гладкость. – Ахх, черт, Юри, когда ты это сделал… — Он впился в сиденье, мелком заметив маленькую бутылочку со смазкой, лежавшую на центральной консоли.

— Ты в курсе, что наши лучшие друзья продолжают настаивать на чем-то, вроде мальчишника? Я подумал, что мы могли бы лучше провести это время только вдвоем.

У Виктора не было внятных слов, чтобы ответить, растерявшись в восхищении. Его руки блуждали по Юри, смазка растекалась по пальцам, которые Юри подводил к своему входу, поощряя Виктора скользнуть внутрь. Будто бы Виктор мог как-то сопротивляться этому.

Он погрузился пальцами в Юри, по одному, наслаждаясь тем, как Юри насаживался на них. Дразня, как Юри дразнил его у самого своего входа, пока Юри не начал жаловаться. Виктор не уступал. Румянец расцветал на коже Юри, словно сакура, наполнявшая прибрежный город, лепестки его губ разошлись, когда Виктор, наконец, нашел то, что искал, заставляя Юри навалиться на него.

— Что скажем мы нашим гостям, когда нас арестуют за публичный половой акт? – Промурлыкал Виктор Юри на ухо, заставив его снова застонать.  
  
— Тогда будь со мной по-нежнее, чтобы не раскачивать машину и не привлекать внимания, - возразил Юри, меняя положение тела. Он повернулся к Виктору, опуская бедра. Кольцо его задницы скользнуло по всей длине члена Виктора, наваливаясь на него.

Юри опустился на Виктора в одном невероятном движении. Колени обнимали Виктора, рука цеплялись за его плечи, пальцы стремились играть с его серебристыми волосами. Удовлетворенно напевая от ощущения наполненности, Юри пробормотал тихую просьбу. Как и всегда, Виктор услышал его. Он полностью вошел в Юри, нежно. Горячо и глубоко, начиная двигаться медленно с каждым движением внутрь.

Как и в первый раз, когда они пытались, Виктор был пленен. Юри двигался, точно танцевал, с намерением и конкретной целью. Неуклюжие движения и смущенный румянец покинули его уже давно. Юри излучал ту же уверенность, с которой катался, очаровательный на льду и вне его.

Виктор схватил Юри за бедра руками, вздохнув с расстояния между их ртов. Тусклый свет снаружи отражался от темных волос Юри, чуть оттеняя его покрасневшую кожу. Хныканье и вздохи, лившиеся их Юри, смешались с его собственными. Виктор входил глубже, провоцируя стоны, когда его член двигался вдоль простаты Юри. Юри качался вниз, чтобы помочь найти идеальный угол, при каждом входе, максимально плотно прижимая их друг к другу.

Выдохи Юри сыпались вдоль кожи Виктора, превращаясь в непрерывные отчаянные мольбы. Его хватка на волосах Виктора стала сильнее, кожа горела с каждым движением. Он загнал в себя Виктора настолько глубоко, как только мог, его собственный твердый член сочился ему на живот. Тихие мольбы «сильнее» и «пожалуйста», проливались из него, откровенные и естественные.

Рука крепко обхватила талию Юри, Виктор перевернул их одним быстрым движением, улыбаясь удивлению в расширившихся глазах Юри. Он издал небольшой вскрик, когда Виктор жестко вошел в него, посасывая следы на шее Юри и над его сердцем.

Виктору хотелось поглотить Юри поцелуем и не отпускать. Руки Юри опустились, чтобы держаться за его плечи, скользя под ткань его рубашки. Он чувствовал тепло металла вокруг пальца Юри и знал, что ему никогда не вырваться.

В открытый рот Юри он шептал слова любви, удерживая похвалу, которая заставляла Юри сиять и сжиматься вокруг него. Он упорно тянул, пока стоны Юри не наполнили все пространство внутри автомобиля, тело сжималось всякий раз, когда Виктор погружался в него.

Юри кончил в руку Виктора в тот самый момент, когда тот обернулся вокруг него. Он выгнулся на кресле, ноги обхватывали талию Виктора, пятки переплелись у него на спине, чтобы удержать его ближе. Его стоны обрывались отказом, поощряя и умоляя, пока бедра Виктора не запнулись и не успокоились.

Тяжело дыша, Виктор наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Юри один раз, второй, отстраняясь, чтобы увидеть, как мерцают карие глаза, а на лице игривое выражение.

— Что?

— Мы определенно нарушили какой-то из пунктов договора аренды, - проговорил Юри, смеясь, когда Виктор не ответил.

— Ты действительно об этом думаешь? – Виктор притворился оскорбленным.

— Нет. Я думал, что я обожаю тебя, и что я хочу, чтобы все прошло так хорошо, как и планировалось, — Юри пытался оправдаться, снова положив руки на Виктора. Он прошептал остальное вдоль челюсти Виктора, усеивая ее поцелуями между словами. – И что я забыл свои брюки в баре.

— Ты ужасен, Золотце, — проговорил Виктор, тая под губами Юри, пытавшимися его задобрить.

Юри достал из бардачка салфетки, вытираясь ими, а потом постучал рукой по заднице Виктора, отгоняя его.

С ключами в руке Виктор нашел отброшенные джинсы Юри внутри  бара. Он рассмеялся, когда Юри попытался надеть их в ограниченном пространстве автомобиля, торжественно ухмыляясь, когда ему это удалось.

Тепло это то, что Виктор всегда чувствовал, когда был рядом с Юри. Быть с Юри – это напоминало возвращение домой, окруженное комфортом, когда знаешь, что он там. Пораженный улыбкой Юри, независимо от того, сколько раз он ее видел, особенно во времена, когда он знал, что это именно он ее вызвал. Заставляя ее становиться шире легким прикосновением губ к затылку Юри, видя ее отражение в зеркале ванной, когда Юри чистил свои зубы по утрам. Когда Юри видел, как Виктор приходит на каток, чтобы понаблюдать за его тренировкой. Вместе готовить завтрак, не всегда придерживаясь диеты Юри. Улыбка Юри заставляла гостиничные номера за границей ощущаться, как родной дом, когда они путешествовали по соревнованиям, наполняя их теплом и переполняя его любовью.

Так же, как Юри сделал сейчас, чуть коснувшись губ Виктора, когда отобрал ключи от машины.

— Хочешь вернуться, чтобы я мог пробраться к тебе в спальню сегодня ночью, наплевав на традиции? – Спросил Юри с неугасающей улыбкой.

Виктор надеялся, что она не угаснет никогда.

— Хочу.

 

 

Юри думал, что ему снится сон. Это было единственное объяснение легкости его шагов, чистой радости, проходившей сквозь него. Рука Виктора обернулась вокруг его руки, заземляя его. Напоминание о том, что он действительно находится в реальности. Той, в которой Виктор стоял рядом с ним, одетый в черную ткань официального кимоно. Мари отпустила комментарий чуть раньше о том, что это кощунство для иностранца, выглядеть так хорошо в хаори и хакама.

Юри был не согласен. Или его дали уговорить себя. Он не был уверен, как было на самом деле. Оба варианта были возможны. Оба хороши. Потому что Виктор был ошеломляющим в своем японском свадебном наряде, с белым гербом Кацуки, идеально подходившим ему.

Юри не мог взгляда от него отвести всю церемонию, его глаза блуждали по нему во время ритуала очищения и обмена чашами с сакэ. Виктор больше не вел себя подобающим образом, притянув Юри к себе, выходя за пределы святилища, наслаждаясь сладостью губ Юри под ветвями окружавшей их цветущей сакуры.

Если это и было вопреки традициям, то все равно закончилось шквалом приветствий и смехом их свидетелей.

Возгласы только стали громче, когда он и Виктор вошли в банкетный зал гостиницы его семьи, в сплетении японского, английского и русского языков. Улыбка Виктора озарила комнату, вызывая волны счастья в груди Юри. Пока они шли через зал, выслушивая поздравления, перемешанные с  выкриками «горько!», что накрыли их уже в конце комнаты. Юри рассмеялся, потому что Виктор тут же украл его дыхание поцелуем, провоцируя русских на еще более громкие крики.

Первый глоток шампанского едва не прошел мимо губ Юри, когда Пхичит призвал гостей к вниманию, сделав свое вступление милосердно коротким, свет погас, и видео пошло на экране за их спинами под попурри из песен о любви.

Под столом Юри сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Виктора, пока они смотрели.

Фотографии с их предсвадебной фотосессии переключались на экране. Хироко была глуха к протестам, заказав их столько, что можно было заполнить весь альбом. В кимоно и в костюмах, под каскадом из розовых лепестков сакуры возле гостиницы. Поднимающиеся по ступеням в замок Хасецу. Виктор поднимает Юри в стиле свадеб, перенося через порог «Ледового замка». Вместе катаются внутри, Виктор кажется невероятно уверенным на выбранных кадрах.

Каждая фотография переносила их в прошлое. Юри узнал, что некоторые из них были взяты из их аккаунтов в соц.сетях. Русские и японские паспорта рядом с билетами в Фукуоку. Виктор и Юри рядом с офисом чиновника в Детройте за несколько часов до вылета, со свидетельством о браке в руках. Лежат оба в постели, демонстрируя пару золотых колец, а Маккачин зажата между ними.

Виктор, сидящий за столом в респектабельном кабинете, сложив руки, получив только что диплом и с лицензией у себя за спиной. Маккачин в черном бархатном спортивном костюме. Юри на открытом катке на задворках Рокфеллер-Центра, на фоне несколько очарованных зрителей. Оба они в лучах фонарей бульвара Формоза, прямо перед участием Юри в Чемпионате Четырех Континентов в Тайбэе.

Фотографии с соревнований Юри сменяли одна другую. Нагоя, Москва, Хельсинки. Юри на пьедестале в Пхенчхане, а потом следующая, где он притянул Виктора за галстук. Украденный поцелуй через бортик катка, золотая медаль на шее.

С каждой поездки осталось множество фотографий, с положением Юри в турнирной таблице.

Бронза на Чемпионате Мира 2017, короткая программа Юри была слита из-за того, что его парень был в первом ряду зрителей. Серебро на Четырех Континентах, обойдя Пхичита. Его второе золото на Гран-При. Далее японские национальные.

Победа на последнем командном турнире, запечатленная фотографией Виктора, обнимающего Юри за плечи, когда оба позировали в Вегасе. Фотографии перешли в видео.

— Как вы их потеряли? – Спросил Крис на камеру, быстро шагая по оживленным улицам Невады.

— Они ускользнули! – Голос Пхичита казался запыхавшимся, когда он суетился, пытаясь держать камеру поровнее. – Я не думал, что они собрались… О Боже мой, это они… мм, простите, —  оператор чертыхнулся, — черт возьми, Юри, ты должен был меня предупредить…

Музыка, что шла на заднем плане, была из сопровождения фонтанов Белладжио. Пхичит протолкнулся через толпу собравшихся с извинениями, прорываясь туда, где еще оставалось немного места. Он пищал от восторга, настаивая камеру.

— Можете ли вы поверить, что это те же идиоты, что умудрились расстаться, не начав толком встречаться? – Крис метался из стороны в сторону, потому что объектив переходил то на Виктора, то на Юри, танцующих рука об руку, с фоном из танцующих фонтанов. Виктор следовал за Юри, который вел их под романтичные переливы саксофонов, их взгляды были устремлены друг на друга. – Из-за них мы дурно выглядим.

Виктор и Юри выглядели потерянными для мира, поглощенными объятиями друг друга, не подозревая, что остальные больше смотрят на их танец, чем на фонтаны. Юри радостно обвился вокруг Виктора, опустил его настолько низко и подняв обратно, весело смеясь вдвоем.

Они не разомкнули объятий даже тогда, когда музыка исчезла. Виктор склонился лбом к нему, когда они покачивались, его улыбка становилась все ярче, когда губы Юри двигались, задавая вопрос. Потом Юри чуть подался назад, взяв одну руку Виктора в свою.

Золото полыхнуло в ярких лучах Вегаса, вспыхивая, когда Юри надел кольцо на палец Виктора.

— О, ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной… одновременно? – Крис рассмеялся перед камерой, потому что в следующий момент Виктор надел кольцо на палец Юри. Толпа вокруг взорвалась аплодисментами.

Видео обрывалось на кадре с Пхичитом, выкрикивающим поздравления и «я знал!».

Фотографии заполонили экран. Виктор за бортиком ждет, когда закончится тренировка Юри. Вместе танцуют в студии. Маккачин и Виктор дремлют на диване, стопки книг и научных статей, разбросаны по полу. Свидание в парке, свидание в кафе, свидание на пляже. Некоторые с друзьями, некоторые только вдвоем, Маккачин мелькает на многих.

Коробки в кузове грузовика. Юри краснеет и переживает, а Пхичит взволнованно прыгает кругом.

Ледовое шоу и выпускной Юри. Праздничные торты и елки. Юри, дремлющий с пуделем, распластавшимся у него на коленях на заднем сиденье машины Виктора.

С каждой фотографией Юри удавалось влюбляться все сильнее. Он откинулся назад на Виктора, обнимающего его сзади. Он ощущал губы Виктора на его волосах, когда они смотрели, как каждое воспоминание отсчитывало дни, пока их не достигло первого октября.

Он был на фотографии с кружкой и расписанной фигуркой пуделя, которые до сих пор хранились на видном месте с их общем шкафу. Это фото тоже исчезло, сменившись двумя скриншотами, взятыми с телефонов Пхичита и Криса. Одинаковые тексты с указанием времени за один и тот же день, с разницей в пару часов.

>> Крис, кажется, я влюбился

>> Это нехорошо, Пхичит, он – совершенство…

 

Под скринами сообщений были переводы на русский и японский. Юри откинул голову назад, встретив голубые глаза Виктора и полноценную улыбку в форме сердца.

Им не нужны были крики «горько!», которые эхом пронеслись по залу, чтобы слиться в поцелуе. Юри не отстранился, держа руки Виктора между их торсами, когда они целовались под оглушительные возгласы. Он держался, поглаживая кольцо на руке Виктора.

Они получили это вместе. Любовь и золото.


	11. Дополнительная глава.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Через год после своей победы на Гран-При Юри расстроен из-за отсутствия свободного времени для своего бывшего парня – порно-зведзы. Так чего бы не решить эту проблему, объединив неоценимый опыт Виктора и возможность сделать ему подарок на День Рождения?_
> 
> **Замечательная история в дополнение к «Будь моим секс-тренером, Виктор!»**
> 
> — _Я немного расстроился, потому подумал, что мы могли бы… ты мог бы пойти со мной… Я хочу сказать, ты привык к подобным вещам, так что я вроде как хотел… Ну, этого…_ — _Юри сделал жест рукой в сторону кровати и камеры._
> 
> _Сердце Виктора забилось вдвое быстрее._
> 
> — _Ты хочешь поснимать нас?_
> 
> — _Только, если ты не против? – Отозвался Юри, обнимая себя за плечи. Виктор чувствовал, что вот-вот сердце остановится от умиления. – Ты занимался этим раньше, но я подумал, может, неплохо будет сделать один только для нас двоих?_
> 
> _  С Днем рождения, Виктор! _

** О том, как Юри Кацуки и Виктор Тикифоров снимали порно-видео (вроде бы). **

 

 

— Что это такое…? – Ремень сумки Юри, что он забрал с катка, соскользнул с плеча Виктора. Юри неоднократно извинялся за то, что забыл ее там, выдавая лучшую вариацию щенячьих глаз Маккачин и умоляя Виктора привезти сумку домой.

Их номер в токийском отеле больше не поражал бардаком, который они оставили с утра. Кровать была недавно застелена, без сомнения, горничной, но остальное было убрано. Багаж упакован и убран в сторону. Ноутбук Виктора и планшет Юри аккуратно разложены в стороне на рабочем столе в углу. Поверхности очищены от валяющихся квитанций, нацарапанных Юри наполовину на английском, наполовину на японском заметок о его программах. Они лежали до сих пор нетронутыми, вот уже несколько дней с момента, как они приехали.

Единственным отличием была видеокамера, установленная на шкафу под телевизором с большим экраном, прямо напротив кровати.

— Это, ммм, твой подарок на день рождения. – Юри взъерошил волосы на затылке. Он переоделся из своего костюма, но все еще был облачен в спонсорский спортивный костюм, поверх которого висела его золотая медаль с национальных.

— У нас было не так много времени, чтобы побыть вместе, в последнее время.

Юри не ошибся. С начала зимнего сезона они виделись очень редко. Юри вставал перед рассветом для тренировок на катке, в то время, как Виктор заканчивал работу над своими исследованиями глубоко за полночь. Юри провел свой день рождения в Нью-Йорке, участвуя в Скейт Америка. Виктор встречался со своим куратором и не смог приехать.

Они вылетели на финал Гран-При на разных самолетах, Виктор оказался в Нагое как раз вовремя, чтобы пропустить церемонию открытия. Они встретились в свою первую годовщину на обратном рейсе в Детройт; разделив праздничный поцелуй над бокалами с шампанским, прежде чем Юри уснул на плече Виктора.

Перед национальными должен был быть небольшой перерыв. Пара недель. Юри не отдыхал днями. Со слов фан-сайтов, которые продолжал читать Виктор, Юри было гарантировано место в олимпийской сборной. Он был звездой Японии, он устанавливал мировые рекорды на двух подряд финалах Гран-При, он добавил еще один четверной в свою копилку, и все же… Виктор был там, чтобы поддержать его во всем этом, несмотря на то, что они оба провели больше времени в постели с Маккачин за последние два месяца, чем друг с другом.

В ночь перед возвращением в Японию, Юри рухнул в объятия Виктора, с приложенными к лодыжкам пакетами со льдом. Он пробормотал обещание, которое Виктор не смог разобрать, и задремал, не увернувшись от поцелуя, попросив Виктора дважды проверить паспорта, пока тянулся к его губам. Виктор все равно бы их перепроверил.

Даже на национальных, в дни между прокатами Юри, не было времени для паузы. Если он не репетировал программы или показательные, что следовали за ними, он давал интервью, снимался в фотосессиях и коммерческих спонсорских роликах. Ему едва хватало секунды, чтобы взглянуть в сторону Виктора, при условии, что Виктору разрешили бы прийти.

— Я немного расстроился, потому подумал, что мы могли бы… ты мог бы пойти со мной… Я хочу сказать, ты привык к подобным вещам, так что я вроде как хотел… Ну, этого… — Юри сделал жест рукой в сторону кровати и камеры.

Сердце Виктора забилось вдвое быстрее.

— Ты хочешь поснимать нас?

— Только, если ты не против? – Отозвался Юри, обнимая себя за плечи. Виктор чувствовал, что вот-вот сердце остановится от умиления. – Ты занимался этим раньше, но я подумал, может, неплохо будет сделать один только для нас двоих? В те дни, когда я хочу тебя, но ты слишком далеко… и между нами часовые пояса, и все остальное.

Виктор выскользнул из пальто и в следующий момент оказался рядом с Юри, погладив его по щеке.

— Ты доверишься мне?

— Я доверил тебе все фотографии, что отправлял, не так ли? – Спросил Юри, цепляясь пальцами за лацкан пиджака Виктора. Он подался вперед, выдохнув в губы Виктора. – Хочешь снять порно?

Вот так Виктор сдался. Он питал слабость к Юри с самого их первого свидания. Взаимно. Юри мог лепить из него, точно из глины, в тепле собственных рук, спустя год вместе, и Виктор последовал бы за Юри хоть на край света. Так оно и было. В Корею на Чемпионат Четырех Континентов, в Финляндию на Чемпионат Мира. За прошлый месяц они летали тремя международными рейсами. И везде он чувствовал себя, как дома, когда Юри был с ним.

Поцелуй Юри закончился рваным дыханием на его губах. Умелые пальцы развязывали галстук Виктора, освобождая его, затем играли пуговицами рубашки Виктора. Он коснулся тыльной стороной ног кровати, когда Юри присосался к чувствительной точке за его ухом, делая его бескостным и податливым.

Галстук Виктора у пал на пол, пиджак лег на него. Его ремень, перетягивающий брюки, уже натянулся в ожидании. Юри заставил его сердце остановиться, всего лишь взглянув не него. Юри в роли ведущего… Виктору повезло, что он не умел так быстро смущаться.

Рубашка Виктора упала на пол, Юри потянул футболку с его живота.

— Как много на нас надето.

Виктор был согласен. Он был полуголым, на пути к тому, чтобы остаться всего в четверти одежды в умелых руках Юри. Его прекрасный бойфренд, однако, все еще был полностью одет, символика Мизуно и прочие спонсорские нашивки красовались на его плотной одежде. Зацепив молнию зубами, демонстрируя дюйм за дюймом безупречной кожи Юри, поскольку под кофтой на нем ничего не было.

Виктор целовал его живот, бледные линии, поднимавшиеся от таза, к пупку. Он двигался вверх, к груди Юри, целуя промежуток между лент, что держали медаль. Он приподнял их, чтобы стянуть через голову Юри, но был остановлен нежным прикосновением к запястьям.

— Оставь, - попросил Юри. – Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал ее на своей коже, когда я нагну тебя.

Обещание в голосе Юри заставило Виктора опуститься на колени, схватившись за пояс штанов Юри. Он не ждал, пока Юри освободится от них, цепляясь за шелковистую ткань черного белья Юри. Он хотел вкуса кожи Юри, его мускусного запаха, хотел завернуться в Юри.

Его язык едва коснулся, пальцы Юри плотно держали его за волосы, отводя назад.

— Ааа, подожди, повремени… - Щеки Юри покраснели так ярко и сильно. Виктор наблюдал, как этот же оттенок заливает его грудь, пульс вздрагивал от каждого движения Юри. – Я должен включить… камеру.

Юри снял остальную одежду, полыхнув взглядом на Виктора.

— Встань на кровать.

Виктор послушался, попутно обнажаясь. Он умел позировать перед камерой. Смещаясь к центру кровати, он позволил ногам разойтись, свернув пальцы, томно поглаживая уверенную эрекцию.

Юри склонился над тумбой, поверх которой стояла камера, проверяя дисплей. Его выставленная задница, с нежными ягодицами предстала перед Виктором в наилучшем ракурсе. Все порнозвезды мира, в том числе Виктор, не видели задницы, более совершенной, чем у Юри.

Красная лапочка записи загорелась. Румянец Юри стал ярче, когда он вернулся на постель, прежняя уверенность угасала. Виктор заметил поникшие плечи, выпирающий позвоночник. Виктор протянул руки и заключил Юри в объятия.

— Я… Ммм, не знаю, что делать дальше, — прошептал Юри признание в самое ухо Виктору, руки были вдоль тела, будто он не был уверен, куда их деть. Виктор устроил их у себя на груди.

— Начни, как обычно. С поцелуя.

Юри улыбнулся и сжал губы вместе, напряжение появилось во всех его мышцах. Виктор потянулся и сжал задницу Юри, заставляя его пискнуть. Юри рассмеялся, словно бурлящий поток, позволяя Виктору скользнуть сквозь его губы и предаться сладости его языка.

Целовать Юри было благословением. Быстрый поцелуй утром, перед тем, как Юри убегал на свои тренировки на каток. Не спеша покидать диван в гостиной Виктора, с Маккачин на коленях, когда фоном шел какой-то фильм. Поцелуй в щеку за ужином, который они вместе готовили. Поцелуй между лопаток, когда они просыпались. Поцелуй во внутреннюю часть упругого бедра, запутавшись в простынях. Теперь поцелуй с медалью Юри, ощущая вкус его победы, его решимость в отношении олимпийского золота.

Тонкие пряди волос Виктора были намотаны на пальцы Юри. Голова Виктора запрокинулась, задыхаясь сквозь раскрытые губы. Юри был над Виктором, его колени стояли вокруг его талии. Он поглотил воздух Виктора, выпив его до дна. Виктор мог излить душу вдоль языка Юри, пока Юри вылизывал его рот, обжигая его. Пламя тлело в глубине живот, разгораясь под прикосновениями Юри.

Когда Юри отступил, он прошелся рукой сквозь свои волосы, убирая челку. Гель, что он наносил на свою произвольную программу, не был еще смыт, держа форму. Сердце Виктора запнулось, когда Юри быстрым движением языка облизал губы, оставляя мерцающий в тусклом освещении номера след.

— Раздвинь ноги для меня, Витенька.

Виктор превратился в пепел. Юри был опасным с самого первого контакта, зацепив Виктора своей вежливой застенчивостью, до невозможности смешанной с искрометным остроумием и искоркой озорства в темных глазах. Обретение Юри уверенности в собственной сексуальности окончательно уничтожило Виктора.

Юри втолкнул колено между бедер Виктора, заставив его приподняться достаточно, чтобы просунуть руку под него. Из-под подушки выглядывала их дорожная бутылка смазки. Виктор не мог вспомнить, чтобы упаковывал ее. Он не мог отвлечься, чтобы посмотреть куда-либо, потому что Юри облизнул пальцы, начав заигрывать с его входом, сомкнув вторую ладонь в кулак вокруг члена Виктора.

Виктор опустил руку обратно на матрас, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении, мяукнув от удовольствия, когда Юри втолкнулся в него. Они начали заниматься сексом с Юри в ведущей роли через две недели после финала Гран-При в прошлом году. Прямо перед тем, как Юри уехал на национальные. Юри смотрел сквозь синюю оправу своих очков, покусывая губы в нерешительности. Пробормотал, насколько сильно он хочет Виктора, настолько тихо, что звук почти потерялся.

Когда Виктор спросил, будет ли Юри удобно кататься на коньках, Юри покачал головой. Объяснил, что хочет уйти, зная, что Виктор все еще будет ощущать его у себя внутри, пока будет смотреть, как его новый парень выступает перед половиной мира. Именно в этот момент Виктор понял, кого он создал. У него не  было иного выбора.

Юри больше не колебался. И его губы были заняты Виктором, посасывая его язык, как будто он чего-то большего. Первый палец, затем второй, погрузились внутрь его, не столько дразня, сколько растягивая. Виктор застонал, покачивая бедрами навстречу пальцам Юри, желая большего. Смазка собралась на кончике его члена, плотно прижатого к его животу. Виктор задохнулся, когда добавился третий палец, дразня простату.

\- Аххх, Юри, держи… - Можно было подумать, что только Юри путался со словами всякий раз, когда они оказывались в одной постели. – Ты… ты перекрываешь камеру, дорогой.

 Юри сидел между ногами Виктора, заслоняя спиной обзор камеры. Несмотря на то, что Виктор завершил свою карьеру, он остался профессионалом. Это, а еще ему хотелось взглянуть, как он раскраснелся, растягиваясь вокруг пальцев Юри, готовясь принять его.

Решительность в глазах Юри треснула, и он упал вперед, уткнувшись лицом в кривую шеи Виктора. Плечи дрогнули, Юри весь подрагивал рядом с ним. Виктор мгновенно отреагировал, обернув руки вокруг талии Юри, готовый поддержать и утешить его, шепотом расспрашивая, что случилось. Вот только Юри смеялся. Скатившись вниз к его груди, Юри заливался смехом в кожу Виктора.

— Я… Я забыл, что она там, - признался Юри, поднимая лицо, чтобы взглянуть сквозь густые ресницы. Застенчивость читалась в изгибе его губ. – Прости, это была нелепая идея.

Виктор взял лицо Юри в ладони, большим пальцем погладив нижнюю губу, прежде чем склонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Если ты хочешь, можем ее выключить.

Юри покачал головой.

— Если ты считаешь, что все хорошо, я хотел бы продолжить… хотя я немного все сейчас испортил. Ведь в домашнем видео не может быть врезок.

— Ты ничего не испортил. Мне нравится смеяться вместе с тобой, в постели, с твоими пальцами внутри меня. – Улыбнулся Виктор.

Юри пискнул и двинул рукой, с тенью смущения, в два раза смелее, чем раньше, еще больше смеясь.

— Видишь? Ты знаешь, как долго я ждал, чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем я мог бы смеяться? Мне нравится. Это идеально, Юри. – Виктор утонул в карих глазах Юри. – Я хочу видеть, как смеюсь рядом с тобой, помнить, как сильно я люблю тебя в такие моменты… а еще, я хочу наблюдать, как ты катаешься, видеть, насколько ты прекрасен на льду, а потом смотреть, как ты прекрасен, когда оказываешься глубоко внутри меня.

Виктор мог это увидеть. В тот момент, когда внутри Юри взорвалось вдохновение.

Его утянули, грубо, к краю кровати и через него. Перевернутый руками Юри, он оказался стоящим на коленях, нагнутым на кровать, но лишь на мгновение. Потому что в следующее пальцы Юри снова оказались внутри него, выбив воздух из его легких и опору из-под ног.

Хватаясь за простыни, Виктор сжимал их пальцами. Он приглушил стон постелью, наполовину задохнувшись им. Бархат члена Юри скользнул между его ягодиц, заставляя сжаться и умолять.

Холод медали Юри ударил его по спине, рот присосался в горячем поцелуе в основании его шеи. Виктор не успел насладиться контрастом, потому что Юри крепко схватил его за бедра и вонзился.

Руки Виктора приняли весь вес, который он постарался перенести на локти, когда внутри него оказался чистый жар Юри. Как всегда, Юри замер, бормоча успокаивающие слова. Виктор ответил, подавшись назад и принимая Юри во всю длину, простонав его имя, от ощущения наполненности, ощущения члена Юри внутри него.

На льду Юри двигался на золото, но двигаясь внутри Виктора, он был бесценен. Рука упиралась в центр спины Виктора, выгибая его дугой, пока Юри брал его. Медленно и глубоко, каждый удар бедрами был обдуманным и направленным, словно он хотел добраться до самой сути Виктора.

Комнату наполнили звуки бьющейся о кожу кожи, сбивчивого дыхания и постоянные переливы имени Юри над смятыми простынями. Виктор бросил взгляд через плечо, увидев своего Юри. Сплошь изгибы, сияющий пот на его коже, немного опухшие от поцелуев губы. Он раздвигал ягодицы Виктора большими пальцами, наблюдая, как погружается в него, как член растягивает розовый ободок, уходя внутрь.

-П-перестань дразнить, - умолял Виктор, слова запинались на его языке, пока он изгибался в поисках рук Юри. – Юри, прекрати дразнить и трахни меня.

С немного разочарованной улыбкой Юри схватил Виктора за запястья и потянул его руки назад. Рот Виктора распахнулся в безмолвном вскрике, выгибая позвоночник, пока Юри вбивался в него, возвращая его на матрас, быстро и глубоко. Спазм за спазмом заполняли Виктора после каждого из жестких ударов Юри, проходивших вдоль его простаты. Это заставляло его скулить и стонать, имя Юри подрагивало на его губах.

Виктор слышал вздохи Юри над собой, короткие выдохи и стоны, тихие комплименты тому, как Виктор ощущался вокруг него. Медаль Юри лежала в центре спины Виктора, когда он наклонился, расположившись во впадинке между лопатками Виктора.

Жаркие вздохи обрывались в его ритме, пока Юри вонзался в Виктора, дрожа, когда он ахнул и обхватил пальцами бедра Виктора.

-Аааа, Витя, нгххх. – Рот Юри нашел ухо Виктора, его стоны мягко лились в него.

Виктор еде держался, сила темпа и веса Юри сводила его с ума.

-Юри… Юри, я… дай мне увидеть тебя, дай мне поцеловать тебя.

Юри развернул Виктора, будто это ничего ему не стоило, точно в парных танцах на льду, и погрузился снова внутрь него. Виктор застонал, руки обернулись вокруг шеи Юри, его спина едва касалась кровати, пока Юри подводил его к самому краю. Он был настолько близок, без единого прикосновения к его члену, а потом рот Юри оказался на его губах, уводя его, шепча ему, проливаясь внутрь его тела.

Виктор застонал, готовый умолять о руках Юри, когда они прочно легли на его грудь и толкнули его обратно на кровать. Не пропустив ни единого удара сердца, Юри перемахнул ногой через талию Виктора и сел ему на колени.

Удивление растворилось на полпути из глотки Виктора, когда Юри влажный и раскрытый, опустился на его напряженный член. Виктор схватил Юри за бедра и трахал его, ругаясь на смеси языков, поскольку уже не мог их отличать. Тугой жар поглотил Виктора слишком быстро. Юри танцевал на нем в оргазме, пока голова Виктора не склонилась к его шее.

-— аебись…

Смеясь, Юри поцеловал серебристые волосы перед собой, а потом и остальное, когда руки Виктора добрались до него и обернулись вокруг.

— Ты просто невероятен…

— Хм, я знаю, — пробормотал Юри в поцелуй, которым соблазнял его Виктор. – И еще… с днем рождения. Или, угмм, С Днем Рождения?

Цифровые часы на тумбочке отсчитали минуту после полуночи.

Виктор утянул Юри, заворачиваясь вместе с ним в простыни, наполненные восхитительным звуком смеха Юри, пока Виктор сцеловывал его дыхание.

— Ммм, что-нибудь еще в качестве подарка на день рождения, мистер Тикифоров? – Поддразнил Юри.

Виктор позволил ему это, потому что знал силу румянца, что играл на щеках Юри, когда чуть позже он ответил.

-Ты. Только ты. Ты – самый лучший подарок, о котором я только мог просить.

Юри улыбался, точно блик золота, полный тепла и радости и всего, что Виктор мог бы когда-либо любить.

Всего, чего он когда-либо желал.


End file.
